Total Drama Big Brother 3
by Jtstill423
Summary: 12 new houseguests along with 4 returning houseguests battle it out for another 500,000 on the new season featuring Julie Chen and Chris McClean as the hosts.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say to celebrate getting to the halfway point in TDBB 2. I'm going to reveal the four returnees for TDBB 3 as well as the prologue for the new season. I just want to say that these picks were randomized as always and I have no control over who goes into the season. I wanted to make it fair so each returnee I picked from the long list had a chance of getting in. Anyway, here's the prologue for TDBB 3!**

Chris was sipping a fruit juice drink while looking out at the waves of the beach from his private condo.

"Ah, a beautiful sunset with a nice drink to end off a rather boring day." Chris lamented as he headed back in to his living room.

TDBB 2 drew in so much viewership as the season had ended last year. Chris was so happy that the new season did well and that he was getting lots of more applicants to be on the new show.

"I can't believe it's been two years since I started co-hosting with Julie Chen. It doesn't feel any different." Chris stated.

Chef had returned from his paid vacation and the previous casts have warmed up to him in recent years. He even got the position of being the one to officially marry Geoff and Bridgette.

"Beautiful rays of sunshine and surfin' seas. What more can an awesome host ask for?" Chris asked as he flopped down on his couch.

Chris's phone went off as he got it out and flipped it open.

"McClean here." Chris greeted.

"Hello Chris. How are you?" Julie asked.

"Oh, Julie, I'm doing wonderful. Since crossing over both our shows, it's been a whirlwind of fun. Getting new casts each season and playing for half a million dollars is great for my reputation." Chris replied.

"Speaking of which, I have the new cast list for the next season. We have 12 new houseguests moving in this summer." Julie explained.

"12? I thought we would have more than that." Chris stated.

"Well, I wanted to do something extra special for this season. I've invited past players to come back and compete against the house in more chance for the money." Julie explained.

"Past players from previous Big Brother seasons?" Chris asked.

"That's right. In fact, they should be on your doorstep soon." Julie replied.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang as Chris hung up the call. He got to the door super quick as he opened the door for the first returning houseguest.

"You must be, Chris?" The houseguest asked.

A man with short, blonde hair wearing a maroon T-Shirt and jeans was standing near Chris.

"Paulie from Season 18. Welcome." Chris stated.

"This ain't too shabby a place." Paulie commented as he walked in.

"When you have the money, you can't afford any condo in the world. This is only one of them stationed in Toronto. I have two more in Miami and Montreal." Chris explained.

"That's some pretty sick, man." Paulie stated.

"So how does it feel to be coming back and playing for the big bucks?" Chris asked.

"It feels awesome. I understand the house might want me out for being a complete jerk in my season, but I want to play more fair this time." Paulie replied.

"Maybe like your brother's game? He did make final two." Chris reminded.

"Well, if i was lucky enough to make it pretty far last time, I'll try to go all the way." Paulie stated.

The doorbell rang as Chris went to go check it out. He opened the door to reveal a man sporting shirt, brown hair wearing an open collar white polo and blue jeans.

"Hey Chris." The man greeted.

"Memphis from Season 10. Nice to have you back." Chris stated.

"It's good to be back. Ready to start playing a better game." Memphis explained as he came into the condo.

Paulie and Memphis shook hands as the doorbell rang again. Chris opened the door to reveal an Asian woman wearing a black T-Shirt, black shorts and cat ears. She has long, brown hair and she also wore glasses.

"Hey there, guys!" The woman exclaimed.

"Alex from Season 19. Nice to have you back on the show." Chris stated as he stuck out his hand.

Alex shook his hand as she went to meet Paulie and Memphis.

"Man, people won't be happy that Cody or Jessica won't be competing." Chris stated.

"Well, they won the latest season of the Amazing Race. I guess production liked me enough to select me for the game." Alex explained.

"Be careful who you put your trust into this time." Chris advised.

"Trust me, I won't be helping out any Paul-like figures if they will turn their backs on me." Alex stated.

"Yeah, Paul was a pretty sneaky guy." Paulie added.

"He basically turned his back on me to take Josh and Christmas to the final three. We was in a final two deal from the beginning." Alex stated.

"I thought I was dangerous to play against. He basically took your season by the balls." Paulie added.

The doorbell rang again as Chris opened it up to find a very familiar face. A tall woman was standing there in survival gear with a white tank top.

"G'day Chris." The woman greeted.

"Jasmine, this is a pleasant surprise. I guess returnees could include past players from TDBB as well." Chris figured.

"I got robbed last time and I'm gonna make it to the end." Jasmine declared.

Jasmine met Alex, Paulie and Memphis. She considered them worthy foes to do battle against.

"What's with the Indiana Jones clothes?" Paulie asked.

"I'm a survivalist in the Outback in Australia. Wrestling down wild dingos and squaring off with fiesty kangaroos." Jasmine replied.

"I've always wanted to visit Australia!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's quite the peaceful country. Although, those horns they like to sound off in the morning get a bit annoying." Jasmine explained.

"Well, it looks like a third season of TDBB has been greenlit. I just need to call the producers and see when the start date is." Chris stated as he went to his office.

"Well, it looks like we're enemies from here on out." Memphis stated.

"Unless we start the first alliance of the season." Alex interjected.

"Just as long as you all don't go Anne Maria on me, I'll be perfectly fine with an alliance." Jasmine stated.

"May the best houseguest win." Paulie finished.

 **A/N: I'm looking for the season to actually start during the summer. I finish my freshman year of college in May so I'll have three months of writing to do. I may also be getting a job so updates might be slow. We'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 1- Third Times The Charm Part 1

**A/N: Alright, I think you've all waited enough for an update and the official premiere episode. You know who's in the cast, you know who's returning and you know what comes next. It's time to enter the house once more for another half million dollars. Plus, this makes up for the Celebrity Big Brother flop of a story I tried starting.**

 **Chapter 1- Third Times The Charm Part 1**

Julie Chen stands in front of the house in a black dress. The cameras zoomed in on her as she smiled.

"Last season, we had 18 houseguests pile in this house for a shot at $500,000. Today, we have 12 new fresh faces ready to move inside. We also have special twists that will make this game the most unexpected as it has been before." Julie announced.

"Another half million dollars are on the line and I can't wait to see what our new competitors have in store for us." Chris stated.

"So, strap yourselves in and get ready for the wildest summer yet. Right here…" Julie began.

"On Total...Drama…" Chris continued.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished as the crowd began cheering.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while Dakota flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd start cheering as Julie and Chris end up back on screen.

"Welcome to a new season of Total Drama Big Brother. Tonight, 12 new houseguests will step into the house and be cut off from the outside world. Cameras watching their every move, microphones catching their every thought and power at stake in it all." Julie announced.

"Plus, the first twist is a very special one as four houseguests from the past come back for one more shot at the half mil." Chris announced as the crowd cheered.

"That's right. The four houseguests are here tonight and they will re-enter the house for the first time since they competed in their season." Julie added.

"However, they will come later on. What about the 12 new houseguests also competing?" Chris wondered.

"Let's take a look at how these 12 strangers got accepted to the game." Julie stated as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _We see a high school gym where a man was playing some basketball with his team. He wasn't part of the team, but he looked to be the head coach. He is a bit muscular but lean. Has a built body and has a four pack. He wears a blue Jersey with the words "Coach" in white cursive, Black shorts with red Nike Sandals. He has black high top dreads with a small black goatee. He has dark brown eyes and a scar on top of his left eye. He wears circle glasses as well. He has a tattoo of the yin-yang sign on his left pectoral. He is of a caramel skin tone. He went up for a slam dunk and got the ball in. While he was hanging on the rim, he saw a key hanging off the handle. He tore it off and jumped down showing his key to his team while they were cheering and chanting "Coach! Coach! Coach!"_

" _My name is DeShawn "Sweets" Mcoy and I'm from Brooklyn, New York. Basketball is a passion of mine and the competition will surely get dunked on." DeShawna stated as he spins the ball on his finger._

 _A man sitting on his couch looking over some notes was shown. He's tall and has an average build. He wears a blue denim long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and brown shoes. As accessories, he wears an Oxford blue gatsby cap and black headphones, always around his neck whenever he's not listening to music. He looks up to see a key on his door as he smirks._

" _My name is Carter Adkins and I'll be the most dangerous and schemest player you've ever seen."_ _Carter stated as he checked his notes._

 _An old man was getting dressed from his pajamas. He had a frail, bony figure; tweed dress jacket, red tie, brown pants, brown loafers, black cane. Bald, white mustache, eyes that sparkle with excitement. He lit up when he saw his key._

" _Hahahahahahahahaha! My name is Gary Mizawa, but you can call me Gramps if you want. I'm an old guide for the youngins coming in and I'm looking to making new friends going into this game." Gary stated as he laughed a little._

 _A man was in his room playing a retro video game. He was slightly chubby and had blonde curly hair, Brown eyes and thin blonde eyebrows. He wears midnight blue long sleeve shirt with purple polka dots, brown pants, and green-white slip on shoes. A woman bursted in his room as the man was scared to death. She had black hair in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and an hourglass figure. She also wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes._

" _Hey Dale! We got accepted! We need to get packed ASAP!" The girl exclaimed as she held up their two keys._

" _Uh...sure, Anna. Whatever you say." Dale compiled as fear settled into him._

 _A man was rehearsing lines for his upcoming portrayal of Hamlet. He has slightly tanned skin. His hair was a teal color and he generally wears yellow contacts, although his eyes are an amber colour. He was currently wearing his Halmet outfit after getting the lead role. A stagehand came up and gave him something which was his TDBB key._

" _To have this key or not have this key, that is certainly my destiny. My name is Kai Alexenadre and I'm the child of this glorious theater. It's time for the real show to begin!" Kai exclaimed as he swung his hands out._

 _Crystal was in her office working on paperwork when a coworker showed her the key hanging on her doorknob. She squealed with excitement._

" _I can't believe I'm going! My name is Crystal Wright and I'll show them all who they are messing with!" Crystal exclaimed as she grabbed her key._

 _A woman walked into her room when her guitar case was open. She had fiery red hair and jade/green-ish eyes. She looked to be very slim wearing a black fishnet t-shirt over a red double strapped spaghetti tank top, on her lower half a red/black/white plaid mini skirt with a black choker with a crescent moon pendant around her throat, and on her feet a pair of black platform boots equipped with spikes and belt-buckles. She grew annoyed until she saw the key and then smirked._

" _I'm Roxanne Davison and let's see what chaos I can cause in this house. I didn't actually think I get on." Roxanne stated._

 _A woman was walking around admiring all her valuables in her mansion in Suffolk, Virginia. She has short blonde hair that ends at her mid back. A red jacket, green blouse, green shorts, purple long socks, brown heeled boots that go up to her knees. She stumbled upon her TDBB key on the as she squeals._

" _I knew they would pick me! I'm basically a celebrity! My name is Alicia Mallor and I'm going to thrash the competition taking myself to the top." Alicia stated._

 _A woman was doing some balancing on the balance beam. She has radiant pale skin, blue eyes, average height, skinny build, and has black hair that reaches up to her mid back. Mostly wears a white tank top under a pink jacket, pink mini skirt, and pink tennis shoes with white socks. She saw her key at the end of the balance beam. She picked it up while balancing herself._

" _I can't believe I got on! My name is Madeline Harper and I have a lot of skills to offer...I just hope they'll be good enough." Madeline stated as he twiddled with her thumbs._

 _In New York City, there was a man reshelving books as he put them back in their rows. He was a very tall, skinny guy with bright red hair and yellow hipster glasses. He saw his TDBB Key as he smiled and grabbed it._

" _My name is Dakota Sizemore and I'm a huge fan of Big Brother. I am related to Sayde of TDBB fame last year so let's hope I can keep that under wraps." Dakota stated._

 _There was a woman in the auditorium as she looked at the stage memorized by it. She has freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back. Her eyes are blue with a hint of green. She saw her key hanging off a seat quickly grabbing it._

" _No freaking way! This is so exciting! I'm Jamie Dunn and the stage is my field. However, this house is a whole new play and I'm ready to put outcompete my opponents and win that money." Jamie declared._

 _Footage of everyone packing their belongings were shown as they headed out for the airport._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera shifts back to Julie and Chris as they turned to the crowd.

"Please welcome the 12 houseguests that will be competing." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as the 12 new faces came into the room with their bags with their keys hanging off the edge.

"This is going to be a new experience for all of you. You 12 are strangers to each other when you look around, but over the following summer, you'll grow to be enemies, allies and maybe even more. You will be cut off from the outside world for three whole months so use your time in their wisely." Julie announced.

"However, don't forget the drama. That's the best part for ratings." Chris intervened.

Some of the new houseguests nodded their heads while others looked around staring down their competition. Julie then started talking again.

"You all will enter four at a time. The game will begin once you enter through the front door. The first four to enter are...Kai, Dale, Madeline and Carter." Julie announced.

The four houseguests grabbed their bags as they went up to the door. Kai opened the door as they wandered into the house. In front of them was the front lobby branching off to two sides of the house. The kitchen was very standard as the previous seasons and there also was the dining table. The spiral staircase was a red color this season. The couches in the living room were the standard green and the nomination chairs were yellow this time around.

"This place is a bit tacky, but it does have that atmosphere of glamorous to it." Kai stated.

"It is also very colorful." Madeline stated.

The four separated as they went off to find where they will be staying.

 **Kai(Actor): So this is where we give our thoughts on the game and the players? Well, I'm more for THE THEATRE, but I could get used to the camera life. Like I said, this house is lacking creativity, but I can see past blandness for the wonders of what this house holds.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): It's interesting being confined to a single house with 11 other individuals. Every mistake that the other villains like Scott, Lightning, Mal, Heather and dearest Alejandro have made will be corrected through me. First up, laying low.**

Kai and Madeline made their way into the Nature Room that makes it return from last season. There were four beds as usual as they set their bags down here.

"I'm Kai. A pleasure to meet you." Kai greeted as he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I'm Madeline. Just don't call me Maddie. It's not a name I'm proud of." Madeline stated as she shook Kari's hand.

"Oh, dear, we have a lot we aren't proud of. A simple name is a slap on the wrist." Kai suggested.

"Just please don't. I don't like that name." Madeline defended.

 **Kai(Actor): Madeline seems to be fond of the nickname Maddie, but doesn't seem to like it. I'm not one to intervene in one's personal affairs, but it does have my curiosity.**

Dale and Carter were in the Video Game Room where Dale was instantly hooked. There was Mario, Link, the Wii Fit Trainer, Peach and other legendary video game characters on the wall along with PS2, PS3, XBOX 360, PS4 and other consoles on the walls framed. Dale set his bag down and looked memorized.

"This room is incredible." He stated with a huge smile on his face.

Carter was looking through his notes and then went to exit the room. Dale turned around to see Carter gone.

 **Dale(Cashier): He's gone just like that? Weird guy.**

"The next four to enter are...Gary, Crystal, DeShawn and Anna." Julie announced.

Gary slowly opened the door to let the next four in as they spread out throughout the house. Anna rushed for to find Dale and stomped into the Video Game Room.

"There you are! You scared me half to death!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, I can't help it if they didn't let you in right away." Dale defended.

"I'm gonna make sure you never do something like that again. You and me are automatically an alliance." Anna stated.

"An alliance? Already?" Dale asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Anna asked with a menacing look.

"No, no, no! An alliance is fine! It's always fine!" Dale pleaded while sweating.

"Good. I'm off to check the rest of the house and possible allies. See ya later and stay out of trouble." Anna stated as she skipped off.

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): Me and Dale as an alliance will blow this house to the ground. Then, we'll get to the final 2 and he will have to split the money with me no matter who wins. It's a no brainer what's going to happen.**

Gary was going into a different room which was an '80's Room filled with stuff from the eighties.

"Ah, this is very nice. Gives the room that old school fill." Gary stated as he set his bag down.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): As you get older from your youth, you keep a lot of childhood memories. These youngins have no appreciation for the old days, but you should never let the old memories die.**

Crystal and DeShawn stumbled into the Nature Room as they set their bags down.

"I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you." Crystal greeted, sticking out his hand.

"I'm DeShawn. Nice to meet you too." DeShawn greeted as he shook Crystal's hand.

"Are you a sports fan?" Crystal asked, noticing his jersey.

"I'm a basketball coach. It's my passion. I almost went to the NBA." DeShawna replied.

"Holy crap! That's amazing! What happened?" Crystal asked.

"Uh...that's apart of my life I like to keep secret. Sorry." DeShawna replied.

"Oh, it's no problem. It was rude of me to ask." Crystal apologized.

"You didn't know. It's alright." DeShawn stated.

 **DeShawna(High School Basketball Coach): It was a dark day that I never want to remember, but it's in there. I'm just glad I had the right help when I went through dark times.**

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I'm one to help people throughout their problems. Maybe I could do something to try and cheer DeShawn up.**

"The last four to enter are...Dakota, Jamie, Alicia and Roxanne." Julie announced.

Dakota opened the door as the last four entered the house. Dale and Anna came out to greet them when Dale saw Dakota.

"Dakota?!" Dale recoiled.

"Eh, it's you, Dale!" Dakota screamed.

The two friends reconciled and hugged it out. Anna was a little annoyed, but put on a fake smile.

"How have you been, man?" Dakota asked.

"Well, my girlfriend and I got onto this gameshow you loved so much. I didn't even apply myself." Dale replied.

"She did all the work, huh?" Dakota asked.

"You bet I did! Now that you're here, we can have the best chance of heading into the final three." Anna replied as she hugged Dale and Dakota both.

Dale and Dakota looked at each other with worried looks.

 **Dakota(Librarian): Me and Dale have been the bestest of friends for a long time, but Anna is a bad influence on him. She started out nice enough, but don't let looks fool you. She's bad news.**

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): Oh great, the one person I didn't want to see! This is going to ruin me and Dale going to the final two. The moment me or Dale has power, Dakota is heading out first.**

"You can stay with us in the Video Game Room. It's really cool in there." Dale stated.

The boys walked off to the destination room while Anna followed behind keeping an eye on Dakota.

Jamie walked into the '80's Room and immediately put her bag down staying here. Roxanne brought in her bag and guitar case setting them down on her bed. Alicia came in as well claiming the last bed.

"Whoa, I didn't expect a bunch of beautiful women sharing the room with me." Gary joked.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." Jaime greeted, shaking Gary's hand.

"I like the vibe this room gives off. All the rock band posters." Roxanne stated.

"You're a music lover?" Gary asked.

"It's what I love for. I'm a singer for my own band." Roxanne replied.

"That's so cool! What's it called?" Jamie asked in excitement.

"The Rebels. We are just starting off, but I hope to win the money and help us expand." Roxanne replied.

"It's always good to stand up for what you believe in and follow your dreams." Gary stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I have dreams of becoming a rockstar, but my parents have never really share my fantasy. They want me to be tied down, but I'm a free spirit.**

"I'll say this is the first time that people haven't come to me for my autograph." Alicia stated.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm Alicia. I'm richly famous here in America and London." Alicia replied.

"Wow, that's so awesome! First, a singer and then a celebrity." Jamie stated.

"It's always a wonder the people you meet." Gary added.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I really feel like an outcast, because of my status and that puts a big target on my back, but rest assured I won't let something so minimal stop me.**

 **Roxanne(Singer): I don't really like this Alicia girl. She's got money and fame which means massive ego. She might as well be the new Heather.**

The 12 houseguests joined in the living room as they poured some champagne. They clinked glasses and got to know each other more. They drank up to their move in their new home for the summer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Coming up, we reveal the first twist of the summer and then the first live Head of Household competition. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd started cheering as the cameras started showing the house and stage with rows of tweets from fans.

 **A/N: Alright, so this will serve as the introductory chapter of the show. Just to give you all a glimpse of what the characters are like and who they are with for the entire summer. Next, we will have the first twist of the summer, then we will have some gameplay and then we crown the first Head of Household. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2- Third Times The Charm Part 2

**A/N: it's now time for the long awaited second part of the premiere of TDBB 3. Just a quick notification, I won't be working on TDBB 3 too much since I want to wrap up TDBB 2. This might be the last part I might work on and then I want to do a side story about Geoff's and Bridgette's wedding. Anyway, enough about that...let's get right into the second part.**

 **Chapter 2- Third Times The Charm Part 2**

When we last left off, the 12 new houseguests were sharing champagne in the living room. Julie decided to cut their get together short as she appeared on the TV.

"Houseguests, I'm sure you've all had the chance to get settled. However, it's time to get the game started. As I'm sure you noticed that there is only 12 of you right now instead of the normal 16. That's because, you will have some company." Julie stated.

The houseguests were all out on alert as they looked at each other.

"Four houseguests from the previous Big Brother season will return to the game to compete alongside you all for the half million dollar prize." Julie announced.

 **Dakota(Librarian): If I know Big Brother as well as I do, then Julie is gonna be bringing back some zingers from the past. We could have Cody from 16, Jason from 19, Dan from 10 and 14...maybe even Dr. Will.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): Four new victims for me to thrash. A very interesting dynamic with veterans playing which leads to #2 on my list: get close with the past players.**

"These four players will be coming into the house at this very moment." Julie announced when the doorbell rang.

Everyone started to gather at the front lobby at the door. The door opened as Paulie, Memphis, Alex and Jasmine came through. The 12 Houseguests reacted shocked and cheering.

 **Jamie(Actress): Ah! We have Paulie from Season 18, we also have Memphis from Season 10 and Alex from Season 19! This is really exciting as we also have Jasmine from Pahkitew Island.**

 **DeShawna(High School Basketball Coach): We got my favorite, Jasmine, here as well as Cody's bro, Paulie, Memphis and Alex! These were some pretty good players in their season. Which makes this a little more challenging.**

 **Dale(Stock): *looks confused* I know Jasmine, but who are the other three?**

Paulie hugged Jamie and then shook hands with DeShawn.

 **Paulie(DJ): It feels really great to be back in the house and get one more shot at the money. I finished 8th last time and really made myself the target.**

 _A montage showed Paulie's moments from BB 18. It shows him with his feuds against Michelle, Natalie, Paul and Da'Vonne. It also shows his wins when he won HOH and the Power of Veto. Finally, it showed him getting evicted 5-0 against Corey._

 **Paulie(DJ): I plan on behaving myself this time and hopefully, make it farther than what I did in my season.**

Memphis hugged Alicia and then he hugged Dakota.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): It's really weird after not being in the house for so long. It feels like my season happened back when the dinosaurs still roamed the Earth. I made it to the final two with my buddy, Dan, but didn't get a single vote.**

 _A montage shows Memphis's moments from BB 10. It shows his alliance with BB Legend Dan Geelising and his allies. It shows him in the final two with Dan which Dan won 4-0._

 **Memphis(Mixologist): There is no Dan around so no one to coast with, but I'm gonna play my own game and see what happens from here.**

Alex hugged Dale and then Anna as she started talking with them.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): It was a total robbery in my season as I put my trust in Paul. I knew I should've been careful when trusting people with my game in my season.**

 _A montage showed Alex's moments from BB19. Her various HOH and Veto wins were shown as well as her alliance pack with Paul. It then showed her fights with Jessica and Cody and finally, her eviction from a 3-2 vote against Kevin._

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): From now on, it's gonna be my game and leadership taking me to the finale.**

Jasmine tipped her hat to most of the new houseguests as she smiled.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I've been pretty busy with my flower shop/cage fighting school in Australia and I can't believe I'm back for another season. I don't really think I need the money so much, but I'm a very competitive person.**

 _A montage showed Jasmine's moments in Pahkitew Island where she formed her relationship with Shawn, her fear of small and tight spaces and her great leadership skills. In TDBB, it shows her time with the Charlie's Angels alliance, her rivalry with Anne Maria and her finale against Gwen where she lost the final vote 6-4._

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I'm always ready for a battle so I really hope I can make it far and maybe mentor a new housemate down the line to victory.**

Anna told Paulie to head into the Video Game Room as they sat down on her bed.

"I'm Anna. I could be very useful for your game in the future." Anna stated.

"What makes you say that?" Paulie asked.

"Me and my boyfriend, Dale, already have an alliance. However, we can be considered a threat and people will push for us to be out early. I wanna try and prevent that." Anna replied.

"Do you mean well? Is there anything I have to worry about?" Paulie asked.

"Just that you will have to pull your weight in competitions, but since you're a vet, you shouldn't have any trouble." Anna replied.

 **Paulie(DJ): Teaming up with Anna and Dale could be good for my game, but even the most strongest alliances go out early. I need to make sure these two don't try to pull the wool over my eyes.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DeShawn and Jasmine were in the room where the four vets would stay, the Legends Room. It was a room filled with four yellow beds and portraits of the four veterans on the wall.

"Wow! You get the royalty treatment." DeShawna stated.

"Eh, I'm not so much into the whole royal treatment. I'm fine with what I got, but it is nice I suppose." Jasmine commented as she sat her bag down on her bed.

"So what's it like being in here?" DeShawn asked.

"Not that different from competing on a mechanical island. You fight for survival which is the exact challenge I like." Jasmine replied.

"I'm always up for challenge." DeShawn stated.

"So you're a coach?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep, I have my own basketball team. My former coach help me get my start. I used to be a star basketball player." DeShawn replied.

"That's not bad. I'm a coach myself, but of MMA." Jasmine explained.

"An MMA coach? That's a very interesting sport to get into." DeShawn commented.

"Self-defense is important to learn and learning the ropes is what I teach my students. Though I don't know my strength half the time." Jasmine stated with a nervous chuckle.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): Sometimes I accidentally break an arm or a leg when trapping students in submissions. I really need to watch that.**

"Well, I guess we're gonna have a fun little rivalry this summer. I plan on going far." DeShawna stated.

"I look forward to it. I'm not a slouch so be sure to keep up." Jasmine teased.

DeShawn left the room as he thought about his standings and chances for this summer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie came back on the TV as she appeared.

"Houseguests, please come to the living room." Julie requested.

The 16 Houseguests all gathered in the living room as they sat down on the couches. Alicia and Anna sat in the nomination chairs.

"I trust the four returnees have settled down well in their new home. However, this is where the game truly begins. The moment you all moved in is when you got the chance to know each other and maybe make friends, alliances or possibly showmances. However, from this moment forward, you are considered enemies." Julie explained.

Everyone looked at their new competition and wondered who they wanted out or to work with.

"Now, here comes the most shocking twist for this season. It's the return of…" Julie began.

A snake hissed and slithered on the TV making a figure eight showing the words **DEN OF TEMPTATION**.

"...the Den of Temptation." Julie stated.

The houseguests were shocked and Alex gasped as she recognized this twist.

"Over the next three weeks, a new temptation will be up for grabs. America will vote for who they think should get the temptation. However, there is a price for each temptation. The houseguest with the least amount of votes will have to suffer a curse." Julie explained.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I really hope to get some of these temptations so I can use it to do a little bribing. I feel this will help tremendously with my game.**

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): This temptation twist is sure risky to take. It can make or break someone's game and could easily take someone out of the game very early. The curse will also be dreadful for the poor soul that doesn't get likes well.**

"The den room is placed on the far left near the Video Game Room and the Nature Room." Julie announced.

 **Dakota(Librarian): The Den of Temptation really helped everyone that was voted. Paul saved himself from eviction, Christmas decided what competition she could play in and Jessica got to stop an eviction. This can really help me and Dale along.**

 **Kai(Actor): Ah, The Den of Temptation. A very symbolic twist of way of trusting a snake. I'm sure we have a few snakes hiding in here.**

"We will commence with the first Head of Household competition very shortly. We may get ready now and plan ahead any strategies." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter saw Roxanne, Jamie and DeShawn discussing something in the living room.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Before I divulge into any serious competition-wise, I need some fallback. Some people I can depend on for the time being and most people will go for the vets. However, I can work with what I got and three people presented in front of me are the special ones.**

"So you wanna work out an alliance?" DeShawn asked.

"We have four serious and challenging vets in this game who will be itching to take us out. They probably made an alliance before we even moved in." Roxanne replied.

"What if we can't trust each other? There needs to cooperation." DeShawn stated.

"One of us becomes the brawn, which is you. One becomes the brains, that's me. One becomes the decoy if we need one, that's Jamie." Roxanne explained.

"I'm not agreeing to be a pawn." Jamie argued.

"Not a decoy per day, but more of a spy." DeShawn stated.

"Hmmm...sounds a little better." Jamie thought.

"This sounds interesting." Carter muttered.

Roxanne took a peak at Carter behind a corner and stood up.

"Speaking of spies, it seems someone wanted to be nosy." Roxanne stated as she crossed her arms.

"I assure you that I was simply interested." Carter assured.

"By eavesdropping, we take that as interested?" DeShawn asked.

"Think of me adding onto it. The four of us could be an unstoppable force." Carter proposed.

"How so?" Roxanne asked.

"Like you said, DeShawn is the brawn, you're the brains and Jamie is the spy. I can be a decoy." Carter offered.

"Hmmmm...first time someone offered to be a pawn." Jamie stated.

"Think about the Wolf Pack from TDBB 1. Gwen won the entire season and she made the merge with her group. They almost made the final 3." Carter explained.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I guess this kid makes sense. Gwen, Trent, LeShawna and Zoey were a big alliance in the first season and they almost made it all the way. We don't really have a Noah or Brick alliance so we could make our way to the final 4 if we played our roles right.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): Next on the list is making them believe everything you say. It's a hand me down from every villain, but I'll make it work even better.**

"Okay, you're in, kid." Roxanne stated.

"Excellent." Carter stated.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): It's really great that I'm getting into a big alliance from the get go. I would've normally probably wing it by myself, but this will give me a chance to get some votes my way.**

 **Roxanne(Singer): I don't know whether to trust this Carter kid, but we have a decoy name to put up if we need to. I just hope he doesn't find himself up there for long.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): Hehehehehehe...it's only the first day and I already have several items on my list completed. Now, all that's left is to lay low.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The 16 Houseguests came out in the backyard as they saw a big log. They each climbed up on a spot on the log and grab a trapeze. Julie's voice came over the speaker.

"Houseguests, this it the first Head of Household competition of the summer. This competition is called "Roll, Roll, Roll Your Feet" and here's how it works. The log below you will start moving and you have to keep your feet moving. Over time, the log may get faster or move the opposite direction. The last houseguest standing will become the first Head of Household of the summer." Julie announced.

The air horn started as the logs started rolling as the houseguests started moving their feet. They kept going without any disturbances.

"It seems you all have an easy time up there. Let's add a little breeze to the mix." Julie stated.

A sudden cold breeze blew through as everyone started shivering. DeShawn slipped and fell off.

"DeShawn is the first to fall." Julie announced.

DeShawn stomped his way over to a chair on the sidelines. Dale is the next to fall flat on his face.

"Dale is eliminated." Julie announced.

Soon, the log started increasing speed with every roll. Jasmine misstepped and slipped right off.

"Jasmine has been eliminated." Julie announced.

The houseguests has some trouble keeping up with the log. Alicia quit and fell off to the floor.

"Alicia has been eliminated." Julie announced.

The log kept getting faster and faster as most houseguests kept with the flow. Dakota got tired and fell off joining Dale on the sidelines.

"Dakota is eliminated." Julie announced.

Anna laughed, but mistepped and fell to the floor herself.

"Anna has made a costly error and gets eliminated." Julie announced.

The log started rolling back as Gary looked to be off balanced. Jasmine and DeShawn ran up catching him before he hit the floor. They helped him down gently.

"Gary has been eliminated." Julie announced.

Jamie also lost her balance as she fell to the floor.

"Jamie is eliminated." Julie announced.

Crystal started slipping as she went off the log to the floor.

"Crystal is eliminated." Julie announced.

Memphis slipped down as well and jumped forward crashing on the floor.

"Memphis is eliminated." Julie announced.

The log started getting faster backwards as Paulie misstepped and fell off.

"Paulie is eliminated." Julie announced.

Madeline couldn't keep up either and fell off the log.

"Madeline has been eliminated." Julie announced.

Alex, Kai, Carter and Roxanne remained for the fight of HOH. Carter didn't want to seem too powerful and jumped to the floor.

"Carter has been eliminated." Julie announced.

Roxanne wondered why he did that as she didn't pay attention and fell off the log.

"Followed by Roxanne." Julie added.

Alex and Kai were the last houseguests standing for the HOH Competition. Kai was getting tired and just fell to the floor. Alex jumped after as she cheered for her win.

"Congratulations, Alex, you are the first Head of Household of the summer!" Julie announced.

Roxanne was peeved at Carter for costing her alliance power. Kai was bummed, but clapped for Alex's victory. Alex was handed the key as she put it over her neck.

"Alex has once again taken power over the house. Who will she nominate for eviction? Find out Sunday 8/7c. Then, the Power of Veto is on the line Wednesday 8/7c and it could be used to save one of the two nominees. Then, Thursday 9/8c is our first live eviction where one of the two nominees will be leaving the game. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight America." Julie announced as the crowd started cheering really loudly.

 **A/N: Alright, so here's America's Vote. The first temptation is the Amulet of Sacrifice. This amulet can be used to change the HOH, the Veto winner or one or both of the nominations. Vote for who you guys think should win this temptation.**


	4. Chapter 3- No More Ms Nice Girl

**A/N: So, the veterans have already taken power for the week, but Alex will likely follow her own game instead of siding with her fellow vets. We also have a Wolf Pack 2.0 on our hands with Roxanne, DeShawn, Jamie and Carter. I wonder how that will play out and what will Alex do with the power now that she is Head of Household. Going to Florida in about a week so no updates at all, but TDBB 2 will be finished up very soon.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **12 new houseguests moves into the Big Brother House looking to start their road for the money. However, four houseguests from the past would try to foil their plans as Paulie, Memphis, Jasmine and Alex returned to compete once again for the money. The houseguests also witnessed the return of the Den of Temptation where the first power was voted on by America. Anna tried to get Paulie on her and Dale's side to work with them. Jasmine and DeShawn formed a friendly rivalry over who could be the most competitive and Roxanne, DeShawn, Jamie and Carter formed the first alliance of the summer. Tonight, the Den of Temptation will tempt one of the houseguests with the Amulet of Sacrifice while an unlucky houseguest suffers a curse. Who will Alex nominate for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while Dakota flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3- No More Ms. Nice Girl**

Everyone was coming from the competition as Alex had the HOH key around her neck.

 **Alex(Head of Household): It feels so nice to have the power for the week and get a big jump start on playing my own game. Now, it's time to pick apart the people that could be bad for my game.**

Roxanne, DeShawn, Jamie and Carter went into the bathroom to talk.

"That was very pitiful. We almost had this won." Roxanne stated.

"Well, sorry logrolling isn't my greatest skill. I use my hands better than my feet." DeShawn defended.

"I think we did pretty well for ourselves. We just need to have better focus next time." Jamie interjected.

 **Jamie(Actress): I don't want to have too much dissension between us, because that will resonate off to the others and we will be up in those chairs and out in the next few weeks. I rather we put aside personal differences and try to coexist.**

"I'm sorry, Roxanne. I know how much winning meant to you." Carter apologized.

"It's ok, but we have to start winning if we want to get through this. Hopefully, no one saw us come in here." Roxanne stated as she made sure the coast was clear.

 **Roxanne(Singer): We need to have a plan set for this week as one of us could easily go up or maybe even two. I need to have DeShawn on board to win the Veto and save our alliance.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna was chilling in the Video Game Room as Crystal stumbled in.

"Oh, sorry, wrong room." Crystal stated.

"Don't worry about it. This house was like a maze to me." Anna explained as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm still adjusting and I'm just looking for the Nature Room." Crystal explained.

"It's on the other side." Anna stated.

"Oh, thank you. You seem disturbed by something." Crystal observed.

"It's none of your business. Just be on your way." Anna scoffed.

Crystal was taken back by Anna's strict attitude as she just left the room without another word.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I wonder what's got her in the dumps.**

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): First, I'm pissed that I'm not in power this week and I'm pissed that Dakota could ruin this entire game for me and Dale. I'm taking Dale to the final two so we can split the money. I need to speak with Alex about possibly putting Dakota up. It will involve a little fibbing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dakota took a book from the upstairs bookcase called 'Art of War'. Roxanne was playing chess with Alicia.

"I take another pawn." Roxanne stated.

"Hmph...this is why I don't indulge myself in silly little games. They require too much thinking." Alicia retorted.

"Then obviously Big Brother is a "silly little game" as you put it." Roxanne joked.

"This game is for all the marbles. Chess, on the other hand, is just a pass time for nerds." Alicia stated.

"You agreed to play with me." Roxanne reminded.

"Only because there's nothing else in this house besides gaming and strategizing." Alicia stated.

"Don't forget reading." Dakota interjected, raising his book.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Ugh! *places head in her hands* Does this girl ever think about something other than herself?**

 **Alicia(Celebrity): People take me for an idiot blonde spoiled princess, but they don't know me like they THINK they do.**

"Well, you wanna talk game?" Roxanne asked.

"Not at the moment. It's one for a must-need facial. You should come to. It will help put more complexity in your skin." Alicia offered.

"I'm not into the girly-girly stuff." Roxanne stated.

"Oh, I insist." Alicia stated as she grabbed Roxanne's hand as they headed down the stairs.

 **Dakota(Librarian): I moved downstairs, because those two girls were disturbing my reading. Don't mind me. *reads book carefully***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex came through the Diary Room with her key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Alex called.

Everyone cheered and clapped waiting to head up the stairs as Alex lead them up there. She unlocked the door as she let everyone in. Some houseguests gasped.

The Head of Household bedroom consisted of a red bed with velvet red pillows at the front end and red covers at the other end. The room had a very Victorian-style to it as most of the wallpaper was red. The bathroom was even red and had delicate soaps and rose petals in the jacuzzi.

"Oh my god! This room is great!" Alex exclaimed.

 **Paulie(DJ): The Head of Household room usually has some kind of theme for itself and the season. This season looks pretty comfortable and grand.**

Alex had a gift basket with pictures of her family and different sweets.

 **Alex(Head of Household): It's great to hear back from home once in awhile, because I miss my family and getting a second chance in this house reminds me that I play for them.**

Alex sat down and opened up the envelope to read the letter.

" _Dear Alex, we are so proud that you won Head of Household upon your return to the game. You trust in yourself and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We all miss you and can't wait to see you before the summer is over. We hope you last longer like last time. Best wishes-Mom."_ Alex read.

Alex began tearing up as Dale and Dakota gave her a hug.

 **Alex(Head of Household): My mom has always been my biggest fan and it reminds me why I do this and why I wanted to play this game. It's for my family. It's for their benefit.**

Jamie was also crying a little bit.

 **Jamie(Actress): Alex's mom reminds me a lot of how my grandmother was so nice to me and how she cared for me. I can really relate with Alex on this point.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, DeShawn, Carter, Jamie, Dale, Anna and Paulie in the backyard. The girls were lounging in the grass on towels while the boys were playing beach volleyball.

"So what do you guys think of the house so far?" Paulie asked.

"It's very big and confusing." Dale replied as he hit the ball back.

"It's not so bad. Wish there was more of a gym to practice." DeShawn added.

"Well, the backyard counts. We just don't have a hoop to play basketball." Paulie stated.

"So what was it like for you starting here and coming back?" DeShawn asked.

"Being Cody's brother made it hard. A sibling is always a big target, but I managed to play a tough game to show I wasn't a pushover. Should've toned down who I talked to, but it was great overall. Coming back is even awesome." Paulie replied.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): Paulie is a real good player and that is a threat to our alliance. I say we try to tackle the vets early on so we don't get one stuck in the finale with us, because they will be so hard to get out later.**

"Hey Paulie, you got any advice on love?" Dale asked.

"What's up?" Paulie replied.

"My girlfriend, Anna, and I kinda have a rocky relationship. Don't get me wrong...I love her, but I'm not sure about it anymore." Dale explained.

"You seem scared out of your mind. Does she hurt you?" Paulie asked.

"To an extent. She likes to abuse me and bribe me with food." Dale replied.

 **Paulie(DJ): I know I didn't treat Zakiyah real well in my season, but I would never abuse my partner. Anna is giving me some real bad vibes.**

"Have you told this to anyone else?" Paulie asked.

"It's hard to. She gets word of it and it doesn't end well." Dale replied.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll protect ya." Paulie promised as he stuck out his hand.

Dale smiled and shook Paulie's hand glad that he made a friend in the house.

 **Dale(Stock): I'm glad that Paulie has my back with Anna and hopefully, he can maybe help get our relationship on the right track. It's a long shot, but it's what I gotta work with.**

 **Paulie(DJ): I don't trust Anna and she's a good candidate to head out the door first just to keep Dale safe. I'm not gonna wait for this opportunity to slide past me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, Jamie, Anna and a joining Alicia were tanning out in the sun.

"Hey girls." Alicia greeted as she sat her towel down.

"What's up, Alicia?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"I heard we were getting a tan and I couldn't miss this." Alicia replied as she sat down.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Ugh! I thought I was done with this blonde princess. I just wanted to enjoy some time with the other girls bonding and she shows up.**

Alicia smiles as she stretches while trying to adjust to the sun.

"So how did you become a celebrity?" Jamie asked.

"You just have to have the blood in it, sweetie." Alicia replied.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): Of course, I was handed down the money, but that's how I was able to get my start in London before moving to America. I've never really had to work a day in my entire life.**

"Are you always full of yourself?" Roxanne asked.

"I see nothing wrong with it. The girl likes to flash her cash." Anna replied.

"It's good to be famous, because you can get anything you want and never have to work for it. You have the right amount of money and it's yours." Alicia explained.

"Not a very inspiring thing to teach young kids." Roxanne stated.

"Not like any young kids will watch this show." Anna retorted.

 **Roxanne(Singer): This Anna girl is giving me a lot of attitude and just shooting down my opinions. Does the girl think I'm gonna take that lightly?**

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): This Roxanne girl really likes to judge others based on their lifestyle. That could really hinder my game a little bit so maybe she can go up on my list.**

"Can we just get along and enjoy the sun?" Jamie asked.

Roxanne and Anna glared at each other while laying back down on their towels. Jamie shook her hands and did the same.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie came up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door. Alex let him in as he sat down on the couch.

"We need to talk. I think I have a target for you." Paulie stated.

"Who's that?" Alex asked.

"Anna. She's very abusive towards Dale and she bribes him with food to keep him quiet about it." Paulie replied.

"That's not cool." Alex stated.

"He told me about it and I felt bad for him. I think we need to get her out this week." Paulie explained.

 **Paulie(DJ): Getting Anna out not only helps out Dale, but gets a possible big threat down the line. I know Dale wouldn't lie to me about this, because the kid looked shook.**

"How do we do it?" Alex asked.

"Put her up with a pawn. Someone that fell off the log first." Paulie replied.

"That was DeShawn." Alex stated.

"He does seem like a physical threat." Paulie added.

"Then, that could be my reason for putting him up even though my real target is Anna." Alex explained.

 **Alex(Head of Household): This could bite me in the backside since I am targeting a physical threat who could win power next week, but if I reassure him his safety, that could play out good for me.**

"We win the Veto. We don't use it." Paulie stated.

"Alright, then it's settled." Alex stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The snake came on the TV as he hissed and the words **DEN OF TEMPTATION** come on the screen. Crystal noticed this.

"Guys, we are getting a temptation." Crystal called.

Everyone came scrambling as they sat down on the couches with Gary and Kai sitting in the nomination chairs.

" _A new temptation as been offered. You each will enter the den to see if America has offered you this temptation._ " A sinister voice explained.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I'm really scared for this temptation, because this could be something that could hurt my game and possibly kick me out the house first.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): I would rather not get this temptation and stay low for the week. I don't want to seem like the strong player when I'm supposed to be a decoy nominee.**

Each was called to the back as most of them got the message they weren't tempted by America. Jasmine came in next as saw the display case holding the Amulet of Sacrifice. She took the card from the holder and read it.

" _Jasmine, you have been tempted by America to receive the Amulet of Sacrifice. With this temptation, you can make a big change to the three main stages of the game. You can either change the Head of Household, a Veto participant or the nominations themselves. However, you can't choose yourself for any of these stages. Do you accept this temptation?_ " Jasmine read.

Jasmine looked at the Amulet and decided whether to take it or not.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): This is really risky for my game, because I could change who gets what, but I can also make myself seem like the bigger target. I don't really wanna go out too early.**

"This is like Indiana Jones. I take that and a trap falls upon me." Jasmine muttered.

Jasmine lifted the display case and took the Amulet out.

"I guess it could help my game a little bit, but I have to wait for the right moment." Jasmine stated.

She tucked the Amulet away and went outside the room as she bit her lip. Carter was next to come inside as he saw a large snake statue.

" _Carter, you had the least amount of votes and must suffer a curse. Place your hand on the snake's tongue to reveal your curse._ " The sinister voice instructed.

Carter placed his hand in the snake statue as the snake's eyes flashed purple.

" _You have been cursed! Whichever stage the Amulet wielded decides to change, you won't be able to compete in the next HOH competition, the next Veto competition or must offer yourself up as a third nominee at the next nomination ceremony._ " The sinister voice explained.

 **Carter(Unemployed): This curse isn't actually that bad as going up on the block does require me to be the decoy of my alliance. Not playing in a competition isn't bad either since I want to lay low.**

Carter exited the room as he smirked knowing his plan was in full swing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dakota was halfway into his 'Art of War' book as Kai was coming down the staircase into the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be Dakota." Kai greeted.

"Yes, you are?" Dakota asked.

"Kai. The son of the THEATRE!" Kai exclaimed.

"I can certainly see the enthusiasm. You remind me of Frankie." Dakota stated.

"Well, I can assure you I'm not very sneaky as Frankie. However, I prefer to be more honest than most." Kai explained.

"That's always good morals to have. I've just been reading this book all day." Dakota stated.

"You're not socializing?" Kai asked.

"I'd prefer not to play too much in the beginning. Besides, I have no way of going home the first week and I can't make too many enemies." Dakota replied.

 **Kai(Actor): I suppose what Dakota is trying out is a good strategy, but he will have to start making moves where they count. Reading books doesn't get you off the block.**

Kai left Dakota to attend to his reading as he headed for the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Memphis was out on the exercise bike doing some reps. Jamie came out as she noticed Memphis.

 **Jamie(Actress): I'm just gonna day that Memphis looks hot while he's riding that bike. Ripped guys are frowned upon, but Memphis is a nice enough guy to get along with.**

"Hey Memphis." Jamie greeted.

"Hey Jamie, what's up with you?" Memphis asked.

"Not much. Just getting a tan." Jamie replied as she laid her towel down.

"You look good in your bikini." Memphis complimented.

"Thank you very much." Jamie praised.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Jamie is cute, but I'm a little too old for her. I get looks from girls all the time, but I would rather not have any controversy this early in the game that could hinder my chances of victory.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna went up the stairs to the HOH Room to get Alex to put Dakota up.

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): Alex needs to put Dakota up this week and we can get him out. I might need to lie to do it, but I'm willing to anything to stop him from getting close with Dale.**

Anna knocked on the door as Alex let her in and she sat down on the bed.

"What do you need?" Alex asked.

"Listen, I'm worried about Dale. Dakota has been bothering him as of late." Anna replied.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Dale tells me that Dakota has been bothering and bullying him." Anna replied.

"Like how though?" Alex asked.

"He's been bullying him into a secret alliance. He's been lying to Dale and promising him false things like the final two and the money. I'm really worried about him." Anna replied.

 **Alex(Head of Household): After my talk with Paulie earlier, I need to take everything Anna says with a grain of salt. I don't want to try and buy into false promises again. Like I did with Paul.**

"So you want me to put him on the block?" Alex asked.

"It would really help out Dale. He needs to really be focused if he wants to win." Anna replied, putting on a fake smile.

"I ain't got much time to think about it, but I'll get to it." Alex promised.

"Thanks. Dale is a great friend of mine and I really don't want him to be afraid." Anna stated as she got up.

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): All Alex has to do is nominate Dakota and maybe some other loser as a pawn and I have the whole week set to get him out of my hair.**

 **Alex(Head of Household): I'm playing my own game so I need to think about what's best for my game. I have people talk with me and I'll think about those things in what they do for my game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex walked across the living room as she passed by the TV displaying " **NOMINATIONS TODAY** ". She looked at the Memory Wall and started taking keys out. The camera zoomed in on Anna.

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): Alex better live up to her end of the deal otherwise she could be taking an early exit out of this house. I hate to see my game get ruined, because she felt risky.**

The camera zoomed in on Paulie.

 **Paulie(DJ): I hope Alex nominates Anna for eviction so that way we have the votes to send her home. I'm a bit worried about this temptation that she could've won, but I'll have to adjust my plan to help Dale out.**

Alex went up to the HOH Room as she started picking out the two keys and thought about her options. She slid in two keys into the nomination block as she sighed.

 **Alex(Head of Household): Game over dealings. Just need to roll with this.**

Everyone started coming into the dining room as they sat around the table as they were nervous, excited and worried. Alex brought out the nomination block.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is nominate two houseguests for eviction. I'll turn both keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Alex began as she turned the first key.

DeShawn's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he sighed a little.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Alex continued as she turned the second key.

Anna's face appeared on the Memory Wall as her eyes glared directly at Alex.

"I've nominated you, DeShawn, and you, Anna, for eviction. DeShawn, I see you as a major physical threat and that's why you're up there. Anna, I've heard things about you from people and I can't risk not putting you up if it messes up my game. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Alex concluded.

Everyone started getting up from the dining table as Anna looked directly at Dale.

 **Anna(Nominee): Dale must have a very big mouth, because he's the only person who knows what I'm capable of. We are going to have a very long talk.**

DeShawn hugged Jamie and then Gary.

 **DeShawn(Nominee): Being first nominates on the first week is hard for me. I just got here and I just got in an alliance. Did I give Alex a reason to nominate me other than being a physical threat?**

Roxanne talked with Carter, DeShawn and Jamie in a separate room.

 **Roxanne(Singer): My muscle is on the block and I surely wasn't expecting that to happen. Carter, you might have to fill a seat after we take him off the block. Just saying.**

Paulie hugs Dale as he whispered in his ear.

 **Paulie(DJ): Phase one complete. Next phase is to win the Veto and Anna is the first one out of this house. Good luck trying to escape this one.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save DeShawn or Anna from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: So the first nominations have been made and Jasmine is in a dangerous situation with the Amulet. What will she change in the house? Anyway, I'm bringing back After Dark which means you'll get to read the live feeds of what goes on behind the scenes. I won't use it to spoil things like the real BB does, but just consider it like the Aftermath Show.**


	5. Chapter 4- Search for Cavities

**A/N: Alright, it's time to get back to this season. I'm gonna mostly focus on this season a lot more so it doesn't take 10 months to finish it like TDBB 2, but I enjoy making these seasons for you guys.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Alex had risen to the top and won the first Head of Household competition for the summer. Immediately flustered on who she should put on the block, Paulie suggested putting Anna on the block for her treatment of her boyfriend, Dale, after Dale revealed his troubled relationship to Paulie. Anna had plans of her own and tried convincing Alex of putting Dakota up to send him home along with her new enemy, Roxanne. Jasmine received the Amulet of Sacrifice from the Den of Temptation and America while Carter was cursed by the bite of the snake. At the nomination ceremony, Anna and DeShawn were the initial nominees of Alex with Anna being the target. Tonight, the first Power of Veto is up for grabs and it could change the landscape of the game. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Anna or DeShawn from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while Dakota flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4- Searching for Cavities**

Alex closed out the nomination ceremony as Anna directed her gaze at Dale, who sweated.

 **Anna(Nominee): Low and behold, I'm nominated the very first week and I bet Dale told someone to put me up. I was afraid of this since he can't keep his mouth shut sometimes.**

Dale was approached by Anna, who sat down and fiddles her thumbs on the table.

"So who did you squeal to?" Anna asked with a glaring face.

"No one. I didn't know they were targeting you." Dale replied.

"They must know something or I wouldn't be up there." Anna stated as she got in Dale's face.

"I swear I never told anyone! I love you too much to do that to you!" Dale swore.

"You better use the Veto on me if you win." Anna ordered as she poked a finger into Dale's chest.

"Yes, sweetie! Whatever you say!" Dale exclaimed as he started shaking.

"Good! Love you, Dale!" Anna proclaimed as she kissed Dale on the cheek and skipped off.

 **Dale(Stock): Anna really scares me and now she thinks I had something to do with her getting nominated. I didn't think Paulie would go squealing to everyone about what Anna does. I'm just normally too scared to talk about it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna was upstairs sitting in the little lounge area. There was four brown chairs with a glass table in the middle with games like chess, Jenga, Scrabble, etc.

"I need some votes just in case that idiot decides he's not using it." Anna muttered.

"What's up?!" Alicia greeted as she came over to sit down next to Anna.

"Just what are you doing here?" Anna asked as she groaned.

"I'm just making some friends." Alica replied.

 **Anna(Nominee): I suppose I could use Alicia's vote just in case I'm not off the block by Thursday. However, I'll have to stoop to being nice to her. Shouldn't be too hard.**

"So Alicia, I was wondering...how did you become famous?" Anna asked.

"It's the benefits of having rich parents, sister. The greatest spectacle to come to this house is here!" Alicia replied as she threw her hands up.

"You sure are a sight for glamour." Anna added as she tried not to sound disgusted.

"Why, thank you. The paparazzi make life for me miserable sometimes. A girl can't catch a break." Alicia stated.

"That must be hard with all those flashing bright lights on your face." Anna stated.

"It is. I've had multiple appointment to the doctor for eye check-ups. Even my makeup crew can't fix bright flashes." Alicia explained.

"I see you take great care in how you look." Anna commented.

"Always have to look good for the cameras. You never know when I might strike a deal somewhere." Alicia stated.

 **Anna(Nominee): Hopefully, feeding this girl's ego will get her on my side and get me a vote to stay. That's two votes so I have a lot to do before then.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Memphis was in the backyard sitting in the lounges while Carter and Jamie came close to the doors.

"Why are we here again?" Jamie asked.

"Our fellow alliance member is on the block. I just wish to know why and you are the spy, remember?" Carter reminded.

"Right. How do I not get caught?" Jamie asked.

"Just act natural while listening. It's pretty simple." Carter replied as he stepped out.

Alex and Memphis saw Carter walk out Ashe sat down the couch.

 **Carter(Unemployed): In order to make sure DeShawn stay this week, we will need as many votes as possible and win that Veto if necessary. We already have three votes, but I have my own agenda to worry about to.**

"Hello, you two." Carter greeted.

"Hey Carter. What's up?" Alex greeted with a smile.

"I just wanted to know about DeShawn. Is he the target?" Carter replied.

"Oh no, it's Anna. We just needed a reason for DeShawn going up and we chose that he is a physical threat." Alex stated.

"He is in a way. He's a former basketball player for his teams in high school and college." Memphis added.

"However, he didn't last too long in the HOH competition so I see no reason that's he a threat yet." Alex stated.

"So the target is Anna, huh?" Carter asked.

"That's what we are hoping for. We still need that Veto." Alex replied.

"I just wanted to know since he's a dear friend of mine. We've grown close in this house so far." Carter explained.

"That's alright. Good looking out for him." Memphis praised.

Carter got up and went back inside the house closing the door behind him while Alex and Memphis talked.

"What do you think he really wanted?" Alex asked.

"Probably intel. It's a common thing in this game." Memphis replied.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Dear friend? Yeah right. Probably a spy for Anna and seeing what we are trying to plan out. Carter is a strange one and a definite puppet.**

Carter looked to see if anyone came and saw Jamie pretending to clean dishes in the sink.

"Catch any of that?" Carter asked.

"Some of it. I know they want Anna gone and that DeShawn is a physical threat." Jamie replied.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Time to unleash chaos on this house like they've never seen before.**

"They totally think he's a threat and they want home gone." Carter lied.

"Huh? I thought they said Anna." Jamie stated.

"That's what they want us to think. They are onto us and I think we put our alliance in danger." Carter explained as he bowed his head.

 **Jamie(Actress): Oh man! This was a terrible idea!**

 **Carter(Unemployed): This was the most stupidest idea that I've ever had in my life! *looks to see if anyone heard* Scene! That's how you do it, people. *smirks***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came into the kitchen with the dining table filled with cans and buckets of Slop.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Oh my god! It's the return of Slop and that can only mean one thing. It's the return of Have Nots.**

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I guess it's that time to eat on something revolting and sleep on uncomfortable slabs. Good thing I can sleep just about anywhere in the Outback.**

Alex grabbed the card and opened it to read it.

"It's that time again, houseguests! Time to choose people to become the first Have Nots for the week." Alex read.

There was some cheers and clapping while groans were common too.

"I guess I'll need some volunteers. Okay, Crystal, Dale, Madeline and DeShawn." Alex decided.

DeShawn was even more bummed as he couldn't eat the good stuff. Anna perked up as Dale would be away from Dakota. Crystal and Madeline looked worried at each other.

"It's time to see this year's Have Not Room." Alex stated.

They walked over to the hall seeing a special fifth bedroom as Alex opened the door. The room had a foul odor to it as four trash bag beds stuffed with newspapers were shown. There was also New York license plates all over the wall along with pictures of Wall Street, Times Square and Central Park. There was also a vent pumping out the odor.

"Get ready to feel what it's like in the alleyways of New York City. You will have these complimentary trash bags with newspapers feeling and this vent pumping out the smelly fumes of the Big Apple." Alex read.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): That room really reaks in there. I don't know how I'm going to spend even one night in there.**

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): Can't be any badder than the latrines back at the school I work at, can't it?**

 **DeShawn(Nominee): While I'm glad it's got the home feeling, not being able to eat right, taking cold showers and sleeping uncomfortably within a week really is going to make it harder to win competitions.**

 **Dale(Stock): It's a little sacrifice, but at least, Anna won't be able to threaten me in there.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary and DeShawn were playing chess upstairs as Gary made his move taking one of DeShawn's pawns.

"There's another one for this old clown, sonny!" Gary exclaimed as he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's cool to hear, Gramps." DeShawn muttered.

"What's got you on the dark side, sonny?" Gary asked with a concerned look.

"It's just I didn't expect to be on the block the first week. I understand that I'm a physical threat based on looks alone, but I feel like I'm being hammered left and right." DeShawn replied.

"Is this because you became a Have Not?" Gary asked.

"Not just that. I've just had a very rough life." DeShawn replied.

"Well, Gramps is here to listen and be wiseful." Gary offered with a smile.

"Maybe another time, Gramps. I have to get ready for the Veto competition." DeShawn stated as she got up.

DeShawn walked away as Gary was in thought for a moment.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): I really feel bad for DeShawn and hate that he feels he's being picked on. I've seen innocent faces behind bars and I've gotten them out. Maybe DeShawn will need a little cheering up to bring him out of this funk.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale and Madeline were trying to get accustomed to their new room. Madeline kept pushing down newspapers and trying to get comfortable.

"Not really wanting this the first week. I was getting used to my nice bed." Madeline stated.

"I just hoped my girlfriend wouldn't be so jealous and let me come to this show alone." Dale added.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Madeline asked.

"Anna. She's a real mean girl." Dale replied.

"I haven't got to known her, but she can't be all that bad." Madeline suggested.

"You don't wanna know her." Dale stated as he turned on his side trying to get some sleep.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Dale was really traumatizing and he was like that all night. He must've done something to upset his girlfriend and it was probably bad.**

 **Dale(Stock): Anna wants me to use the Veto on her and I'm just not sure. I wish I could talk to Paulie more, but Anna has kept a close eye on me ever since she got nominated making sure I don't do anything again.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai went up to the HOH Room and knocked on the door. Alex opened and let him inside as he sat down.

"So what's up, Kai?" Alex asked.

"Well, I wanted to make a proposition of sorts with you and the vets." Kai replied.

"What sort of proposition?" Alex asked.

"A final five alliance. I figured I would go to the higher ups in order to get my foot in the door." Kai replied.

"A final five alliance with us?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm very useful. I'm an actor so I can cause quite the distraction from the plans we make." Kai replied.

 **Alex(Head of Household): Having an actor as an ally would be beneficial as I could use Kai to take some blame on game moves I do, but I do want to work with Kai and keep him around. Might be interesting to look into.**

"Let me call up the other vets." Alex stated.

Paulie, Memphis and Jasmine came up soon after as Paulie sat on the bed while Memphis and Jasmine joined Kai on the couch.

"So Kai mentioned a final five alliance proposal to us." Alex mentioned.

"I don't know. I rode with Dan to the final two and I didn't get any votes out of the Jury." Memphis stated.

"That just means you'll have to pull some weight in winning some competitions. Paulie can also help as he's great at that." Kai explained.

"I've never been really lucky." Jasmine stated.

"I'm sure you're very useful in competitions, Jasmine. You've just got the shorter end of the stick." Kai assures as he rubbed Jasmine's leg.

"We can all win competitions and votes would be a problem considering our we have the numbers." Alex stated.

"Yeah, but giant alliances usually never work well."

Paulie reminded.

"Maybe not a whole lot, but there was the Brigade in BB12 and the Detonators in BB16." Memphis reminded.

 **Paulie(DJ): I do want to work with the others and get farther then I did last time, but there's also Dale I want to work with and he's my friend.**

"So are we in agreement for an alliance?" Alex asked.

The boys and Jasmine nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

"What should we identify ourselves as?" Paulie asked.

"How about...Legendary Beasts? Since most of us are good at competitions." Memphis suggested.

"Wonderful!" Kai exclaimed.

"It's gotta good ring to it." Jasmine added.

"So then from here on out, we are Legendary Beasts." Alex proclaimed.

 **Alex(Head of Household): I do have to be careful in this alliance and make sure that no one betrays me like Paul did. He voted for his alliance with Christmas and Josh over me. I just want to be able to make the finale.**

 **Memphis(Mixologist): I really wanna be able to pull some weight so I'm not stuck without any votes in the finale like last time.**

 **Kai(Actor): I hope this goes well for me and the vets who I know can take me far in this game. I know we have our own games, but we need to compromise in order to get what we want done.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex came out of the Diary Room as she had a box full of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to choose players for the Veto competition!" Alex exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and hollered as they sat down on the couches. Anna and DeShawn sat down in the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three players chosen at random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Alex requested.

Anna and DeShawn joined Alex up front.

"As Head of Household, I shall choose first." Alex stated.

Alex reached into the box and hoped for one of her alliance members.

 **Alex(Head of Household): The plan is for Anna to head out the door and we have the votes necessary to accomplish that, but I need all hands on deck to make sure it happens.**

" **Gary**." Alex announced.

Gary got up using his cane and headed over to the others. DeShawn went next and reached in the box.

" **Houseguest Choice**. I think I settle for Jamie." DeShawn chose.

Jamie jumped for joy and hugged DeShawn. Ann reached in the box for a name.

 **Anna(Nominee): I need Dale in this competition and get me off the block. I have those votes for later, but winning the Veto is first priority.**

" **Crystal**." Anna announced.

Crystal smiled and joined the others making six.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck to everyone." Alex stated.

 **Alex(Head of Household): Not Who I wanted in this competition, but I feel like I can win and keep the noms the same so I don't get too much blood on my hands.**

 **DeShawn(Nominee): I've got a lifeline in Jamie and I know she'll keep me safe for the week. I'm countering on her and me to win.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale came out dressed as a dentist as he turned around.

"Everyone, it's time for your check ups! Head to the backyard and get ready for the examination." Dale ordered.

Everyone came out to the backyard decorated as a dentist office. The middle of the backyard had a giant mouth with red lips and a full set of teeth opened down a slippery tongue. There was some steps leading up to the mouth. On the other side was a bunch of blue water and giant teeth all around. Dale stood to the side as the six players dressed in jumpsuits stood around.

"It's a big day here in the BB Dentist Office. Numerous cases of teeth have ended up lost and it's your job to find them. You each will head up into the mouth and slide down the tongue into the pool. There you must search through the teeth and find a tooth with a letter. You must bring it back and place it on your stand to spell a word. The houseguest with the longest correctly spelled word will win the Golden Power of Veto. Time to play Mouth of Veto!" Dale announced.

 **Anna(Nominee): Dale is not in this competition and he looks stupid as a dentist. Anyway, it's really up to me to win this Veto and keep myself safe so I can continue going after Dakota.**

 **DeShawn(Nominee): This should be a cakewalk honestly and I already have the best word in mind to spell: basketball.**

The air horn sounded as everyone(except for Gary walking) ran up the steps and slides down the tongue. They start searching the teeth for any sign of letters.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I really want DeShawn to trust me so it looks like winning this first Veto could be the way to go.**

Gary makes it in shortly as Anna find her first letter and runs back up the tongue.

 **Anna(Nominee): I'm going to spell annoyance since most of this house annoys me, but the bigger of the 15 is Dakota.**

Dakota is sitting on the sideline watching intently as the players scrambled trying to find a letter. Alex finds her first letter climbing the tongue.

 **Alex(Head of Household): Right now, it's me and Anna in the lead. I need to pick up this pace otherwise she wins and I have to replace her with someone I probably don't want to go up.**

Alex and Anna slides back down the tongue into the cold water. Dale was watching intently secretly hoping Anna wasn't winning.

 **Dale(Stock): I need someone other than Anna to win. I really don't care who it is as long as they are not her.**

The competition drew out until the final horn as all six players gathered at their stands.

"It's time to find out what you all spelled. Anna, you're up first." Dale stated.

Anna lifted her cover to reveal she spelt annoyance.

"Annoyance is my word." Anna decided.

"Annoyance is a correctly spelled nine-letter word. You take the lead, Anna." Dale stated.

Anna smirked as she felt proud of herself.

"Crystal, what word have you spelled?" Dale asked.

Crystal lift her cover as she spelt guidance, she missed an a, d and u.

"I tried spelling guidance." Crystal stated.

"That is an incorrectly eight-letter word. Sorry about that." Dale apologized.

Crystal closed her cover and nodded over a sorry to DeShawn.

"DeShawn, what word did you spell?" Dale asked.

DeShawn lifted his cover and he spelt the word basketball, but he missed a k.

"I tried spelling basketball, but forgot a k." DeShawn stated.

"Basketball is an incorrectly spelled ten-letter word so you won't be leading." Dale stated.

 **DeShawn(Nominee): Another lost for me and I can't be any more miserable. All I can hope for is Jamie winning and saving me from this nightmare.**

"Alex, what's your word?" Dale asked.

Alex lifted her cover and revealed the word competitor, but she forgot half the word.

"I tried spelling competitor, but came up short on letters." Alex replied.

"Competitor is an incorrectly spelled ten-letter word. You won't be winning." Dale stated.

 **Alex(Head of Household): Anna is in the lead and it makes it harder on me to put someone up. Let's hope Jamie or Gary can pull out a miracle.**

"Jamie, what's your word?" Dale asked.

Jamie lifted her cover up to reveal her word as cheerleading, but she forgot both e's, an l, d and n.

"I tried spelling cheerleading." Jamie stated.

"Cheerleading is an incorrectly spelled 12-letter word. Sorry." Dale announced.

"Gary, you are last up. Please show your word." Dale requested.

Gary lifted his cover and showed friendship.

"My word is friendship." Gary stated.

"Friendship is a correctly spelled ten-letter word. You take the lead. Congratulations, Gary, you have won the Power of Veto!" Dale exclaimed.

Gary used his cane as he walked over to Dale, who put the Veto around his neck.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer/Veto Holder): I can't believe I'm the first Veto winner of the season. I actually have my talent from multiple spelling bees and I found friendship to be worth it. Looks like it was.**

Anna slammed her cover shut and glared at Gary.

 **Anna(Nominee): I lose out to an old coot! Are you kidding me?!**

Dale was breathing a huge sigh of relief as he began to hug Paulie and Alex.

 **Dale(Stock): Thank God, she's going home! Thank God!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline and Jamie were talking as Memphis walked through without a shirt on.

"Hey Memphis." Jamie greeted.

"Hey Jamie. Hey Maddie." Memphis greeted.

"Please don't call me, Maddie." Madeline requested as she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know." Memphis apologized.

"So where are you off to?" Jamie asked.

"Off to the pool and maybe some exercise." Memphis replied.

 **Jamie(Actress): I know he's a lot older than me, but age doesn't matter too much as long as it's too much of a gap. Clay and Shelli were 10 years apart when they started dating.**

Memphis went outside as Jamie felt a little giddy inside as Madeline was confused.

"He's sure handsome." Madeline stated.

"Isn't he? I can't believe he's not married at this point." Jamie stated.

"He seems too old for you, though." Madeline explained.

"Age is a number in certain situations. I'm gonna try and roll with it." Jamie stated.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Love can bring out the weirdness in most people. Probably why I don't have a boyfriend.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex invited Gary up to the HOH Room as the first Veto winner sat down slowly on the couch.

"What do you need me for?" Gary asked.

"Listen, I know you probably want to save one of the nominees, but for my game, I need you to keep them the same." Alex replied.

"Why's that?" Gary asked, very curiously.

"It's just...it's my first week in this house and I don't want to put someone up that doesn't deserve it." Alex replied.

"That's a good reason, but I feel DeShawn doesn't feel the same way." Gary stated.

"Is he hurt by what I did?" Alex asked.

"He is. He believe he's the one going home and I want to show him that he's not. If it's no trouble with you, I want to save DeShawn." Gary replied.

"Then who do I put up when you do?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure a person of your expertise in this game can figure that out. I'm just doing the right thing." Gary replied.

 **Alex(Head of Household): I want my game squeaky clean this week and not put on the line, but Gary is making this tough on me. I don't want to be a target next week so I have to think of who to put up.**

"Don't worry so much on it, Alex. I'm sure you'll do what's right for you." Gary assured as he put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"If you say so." Alex stated.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer/Veto Holder): I can't sit back and let DeShawn down. He deserves to prove himself in this game before he makes his exit. I'm gonna do him a favor.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary walked out to the Memory Wall as he looked at everyone. He grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

"Hey, youngins! We have a Veto meeting to do." Gary called.

Everyone came in as they sat down on the couches and Anna and DeShawn took their places in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto meeting. Anna and DeShawn have been nominated for eviction and I've already thought this over. I have the power to take one of them off. I'm sure as can be about this and decided DeShawn deserves a second chance." Gary decided.

DeShawn was surprised as he welled up with tears and ran to hug Gary. Gary put the Veto around his neck and he sat down.

"With that being said, Alex, I've vetoed one of your nominations so you must choose someone else to take DeShawn's place." Gary explained.

Alex took her spot up front as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I wish I didn't have to do this as this places my game on high alert. I have to choose someone I know can stay and I have decided that Carter is the one to go." Alex decided.

Carter nodded and sat down next to Anna as she rolled her eyes.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned." Gary concluded as he shut the box.

Everyone started to get up as Anna hugged Dale tightly.

 **Anna(Nominee): So it looks like I know who's targeting me and Dale still has some explaining to do. Looks like I'll have some votes to wrap up this week.**

DeShawn hugged Gary again and the hugged Jasmine.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): That's awesome of Gary to help me out and get me off the block! I owe him one!**

Carter hugged Jamie and then talked quietly with Roxanne.

 **Carter(Nominee): I truly hope that fate doesn't switch on me and I'm the first person out of the house. I haven't begun to have my fun.**

Jasmine looked at the Amulet and thought over her options.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I have to use this Amulet by the end of the week and I really should've thought about this veteran alliance. I think it was a waste of a vote on me to use this.**

 _Who will be the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother: Anna or Carter? Who will become the new Head of Household? Will Jasmine use the Amulet of Sacrifice to change the nominations? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Keep sending in apps for TDBB 4 if you want to have a character of yours considered. Also, I'll be inserting OC's of mine to add to the pot of fun.**

 **A few bits of TDBB 5:**

 **-No one from TDBB 1 will be competing as they feel they have done enough for Total Drama.**

 **-Cody and Ellie have gone on the record saying they won't return.**

 **-Paulie, Alex, Memphis and Jasmine also won't return to the All-Star season, because of their second chance here.**


	6. Chapter 5- Who's First

**A/N: A little change to TDBB 5. This is gonna be a joint season with the awesome, Pokemon FTW. We've decided to work together since he has an idea that's worthy to try of an All-Star Season. More on that in the future as we work on it.**

The camera monitor showed Anna and Carter in the nomination chairs. Jasmine holding tightly the Amulet of Sacrifice.

"Two nominees and one more safe haven. The Amulet of Sacrifice gives Jasmine the power to change the nominations either saving one or both of the current nominees." Julie stated.

"I've know Jasmine to be pretty rash in competition, but decision making was never her strongest suit." Chris added.

"Tonight, the first houseguest evicted could be someone we never thought entirely. Will it be Anna or Carter? Will it be someone different?" Julie wondered.

"Find out right now on this very questioning episode of Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The lights started rolling as the crowd cheered really loud.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Anna was sure that Dale had a hand in her getting nominated as she threatened him to use the Veto on her. The first Have Nots were to be decided for the week as Alex chose Dale, Madeline, DeShawn and Crystal. Gary and DeShawn had a heartfelt conversation leaving many questions for Gary and he wanted to help DeShawn. Jamie and Carter were spying on conversations between Memphis and Alex with the duo suddenly suspicious. The four veterans along with Kai formed the Legendary Beasts making the second alliance of the summer. At the Veto competition, all seemed well for Anna until Gary pulled out the surprise win and kept his promise of taking DeShawn off the block. In a bold move for her, Alex put Carter up on the block. Tonight, could Jasmine use her Amulet to make the noms change? Who will be the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother: Anna or Carter? Also, who will become the new Head of Household? Find out right now on Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while Dakota flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5- Who is First?**

Julie came back onscreen as the crowd cheered very loudly and the cameras zoomed in on her.

"Welcome to Big Brother. It's the first live eviction of the summer as Anna and Carter are in the hot seats. However, Jasmine has the power to change the nominations at will with the Amulet of Sacrifice. The Amulet's power expires within the end of this week and she has yet not made a move. What will happen at the live eviction?" Julie asked.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor as it showed the ending of the Veto meeting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary closed the box as Anna and Carter were locked in as the final nominees for now.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Well, another one of our alliance member is on the block and we don't have anything else to save Carter. He's got three votes and convincing the house shouldn't be too hard.**

Roxanne hugged Carter and promised he wasn't going home first. Carter was visibly sad from the ordeal.

 **Carter(Nominee): *sniffles* I can't believe I'm in the nomination chair for the first week. However, I don't fret too much as I just need to play the crying card and I get my way. *smiles***

Gay and DeShawn were seen hugging in the kitchen as Gary rubbed his back.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I can't believe Gary actually saved me! I felt down in the dumps and was sure I was the first one out, but the light of safety was in my grasp the whole time.**

"Thank you, Gary. You don't know how relieved I am." DeShawn praised.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't just sit by and let you down." Gary stated.

"Man, I seriously owe you one." DeShawn explained.

"I appreciate it, but you deserve to prove yourself until they deem you ready to head out. If it's not to be, then you can win this." Gary stated.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): Being a lawyer, you're used to giving a lot of pep speeches before court. After all, you're defending someone you deem innocent and they were accused of something they never did. It's my job after all.**

Anna was smacking the wall down to the Video Game Room as Dale was scared.

 **Dale(Stock): I may have to throw Anna a vote, because there is that Den of Temptation thing that could help Anna out and just in case she stays, I have to make sure I'm on her good side so she doesn't see a reason to put me up.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary was sitting down in the living room as Madeline laid out on the couch.

"So how is it being a Have Not?" Gary asked.

"Not good. I really didn't expect to be the first one." Madeline cried as tears went down her face.

"Aw honey. Don't forget it's only until Sunday that you have to endure this." Gary assured.

"Well, I just got used to my bed and now, I'm sleeping in a trash bag." Madeline stated through tears eyes.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): I don't like to see the young ones get sad. I've defended some of them and they can get emotional during their trial.**

Gary came over and hugged on Madeline as she accepted the hug.

"Just try and chin up. It will be over before you know it." Gary promised.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): It's always good to have Gary around for moral support. I guess it could be worse as I could be sitting where Anna and Carter are now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai went up to the HOH Room as Dale and Dakota watched him. Kai was let into the HOH Room as Dale and Dakota went up to listen.

"We have everything we need in place for Anna's eviction." Alex stated.

"You said at the Veto meeting that you didn't want to put anyone else up. Why was that?" Kai asked.

"Gary told me he had to save DeShawn. I told him to just keep everything the same. I didn't want blood on my hands." Alex replied.

"It's quite alright. We have everything set for Anna's eviction. Carter doesn't seem too much of a threat." Memphis assured.

"Plus, we don't have to make anymore rash decisions. The problem is figuring out the rest of the targets." Jasmine explained.

 **Paulie(DJ): Jasmine brings up a good point on picking who we think would be targets. There are any obvious ones aside from Anna and DeShawn.**

"I think Carter could be one considering he spies on us." Alex stated.

"He did?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, he claimed he was watching out for DeShawn and that gets me thinking those two could be working together." Memphis replied.

 **Kai(Actor): DeShawn and Carter, huh? They could be in a secret alliance considering the information given to me. It seems after Anna that we need to jump on those two quickly.**

Dale and Dakota heard everything as they snuck away from the door.

"So they want to go after Carter and DeShawn, huh?" Dakota asked.

"That's a dangerous alliance in there. Four veterans and one of us newbies together isn't a great combination." Dale replied.

 **Dale(Stock): So we found a secret alliance out in the house and this isn't good for our games. There is four great players in there and they are plotting on making it to the final five most likely. We are in trouble.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale and Dakota went on to tell multiple of the houseguests about the alliance they found upstairs.

"So there is this final five alliance between the vets and Kai upstairs." Dale told Carter in the Video Game Room.

"We found a secret alliance upstairs in the HOH Room." Dakota told Alicia in the bathroom.

"There is Kai and the veterans." Dale told Madeline in the Have Not Room.

 **Dakota(Librarian): Anyone in Big Brother knows that a massive secret alliance is the worst for your game and we need to hop on board to getting these guys out before Jury happens.**

"We found them up in the HOH Room. There is Kai and the four vets." Dakota told Crystal while she was cooking dinner.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): So there is a secret alliance up in that room and there's five members? That really makes it hard on the rookies as we need to take out all of these people before we hit the finale.**

"They are up there in the HOH Room and we need to ban together." Dale told Gary as they were in the 80's Room.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): You surely don't want a majority running this house so it looks like the whippersnappers upstairs have to be dealt with.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter was with his alliance in the storage room as Roxanne called a meeting.

"So there's another alliance in here looking to run the game? Not what we want at the moment." Roxanne stated.

"I knew they were planning something." Jamie figured.

"Just for that reason alone. They could vote out Carter." Roxanne suggested.

"My, what a heavy toll I'm bound to pay." Carter stated.

"Don't worry, Carter. I wouldn't say you're out and about yet." DeShawn assured as he placed a hand on Carter's shoulder.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): With this new alliance between the vets and Kai going on, it's going to be a lot easier keeping ours under wraps, but they are most likely onto us since Carter infiltrated on them.**

"They are onto us. Carter and Jamie went into the lion's den too deep." DeShawn stated.

"Alright, we will have to adjust to this accordingly. We have three votes to keep Carter and Anna is a target herself. She'll be out before we know it." Roxanne assured.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I didn't expect two alliances to happen all within the same week. This game is getting too fast for me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna walked into the Nature Room seeing Jasmine talking to herself.

"What to do? What to do?" Jasmine wondered.

"Jasmine! A surprise to see you here." Anna greeted.

"Oh! Anna, didn't see you there, sheila!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What are you pondering? No need to lie since I know you are up to something." Anna stated.

"A quick observer. Well, I'm just pondering who to vote off. Carter seems to be a sneaky one." Jasmine explained.

"You don't say? Why's that?" Anna asked.

"He just likes to sneak around I guess. Reminds me of Sugar back on the island." Jasmine replied.

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with your alliance?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"What?" Jasmine asked a surprised face.

"Everyone knows about how you have a secret alliance. Not very sneaky." Anna replied.

"Who knows about this?" Jasmine asked.

"I heard Dakota mentioning it." Anna replied.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): Blast this house and it's thin walls! Well, it looks like some dingos caught the foxes. Not on my watch. I was pondering on whether to use this *pulls out Amulet* and it seems I found the right time to.**

"What's that you got there?" Anna asked as she eyed something Jasmine held.

Jasmine sighed and showed the Amulet of Sacrifice.

"It's the Amulet of Sacrifice. It's the first temptation from that snake den and America voted for me to have it." Jasmine replied.

"What does it do?" Anna asked, eyeing the Amulet with interest.

"It did grant me the power to be able to change to HOH, Veto winner and the nominations. It expires by the end of the week." Jasmine replied.

 **Anna(Nominee): Had I known about this, it would've made the Veto even more easier to win. No matter...I have a meal ticket to cash in now.**

"Tell you what...I'll help keep this alliance a secret if you take me off and put Dakota up." Anna promised.

"Why should I trust you? My alliance wants you gone." Jasmine stated.

"Cause if you don't, the vets go down week by week and I trust you don't want to leave too early." Anna retorted.

Jasmine bit her lip and pondered on her options: betray her alliance and take their target off or gamble in the coming weeks.

"I could let everyone know that Dakota was blowing smoke and give them enough reason to kick him to the curb." Anna persisted.

"You would do that?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course, I don't want you guys gone." Anna replied.

 **Anna(Nominee): I know, I know, I'm good. Jasmine literally has no other option, but to heed my demands or her buddies are done. I have to make sure to win HOH and kick her out before she squeals. She's a liability after this.**

"Alright, I guess I could let you off this week." Jasmine conceded.

"Probably the smartest move you've made so far." Anna stated as she walked off.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I've gotta take this deal or me and my alliance are done in the first few weeks. I was close to winning last time and I don't want to get beat this early.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appears onscreen as Anna and Carter are sitting in the nomination chairs.

"When we return, Anna or Carter could be the first houseguest evicted or does it seem that way? Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered very loudly as Jasmine was shown being very nervous.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd cheered loudly and the cameras zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. Let's head to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie's face appeared on the TV as everyone in the room gave her their attention.

"Hello houseguests, it has been a very eventful first week in the house. However, we are going to have to say bye to one of you tonight. Memphis, how are your feelings towards tonight's eviction?" Julie asked.

"I think the target is plain and simple as day, Julie."

Memphis replied.

"Alicia, how must it feel to abandon the celebrity life?" Julie asked.

"I'm a celebrity wherever I go, Julie. Although, the spotlight needs a better shine." Alicia boasted.

"Dakota, I've seen you reading more than playing the game. Do you think that affects your social status in the game?" Julie asked.

"Heh, it's a hobby and personal time to myself. I guess I get caught up in it." Dakota replied.

"Gary, someone of your age and stature winning the first Veto is surprising as not a lot of older houseguests win too many competitions. Is this the start of a winning streak?" Julie asked.

"Don't hold your breath, Julie, but it was to help DeShawn out." Gary replied as the crowd chuckled.

"Well, is there anything you all like to share with us before we get to live eviction?" Julie asked.

Everyone was silent until Jasmine swallowed her pride and stood up.

"Jasmine, what do you want to say?" Julie asked.

"Julie, I want to play my Amulet of Sacrifice to change the nominations." Jasmine replied.

The Legendary Beasts and several other houseguests were surprised. Anna smirked and nodded.

"Very well. Do you want to save Anna and if so, who do you want to replace her with?" Julie asked.

"I do want to save Anna from the block and replace her with Dakota." Jasmine replied.

Anna stuck her tongue out at Dakota as the librarian sat in her place.

"Do you want to save Carter and if so, who do you want to replace him with?" Julie asked.

"I don't wish to save Carter." Jasmine replied.

"Very well. Houseguests, the Amulet of Sacrifice as been played which means the new nominees are Dakota and Carter." Julie announced.

Everyone had eyes on Jasmine as she looked like she could throw up.

"It's time for the first live eviction of the summer, Carter, Dakota, in just a few moments, your fellow housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You both may now have a chance to sway their votes one last time with a brief statement." Julie announced.

Dakota stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"I'm sure there's a simple reason behind Jasmine putting me up and I think it has something to do with a certain someone. I've done nothing wrong to anyone here as of yet and I hope to continue with this game going forward." Dakota stayed as he sat back down.

Carter got up and cleared his throat.

"I haven't done much, but I can see where mistakes were made. I wish to only correct them and stay in this game for one more week before exiting. If I have to go, it was fun while it lasted and you all are great people." Carter stated as he sat back down.

"Thank you, gentlemen. The two nominees are not allowed to vote and Alex, as current HOH, you aren't allowed to vote either. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your vote to evict. Gary, you're up first." Julie announced.

Gary used his cane to get up and walk over to the Diary Room.

"Gary has made bonds with multiple houseguests so who does he see fit to head home? Hello Gary." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Gary greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict dear Carter." Gary voted.

"Thank you, Gary. Madeline has stayed out of the spotlight and drama so where does she stand? Hello Madeline." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Madeline greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I guess I vote to evict Dakota." Madeline voted.

"Thank you, Madeline. Memphis was one of the vets to catch on to a possible alliance between Carter and DeShawn. His vote should reflect that. Hello Memphis." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Memphis greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Carter." Memphis voted.

"Thank you, Memphis. Anna has been adminned about getting Dakota out. Hello Anna." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie!" Anna greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Dakota." Anna voted.

"Thank you, Anna. Crystal has stayed away from drama as well. Hello Crystal." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Crystal greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Carter." Crystal voted.

"Thank you, Carter. Alicia has made nice with Anna so will she vote her way? Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Fab to meet you, Julie!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dakota." Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia. Jamie shares an alliance with Carter so she should keep him. Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jamie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dakota." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. Dale is best friends with Dakota so he should vote to keep him. Hello Dale." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Dale greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Carter." Dale voted.

"Thank you, Dale. DeShawn shares an alliance with Carter so he should vote the other way. Hello DeShawn." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." DeShawn greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dakota." DeShawn voted.

"Thank you, DeShawn. Roxanne shares an alliance with Carter so she should vote to keep him. Hello Roxanne." Julie greeted.

"Sup Julie." Roxanne greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dakota." Roxanne voted.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Paulie's plan for Anna to be evicted was blindsided so where does he stand now? Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Carter." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie. Jasmine had to make a tough decision putting Dakota up so will she go by the vote? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"G'day...Julie." Jasmine greeted solemnly.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I sadly vote to evict Dakota." Jasmine voted.

"Thank you, Jasmine. It's official. With 7 votes to evict, Dakota will leave the house. However, let's see how Kai votes tonight. Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Greetings to you, Julie." Kai greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dakota." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai." Julie praised.

Kai got up and returned to the living room as Julie turned to the audience.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced as she appeared on the TV. "Houseguests. The results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 8-5, Dakota, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Dakota smiled and stood up hugging everyone except Anna, who was visibly cheering. Dakota grabbed his bag and said his last goodbyes as he went out the door. The crowd cheered as Dakota dropped his bag and went over to hug Julie and Chris. He sat down as everyone gathered by the Memory Wall to watch Dakota's picture fade to black and white.

"Not the way you expected to go out, huh?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." Dakota replied.

"Man, Anna had the right plan to get you out and it was last minute." Chris stated.

"It's like a tragedy. You never know what to expect." Dakota explained.

"Do you believe Anna told them that you were probably blowing smoke about a secret big alliance?" Julie asked.

"I know she never put Dale under the bus. I'm clearly the one she was after." Dakota replied.

"What was you feeling being put up on the block?" Julie asked.

"It was certainly a shock for me and it came from Jasmine of all people. Surely, there's more to it than I probably guess, but she must've found out about me and Dale knowing about their alliance." Dakota replied.

"Well, Dakota, in the event you were the evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie announced.

The three people turned backed to the monitor to watch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alicia: I can't say I liked you all well, but we never really knew each other much. I'm just doing what my best friend, Anna, wanted so see ya around!**

 **Carter: I heard you did a little snooping with this whole other alliance in the house. We could've worked with you and Dale had they not caught onto you. A bad choice for you I suppose.**

 **Roxanne: Like there was anyone else to pick going home either than you. Carter, he's one of my main allies and I can't let him go right now. See ya around, ya bookworm.**

 **Anna: I bet you didn't think you be the first one gone, but you guessed wrong! You were coming between me and Dale's alliance and I couldn't let you go too far. You strung him into your web of "friendship", but I put an end to that.**

 **Dale: You are my best friend and I know this has Anna written all over it. Man, I wanted a better reunion than this, but we get to see each other again in a couple months at the finale. Bye man!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dakota, any final thoughts?" Julie asked.

"It was an honor playing while I could." Dakota replied.

Dakota and Julie shook hands as Chris fistbumped him.

"I'll talk with Dakota more on The Talk tomorrow. Up next, the Power is up for grabs as we crown a new Head of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered very loudly for the announcement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie smiled and the crowd cheered wildly with the Head of Household logo on the monitor.

"Welcome back. The power is up for grabs once more. Let's head to the backyard with the houseguests." Julie announced.

The backyard was transformed into a golf course with twenty holes with flags showing a point value on them from 1-20.

"Hello houseguests. The power is once again up for grabs. Alex, as outgoing HOH, you are not eligible to compete. This competition is called 'Hole in Twenty' and here's how it works. One at a time, you all will put your ball down the course into a hole. Each hole has a point value of 1-20. The houseguest with the most points will become the new Head of Household. Let's begin with Dale." Julie announced.

Dale took his turn and hit the ball down when it landed in the #5 hole.

"Dale, you've scored 5 points so you take the lead." Julie stated.

DeShawn took his turn and hit his ball down into the #20 hole.

"DeShawn, you scored exactly 20 points. You take the lead." Julie stated.

Jamie was next as she hit her ball down into the #4 hole.

"Jamie, you scored 4 points, but not enough to take the lead. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Memphis was up next as he hit his ball into the #15 hole.

"Memphi, you scored 15 points, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Jasmine was up next and hit her ball down in the #19 hole.

"Jasmine, you scored 19 points, but it's not enough. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Paulie was up next and hit his ball down the course into the #13 hole.

"Paulie, you've scored 13 points, but it's not enough. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Kai was next and hit her ball down the course into the #12 hole.

"Kai, you've scored 12 points, but it's not enough I'm afraid. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Madeline took her turn and hit the ball down the course into the #20 hole. She gasped in surprise.

"Madeline, you've tied with DeShawn. You're still in." Julie stated.

Roxanne was next as she took her turn and hit her ball into the #5 hole.

"Roxanne, you've scored 5 points, but it's not enough to take the lead. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Alicia was next as she hit her ball and it landed in the #13 hole.

"Alicia, you've scored 13 points, but it isn't enough. You're eliminated." Julie stated.

Gary was next as he hit his ball into the #9 hole.

"Gary, you've scored 9 points, but it's not enough to win. You're out." Julie stated.

Carter took his turn and hit his ball down the course right into the #6 hole.

"Carter, you've scored 6 points, but that's not enough to take the lead. You're out." Julie stated.

Anna took her turn and hit her ball down the course. It landed in the #13 hole.

"Anna, you've scored 13 points, but it's not enough to take the lead." Julie stated.

Crystal was last up as she hit her ball and it landed in the #7 hole.

"Crystal, you scored 7 points, but it's not enough. We have Madeline and DeShawn left. We are in a tie breaker." Julie announced.

Madeline was up first as she lined up her shot and hit her ball. It landed in the #9 hole.

"Madeline, you've scored 9 points. DeShawn, you're up." Julie announced.

DeShawn took a deep breath and hit his ball down the course. It landed in the #7 hole.

"DeShawn, 7 will not be enough. Congratulations, Madeline, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie announced.

Madeline cried tears of joy as Alex passed the key down to her. She hugged Alex with all her might.

"What will happen as Madeline rises to power? What is the new temptation that America will tempt the house with? Who will Madeline nominate for eviction? Find out Sunday 8/7c. Then, the Veto is up for grabs once more as it could save one of the three nominees. Then, join us next Thursday as we host another live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered really loud.

 **A/N: The next temptation is the Potion of Redemption. This will give the houseguest tempted to ability to rejoin the game if they are evicted or give the potion to a houseguest they choose. It works for the next three evictions, but it will be immediately used on the houseguest evicted after those three evictions if not used.**


	7. Chapter 6- The Thing About Secrets

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **After an emotional Veto meeting, Dakota and Dale stumbles upon the realization that Kai and the four vets built a secret alliance in the game. Dakota and Dale then proceeded to tell almost everyone in the house about this new development placing doubts in siding and even keeping the vets. Anna caught Jasmine with the Amulet of Sacrifice and struck a deal to keep Dakota quiet and everything on the down low if she took Anna of the block. Jasmine agreed and fulfilled her promise as Dakota took her spot next to Carter. At the live eviction, Dakota's actions costed him the game and sent him out first. At the Head of Household competition, DeShawn and Madeline were the last two standing and Madeline shocked the house winning the title. Who will Madeline nominate for eviction and who has America tempted this time in the Den of Temptation? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6- The Thing About Secrets**

Everyone was coming into the house after the recent HOH Competition. Madeline kisses the key multiple times.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): OMG! I got the HOH key and I'm safe for the entire week! Even better, no more trash bag either! I can sleep in a comfortable bed! This is so exciting!**

Roxanne, DeShawn, Carter and Jamie headed inside the kitchen as DeShawn smacked the counter.

"I totally had that won." DeShawn stated with an angered look.

"Calm down. You'll attract attention." Roxanne ordered, taking a seat on a high stool.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted this after what I've been through." DeShawn explained as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Madeline didn't want to be a Have Not so let her have this." Jamie stated.

"Plus, the girl doesn't have allegiance to any side in this house so she's fair game." Roxanne added.

"For our use?" Carter asked.

"What else, nimrod? With this talk of a secret alliance going around, I say we jump on this opportunity." Roxanne replied.

 **Roxanne(Singer): The vets think they are clever, but you have to know the game before you play it and that's what is causing them to panic on getting Carter out.**

"So who should we convince Madeline to put up?" Jamie asked.

"Totally Alex. She did make Madeline a Have Not." DeShawn suggested.

"Hold up! Going after a vet is giving them a chance to play. We need to use the backdoor plan." Roxanne explained.

"So that means two pawns to go up." Carter concluded.

"Which is easy. Anna can be one." Roxanne suggested.

"And the other…?" DeShawn asked.

"Well, none of us obviously. None of the vets or Kai since he could be a good player. Gary is too likable. That leaves Dale and Crystal." Roxanne replied.

"I would say Dale. He did try to expose the alliance." Jamie explained.

"That's too risky. We would have to leave him up there and he has a chance of heading home. We need to keep an eye on him to work with him." Roxanne explained.

"Then, Crystal will have to take one for the team." DeShawn concluded.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I like Crystal and I can promise to use the Veto on her so she doesn't mistake my kindness for using her. I don't want to be a bad guy to the other person who cares for me.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): What my alliance doesn't know is my curse effect where I have to go up as a third nominee. I hope this doesn't cause too much chaos.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine was in the Legends Room as Anna and Alicia walked in.

"Well, well, well, I really didn't know you had it in you." Anna taunted with a smirk.

"It was your fault for making that deal with me." Jasmine retorted, getting in her face.

"That was a gag. We both know that I would never help someone who made the final two." Anna stated.

"At least, I wasn't going to be the first one evicted." Jasmine retorted.

"I wasn't. Dakota was just a poor soul who made a bad choice in his game." Anna explained.

"You're telling me. He really should've kept his mouth shut." Alicia added as she high-fives Anna.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I really didn't want to do it, but if I wanted to keep the Legendary Beasts a secret, I had to comply. Anna truly is the mean-spirited girl that Paulie mentioned and you better believe she is the first target in my sight.**

"So how does it feel paining a target on your back?" Alicia asked.

"I'll be fine. It's you two that need to worry about yourselves." Jasmine replied.

"We don't have to worry about ourselves. You will be going by home by the week's end." Anna stated.

"We'll see about that. I have so many allies whether people know about them or not." Jasmine declared.

 **Anna(Assistant Manager): It was good to bribe Jasmine with keeping her stupid alliance a secret and convincing people to get rid of that bookworm. Things work out when you know the right people. Hehehehehehehe!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex, Paulie and Memphis came into the living room to talk with Jasmine.

"That wasn't a good move you pulled." Alex stated.

"Anna tricked me. She made a deal to keep our alliance a secret if I used the Amulet to save her." Jasmine explained.

"That does sound like Anna. We shouldn't put too much blame on Jasmine." Paulie stated.

"Even though this puts our alliance in jeopardy? I like Jasmine, but we need to look out for ourselves." Memphis whispered.

"It wasn't her fault. She just got desperate and tried a gamble. I don't agree with her actions either, but we need to look beyond what she did towards the true threat." Paulie explained.

 **Paulie(DJ): It's only been one week and we already have dissension. I just really hope we can see through these blinds and see Anna for who she truly is.**

"So there's Carter, DeShawn, Anna and maybe even Dale running in the shadows." Alex explained.

"Whoa! Not Dale, he's honest with me." Paulie retorted.

"How can we be sure? Anna could've probably told him to say that stuff about her." Memphis explained.

"The kid is terribly shy and he's really only opened up to me about it." Paulie retorted.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): It's really hard to trust Paulie's word on this considering what is going on. Carter was spying on us with information on DeShawn and Anna tricking Jasmine into saving her. There's a two-way street here and we are getting attacked by both sides.**

"We need to get with Madeline and have her put two of those four up." Alex explained.

"Who though? We got four options to choose from." Paulie decided.

"I would say Anna and DeShawn. DeShawn came so close to winning HOH and he could be distracted from competition." Memphis stated.

"That sounds good. That means Dale and Carter would be replacement nominees." Jasmine added.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): I believe we need to focus on the four person alliance that's hiding in those house. We have the evidence and we need to lay down a verdict on these four which is: GUILTY!**

 **Paulie(DJ): I know Dale is innocent in this case and he wouldn't lie to me, because traumatized people can't think when they are full of fear. He's not lying.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne and Jamie went up to Madeline in the storage room as Madeline was getting some Pringles.

"Hey there. Congrats on the win!" Jamie greeted.

"Eh heh. Thanks Jamie. What brings you girls here?" Madeline asked.

"We just needed to talk with you. We know you haven't had a chance to play this game, but we are worried about the vets." Roxanne replied.

"About them? Yeah, Dale and Dakota told me." Madeline stated.

"We have a plan to get them out this week, but you can't put one of them up since they can play in the Veto. You need to save it for at the Veto meeting." Roxanne explained.

"That's a backdoor plan." Madeline stated.

"5 points for logical thinking. Wanna tell us anything else we might know?" Roxanne asked.

"Okay. So who should I put up?" Madeline asked.

"Anna, obvs. We was also thinking Crystal." Jamie replied.

"So I guess one of us wins the Veto and takes Crystal down to put up a vet?" Madeline asked.

"There's a reason bingo was invented as a word." Roxanne replied.

"Well, I guess I can see what I can do, but everyone can have a chance to talk with me."

Madeline stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): That's the last thing I need to hear out of her mouth. You know need certain people talking to you unless they are allies or possible allies. No talking to the enemy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline came from the Diary Room as she held her HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Madeline exclaimed.

Everyone was cheering and clapping as they headed up the spiral staircase. Madeline unlocked the door and entered the HOH Room.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): It really feels nice to be in charge for the week and not have to worry about some smelly trash bag. I'm glad I fought and won my reward.**

Madeline flopped on the bed as she snuggled with the covers and pillows. Gary was happy to see her this way.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): It was nice to see Madeline happy as a beaver when she won HOH. She really deserves it after what she endured last week.**

Madeline gathered by the gift basket and brought out some photo albums. It was photos of her family back home. There was also a letter from her brother. Madeline groaned and opened it up.

 _Dear Alexa,_

 _What's up? No, maybe I should be saying something else, since I'm quite mad at you right now. How could my own baby sister never told me about joining TDBB? I thought you'd just be doing some balancing for that gymnastics competition you're about to join in. But then ever since you left the house last week (If I'm not mistaken) I was almost WORRIED about where you were. Then when I turned on the television that time, I was like, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THERE?!"_

 _Ahem, apologize for that shabby thought. But then i just saw you won as the second Head of Household, I think I should start supporting you more. I know you're doing great out there and I can't even imagine you being a Have Not. Sleeping in the trash and such. That was usually my thing everytime I get grounded for playing video games instead of doing my stuff._

 _It must suck, huh?_

 _Oh and by the way, if you're asking how's mom and dad, mom's still in the hospital recovering from her injury last Monday, when she got hit by a car near her office. So yep Dad's still taking care of her in the hospital and me, I'm still in the house being in charge. Living by myself. Too creepy without you here._

 _So yeah, things aren't going so great at the moment but hope you win. I'll support you all the way. Won't stop supporting. Ever. Heck if there was even a time when you lose, I can come pick you right up... never mind._

 _See ya soon!_

 _Your big bro,  
Bryan Harper_

 _PS: If you ever start getting a boyfriend AGAIN, I SWEAR to God that if that guy tries to use you like that other one about three years ago, he has to go through my fist first and only MY fist._

 _PPS: I'm sending in an album so you won't forget us while competing. :P_

"Who is Bryan?" Roxanne asked.

"My older brother. He's really overprotective and I figured I was leaving early so he wouldn't mind it." Madeline replied.

 **Dale(Stock): My brother isn't that overprotective over me and I'm not the one to be meeting his fist. *sweats nervously***

Madeline flipped through her album as everyone cooed at her parents and friends.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): It's really nice to know that Bryan is looking out for me and that Mom is doing really well. I just hope they aren't too mad about my sudden disappearance. The key said I was leaving in an hour. What was I supposed to do?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne was playing with her guitar as Gary came into the 80's room.

"So I heard around that you are a lead singer." Gary stated as he sat down on his bed.

"What gave it away?" Roxanne asked.

"You strumming that guitar of yours." Gary replied.

"It was a rhetorical question, Gramps. Anyway, shouldn't you be gaming?" Roxanne asked.

"I figured I didn't need to do much. I've given as much wisdom as I can to people." Gary replied.

 **Roxanne(Singer): How come he wasn't out the first week?**

"Well, I get a few allies just in case. You never know when someone wants to target you." Roxanne advised.

"This game can be too much for some people. I saw that last summer with Cody and Conor. They nearly went at each other." Gary explained.

"He was stupid. He couldn't keep himself in check." Roxanne insulted as she strummed her guitar.

The rockstar didn't know that Gary's hearing aid picked up on the frequency of the guitar causing a short outburst of pain from Gary.

"Gary! Crap! I guess I should've known." Roxanne stated as she ran to Gary's side.

"Hehehehehehe...no worries, youngin. I guess I should watch who I run in on." Gary explained.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Props to the man for shrugging off that hearing pain. I thought I was making him deaf.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai and the Vets decided to talk with Madeline to get her on their side. They walked up to the HOH Room and opened the door.

"Hey guys." Madeline greeted.

Paulie and Memphis sat on the bed while the girls and Kai sat on the couch.

"So we have intel that four houseguests have a secret alliance in the house." Alex stated.

"Who are they?" Madeline asked.

"Carter, DeShawn, Anna and Dale." Memphis replied.

"We aren't too sure about that last one, though." Paulie corrected.

"Never mind him. He's having trust issues." Alex stated.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): Paulie really needs to stop trying to ruin our plan here and give it up that Dale is innocent. He's just like his brother. Always being doubtful.**

"We was thinking maybe Anna and DeShawn go up like last time and we turn that target on Anna since she's the ring leader." Paulie explained.

"That could work, but what if the same plan happens again twice?" Madeline asked.

"I'll make sure that mistake never happens again." Jasmine replied.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I've made it here that I won't let Anna tempted me with any more offers. I'm sticking with my alliance and I'm sending Anna home this week.**

"DeShawn is a strong player and he could win Veto, but we have Dale and Carter as replacement nominees." Memphis explained.

Paulie was distraught by this, but he could only smile and nod along.

 **Paulie(DJ): I need to keep Madeline from putting Dale up, because he doesn't deserve it. The kid hasn't done anything to anyone as of yet and they are just blowing his involvement out of proportion.**

"I can see where you all are coming from. I'll have to take my time on this." Madeline stated.

"You ain't got too much longer, but just remember, you would be making a big game move." Alex explained.

The Legendary Beasts left the room as Madeline pondered on her choices.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale was sipping on some juice in the kitchen as Alex came in trying to cook something. Anna and Alicia came in soon afterwards.

"Why hello, dear!" Anna exclaimed.

"Um...hey Anna." Dale greeted while sweating profusely.

"Aw Dale, you are sweating. Maybe we should head outside." Anna suggested.

She grabbed Dale and they went outside as Alicia walked off somewhere else to give them alone time. Alex took notice of that and knew how to act.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): You can't tell me that they aren't working together. I was right about this all along and Paulie was being paranoid. Alicia might even be in on this. There's someone else added to the list.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The snake's hiss was heard as everyone knew what that sound was. The TV filled with the words **DEN OF TEMPTATION** as the creepy voice returned.

" _A new temptation has been offered. You each will be called to the Den to see if you have been tempted by America._ "

 **Dale(Stock): I really hope that I'm getting tempted this time, because I need something in place in case I'm on the block next to Anna. I can't be going home right after Dakota.**

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I need something from the Den this time to ensure some safety or some power I can have over this house. Hopefully, America gave me the sympathy vote.**

Everyone was called back to the Den and no one was successful thus far. Paulie came in and saw a display case with a bottle holding a blue liquid inside. He grabbed the card as he tore it open.

" _Paulie, America has chosen to tempt you with the Potion of Redemption. With this potion, you will be able to re-enter the game automatically or you can offer it to someone to have them re-enter the game. This could be used to save your game o a fellow ally of yours. Choose wisely, because your last chance could be permanent._ " Paulie read.

Paulie didn't hesitate and lifted the display case to grab the bottle stuffing it in his pocket.

 **Paulie(DJ): This could be a safe haven for me or Dale if we get into trouble. I'm not risking eviction over an alliance.**

DeShawn came in and rubbed his hands together. However, he saw the snake and a voice rang out to him.

" _DeShawn, you received the least amount of votes from America. Please place your hand inside the snake for your curse."_

"What?" DeShawn asked as he sighed and placed his hand inside the snake.

The snake's eyes flashed purple and it hisses scaring DeShawn.

" _The Potion of Redemption has been accepted and grants the user or a fellow houseguest the chance to re-enter the game automatically. However, if you were given the Potion, you must complete a challenge to prove your worth staying in this game."_

"Oh man." DeShawn groaned.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): It's whatever. I'll have to fight for my place in the house and I would really rather that happen than being back in the house automatically.**

DeShawn exited the Den knowing what he needed to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was laying in bed thinking over her options. Anna, Crystal and DeShawn were all she could probably put up with Dale, Carter or a vet going up as a possible replacement.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I've never had this much pressure on me for nominations. This will be the most difficult decision of my life, because I could be going home if I don't make the right decision.**

"Don't our up a vet. Anna, definitely, and maybe Crystal." Madeline pondered.

Anna was down in the kitchen cuddling with Dale and Crystal was reading upstairs.

"Roxanne's group want a vet gone and the vets want Anna gone. Tough decision for me." Madeline stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Alex went into the backyard to talk about Dale.

"I noticed you are sticking up for Dale a lot." Alex stated.

"He didn't do nothing, Alex. Anna is forcing him into all these things and it's not right." Paulie defended.

"Yeah, but you saw how easy Jasmine was manipulated by her. What if Dale is doing the same?" Alex asked.

"He's no Paul. That's for sure. We would need this whole house against favorites like Gary, us and maybe even Kai." Paulie replied.

 **Paulie(DJ): Paul likes to cause as much trouble as he did. He liked turning on alliances and playing both sides of the house.**

 _Flashback to Paul and Victor aligning with Nicole and Corey in BB18. Paul then shown forming an alliance with Alex and then aligning with Christmas and Josh from BB19._

 **Paulie(DJ): Alex is Paul-paranoid and Dale is no Paul. Not even by a long shot.**

"I just don't want to get kicked out, because of switching sides. I'm worried you're doing that." Alex stated.

"I'm not. I'm just protecting a friend from any wrongdoing." Paulie explained.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): I'm not confident that Paulie understands me. Any outsiders are crucial to an alliance falling apart and that's really destructive behavior he's supporting.**

"I'm not sure if I can trust you." Alex stated.

"That's bullcrap, Alex. I'm on team Legendary Beasts. I'm just proving someone's innocence to you all." Paulie persuaded.

"I'm not buying it. I'm just not buying it." Alex stated.

Paulie got up and went back inside the house as Alex covered up with a blanket.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia was painting her nails in the bathroom as Crystal came in to use the toilet.

"You look pretty." Crystal commented.

"Why thank you, but I get told that on a daily basis." Alicia stated.

"Really? Are you a model?" Crystal asked.

"I'm famous, honey. I'm on magazines, posters and have yet to make a movie appearance, but that's coming soon." Alicia replied as she applied eye shadow.

"Well, that's a good career to focus. An actress seems to suit you." Crystal stated.

"I'm not what most people would call actress material. I haven't been able to really land my feet anywhere." Alicia explained.

"I'm sure there are studios or directors waiting to take you on. Maybe even after this show." Crystal encouraged.

"You think so?" Alicia asked with a smile.

"I know so. I keep telling the kids that." Crystal replied.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): Sometimes I have to give a little false hope to motivate the teens. They just don't know how hard it will be in the careers ahead of them. People frown upon a guidance counselor, but it was the job I was meant for.**

 **Alicia(Celebrity): A movie star! My own star on the Walk of Fame! Arising star from London to Norfolk to Hollywood! What a dream!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline walked across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She looked at the Memory Wall before shifting upstairs to the HOH Room opening the big case with the keys. She bit her lip.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): It's best to play it safe this week and hope that I don't get too much blood on my hands that's enough to send me away. I just hope to give both sides what they want.**

Madeline selected the two keys she thought would work and inserted them into the box. Everyone came in and sat down at the dining table. Madeline came in and sat the box on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, it's my duty to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall." Madeline explained.

"Just a second. I was cursed on the last temptation and whatever happened depended on Jasmine's use of the Amulet. She changed the nominations so I have to offer myself up as a third nominee." Carter explained.

Roxanne, DeShawn and Jamie all looked at each in shock. Carter sat back down and cross his hands.

"Continuing on, the first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Madeline began as she turned the first key.

Anna's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she smirked.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Madeline continued as she turned the second key.

Crystal's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she gasped in shock.

"I've nominated you, Anna, and you, Crystal, for eviction. Anna, you have been sneaking around and playing the game dirty so that's the only reason you're up there. Crystal, you've been quiet and haven't played much game. I'm not sure where you lie whether you are waiting for something or are just a floater. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Madeline concluded.

Everyone started to get up from the table as Anna smirked.

 **Anna(Nominee): Oooh, another chance to play Veto and these morons forgot how close I came last time. Looks like I'm going to win this time.**

Crystal was hugging DeShawn and then Gary.

 **Crystal(Nominee): I'm not a threat and I haven't done too much. I guess that was a reason to put me up, but I'll prove it isn't true.**

Carter and Roxanne started talking in the hallway.

 **Carter(Nominee): Being back on the block is not where I wanted to be, but I haven't given people a reason other than those pesky vets to send me home. They should keep me and I don't even need Veto.**

Paulie hugged Dale as they look at Anna, who smiled and waved.

 **Paulie(DJ): Anna is on the block so that leaves Veto and she'll be gone by Thursday. We are so close.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Anna, Crystal or Carter from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	8. Chapter 7- Shift In Power

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Madeline was shifted between two sides of the House with Roxanne's alliance and the Legendary Beasts. Roxanne wanted two pawns up only to take one down and put a vet on the block to send them home. The Legendary Beasts believed a secret alliance of Dale, Anna, Carter and DeShawn was going on and she wanted Madeline to put Anna and DeShawn up with Anna being the target again. A wrench would be thrown when Carter revealed he was to put himself up as a third nominee. At the nomination ceremony, sticking to both sides' wishes, Anna and Crystal were set as the pawns. Tonight, the Veto shifts the favor to one side and tempers begin to flare in the Beasts. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Anna, Crystal or Carter? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 7- Shift in Power**

Everyone got up from the dining table as everyone started hugging. Carter was talking with Roxanne about his curse.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roxanne asked.

"I didn't want you thinking I was being suspicious." Carter replied.

"This puts us in bad jeopardy. Now, they will most likely be gunning for you." Roxanne explained.

"Then, we win the Veto and take me off." Carter explained.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I have to choose whether to stick to my plan about putting a vet up or taking Carter off and saving the alliance. He should've told me this so we could work around it.**

 **Carter(Nominee): I won't be winning the Veto and we need to take Crystal off. Three threats will be on the block, but only one can head home this week.**

Anna and Dale were in the spare lounge room.

"So, you'll save me, right?" Anna asked.

"Why yes, of course." Dale replied with fear in his eyes.

"Good. I don't want anything like last time to happen." Anna stated.

 **Anna(Nominee): I intend to get far in this game and have Dale lose to me in the final two. Of course, I have to start winning and that starts with the Veto. Dale is my backup savior if I don't.**

 **Dale(Stock): So close! So close! So close!**

DeShawn Hughes Crystal as she was sobbing a little bit.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sure you're just a pawn for the plan to get Anna out. At least that's what I hope." DeShawn replied.

"I don't want to be a pawn! They usually are the only choices to go home." Crystal explained.

 **Crystal(Nominee): I really thought Madeline was my friend through all of this. I guess I was wrong and this game is everyone for themselves. At least I still have DeShawn.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline shut the HOH door behind her as she flopped down on her bed.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I made a fatal judgement call and gave Roxanne's group what they wanted. Now, I just need Veto to take Crystal off and put up a vet so anyone can go home and it doesn't have to be, because of me.**

Madeline sat down on her bed and started biting her lip hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary stumbled into the backyard in blue long-sleeve sunshirt and long blue pants. He sat down on a towel and Roxanne and Jamie were nearby in their bikinis.

"Looking good, Gar!" Roxanne commented.

"Thanks Roxy!" Gary called.

"Don't call me that!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Suddenly, Memphis comes out as Jamie tenses up at his abs.

"You alright?" Roxanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm good." Jamie replied as she stated at Memphis.

Roxanne looked at Memphis and looked back at Jamie with a smirk on her face.

 **Roxanne(Singer): So the cheer girl as a little crush on cowboy...interesting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came inside for the choosing of the Have Nots as they all gathered in the kitchen.

"So this week's Have Nots will be...Crystal, DeShawn, Anna and Alicia." Madeline decided.

 **Crystal(Nominee): Is this what Madeline thinks of me? Just trash? So not fair! *sobs***

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I don't mind being a Have Not, but Crystal has done nothing to Madeline. I'm starting to think she has some self-interests.**

 **Anna(Nominee): Pfft...I don't care about losing vital privileges for a week. I only really care about my position in this game.**

 **Alicia(Celebrity): So much for the glamour life. I'm going to live like a peasant!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, DeShawn, Jamie and Carter were in the bathroom. Roxanne applying eye shadow, Jamie and Carter on the corner seat cushions and DeShawn using the toilet.

"Madeline has got some nerve putting one of my members in the Have Not Room." Roxanne stated.

"You think she's really trying to go for Crystal?" Jamie asked.

"She would be backing out of a deal she made with us." Carter replied.

 **Roxanne(Singer): We want a vet out of the game this week and this little girl is trying to go for Crystal. Crystal hasn't done anything that would warrant her eviction. What's she doing?**

"We seriously need to get her to change her mind if she is. That Veto is vital to our plan." Roxanne explained.

"I just hope she isn't trying to separate us. She does know of our alliance." Jamie stated.

Roxanne realized and perked up as she turned to Jamie.

"Oh my god! Cheer girl is right! Why didn't I think of that?" Roxanne asked as she stroked her chin.

"What did I get right?" Jamie asked as she pointed at herself.

"Madeline knows of our alliance and could be trying to get one of us out of the house this week." Carter replied.

"Okay, change of plans. Carter is coming off the block." Roxanne stated.

"But! The vets!" Jamie exclaimed.

"We're just gonna have to wing it and hope none of them get HOH next week. Anna is the target clearly so she's going home." Roxanne explained.

 **Carter(Nominee): Mmmmm...getting people to believe what I want them to. A very old school tactic from dear Alejandro.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine and Alex made their way up to the HOH Room as they knocked. Madeline let them in and they sat down on the couch.

"So I did what you guys wanted." Madeline stated.

"Partially, we wanted Anna and DeShawn, but it's not like it can't be fixed." Alex explained.

"I think you did a spot-on job, Madeline." Jasmine added.

"I just don't want to put myself in jeopardy. Crystal thinks I hate her and people will start to talk." Madeline explained.

"You can't help who you put up. You have to go for what's best for the game." Alex stated.

"It just seems like I'm furthering your games." Madeline explained.

"Trust me, you stick with us and Anna goes out the door this week. Then, the rest of her alliance and then maybe even Crystal." Alex explained.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Honestly, I wish I didn't win this power. It's great and I can hear from my family, but the target on my back just grew 10 inches. I want to win this Veto and keep the noms the same. I can't let people manipulate me anymore.**

"So who do I put up if Crystal comes off?" Madeline asked.

"DeShawn, of course, but the votes will be rallied against Anna." Alex replied.

"That swine won't know what hit her. This is to avenge Dakota." Jasmine explained.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I had to do what was great for my alliance. I can't help that Dakota had to be the one to go. He did go around spreading the word of my alliance, but it was worth it to his game. I can't get mad at it.**

"So DeShawn goes up and Anna is going home?" Madeline asked.

"That's right." Jasmine replied.

"Alright. Well, we got some work to do then." Madeline stated.

Madeline bit her lip as Alex and Jasmine left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne was walking by the living and heard sobbing. She cupped her ear and saw it was coming from the Have Not Room. Crystal was crying into some newspaper from her yeah bed.

"What's up, girl?" Roxanne asked with a concerned look.

"I'm...just...really sad." Crystal replied.

"Yeah, being nominated can be a real knee jerker." Roxanne stated.

"Especially if the one who nominated you was someone you could call a friend." Crystal stated.

Roxanne felt a twinge of guilt after making the plan. She never thought it would be this way, but Madeline has been sneaky with her decision making.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll win Veto for you." Roxanne explained.

"Seriously?" Crystal asked after wiping her eyes.

"Why not? You didn't deserve to be put up so why not?" Roxanne replied.

Crystal smiled and ran to hug Roxanne. Roxanne didn't know what to do so she hugged back.

"Thanks Roxy." Crystal praised.

"Just no more calling me Roxy or I'll change my mind." Roxanne joked.

"Hehe, I got it." Crystal stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Despite my rebel status in this house, I'm not a monster. I also made the plan and didn't think it would hurt her this much. Had to do some damage control.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline came through the Diary Room with a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Madeline called.

Everyone cheered and clapped coming to the living room as Anna, Crystal and Carter sat on the couch.

"Only six houseguests will be able to compete on the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the three nominees and two houseguests selected at random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here." Madeline requested.

The three nominees joined Madeline up front.

"As HOH, I'll pick the remaining players." Madeline announced.

She put her hand in the bag hoping for someone good and someone she could work with.

" **Paulie**." Madeline chose.

Paulie nodded and got up to the front of the room. Madeline dug around again in the bag and pulled out the last name.

" **Houseguest Choice**. I believe I shall choose...Gary." Madeline chose.

Gary nodded and got up to head up front standing next to Carter.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is ready. Good luck!" Madeline exclaimed.

 **Paulie(DJ): I will not be using the Veto if I win and Anna's behind hits the door when she gets evicted this week. Dale's safe for the meantime.**

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): Another round of Veto, huh? Well, this ol' geezer has some fight left in him so Veto number two is calling my name!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests came out as the backyard was set up a courtroom. The non-eligible houseguests sat in the peanut gallery. The six Veto players all dressed in black bringing out black briefcases setting them up at their podiums. Memphis came out dressed in a judge's robe and had glasses on. He sat at the judge's seat and banged his gavel.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Memphis, now presiding." Memphis announced.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Big Brother appointed me as the supreme judge of the Big Brother Court. *bangs gavel three times***

"Here in the Big Brother court, we will be hearing many cases. I will read a list of crimes and you all will buzz in when you feel you know the culprit. The houseguest to get three points in total will receive the Golden Power of Veto and will ultimately win the trial. Let's play 'I Plead The Veto'!" Memphis announced.

 **Carter(Nominee): Roxanne says that I need to win the Veto and secure my safety for the week. Most likely so Anna will have someone that no one will vote for in the eviction, but I have my ways as well.**

 **Madeline(Head of Household): This competition sounds pretty straight forward and I need something like this to make sure the noms are the same so I don't have to make any more rash decisions.**

"The first crime listed: Who was it that battled Chef in the Mess Hall in the Hide N' Seek Challenge in Island?" Memphis asked.

Gary buzzer in with his answer.

"That would be Izzy." Gary answered.

"Correct. Gary gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis pulled out some more papers.

"The next crime listed: Who was it that was cursed hitting every animal on his stop in World Tour?" Memphis asked.

Carter buzzed in with his answer.

"That would be DJ." Carter answered.

"Correct verdict. Carter gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis pulled out the next papers.

The next crime listed: Who was it that destroyed Chris's cottage in All-Stars?" Memphis asked.

Crystal rang in immediately.

"That's totally Duncan." Crystal answered.

"Correct verdict. Crystal gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis pulled out the next papers.

"The next crime listed: Who was it that gassed an entire bus that was empty to catch the killer in London?" Memphis asked.

Crystal rang in again as she smiled.

"That's obviously Owen!" Crystal exclaimed.

"That's correct, Crystal. She gets another point." Memphis announced.

Memphis pulled out the next papers.

"The next crime listed: Who was it that saved the other team from being trapped in a cave in Revenge of the Island?" Memphis asked.

Paulie buzzer in and thought it over.

"That was that Brick guy." Paulie replied.

"Correct. Paulie gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis grabbed the next papers.

"The next crime listed: Who was it that tried to take over the island in Pahkitew Island?" Memphis asked.

Carter rang in quickly.

"It was Scarlett." Carter answered.

"Nice going. Carter gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis grabbed the next papers.

"The next crimes listed: Who was it that had a secret fifth personality trying to win the season?" Memphis asked.

Madeline buzzed in first.

"That was Mike." Madeline replied.

"Correct. Madeline gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis grabbed the next papers.

"The next crime listed: Who was it that stowed away on the plane the entire season after his elimination?" Memphis asked.

Paulie buzzed in.

"I think it was Ezekiel." Paulie replied.

"That's correct. Paulie gets his second point." Memphis announced.

Memphis pulled out the next papers.

"The next crime listed: Who was it that left his girlfriend buried alive on the beach?" Memphis asked.

Anna buzzed in with a quick answer.

"Trent." Anna answered.

"That's right. Anna gets a point." Memphis announced.

Memphis pulled out the next papers.

"This is the last crime listed. We have a three-way tie so only those players can buzz in. The rest of you are eliminated. Who was it that sung even when she didn't need to?" Memphis asked.

Carter rang in as he nodded.

"That was Ella." Carter answered.

"That's correct. The verdict has been passed down and Carter has won the Power of Veto!" Memphis announced as he banged his gavel.

Carter took the Veto and put it around his neck.

 **Carter(Nominee/Veto Holder): A very handy medallion and a chance to continue on in this game. I'm very lucky to have this.**

Anna was angry as she stomped her feet on the ground.

 **Anna(Nominee): Damn it! I was so sure I could win, but those losers buzzed in every time I knew the answer! Great! I need to campaign again!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline came in as she breathed a sigh of relief from the competition.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I'm so glad that Carter won which means he's going to use the Veto on himself and there will be no need for a replacement nominee.**

Madeline went up the stairs as she went into the HOH Room and flopped down on the bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter was fiddling with the Veto in the kitchen as Gary came through.

"Nice win there, youngin'." Gary commented.

"Thank you. I never actually planned on winning this, but I supposed it's for the better." Carter stated.

"Yeah, you can stay in the game now." Gary added.

"Devastating to have Crystal still on the block." Carter explained.

"Yeah, she didn't do nothing." Gary added as he sat himself down.

"Anna seems to be the favorite to head out this week. I would say it serves her justice." Carter explained.

"Ditto right there, young man." Gary stated.

 **Carter(Nominee/Veto Holder): I don't really have to worry too much about the vote, but I could stir some drama in the house and Crystal could go home. Maybe this could be interesting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter walked across the living room towards the Memory Wall as he grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

"Hey everyone. Time for the Veto meeting." Carter announced.

Everyone started walking into the house and into the living room as Anna and Crystal sat down on the couch. Carter stood where he would be sitting.

"This is the Veto meeting. I had to put myself up as a third nominee while Anna and Crystal would nominated for eviction. However, I can changes these nominations with the Power of Veto. These ladies are fine people, but I have decided to use the Power of Veto on myself. Since I'm doing this, there is no need for a replacement nominee. This Veto meeting is adjourned." Carter explained as he went and closed the box.

Everyone started getting up as DeShawn hugged Crystal.

 **Crystal(Nominee): I don't feel safe *sniffles* I don't feel safe *sobs***

DeShawn talked with Roxanne about the upcoming eviction.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I seriously think that Madeline is up to something and Crystal might be going home. That's not going to happen on my watch.**

Anna was sitting on her spot rolling her eyes.

 **Anna(Nominee): You better know I'm coming back with a full vengeance and I'm going to be staying here. I'm coming after everyone who I find out that voted for me...even Dale if he does.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Anna or Crystal? Who will become the new Head of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	9. Chapter 8- With or Against Me

The monitor showed Anna(black dress) and Crystal(pink dress) sitting in the nomination chairs. Julie and Chris were shown on stage as the cameras zoomed out.

"Tonight, a target has been sighted as the vets look to exterminate Anna from the house this week. However, Carter plays a big role and could do something flip the votes." Julie explained.

"This dude is sly like Al so I like him already. The question is if he can back up what he says." Chris stated.

"Madeline is also a target for Roxanne's alliance believe she is doing everything she can to get Crystal out. We know this to not be true, but knowing what Anna did last week, she could use it to her advantage." Julie continued.

"A very Heather move. Boosting your chances of staying and making others look bad." Chris added.

"What will happen on this very explosive night and who will be the second houseguest evicted from Big Brother? Will Paulie use the Potion of Redemption to save either Nominee?" Julie asked.

"Find out right now on Total...Drama…" Chris began as he put his hands in the air.

"Big Brother!" Julie exclaimed.

The crowd cheered very loudly as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Divided between two sides, Madeline had to struggle to meet the demands of both alliances. However, she made an enemy of Crystal by putting her on the block and making her a Have Not which out Roxanne on notice of a possible blindside. At the Veto competition, Carter defied the odds and scored his case a Veto win in the trial. At the Veto meeting, Carter would save himself locking Ann and Crystal on the block. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Anna or Crystal? Who will become the new Head of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _Anna smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 8- With or Against Me**

The crowd cheered very loudly as the cameras zoomed in on Julie wearing a bright blue dress.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. The second week has brought surprises to many over the course of the game. It has landed Crystal in a possible hot seat and placed Madeline on the hit list of Roxanne. Tonight, Anna or Crystal will become the second houseguest evicted from the house. Not only that, but a new Head of Household will be crowned tonight. What will happen inside the house? Let's find out." Julie announced as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter closes the box as everyone got up with a sobbing Crystal hugging Gary and then DeShawn.

 **Crystal(Nominee): I'm still on the block after Carter used it on him. I know everyone has their game to worry about, but I'm not ready to leave yet.**

Roxanne hugged Crystal as she pushed DeShawn to the side to talk.

"This is gonna put a dent in the plan. I don't want Crystal to go since she could be an extra vote for us." Roxanne explained.

"We have the votes to get Anna out. She's the target and she's leaving." DeShawn assured.

"You better be right. We need to keep all of these wildcard votes." Roxanne stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I don't want Crystal to go home, because she's an extra vote to use when we need her. Anna will not negotiate with me and that's why she's not worth keeping.**

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): It's obvious that Madeline seems to have her own interests at heart and looks to try and break up our alliance. That's really not cool for her to do.**

Anna was staying her seat as Dale walked up to her all nervous.

"We have some work to do." Anna stated.

"Right. Who should we campaign with?" Dale asked as he tugged on his shirt collar.

"Hmmm...you and Alicia are two votes. Maybe the vets?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Dale replied.

"Why's that?!" Anna demanded as she glared down Dale.

"J-J-Just f-for the f-f-fact that Alex did put you up last time." Dale answered.

"Crap! You're right for once. Looks like we need some wildcard votes." Anna stated.

 **Anna(Nominee): I'm not going home, plain and simple. I need to find some people who aren't on a side and figure out who I can use.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna, Dale and Alicia started their campaign as they saw Kai in the backyard soaking in the sun.

"What's up, Kai?" Anna greeted.

"Huh? Oh….Anna, excuse me, I should make myself more presentable." Kai apologized as he got up quick.

"It's alright. We aren't here to judge you on your looks." Anna stated.

"We were wondering if we could have your vote for Anna. She would be pretty useful to work with." Dale added.

Kai bit his lip as he knew that catering to the enemy would be going behind his alliance with the vets. He also knew about the secret alliance in the wings.

"Um...I'm not too sure." Kai stated as he scratched his head.

"We newbies really need to stick together and not let these vets tell us our place. Keeping me promises them an early exit." Anna explained.

 **Kai(Actor): What am I supposed to do? Anna is the target so I know to vote her out, but my game could be put in jeopardy if she somehow stays. I really need to figure a way out of this.**

"Hmmm...it would be better working with the vets then not." Kai suggested.

 **Anna(Nominee): Working with the vets? You saw what happened last year when Cody won. He was a vet and he stole the spotlight. I'm gonna win this season and I'm not going to let four vets stop me.**

"I'm not too keen on that idea. Cody took charge last season and won it all." Anna reminded.

"Still, it would be good and it could help yourself get to the finals." Kai suggested.

"Ugh! This getting us nowhere. Just know my memory is pretty sharp." Anna warned as she and her friends walked off.

Dale stated behind as he grabbed onto Kai.

"Please! Help me!" Dale whispered as he ran off.

Kai stood there with a nervous look, but he maintained his position.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine was doing some cardio work in the backyard in her MMA Clothes. She was practicing seen holds with a dummy.

"Well, g'day puppet." Anna stated as she smirked.

"Oh...it's you." Jasmine stated.

"And us! Her best friend and boyfriend!" Alicia exclaimed as they came up behind Anna.

"You ain't getting me this time, mate. I'm not falling for your tricks." Jasmine explained.

"That can be arranged." Anna stated.

"Why's that?" Jasmine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say your alliance could be persuaded if I told them something dear." Anna replied.

"Pfft...like they would listen to you." Jasmine scoffed as she locked the dummy in a bodyscissors.

"Oh they would if I told them you were conspiring against them." Anna explained.

"Huh?" Jasmine asked with a gasp.

"That's right. A little lie and convenience can go a long way. I've also heard that Crystal has been getting inside info on you from DeShawn." Anna replied.

"Me? What for?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, she told me that you wanted to work with DeShawn in getting out the vets. That dumb jock will do anything for votes." Anna replied.

 **Jasmine(Florist/MMA Coach): I did no such thing! The only thing me and DeShawn have done together is work out and sparred. That's it!**

"I did no such thing with DeShawn. He's selling me out!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Well, we are gonna need to stick together so mind voting the messenger out?" Anna asked.

"Ugh! Whatever, I can't believe I actually called him my friend." Jasmine replied as she stomped away.

Anna smirked as Alicia giggled and Dale fiddled with his thumbs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine stomped up to the HOH Room as Alex and Paulie noticed it from the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Alex asked.

"I saw her go outside to train and then this happens." Paulie replied.

 **Paulie(DJ): I don't really know what's up with Jasmine, but I just hope she doesn't make herself stand out too much. It could really look bad for us and we would lose a number.**

"Anyway, this should be an easy enough week." Alex stated.

"I hope so. Anna is a sneaky girl and she could try one last trick to get herself off the hook." Paulie warned.

"I believe we have enough votes to overcome those odds." Alex stated.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): I'm really hoping we can get rid of Anna this week and finally be done with a major threat. She really tore into Jasmine and made her go against her morals.**

Paulie and Alex just continued to talk over random things.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was doing her nails as she blew on them. She painted them blue and put the nail polish away.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): It's really Grand to be up in this bedroom and not having to lay in a trash bag. It's really what I needed.**

Jasmine knocked on the door as Madeline opened it for her and she walked in. She sat down on the couch and tried calming down.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Madeline asked.

"Anna told me that Crystal told DeShawn that she suspected that I was working with him to get rid of the vets and DeShawn basically said it was true." Jasmine replied.

"He didn't?!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Oh, he did." Jasmine muttered as she held her head.

"That's really scummy to sell you out. Especially to Crystal of all people." Madeline explained.

"He needs to go and she needs to head out next." Jasmine stated.

"I'm sure we can get her." Madeline assured.

Jasmine felt destroyed as her friend betrayed her and she already knew how that felt like.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, Jamie, DeShawn and Carter were in the spare lounge area.

"We need to get Madeline out. She's wanting to put us on notice for exposing our alliance to her." Roxanne explained.

"That would be the reasonable thing to do. After all, we have to correct our mistakes." Carter stated.

"I don't know why we even did it in the first place. That really gives everyone a heads up a to who's working with who." DeShawn retorted.

"Madeline doesn't seem to be the one to gossip so much. Most likely, she will take us out on her own terms." Jamie added as she scratched her chin.

 **Jaime(Actress): Madeline wouldn't just go off and make the same mistake Dakota did by exposing the vets' alliance. She would want to take us out secretly.**

"So what can we do to make sure she goes home?" Roxanne asked.

"One of us wins HOH and then put her up. I don't think she's skilled enough to win a Veto." DeShawn replied.

"Watch yourself...she did beat you for HOH." Roxanne warned.

"It's dumb luck. I was happy for her, but not now that I seen she's really in it for herself." DeShawn explained.

"Although, I have heard rumors that Crystal and Madeline might be working together." Carter explained.

"You have?" Roxanne asked.

"Anna has told me that she overheard Crystal and Madeline in the storage room of faking a fight to throw everyone off their trail. It might be worth something to take into consideration." Carter replied.

"This is worse than we initially thought." Jamie stated.

"Looks like we need to do what's right. I don't like Anna, but keeping her might benefit us if she's spilling the right stuff." Roxanne explained.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I feel bad for doing this, but Madeline is just too sneaky to keep around. We need to seriously think on getting her out before we move onto the vets.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on screen with the monitor showing the living room.

"Let's head to the living room for the live vote and eviction." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV and everyone gave her their attention.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live vote and eviction. Anna, Crystal, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You each may have one final moment to sway their votes with a brief statement. Crystal, you may start." Julie announced.

Crystal smiled as she stood up.

"It's really been tough being up here even though I'm probably a pawn. I don't know if I did anything to Madeline or if I'm just delirious. I just feel people are out to get me and feel like I'm a threat. I don't hold anything against any of you and hope we can still be friends going forward." Crystal stated.

Anna stood up crossing her arms.

"Dale, Alicia, don't vote me out and same for goes for every single one of ya. I ain't your enemy, but a very helpful person with inside info. If you want a certain someone gone, I'm the person you go to. Remember that." Anna stated.

"Alright, the two nominees are not allowed to vote and Madeline, as current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. DeShawn, you're up first." Julie announced.

DeShawn got up and walked to the Diary Room.

"DeShawn is friends with Crystal, but after Carter's stunning revelation, has that changed? Hello DeShawn." Julie greeted.

"Wassup Julie?" DeShawn asked.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I have to vote to evict Anna." DeShawn voted.

"Thank you, DeShawn. Dale has taken a role in being an accomplice with Anna. Could he break free? Hello Dale." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dale greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Crystal sadly." Dale voted.

"Thank you, Dale. Roxanne was filled in by Carter on a possible alliance between Crystal and Madeline. Her vote should be obvious. Hello Roxanne." Julie greeted.

"Hey there." Roxanne greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict sneaky Crystal." Roxanne voted.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Paulie has been adamant about getting Anna out so he should do it. Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict Anna." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie. Alicia is best friends with Anna so she should vote to keep her. Hello Anna." Julie greeted.

"Why hello Mrs. Julie." Alicia greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Not a tough decision. I vote to evict Crystal." Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia. Kai should be voting with his alliance tonight. Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Kai greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Anna." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. Gary has been in the unknown on what he wants. Hello Gary." Julie greeted.

"Nice to see ya, Julie." Gary greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Miss Anna." Gary voted.

"Thank you, Gary. Jamie should be voting with her alliance, could she turn with her own vote? Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jamie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I can't do it. I vote to evict Anna." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. Jasmine was stunned to hear DeShawn sell her out to Crystal. Will she go through with her vote? Hello Jasmine." Julie greeted.

"I get the drill. I vote to evict Crystal." Jasmine voted.

"Well, thank you, Jasmine. Memphis should be voting with his alliance. Hello Memphis." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Memphis greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I will vote to evict Anna." Memphis voted.

"Thank you, Memphis. Alex should also be voting with her alliance. Hello Alex." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Alex greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Anna." Alex voted.

"Thank you, Alex. Carter has been sneaky in trying to turn this house upside down. What will be his next move? Hello Carter." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Carter greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I will keep chaos in play. I vote to evict Anna." Carter voted.

"Thank you, Carter." Julie praised.

Carter got up and walked back to the living room.

"The votes are in so let's give the results to the houseguests." Julie stated.

She appeared on the TV to give the houseguests the news.

"Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 8-4, Anna, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Anna gasped as she screamed in anger and stomped to the door with her bag getting out of the house. The crowd booed her as she just went off stage not wanting to bother with Chris and Julie. Her picture faded to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"Well, that's one way to make an exit." Chris stated.

"It looks like Anna didn't want to stick around for her interview. We have no choice, but to move on. Up next, we crown a new Head of Household. The power is up for grabs again when we return." Julie announced as the crowd cheered very loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the crowd cheered and Julie smiled as the Head of Household logo appeared on the monitor.

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time to crown a new Head of Household. Let's head to the backyard and join with the houseguests." Julie stated.

The backyard had 13 podiums in line as each eligible houseguest stood at a podium. Madeline sat on the sidelines.

"Houseguests, the power is up for grabs. Madeline, as outgoing Head of Household, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called 'Return of the Majority' and here's how it works. We asked America a bunch of questions and your job is to figure out what the majority answer was. You'll choose A or B. If you are right, you stay in. If you are wrong, you must reset and you are eliminated. Let's begin." Julie announced.

Everyone got ready for the first question.

"Question 1: Who did America think would be the best dresser? A for Kai or B for Paulie? Answers please." Julie requested.

Majority answered B for Paulie. Paulie, Kai and Gary voted for A.

"The correct answer is B for Paulie. Paulie, Kai and Gary, please reset and step down." Julie requested.

The three men reset and stepped away from their podiums. Julie moved on.

"Question 2: Who did America think would be the best singer? A for Jamie or B for Roxanne? Answers please." Julie requested.

Majority answered A for Jamie. Roxanne, Carter and Memphis answered B for Roxanne.

"The correct answer is A for Jamie. Roxanne, Carter and Memphis, please step down and reset." Julie requested.

Roxanne and the two men reset their blocks and stepped away from their podiums. Julie moved on.

"Question 3: Who did America think was more flexible? A for Madeline or B for Jasmine? Answers please." Julie requested.

Majority answered A for Madeline. Alicia, DeShawn and Dale voted B for Jasmine.

"The correct answer is A for Madeline, Alicia, DeShawn and Dale, please step down and reset." Julie requested.

Alicia and the two men reset and stepped away from their podiums leaving Alex, Jasmine, Jamie and Crystal.

"Question 4: Who did America think was the most egotistical? A for Alicia or B for Anna? Answers please." Julie requested.

Jasmine and Crystal answered A while Alex and Jamie answered B.

"The correct answer is A for Alicia. Alex and Jamie, please step down and reset." Julie requested.

Alex and Jamie reset their blocks and stepped away from their podiums.

"Question 5: Who did America think was the friendliest? A for Gary or B for Crystal? Answers please." Julie requested.

Jasmine answered B while Crystal answered A.

"The correct answer is B for Crystal. Congratulations, Jasmine, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie announced.

Jasmine screamed and cheered while Madeline handed over the key.

"What will happen now that Jasmine is Head of Household? Find out who she nominates Sunday 8/7c. Next, those nominations can change as the Veto is up for grabs Wednesday 8/7c. Next, join us next Thursday for the next live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight America." Julie announced as the crowd cheered very loud.

The last scene was Jasmine putting the key around her neck and getting emotional.

 **A/N: Alright, here's the next and final temptation. The return of the Halting Hex and remember that Jasmine and Paulie are not able to get this temptation. Have a great rest of your day!**


	10. Chapter 9- The New Change

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've visited this story so I'm going to get to writing back on this chapter. So, this week's temptation is the Halting Hex which gives the user the power to halt any one of the next four evictions. A favorite from Season 19 held by the popular, Jessica Graf(or I guess Nicholson since she's getting married to Cody).**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **A house divided was standing on edge for certain people like Madeline, Crystal, DeShawn, Carter and Dale. Jasmine was told by Anna that DeShawn told Crystal they were working together to eat each other far in the game making Jasmine outraged. Roxanne's alliance was sure that Madeline wanted to take them out after exposing themselves to her. At the live eviction, Anna's campaign didn't work well for her and she left the house without a second thought. At a majority Head of Household competition, Jasmine sealed her first win of the summer after a close final with her supposed rival. Tonight, will tempers flare and will Jasmine take her revenge from Anna's lies? Will Roxanne push her influence on Jasmine to take out Madeline? All that and more right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 9- The New Change**

Everyone stood in the backyard following Jasmine's victory. She celebrated with the vets and Kai as they knew they were safe for the week.

 **Kai(Actor): ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! We are back in full control and that means we can start the process of weeding out our competitors.**

"We need to start going after DeShawn and Crystal. They are the big pests in the house." Jasmine stated.

 **Jasmine(Head of Household): It was crucial to win HOH this week and make sure I get my hands on DeShawn for what he did to me. Betraying me is one thing, but doing it behind my back is a cold move. A cold move soon to be corrected.**

DeShawn and Crystal hugged while Roxanne stated with a suspicious look.

"What's going on between those two?" Jamie asked.

"Trouble is the appropriate word I call it." Roxanne replied.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I get DeShawn probably has a budding friendship with Crystal, but she can't be trusted so I need him to turn on his game face. He almost got the win last time.**

DeShawn waves bye to Crystal before joining his alliance.

"You seem to be all cuddly with the enemy." Roxanne stated.

"Please don't be Heather. It's like I can't hang out with other people." DeShawn retorted as he shook his head.

"I didn't agree with Heather on a lot, but she kept people in order. I think you need to cut the romance crap and get back to the game." Roxanne explained.

"Even sound like her too." DeShawn muttered.

"Watch yourself or I'll have you out to sea with a lifeboat." Roxanne threatened.

Roxanne walked away with Jamie as DeShawn sighed.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I like Roxanne and all, but I'm not going to be bosses around. I teach my players respect and discipline at the same time. Looks like Roxanne needs a reality check.**

Dale was smiling as he hugged Paulie really tight.

"She's gone! Thank the heavens!" Dale exclaimed.

"That's right, man. It didn't even take that long." Paulie stated.

"I seriously doubted that Anna was going home after what happened with Dakota." Dale explained.

"Well, looks like the others wised up and saw her for who she was." Paulie explained.

 **Paulie(DJ): If I'm not careful, Dale could be going up and probably next to Madeline. I need to keep him off the block, but also, not make myself a target for doing so.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DeShawn was getting some Lays chips from the storage room when Crystal came in.

"We are in so much trouble." Crystal whispered.

"What's going on?" DeShawn asked.

"There was 4 votes against me and I know who Anna hangs with. There are people out to get me." Crystal replied.

"Alright, calm down. We know Alicia and Dale were two of those votes. I wonder who the others could be." DeShawn wondered as he scratched his chin.

"I'm not really sure. Do you think Madeline coaxed some people into voting her way?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe. I can't be entirely sure. Not that I'm trusting her, but she wouldn't seem too capable of of rallying people up." DeShawn replied.

"Do you think Jasmine has something to do with it?" Crystal asked.

"Why her?" DeShawn asked.

"I've just noticed her being shifty as of late even before Anna's eviction. I think she has something against me." Crystal replied.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): First Roxanne and now Jasmine? What's going on with everyone picking on Crystal?**

"Don't pay them any mind. I'll see what I can do about Jasmine." DeShawn stated as he left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale was running around the house, rolling over the couches and jumping on his bed in excitement.

 **Dale(Stock): I don't know what I did to deserve Anna going home, but I must've done something right. She's gone! She's gone! She's finally gone! I might as well say it...I'm breaking up with you!**

"She's not here to boss me around. I'm my own man once again." Dale stated.

Everyone looked at him chuckling and smiling.

 **Paulie(DJ): I'm glad I could help Dale out of his funk and place him on the right track. The kid has guts dealing with someone as torturous as Anna.**

Dale was taking the pillows and threw them up in celebration.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine came through the Diary Room door with her HOH Key.

"G'day mates! Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped, but Crystal and DeShawn stated in the living room. Roxanne noticed this and stayed behind as well.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm not going to go supporting someone who's got a vendetta against someone she doesn't even know well." DeShawn replied.

"Are you defying my alliance?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm not. However, I won't support you bullying Crystal. She's my friend." DeShawn replied.

"She's no good." Roxanne explained.

"To you, she might be. However, I'm smart enough not to listen to the rumors that people spread about her." DeShawn explained.

"You're really making a dumb move." Roxanne warned as she turned to walk away.

"I rather play dumb then actually be dumb around someone who's only furthering herself in the game." DeShawn insulted.

Roxanne stopped before glaring deeply back at DeShawn.

"We can go to war. I have no problem making sure you and your girlfriend are out that door." Roxanne warned, getting in DeShawn's face.

"Then come on then! Let's do it!" DeShawn screamed.

People were seeing this from upstairs as Roxanne wanted to punch DeShawn square across the jaw.

"Break it up! Just don't fight!" Crystal exclaimed, getting in between the two.

Jasmine came out as Paulie and Memphis ran down the stairs to defuse the situation.

"Break it up." Paulie ordered, holding Roxanne back.

DeShawn was held back by Memphis and Crystal as they backed away from each other.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I've had it up to here with DeShawn's humble heart and wanting to make friends! I don't care who the hell this guy thinks he is, but he has no right to speak to me like that!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Legendary Beasts were in the HOH Room as they discussed what just occurred.

"Looks like DeShawn was about to get physical." Paulie stated.

"Roxanne also looked like she was adamant about something. Do you guys think…?" Memphis trailed off looking at his partners.

"...she's in with DeShawn? Maybe, but it looks like she brokered out." Alex explained.

"I think I just found two possible candidates for nominations." Jasmine stated.

 **Paulie(DJ): Roxanne and DeShawn blowing up on each other couldn't have come at a better time. That keeps Dale in the clear and we can focus on getting the other threats out.**

"Don't forget about Crystal. She could go up as a pawn." Memphis suggested.

"That would surely draw a line in the sand, but we must be careful otherwise we could get the wrong person." Kai explained.

"So many people to choose from and such little time for decisions." Jasmine stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter and Jamie were in the backyard on the hammock as they discussed what just happened.

"Not even three weeks in and we are already at tensions." Carter stated.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but that means we are the safe ones." Jamie added.

"Not me. I'm still most likely on everyone's radar after what the vets figured out." Carter explained.

"Yeah, that was probably the biggest mistake we've made so far." Jamie stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): DeShawn and Roxanne hate each other and the vets are onto us. What a big hole we have dug ourselves**

"So what are we going to do when Roxanne and DeShawn go up?" Jamie asked.

"We save Roxanne. She's smarter at this game and DeShawn would only slow us down." Carter replied.

"Aww, I really like DeShawn and Roxanne can be a little bossy sometimes." Jamie explained.

"If you rather go against what's best for yourself in this game, then by all means go tell Roxanne." Carter retorted.

Jamie wanted to raise an objection, but couldn't think of one.

"I guess I could use the money." Jamie stated.

"Good girl." Carter praised.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal was in the kitchen while Madeline came in as she poured herself some apple juice.

"Hey Madeline." Crystal greeted.

"Oh, hi Crystal." Madeline greeted with a shy smile.

"Look, I know you're probably on high tensions after what happened last week, but I'm not totally mad at you." Crystal explained.

"You're not?" Madeline asked.

"I can't be mad at my best friend. You just had to do what was best for your game." Crystal replied with a warm smile.

"It wasn't you that was supposed to go home. I just needed someone else to put up and couldn't think of anyone else." Madeline explained.

"I completely understand I bode no ill will against you." Crystal stated.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I might've jumped the gun last week with all this Madeline having something against me, but I figured she meant well anyway and I think DeShawn was right about her.**

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I really like that me and Crystal could make up after what's been going on. I just hope I'm not a target because of it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The snake's hiss was heard as the words ' **DEN OF TEMPTATION** ' were plastered over the TV. Everyone came in and sat down on the couches with Jasmine and Crystal in the nomination chairs.

" _A new temptation has been offered. You each with enter the den and see if America has tempted you this week. This shall be the last temptation so make sure you are lucky."_ The voice stated.

Everyone was called back, but no one had luck so far. Gary came stumbling in as the door closed behind him. He used his cane to help him towards the display case towards a book called 'The Halting Hex'.

"Ah, what a nice looking read." Gary commented, walking over to the case.

He saw the notecard and picked it up to read it. He adjusted his glasses.

" _Dear Gary, America has decided to tempt you with the Halting Hex. This mean you have the power to halt one of the next four evictions except for double eviction night. This could be a major help to save some allies or possible people you might work with. The choice is yours and yours alone so make sure to play it wisely._ " Gary read.

Gary lifted the display case and carefully took the book from its cushion. He lifted it down and looked at it.

"This is a big thing to have." Gary stated.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): Being a former lawyer, you sometimes get cases you don't feel right to take, but you stick to your creed. It's not the easiest job to have, but I do appreciate America for giving me this opportunity.**

Gary left the Den and closed the door behind him making sure to hide the book in the '80's Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Paulie came down the stairs from the HOH Room. Carter and Jamie were in the kitchen as the four made eyes with each other.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I can sense a bit of tension and I bet Madeline made sure to expose our alliance to the vets. This could not bode well for us in the nominations.**

 **Jamie(Actress): Paulie and Alex probably already know about us now that we exposed ourselves to Madeline and Roxanne and DeShawn' argument earlier. We are clearly the targets for the week.**

Paulie and Alex left the room as quickly as possible stepping into the backyard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal was reading up in the balcony lounge area where DeShawn came in.

"I don't think I really ever got around to apologizing." DeShawn stated.

"Why are you sorry?" Crystal asked.

"About Roxanne. She's just being another person who uses people to get what she wants." DeShawn replied.

"Well, I wouldn't blame that on you. You were looking out for me and that's all I could ever ask of you." Crystal explained.

"You've listened to me and I think it's probably time I told you what bothered me the day we've moved in." DeShawn stated.

"You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Crystal interjected, closing her book.

"No, I promised I wouldn't tell someone, but you seem to be the most trustful besides Gary. I trust him, but I trust you a bit more." DeShawn explained.

Crystal was touched that DeShawn trusted her more than Gary. Everyone trusted and liked Gary so she didn't really feel like anyone would trust her more than that.

"A few years ago, I was playing a game on Christmas Day. The Commissioner for the NBA was there and he was searching for the new talent the association could use. Of course, I was stoked and it was a dream of mine considering I was so close to it. However, during the game, I lost close and blew it. It's a day that's haunted me til this day." DeShawn explained.

"That's...a very tragic story." Crystal expressed.

"It was a dream slowly turning into a nightmare and it left me homeless for quite a while until my old coach from high school hooked me up with a job and an apartment." DeShawn explained.

"I really think you could've made it in the NBA. You have that competitive nature and that's what most scouts look for." Crystal explained.

"You really think so?" DeShawn asked as he looked into Crystal's eyes.

"Sure. You almost won HOH last week and if that doesn't say something, I don't know what does. I really hope you can make it big outside of here." Crystal stated as she held DeShawn's hand.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): It was really heartwarming for Crystal to have so much faith in me after hearing how I messed up. I doubted myself even coming into this game and it got worded the first week I was nominated. I'm just glad that expressing myself has gotten me this far and I won't let this bad dream come between me and the money.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary was sitting down in the living room as he figured over his options.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): I don't necessarily care about winning this game all that much, but I have to make sure to save the right people. Anna did the same with Jasmine and Dakota ended up paying for it.**

"Have to make this fair." Gary muttered.

Paulie, Memphis and Kai came in sitting around with Gary.

"Hey Gar!" Paulie exclaimed.

"Hey fellas! Hitting up those ladies, yet?!" Gary greeted

"I think most of these girls are little bit too young for us. Besides, I'm married." Paulie replied.

"Dale sure didn't waste time celebrating Anna being gone. They are broken up by now." Memphis added.

"Dale did himself a favor. That Anna girl was a travesty around here." Gary commented.

"Most definitely. She tried to get me to vote for her to stay. That is a mistake I can't afford." Kai added.

 **Kai(Actor): I plan on getting myself far with the vets, but I won't hesitate to kick them to the curb if it damages my game. I'm hesitant with Jasmine in charge this week and strongly believe she could put me at risk.**

 **Memphis(Mixologist): There's very great trust issues with Jasmine and her decisions as of late. She really needs to keep herself under control if she wants to win this time.**

"Jasmine has been a bowl of emotions as of late." Paulie stated.

"She really needs to get herself under control or she's gonna cause more damage to our alliance." Memphis added.

"So it was true what Dale and Dakota said?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, but Dale said something too?" Paulie asked.

"They both told me that you five were having an alliance, but you didn't hear it from me." Gary replied with a wink.

 **Paulie(DJ): Dale said something as well? Jasmine told us that Anna...no, this was a trick by Anna. However, she wouldn't have told it was Dale. Have I been wrong this whole time? No! But-!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine walked across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She went to the Memory Wall and started looking the board up and down.

 **Jasmine(Head of Household): I have to think very carefully about the options put in front of me. I really need to think strategic and move away from my feelings. Hopefully, none this will bite me in the arse.**

Everyone started coming into the house and sat down at the dining table. Jasmine brought in the nomination block as she set it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I shall turn the keys to lock in my nominations and they will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Jasmine began as she turned the first key.

Dale's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he gulped.

"The second houseguests I've nominated for eviction is…" Jasmine continued as he turned the second key.

Carter's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he nodded.

"I've nominated you, Dale, and you, Carter, for eviction. Dale, you had ties with Anna and I'm not sure I can trust you at the moment despite the excitement you've shown with her gone. Carter, my alliance has had some doubts with you and your ties so both of you are just suspicious to me. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Jasmine concluded.

Dale sat there as he looked down with Paulie hugging him.

 **Dale(Nominee):...am I really that bad to trust? *head droops***

Carter smiled as he hugged Jamie and then DeShawn.

 **Carter(Nominee): Third time on the block and I'm the easiest decision to put up for a pawn. I don't understand what these people gain from having me go up when I know who the real target is.**

Crystal hugged Dale as she then hugged DeShawn.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I half expected to be one of the nominees, but I guess Jasmine is saving me for the Veto meeting. I can only rely on myself or DeShawn to save me.**

DeShawn was hugging Gary and then he hugged Jamie.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): My target is on Roxanne and I will secure the Veto to keep me and Crystal safe this week. I'm about to hit a slam dunk on that punk rock Adele!**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Dale or Carter from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	11. Chapter 10- At The Peak

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With both sides of the house at odds with one another, Jasmine set her sights on DeShawn and Crystal for her targets. Her alliance worried about her obsession with them and how it could bring more harm to their own dealings. Dale was finally freed from Anna and broke up with her long after she left the game. Roxanne and DeShawn had a big fight over him hanging out with Crystal this ending their partnership together and making them sworn enemies which raised red flags all around Carter and Jamie as they feared for their own safety in the game. Gary was tempted with the Halting Hex making note to make wise plays with it on whoever he saves. At the nomination ceremony, Jasmine went for two pawns in Carter and Dale hoping to backdoor DeShawn or Crystal at the Veto meeting. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Dale or Carter from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 10- At The Peak**

Everyone got up from the dining table as Dale day there in bewilderment.

 **Dale(Nominee): I'm on the block this week and I'm confused, because I never hurt anyone or turned on anyone. It must be that she's a vet and heard about me and Dakota spreading the news of her alliance. Still a bad move.**

Jasmine took the box back up to the HOH Room as Carter waited with Jamie.

 **Carter(Nominee): I'm starting to believe I'm going to be the Johnny Mac of the season as I'm now being put up week after week. It's really, because they have no more people to put up.**

Paulie hugged Dale and dragged him over into the living room.

"Well, how am I getting out of this?" Dale asked.

"By winning that Veto. If Anna could almost win it, you can to." Paulie replied.

"I do play a lot of video games and I've learned to hone my skills." Dale explained.

"That's the confidence you need and do your best. You know if you don't win, I'll save ya and even then, you have a vote." Paulie stated.

"Thanks, Paulie. That's real encouraging of you to say." Dale praises with a small smile.

 **Paulie(DJ): My alliance has got what they wanted and Dale could be going home next. He's not the one they want, but they won't listen to me and I may just have to risk getting put up to save him.**

Crystal and DeShawn went into the Nature Room surprised they weren't put up.

"She's only saving us for the backdoor option." DeShawn stated.

"You are most likely their target too." Crystal added.

"Like you said, I have that competitive nature and I'm keeping the noms the way they are if I win Veto." DeShawn explained.

"It's probably for the best, but I don't want Dale going home. He hasn't done anything and he's helped since he and Dakota exposed the vets." Crystal added.

"Well, I can stick it to Roxanne and get rid of an ally of hers. That's my game plan." DeShawn stated.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): It really does show you who's with you or against you if they try to control you. Roxanne knew we all had our own games and trying to influence me gets you put on my hit list. Let's see if she escapes next week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary came in as everyone was crowded in the living room. Only Madeline, DeShawn, Roxanne and Carter were present.

"Hey Gary. We're really bored and the Veto ain't happening for awhile. Tell us some stories." DeShawn suggested.

"Stories, eh? It's not bedtime, is it?" Gary asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you aren't staying by me til I fall asleep." Roxanne replied.

"I kid, missy. Anyway, I could tell you all some lawyer stories. Some of the craziest cases I've experienced since my days in the courtroom." Gary explained as he sat down in one of the nomination chairs.

"Is that really a boring job?" Madeline asked.

"To some whippersnappers maybe, but I like to think of it as chess. A game I frequent myself a lot." Gary replied.

"Like chess?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, you put your pieces into place and make a strategy depending on your opponent's next move. My opponent being the district attorney or a plaintiff's lawyer." Gary replied.

"Sound interesting. Like a basketball game." DeShawn stated.

"A real doozy was defending someone who everyone assured was guilty. I can't disclose names or places or what arguments were made, but simply, I was sure at first this rapscallion was trouble, but a single piece of evidence made all the difference which proved his innocence." Gary explained.

"He was wrongfully accused?" Carter asked.

"Yes, he was. That happens to a lot of good people." Gary replied.

"What's another story?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, there was the story where I met my wife. She sued a restaurant, because they lied about a particular item on there menu when it wasn't there. I represented the restaurant and I couldn't really take my eyes off her during the trial. She was so calm and collected no matter what. I asked the judge if I could ask her out on a date and he was a good friend of mine. He let me pass and I asked her right there. We were married soon after." Gary replied.

"Aww, that's so cute." Madeline cooed.

"Have you ever lost a case?" Carter asked.

"No, at least not from what I could remember. It's a bit foggy, but there was a case that seemed dag near impossible for me." Gary replied.

"What was the surrounding issue?" DeShawn asked.

"This one was a little more serious. I defended this lady and she was to be deported the next day if I didn't prove her innocence. The whole debacle was translated in Italian and I couldn't pick up a single word they were saying. I did get me an English-Italian translation dictionary, but it was very hard to overcome this. I won in the end, but that gave me a mental note not to take a case like that for a long time." Gary replied.

"Man, you have had some crazy adventures." DeShawn commented.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): There have been many adventures I've had, but that had to be the craziest. I was offered free pizza afterwards, but my taste buds weren't what they used to be.**

 **Carter(Nominee): Gary seems to be a very formidable foe, but making him a target when he's clearly liked by everyone is hard. It will take major planning for him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline went up to the HOH Room as she knocked on the door. Jasmine let her in as Memphis and Alex were up there as well.

"Hey Maddie." Alex greeted.

"Oh, Madeline is fine. Please." Madeline corrected.

Madeline sat down on the couch and composed herself.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I need to get Roxanne's group off my back and get them out since I know about their alliance. What better people to tell then the vets.**

"I just need to tell you all something. Roxanne, DeShawn, Carter and Roxanne were in a alliance this whole time." Madeline explained.

"You don't say. The suspicions were felt when they argued earlier." Jasmine stated.

"Yeah, but they've been in it since the first week. They wanted me to try and get out you guys." Madeline explained.

"What?" Memphis asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex added.

"Yeah. They see you guys as a major threat to their game." Madeline replied.

Jasmine was steaming from hearing this news and it was boldly on her face.

 **Jasmine(Head of Household): LIES AFTER LIES AFTER LIES! DESHAWN, YOU HAVE LIED TO ME AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

"I THOUGHT I WAS HIS FRIEND AND RIVAL. HE GOES BEHIND MY BACK AGAIN!" Jasmine screamed.

"Calm down." Memphis states as he grabbed Jasmine.

Jasmine glared at him as he backed up and put his hands up in defense.

"NEVER TELL ME TO BE CALM, MATE! YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT COMES NEXT!" Jasmine screamed and pointed a finger at Memphis.

"No need for threats." Alex stated.

"We are trying to help you. You are being unstable." Memphis added.

Madeline ducked out of the room and closed the door which alerted several houseguests. She snuck away and into the balcony lounge.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I may have had a slight accident…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests were standing in the kitchen waiting for Jasmine to make the daily Have Nots choices.

"I have a list of people I want to put on as Have Nots, but it's too long so I'll cut to the chase. Alex, Gary, Memphis and Dale." Jasmine decided.

Alex and Memphis has their mouths wide open as Gary shrugged and Dale drooped his head.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): She chose one of her own to be a Have Not. What's gotten into her?**

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Is this her way of saying screw you for trying to calm her down?**

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): It's fine with me to sleep in a trash bag. It might be a lot more comfortable than those in the '80's Room. They seriously need to fix those mattresses.**

 **Dale(Nominee): Back there again. It's really uncomfortable and stinky in there. Like Owen is surrounding us.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Memphis cuddled in their own trash bags as Kai and Paulie came in.

"Whew! Man, it reeks!" Paulie exclaimed as he sat down near Alex's bag.

"Putrid indeed." Kai added as he plugged his nose.

"No Hefty bags here." Memphis joked.

"Anyway, we got to do something about Jasmine. She's out of control." Paulie stated.

"I think we should try to get HOH next week and get her out. She won't be stable until DeShawn or Crystal bites the dust." Alex suggested.

"She's also a good player. She made it to final two in Season 1 of this show." Kai added.

"Three Veto wins will be hard to stop, but I'm sure we can think of something together." Memphis assured.

 **Kai(Actor): I've seen over-the-top actors before and they are normally airheads in the THEATRE, but Jasmine's case is really bad and this could cause my game to go down significantly.**

 **Paulie(DJ): I still have the Potion of Redemption which I'm considering as a backup option to save Dale in case he gets evicted. I don't think I'll save Jasmine with it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie and Carter were in the bathroom with Carter taking a hot shower and Jamie applying makeup.

"So Jamie, I wonder how you would fare in the Veto if you are chosen." Carter stated.

"I would use it to save you. You're one of my allies." Jamie explained.

"I meant in the challenge itself." Carter corrected.

"Oh, well, I did cheerleading and wrestling so I would say I've the physical stats down. I don't know about mental, but I'm pretty intelligent." Jamie explained.

"Oh don't worry, I won the last Veto and it was a mental competition. It shouldn't be too hard to save myself." Carter stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): I really hope to get picked for Veto so I can help Carter out. I really don't want to choose sides between Roxanne and DeShawn since that will make me a target for either of them.**

"I don't have a lot of allies in this game and I really need you with me. I don't want to go it alone." Jamie explained.

 **Carter(Nominee): Dear Jamie is being pulled by my strings and that's a proven fact for her need of allies. I wonder how long I can keep this up and maybe exceed Alejandro standards of manipulation**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia was soaking in the sun in the backyard when Dale came out with a towel.

"So happy to be rid of that, she-devil?" Alicia asked as Dale walked by.

"You didn't like her?" Dale asked as he was stunned.

"She was meh. She was willing to do some girl time with me, but she tried to steal my lipgloss and I don't have a great habit of sharing." Alicia replied as she took off her sunglasses.

"Anna doesn't wear lipstick." Dale stated.

"Still, nobody touches it." Alicia stated.

"Alright, noted on that exchange." Dale explained.

 **Dale(Nominee): Alicia isn't so bad and she's actually been very friendly to me. Her ego can be annoying to talk about, but she alright for the most part.**

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I'm very protective over my stuff, but some people call me obsessed. Whatever. Those people aren't rich and powerful.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine came through the Diary Room door with a bag full of names.

"Hey mates! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped coming in to sit down as Dale and Carter sat down in the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected at random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Jasmine requested.

Dale and Carter joined her up front as they stood beside Jasmine.

"As Head of Household, I shall pick first." Jasmine stated.

She reached into the bag pulling out a random name.

" **Alicia.** " Jasmine announced.

Alicia twirled her hair and came up standing beside Dale, which made him happy. He reached into the bag next.

 **Dale(Nominee): I need Paulie in this Veto competition to increase my chances of survival. I have good luck in games so please be the same result.**

" **Roxanne**." Dale announced.

Roxanne crossed her arms and headed up to the front. Carter took his turn and pulled out a name.

" **Kai**." Carter announced.

Kai smiles and joined the others up front.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time. Good luck to everyone!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Everyone clapped as Dale breathed a sigh.

 **Dale(Nominee): Didn't get who I wanted in on, but this only means that I have to try my hardest to get myself saved. If not, I got Alicia as a backup option. She's always been on my side when Anna was here**

 **Carter(Nominee): I don't need to win the Veto, because I know I can trick my way off the block. So, I may just have to throw this competition and see where we go from there.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gary came out in exercise clothes using his cane as support. He had a piece of paper with him.

"EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE VETO COMPETITION!" Gary screamed.

Everyone chuckled at the old man and got changed to head outside. Everyone not playing took a seat on the side as Gary went to the podium. There was six lanes of track with a button at the end of each of them. The six Veto players were dressed in different color exercise clothes.

Jasmine-Purple

Dale-Yellow

Carter-Black

Alicia-Pink

Roxanne-Green

Kai-Orange

"Welcome to the B.B. Track. In today's Veto competition, you will pay attention to the screens at the end of your track. They will say 'Ready, Set, Go' and that's when you all race to hit your buzzer. However, sometimes the message will be something similar to 'Go!' in which you can't move. If you move prematurely, you're out of the competition. The last houseguest standing will win the Golden Power of VETO! Let's play "Ready, Set, Whoa!" Gary announced.

Everyone got on their starting lines as they were all determined.

 **Kai(Actor): I want to win for the Legendary Beasts and keep the noms the same to make sure we don't cause anymore unnecessary acts. Jasmine would kill to get someone from that other alliance up.**

 **Jasmine(Head of Household): Plain and freakin' simple that DeShawn is heading up when I win. I'm taking Carter off and putting that traitor up to make sure he's gone by Thursday.**

The first sequence came up.

" _Ready...Set...Go!"_

The six Veto players ran as fast as they could to their buzzers. It seems Kai was the last to hit which showed in the instant replay.

"Kai, you were the last to hit which means you are eliminated." Gary announced.

Kai took off his headband and went over to the bench.

" _Ready...Set...Croak!_

Dale moved prematurely as he sank on his knees.

"Dale...you moved too soon and it costed you big time. Take the bench." Gary explained.

Dale took off his headband and headed over to the bench to sit near Kai.

 **Dale(Nominee): I let my reflexes get the better of me and costed myself the Veto. Alicia needs to win this or I could follow Anna and Dakota out the door.**

The next sequence was about to play out.

" _Ready...Set...Go!"_

The four houseguests started running as they reached for their buzzer. Carter simply made himself trip as the other three girls touched their buzzer.

"Carter, you couldn't make it so take the bench." Gary ordered.

Carter shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bench.

" _Ready...Set...Moat! Go!"_

The three girls ran for their buzzer as Alicia and Jasmine touched down.

"Roxanne...you've been benched." Gary announced.

Roxanne huffed and went to sit down on the bench. Alicia and Jasmine were left in the game.

" _Ready...Set...Joke! Bloke! Go!_ "

Alicia and Jasmine raced for their lives to hit the buzzer first. Jasmine hit it first as she cheered.

"Congratulations, Jasmine, you have won the Power of Veto!" Gary announced.

Jasmine ran over as Gary crowned her with her newly won prize.

 **Jasmine(Head of Household/Veto Holder): When it comes to sports, I just can't really be beat. My long legs are my motivation.**

Dale and Alicia hugged as he sighed she didn't win.

 **Dale(Nominee): I'm really bummed that Alicia couldn't get it done and I'm most likely stuck on the block. Hopefully, I can still gather up some votes to keep myself here another week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne asked Jamie and Carter to meet her in the storage room.

"Okay, so I know you both probably want to know where we stand." Roxanne stated as she leaned against the counter.

"We don't want to lose you as an ally all, because DeShawn was reckless." Carter stated.

"That's smart. I can get you both farther than he can." Roxanne explained.

"I'm really conflicted." Jamie admitted.

"Why?" Roxanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, DeShawn isn't all that bad and I still like you as a friend. I just don't want to pick sides." Jamie replied.

"You're either with me or against me, missy. I don't have time for other traitors." Roxanne stated.

"I guess I'm with you." Jamie explained.

"Good. Like I said, it's better to be with the better player. You'll soon realize that when we hit the top 3." Roxanne assured.

 **Jamie(Actress): As much as making the final 3 with Roxanne is fun, I still don't know how to take all this. I didn't want to play sides and favorites to cost me my game.**

 **Roxanne(Singer): It's better to be on my side than DeShawn's when he is clearly the one to go home next. Then, I'm gonna win HOH and start eliminating those vets.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie went up the stairs when she bumped into Memphis.

"Oh, sorry there." Memphis apologized.

"It's alright. I really think it was my fault." Jamie stated.

"Well, what did you want?" Memphis asked.

"I'm just worried about DeShawn. I'm trying to be careful who I side myself with otherwise I be made a target by others. I'm really not sure how to take this." Jamie replied.

"Madeline told us about the secret alliance you had with Roxanne, DeShawn and Carter." Memphis explained.

"Chalk that one up for being obvious to spot." Jamie stated as she slumped her shoulders.

"So you are afraid of losing allies?" Memphis asked.

"Yeah, being alone in this game is not something I would like especially this early." Jamie replied.

"Hmmm...I know we got exposed as well, but I could get you into the Legendary Beasts. Jasmine might be on out of here next week anyway." Memphis explained.

"You really do that for me?" Jamie asked.

"You seem harmless enough. I wouldn't try anything though." Memphis replied.

"I'll be on my best behavior. I just need some support." Jamie promised.

"Right. See ya around." Memphis stated.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): The girl I desperate for some people to team with and I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. It's better to make sure she at least stands a chance before getting her out.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal was in the Nature Room scared of the Veto meeting.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I'm really worried of what Jasmine might have planned for the Veto. I know she wants me or DeShawn going home this week and she has all the power to make her wishes come true.**

Crystal prayed for a miracle, but she knew it was too much of a long shot.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasmine walked along the living room to the Memory Wall. She grabbed the Veto and put it around her neck.

"Hey everyone! Time for the Veto Meeting." Jasmine announced to everyone outside.

Everyone crashed down on the couches as Dale and Carter sat down in the nomination chairs. Jasmine stood up front.

"This is the Veto Meeting. I have nominated Dale and Carter for eviction, but with the Veto, I can save one of them. I shall give you both a chance now to tell me why I should use the Veto on you." Jasmine explained.

Dale got up first and cleared his throat.

"I don't know how I got up here or whether it was because Anna told you something about me, but I haven't really made a lot of enemies so I think someone hates me for some reason or I'm a pawn. Using the Veto on me will answer some questions I suppose, but I don't expect it to happen." Dale explained.

"Jasmine, you and I don't know each other very well, but I understand the pain you've endured this week. DeShawn and Crystal have put you in a dangerous situation or so the story tells. I'm sure you will make the right decision." Carter explained as he sat down.

DeShawn and Crystal glared straight at Carter.

"You both make some compelling cases, but I need to choose only one so Carter, you're off." Jasmine stated.

Carter got up and grabbed the Veto to sit down on the couch.

"...And DeShawn...you're outta here." Jasmine decided.

DeShawn sighed and sat down next to Dale as they high-fived.

"That's it. This Veto meeting is over." Jasmine concluded after slamming the box.

Everyone started to get up as DeShawn held his head.

 **DeShawn(Nominee): Roxanne and Carter both sold me out and now I'm in danger of heading home. I like Dale, but I need my revenge more than he needs to stay. I have to campaign hard for this.**

Dale hugged Paulie as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

 **Dale(Nominee): Going into this eviction, I am scared for my life and I'm not sure what's gonna happen. I need to get some votes on my side and fast.**

Gary used his cane and sighed at the sight.

 **Gary(Retired Lawyer): America entrusted the Halting Hex to me and I have to decide whether to use it or not to save two good friends. I'm not so sure about this.**

Jasmine went back up the stairs as she sighed in anger.

 **Jasmine(Head of Household): Never mess with me and you won't get evicted. I made final two in the first ever season of this joint show and people underestimate me coming back in. Bad move.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Dale or DeShawn? Will Paulie use the Potion of Redemption? Will Gary use the Halting Hex? Find out Thursday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	12. Chapter 11- Vendetta or Forever

**A/N: I know I said this would happen next weekend, but I'm feeling better about things in my life. Just have to take it one day at a time.**

Julie stood in front of a monitor with pictures of Jasmine and Gary on them.

"We don't normally start out like this, but questions surrounding Jasmine and Gary have been raised. Jasmine has undergone a mental evaluation after experiencing a breakdown in the HOH Room. She was removed and is undergoing treatment at a nearby hospital. We will get details whether or not she will be able to compete. Gary, on the other hand, suffered severe back pains going to the bathroom and Crystal called production members in to help him out. He's being treated at the same hospital and will be involved in tonight's eviction, but details to whether he competes are in question." Julie explained.

"Real life is very tough and that's what we got to live with. However, the show must go on as either Dale or DeShawn will be the third, or fourth or fifth depending, houseguest evicted tonight." Chris stated.

"DeShawn has been the #1 target for the week, but there could be a glimmer of hope for him if he gains enough votes to stay. Dale is his adversary for this eviction and they are friends, but things might boil over between them." Julie stated.

"It's time to see what mischief Roxanne's alliance or the Beasts get into. Find out right now on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The lights go up as the crowd cheers really loudly as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Jasmine was dead set on having DeShawn be the next one evicted from the house. Dale was off getting support in case he didn't get the Veto and he got support in Alicia. The vets questioned Jasmine's mental state and would seem to try and replace her after Madeline revealed a secret alliance between DeShawn, Roxanne, Jamie and Carter. Jasmine even chose Memphis and Alex to be Have Nots for the week. At the Veto competition, Jasmine made sure she had full power for the week. At the Veto Meeting, she set her sights on DeShawn putting him up and saving Carter. Tonight, Dale or DeShawn will be the next houseguest evicted from Big Brother. Who will be evicted? Who will be the new Head of Household? Will the Potion of Redemption or Halting Hex be casted? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while Jasmine tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while Gary adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cameras went live and Julie appeared in a yellow dress as the crowd cheered for the start of another episode.

"Welcome tot Total Drama Big Brother. Over the past week, Jasmine has been dealing with the ramifications of trusting DeShawn or so Anna wanted her to think. She made it a mission to make sure that DeShawn was the one to make his final curtain. However, will the votes stand in the way or will it be open and shut for this coach?" Julie asked as the monitor zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 11- Vendetta or Forever**

Paulie gets up to hug Dale as he leads him away from the living room.

 **Paulie(DJ): It's not over for Dale, because if he gets the most votes, I just whip out the Potion and he's back in the game. However, I want to at least save this for later down the line. I have to at least make sure I'm not kicked off too early as well.**

"Don't worry too much about this. You aren't going home." Paulie stated.

"I hope not. I'm a little nervous." Dale explained as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"I was nervous being on the block as well. Sure I got evicted, but that was a done case for me. I'm trying to redeem myself." Paulie stated.

"It's a good thing I have you as a friend. I would be all alone or worse, Anna might still be bribing me." Dale explained.

"Yeah, she's done. She won't bother you again." Paulie assured.

 **Dale(Nominee): I really loved breaking up with Anna. I didn't do it face-to-face otherwise my face be mushed to extinction beyond recognition. However, when she's not here, there is no one to stop me...well, except the people who vote me off.**

Madeline twiddled with her thumbs and felt bad for Dale.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Yeah, I might be the one who gets DeShawn evicted this week, but it will get a strong competitor out of the game. No hard feelings...I hope.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne was in the balcony lounge as she was propped on the floor playing her guitar.

"Hey Roxy." Jamie greeted.

"What did I say about nicknames?" Roxanne asked as she didn't look up.

"Not to call you any." Jamie replied after a defeated sigh.

"Good. What's up?" Roxanne asked as she looked up.

"Listen, do we really have to split up this early? Couldn't we work something out?" Jamie asked as she sat near her friend.

"Not if that Crystal girl traitor backstabber is in on it." Roxanne replied.

"She's really nice. I think we need to give her another chance." Jamie stated.

"Do you want to be evicted early?" Roxanne asked.

"No, but simply losing it on someone based on unproven accusations is not healthy." Jamie replied.

"Then find me proof that he's still on our side and that she's still innocent. You're the spy anyway." Roxanne explained as she got up and left.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I have DeShawn a chance to get away and come back to reality, but he still falls into Dreamland. Looks like my vote was casted before this week began.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex was in the living room and Memphis joined her.

"We need to get Jasmine out next week." Alex stated.

"I agree wholeheartedly. She's no good for us anymore." Memphis added.

"I consider her my friend, but she's out of control and she almost hurt you." Alex explained.

"I can understand she's hurt, but she needs to watch who she takes her anger out on. She's really tossed herself overboard." Memphis stated.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): Jasmine is tearing up my game and I need to make sure I take the lead when necessary for the Beasts. If that means cutting ties and saving our asses, I say so be it.**

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Me and Alex agree that Jasmine has lost her mind and I'm scared for my life. I'm really happy I'm a Have Not so I don't have to sleep with one eye open.**

"Who are we voting out?" Memphis asked.

"DeShawn would be someone to go home, but I wanna at least get rid of any remnants of Anna and Dale together." Alex replied.

"So Dale?" Memphis asked.

"Think about it. She probably left him some instructions on who to take out or who to manipulate. He's an easy pawn for her chaos." Alex explained.

"I can understand that, but if he's not going, then he could win HOH and get free reign." Memphis stated.

"Another reason to cut ties with him. Then Jasmine next week." Alex explained.

Memphis nodded and got up to head towards the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera cuts back to Julie with Gary's picture on the monitor.

"We have some news regarding the status of Gary and his back problems. They say he is medically cleared and straightened out which means he will return to the game, but not right now which means he will miss tonight's Head of Household competition. However, he can still decide to use the Halting Hex." Julie explained.

The monitor changed to a picture of his wife and his grandkids.

"When we come back Dale or DeShawn May become the next houseguest evicted or could they? Will one of the temptations be used to save one or both nominees? Then, we find out if Jasmine is stable enough to keep playing or she will have to make an early exit. Stay with us." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered that Gary was alright and tweets sent out support to Gary.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the camera zoomed in on Julie.

"Welcome back. We just found out that Gary is cleared to come back, but he will stay in the hospital overnight to make sure his back is in good condition. For now, let's see how Roxanne and her alliance has held up their investigation with DeShawn and Crystal." Julie explained as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was asking around about DeShawn and Crystal.

"Do you see DeShawn and Crystal...plotting?" Jamie asked Alicia.

"Eh...I don't pay attention to people I have no idea of." Alicia replied.

"Has DeShawn or Crystal tried to get you in an alliance of any sorts?" Jamie asked Kai.

"I wouldn't go for it any other way. However, the answer is no." Kai replied.

"Do DeShawn or Crystal strike you as sneaky individuals?" Jamie asked Paulie.

"I can't see them that way. My alliance does, but I have my doubts." Paulie replied.

 **Jamie(Actress): I asked around and people say that DeShawn and Crystal are just innocent as everyone else. I guess Roxanne's game of paranoia is trying to rub off on people. Which means DeShawn has a tough vote ahead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie, Alex, Memphis and Kia discuss about their votes coming up.

"So Dale is the target for us?" Kai asked.

"To get rid of anymore traces of Anna in this house. Dale is a lap dog." Alex replied.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): Paul was the mastermind in my season when he manipulated half of the house against Cody and Jessica. I was fine with that, but when he started making deals behind my back, it was the end of our partnership. I just want the snakes out of this house and my life.**

"It's just too familiar of a Paul situation." Paulie stated.

"That's right. Raven, Matt, Josh, Christmas, even me at one point. We followed his every move until he started turning his back on the stronger people. Guess he was afraid to lose again." Alex explained.

 **Paulie(DJ): I can agree with Alex on this one that Paul was pretty cheap. He and Victor liked rolling around the house to keep themselves safe. It got him to final two, but people saw through him.**

"Also like Dan..in a way." Memphis stated.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): Dan stringed people along and go to the final two both times. He surely knew how to push people's buttons and get what he wanted.**

"That's really scary. Dale could join that trio." Alex stated.

"That really makes me want to just vote him out altogether." Kai stated.

Paulie wasn't buying any of it, however. He kept the Potion tucked in his pocket.

 **Paulie(DJ): Anna is more like Paul and Dan with a bit of Heather mixed in. Not Dale. They can vote him out, but it's going to be on my watch he stays.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DeShawn and Crystal were on the couch as they were sharing a moment.

"It's been a hard week to get through. Especially with Jasmine breathing down our necks." Crystal states as she sat up.

"Yeah. I just wish this was under better circumstances and not lies." DeShawn explained.

 **DeShawn(Nominee): I didn't lie to Jasmine about anything. Someone must've ratted me and Crystal out to her. I bet with everything going on, it was Roxanne. That punk rocker thinks she can just get rid of me? Think again, sweetheart.**

Crystal snuggles up with DeShawn and sighs warmly.

"Comfortable?" DeShawn asked.

"Your chest is solid. Impressive." Crystal replied with a giggle.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): What girl doesn't like a solid six-pack? Um...well….I guess...hmmm…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stood in front of the monitor with Jasmine's picture shown up on the monitor.

"We have just received information about Jasmine's stable condition. She is relieving herself of the mental illness she had on herself. She will be able to return to the game, but like Gary, she has to stay overnight to make sure she's in intensive care. They will both be back tomorrow in the morning. When we return, we will talk to Gary on if he wants to unleash the Halting Hex, which will cancel tonight's eviction. Stay with us." Julie explained.

Tweets expressed sighs of relief and happiness that Gary and Jasmine were healthy enough to carry on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as a producer handed Chris an extra envelope from the hospital.

"What's this? Ooh, an updated medical report on...Gary. It seems like his back issues have been brought up again and he won't be able to carry on. Looks like Gary has to take an early lead in the game." Chris explained.

The crowd booed a little at that announcement sad that Gary wasn't going to be back in the game.

"Due to Gary not being able to compete anymore, he has been stripped of the Halting Hex. We do hope that he is doing well in the care of fair doctors and he has a hopeful speed of recovery. Let's head to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as she got the attention of the house.

"Hello Houseguests." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie! Hey Julie!" The houseguests greeted.

"Well, some terrible news has been brought out our attention. Due to medical issues on his back, Gary hasn't been medically cleared to compete and he will have to leave the game." Julie explained.

Most houseguests were sad that Gary was the one that had to be gone. Gary's picture turns to black and white on the Memory Wall.

"However, we will still have a live vote tonight. Dale, DeShawn, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict live. You may each now…" Julie continued, but Chris interrupted her.

"Uh...hate to ruin the fun of yours, Julie, but I got a formal statement from Jasmine. She says even though she's stable in her mind, it would be better she stay out of the house so she doesn't accidentally hurt someone who was trying to help her. I guess this mean Jasmine is evicted from the game as well." Chris explained.

The crowd and houseguests all gasp as Julie herself was a little shocked. This never happened before on Big Brother where two houseguests had to leave the game due to medical reasons or personal decision.

"Well, I guess this means both Gary and Jasmine won't be returning after all. This means tonight's eviction is cancelled and both DeShawn and Dale are safe. You boys are off the block." Julie announced.

Dale and DeShawn were relieved as they got up and sat down on the couches.

"We will crown a new Head of Household in a few moments. Please head to the backyard." Julie ordered.

Julie turned back to the cameras relieved of her shock. Chris stepped out of shot.

"Well, I believe that now would be appropriate to cut off the live feed. I'm genuinely shocked myself by all of this. Catch us Sunday 8/7c where we crown a new Head of Household and two more houseguests will be nominated for eviction. Then, next Wednesday 8/7c, the Power of Veto is up for grabs as it could change the nominations up. Then, next Thursday, join us for another live eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying good night." Julie announced.

The last images were the houseguests and shocked seeing Gary's and Jasmine's pictures go black and white. They were just shocked by all of this as the crowd cheered and clapped for a genuine shock to all around the world.


	13. Chapter 12- Turning The Tables Once More

**A/N: TDBB has been blowing up and I know I have slowed down a bit, but I'm planning two crossovers in the future for you all. The first one will surround Geoff and Bridgette's wedding that I've been planning since the end of TDBB 2. The second will be written in a more Total Drama format rather than a Big Brother format, but there will be some action to it and former contestants returning.**

 **P.S. Also, I know Jasmine has stated that she figured it was best to leave the season, but...she might get a chance to come back. You just won't know when.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Gary and Jasmine were sent to a nearby hospital after they had issues with Gary's back and Jasmine's mental health. Jamie was skeptical about DeShawn and Crystal being guilty of planning against them and the vets. Jamie went around and found that everyone said they were totally innocent. This has made her start questioning her siding with Roxanne. Alex and Memphis has plans of nominating Jasmine the very next week deciding they would vote Dale out. After Jasmine and Gary has unexpectedly both left the game, Jasmine for awhile, the eviction was cancelled and DeShawn along with Dave were safe. Who will become the next Head of Household? Who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine?**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was still reeling from the sudden evictions of Jasmine and Gary.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I can't believe that Gary and Jasmine are out of the game. This is the first time that two people have been outed and right before Jury as well.**

 **Roxanne(Singer): While I'm glad both of them are alright, DeShawn is still in this house and we are very close to Jury. This isn't going to bode well for my game.**

Jamie hugs Crystal and then Dale wishing him gratitude from him being saved.

 **Jamie(Actress): I feel really bad that Gary and Jasmine has to make an early exit. However, my new mystery is what Roxanne is really up to. She lied about DeShawn and Crystal so there must be something else to her scheme.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The 12 remaining houseguests came into the backyard as it was transformed into a bowling lane with ten pins up, but a cinderblock wall was put up and dropping as to block shots.

"Hello houseguests!" A voice belonging to Dakota, who was dressed in a black suit came out.

"Dakota!" They cheered as he bowed for his appearance.

 **Dakota(Librarian): I was evicted first, but I was brought back to be the host. It was good that they reached out and I get to have one last up close look at the competition.**

"In this competition, the power of HOH is up for grabs. You must grab a bowling ball and attempt to knock down the most pins, but there is a blockade that goes up and down that may stop you. Getting blocked and you're out. However, the people who get blocked will be competitors in a special luxury competition." Dakota announced.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I could really use a vacation away from this place. At least for awhile until the drama is done.**

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): It would be nice to have some alone time...maybe with DeShawn...um… competition, got it!**

"All of you are eligible to compete so let's get started with 'Bowl or Block!" Dakota exclaimed.

Up first was Alex, who grabbed a blue ball, and she stepped up.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): It would be nice to get some more power for the vets. I want to send Dale home this week and I really need to make Paulie learn that fact.**

Alex stepped up and took the shot, but the blockade stopped her.

"Alex, you're eliminated." Dakota explained.

Memphis stepped up and grabbed a red ball before running to throw hitting down all ten pins.

"Memphis, you have gotten a strike! You take the lead!" Dakota announced.

Memphis cheered and slapped fives with Paulie, Kai and Alex.

Alicia tried her luck only knocking down 7 pins.

"Sorry Alicia, but you only knocked down seven pins. You've been eliminated." Dakota announced.

Roxanne took her turn, but the blockade knocked her in the gutter.

"Roxanne, you've been eliminated." Dakota announced.

This brought relief to DeShawn and Crystal as Jamie remained worried.

Paulie tried his luck, but only got five pins down.

 **Paulie(DJ): I really wanted HOH this week and keep Dale safe. Judging from my shot, I couldn't get it done so this Potion will have to do *reveals the Potion of Redemption***

Crystal was blocked which meant she was eliminated joining Roxanne and Alex for the luxury competition. Carter suffered the same fate as he cursed himself. Kai suffered a lost as he was blocked and he facepalmed. Jamie took her turn wanting to get HOH as she threw her ball, but it got blocked.

 **Jamie(Actress): That really should've gone better than expected. I'll have to be real careful this week.**

DeShawn took his turn as he rolled the ball down the alley and was able to get 8 pins down. He sighed and took his loss.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I'm really bummed that I was not able to at least tie with Memphis. This really plays the question of where I stand with the rest of the vets.**

Madeline tried her shot, but it got blocked and Dale came up shooting his ball down the alleyway, but it got blocked as well.

"Congregations, Memphis, you are the new Head of Household!" Dakota announced.

Memphis collected his key and put it over his neck as he cheered with his alliance.

 **Memphis(Head of Household): I can't believe that I really just won HOH. This is probably the best thing that could've been, because now I can prove to the others that I can play my own game.**

Jamie smiles as Memphis won power for the week, but looked to Roxanne, who told her to come over.

"Yes?" Jamie asked as she walked over nervously.

"We are going to have a meeting. I've already notified Carter." Roxanne replied.

"Alright." Jamie stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I'm fine not winning, but I'm not going down because of it. I need to work a deal out with the vets that gets DeShawn and Crystal our before the week is done. This week is crucial.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Memphis came through the Diary Room door with his HOH Key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?" Memphis asked.

The other houseguests cheered following Memphis up to his room as he turned the key in and walked seeing pictures of his mother, stepfather, girlfriend and his dog, Diesel.

"Holy moly! It's everyone here!" Memphis exclaimed as he picked up the pictures.

There were other things in his basket like his Johnny Cash CD's, candy, bathroom shampoo and his cowboy hat.

 **Memphis(Head of Household): I now get to have the feeling to walk in and see my family for the first time playing this game. I could never manage to win an HOH competition which was hard for me not getting to experience what others got to.**

"You listen to Johnny Cash?" Crystal asked as he looked at one of the CD's.

"Yeah, he's one of the country legends and you can never go wrong with the classics." Memphis replied.

"What's your dog's name?" Jamie asked as she looked at a picture of Diesel.

"His name is Diesel. He's a Doberman Pinscher and my best friend basically. I've had him forever and couldn't imagine life apart." Memphis replied.

 **Jamie(Actress): That's so cute that Memphis has a strong bond with his dog and it just makes him seem like a very caring individual.**

Memphis sat down with a letter from his mother and he opened it.

 _Dear Memphis,_

 _I'm so glad that you get one more chance to bring home that money and we are rooting for you all the way back home. You did so well last time and we are sure you can make it to the end again this time. We are watching every show, live feed segment, reports, everything. We miss having you around the house and Diesel especially misses you. Hope you love the basket I put together._

 _Love Mom_

Memphis wiped away some tears as this was a very special moment for him. H epu the letter on the table.

 **Memphis(Head of Household): To be able to win and talk with my family is so special to me. It brings tears to my eyes since I didn't have this chance back in my season.**

Memphis checked out the last of his stuff before everyone filed out of the room to let Memphis enjoy himself before resuming the game.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, Jamie and Carter met in the storage room as Carter closed the door.

"So any more evidence to prove me wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"Literally everyone is saying they are innocent." Jamie replied.

"Someone's word isn't enough." Roxanne stated.

"You are surely one to talk willing to call him guilty on the spot just, because he got tired of you telling him what to do." Jamie retorted.

"Are you turning on me too?" Roxanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I was ever in this stupid alliance in the first place. You always bossed us around and never cared about us. You even put me in the decoy position." Jamie explained.

"I was brains and DeShawn was brawn. We had to put someone up just in case. Get over yourself." Roxanne stated.

"I thought we were friends Roxanne. I thought I found someone I could really relate to." Jamie retorted.

"I am your friend. You are basically like my sister, but I need numbers to be able to keep you guys in this game. Do you want to be called a floater?" Roxanne asked.

"Well...uh…" Jamie stammered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Gah...look, I know I'm a bit harsh, but people need to start pulling weight. I couldn't care less about winning, but my promises start to slip when I have floaters in my alliance." Roxanne explained.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I've pulled enough of my weight to make sure I don't go home and it doesn't really matter how many times I go up when I know I'm coming off in the end. Truly soon though, my real plans wil she themselves in motion.**

 **Jamie(Actress): I guess I could make a better effort to win, but I'm still not convinced she actually cares about my safety.**

 **Roxanne(Singer): Go ahead, viewers, and call me a dod of a leader, but I can't save everyone. Sacrifices need to be made.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Memphis, Alex and Kari were up in the HOH Room to discuss nominations coming up.

"So what's your main plan?" Alex asked.

"I was thinking Dale and Alicia. They were friends with Anna and could be conspiring something together." Memphis replied.

"I would say that's reasonable. They are our main threats after all." Kai added.

"That does seem reasonable, but I would mainly like Dale to get out since he has a sharper mind. I say we put Alicia up first and then save Dale for a backdoor plan." Alex explained.

 **Kai(Actor): That does work since Alicia seems like a floater and whoever goes up against her could be easily taken off to put Dale up. However, the temptations from the Den are still in play and could show up at any time.**

"We need to be worried about any possible surprises that the temptations could offer. Remember how Anna got off the block." Kai reminded.

"I'm also afraid one of our own may have one of those temptations." Alex stated as she though off Paulie.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): It's time for paulie to snap out of his trance before he blows it for the rest of us. I got to pull the plug on his little victory parade.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deshawn and Crystal were snuggling in the hammock as they rocked back and forth in the backyard.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): Being near DeShawn for the past few days has been quite the experience. He's a such a nice and caring guy looking out for me. It really warms my heart.**

Deshawn surprises Crystal from behind to make her jump making some of the other houseguests laugh.

"Jerk!" Crystal exclaimed as she took a dish towel and smacked DeShawn playfully with it.

"It was too much of an opportunity not to." DeShawn stated.

"You still don't do that." Crystal whined as she continued smacking DeShawn while laughing.

 **Deshawn(High School Basketball Coach): I'm really glad that I wasn't going home last week despite my man, Gary, taking a backseat. I'm just glad to get some quality time getting to know Crystal before either me or her goes home.**

Crystal hugged DeShawn as he hugged her back harder.

"Know your strength, you lug!" Crystal exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's time for America's Vote! Gary has been evicted due to medical reasons and had to be stripped of the Halting Hex. It's your time to decide who is the new owner. Leave a PM or review with the name of the person you want as the next owner of the Halting Hex and it will be revealed Wednesday 8/7c_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex and Kai were in the bathroom doing their hair as Alex settled for a ponytail and Kai wanted sideways look.

"Do you think we should look into getting rid of Paulie?" Kai asked.

"What makes you think that?" Alex asked.

"I'm just saying that he's very dangerous to our alliance if he insists on saving Dale. We have gotten Dakota and Anna out so we must complete that trifecta." Kai replied.

"I know he means well, but his game needs to be with us. We need to put them together in order to get ahead." Alex stated.

"I understand that's what you wanted to do with Paul?" Kai asked.

"He was one of the strongest players in modern Big Brother and teaming up with him along with beating him in the finals would've sold me as an instant threat. However, he wanted to take someone that was pretty much hated by everyone and look what happened." Alex replied.

"In fairness, he almost won." Kai added.

"He would've lost a lot more harder with me, because I knew how to make the deals to get votes on my side," Alex stated as she sat the hairbrush down.

 **Kai(Actor): Truly a scary side story with a lot of twists and turns. Alex is a very fierce competitor and I want to be able to make it to the final three. I might have to ride these coattails for a little while longer before using the rug out from under her.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was thinking over some things in the living room as Dale came through.

"Hey Dale." Jamie greeted.

"Hey Jamie. What's going on?" Dale asked.

"Well, I'm having problems with some people in this house and it would be much obliged getting things off my chest." Jamie replied.

"I'm here to listen." Dale offered.

"Thanks. DeShawn is a good friend of mine and it just feel wrong to have him and Crystal painted as guilty when they haven't even done nothing. I really feel the need to help them out." Jamie explained.

"Like maybe an alliance?" Dale asked as he cupped his chin.

"I guess. It would help them out." Jamie replied.

"Maybe me and Alicia can help as well. We need some allies now that Anna bit the dust." Dale replied.

"Another five person alliance in the house? This will be hard to come through." Jamie stated.

 **Dale(Stock): Another five person alliance is a big risk for ourselves, but the big numbers is what helps us secure votes four ourselves.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex walked into the Legends Room as Paulie was sitting up.

"Listen, I need you and the Beasts on the same page. We need to make sure we all get to the final four." Alex stated.

"Seriously? Why are we talking about this again?" Paulie asked.

"I'm just afraid you're turning on us like Jasmine did before she left." Alex replied.

"I'm not, but convicting Dale of something I know he isn't apart of is stupid." Paulie stated.

"I really have no idea what to do for you anymore. Your safety is really in your hands." Alex explained.

"See that's why I'm mad at you guys. You guys just want everyone gone just because he exposed us." Paulie stated.

"You're really acting like Paul. You even have the first four letters of his name." Alex stated.

"You got exposed with your alliance with Jason. I may not agree with Paul, but he dipped on you when you became greedy." Paulie retorted.

"It's sad, Paulie! I tried to get you farther, but you don't wanna listen! It's really shameful!" Alex yelled.

"At least I won't leave an alliance just to further myself. You are doing the same thing here." Paulie retorted.

Alex just got up and slammed the door shut as she didn't want to hear it. First, Jasmine and now, Paulie. Her game is falling to pieces and she isn't liking it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Memphis went up to the Memory Wall passed the TV that said ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He picks out all the keys of the 11 potentials and heads up the stairs. He sits down and thinks about his options as he slips one key in.

 **Memphis(Head of Household): I need full security for this move coming up and I need to clean the blood off when it's done. I need to start playing my game so I'm not outcasted from the final vote.**

People started coming into the dining room to sit at the table as Memphis brought in the nomination block.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I shall turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Memphis began, turning the first key.

Alicia's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she frowned.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Memphis continued, turning the other key.

Carter's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he smirked.

"I've nominated you, Alicia, and you, Carter, for eviction. Carter, you're a safe choice to put up and just a pawn. Alicia, you haven't been up yet and you really haven't played this game. Show me you want to be here. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.

Everyone started to rise as Alicia looked down to the floor.

 **Alicia(Nominee): *sniffing* How can people be so cruel? They are suppose to come to me.**

Dale frowned as he watched Alicia cry her eyes out.

 **Dale(Stock): I feel bad seeing Alicia being put up, but this new alliance favors her over Carter so the Veto will be another chance.**

Paulie walks along the living room.

 **Paulie(DJ): I guess I'm a target now, but I couldn't care less. If Alex wants me gone, she'll have to do it herself and I'm winning that Veto to secure it.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Alicia or Carter from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	14. Chapter 13- Many Prices, One Veto

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With the leave of absence of Jasmine and Gary, this put the game on a whole new trail. Roxanne has her sights on getting the first showmance out of the running, but Jamie forced herself to confront her friend. Roxanne showed her vulnerable side and decided it was time for Jamie to step it up. DeShawn and Crystal has started to get close while Alex her doubts about Paulie's allegiance. At the HOH Competition, Memphis gave power back to the Legendary Beasts and a whole bunch of contestants got blocked from their shot. At the nomination ceremony, Alicia was put up on the block and Carter remained a pawn in order for Dale to go up. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Alicia or Carter from eviction? Also, who will be the new owner of the Halting Hex? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13- Many Choices, One Price**

Everyone got up as Memphis took the box back to the HOH Room. Alicia was shocked for the most part as Dale comforted her.

"What did I do?" Alicia asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong, Lic. These guys are just doing what they can for their game, but Veto is coming up and I'm winning for you." Dale replied.

"That's nice. I'm glad to have someone back me up." Alicia stated as she touched hands with Dale.

 **Dale(Stock): I'm really sorry that Alicia had to be put up when she hasn't done anything wrong. It's most likely a ploy to get me out since I was partially an ally with Anna.**

Paulie crosses his arms and went to the living room to sit down.

 **Paulie(DJ): We are so close to Jury and there's a chance that we could be in for a long battle. I've got the Potion to keep Dale in, but Alex wants him out so how much time should we waste?**

"I'm really thinking of just getting rid of Alex altogether." Paulie muttered.

Alex and Memphis headed up to the HOH Bedroom going inside to close the door.

"Alright, so we take Carter off and put up Dale to vote him out. Clear and cut." Alex stated.

"What about Paulie?" Memphis asked.

"We need to snap him out of whatever delusion he's in. He doesn't have the right mindset to control his actions." Alex replied.

 **Alex(Eco-friendly Marketing Rep): Jasmine decided to leave the game, because of her clear mental issues with the game and now, Paulie could be trying to sabotage a possible final four allegiance. Where is the loyalty?**

 **Memphis(Head of Household): It hurts to see Alex and Paulie fighting when I'm trying to play my own game and bettering my chances. It's close to Jury and we need to send a big threat home before they have a chance to win.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The houseguests are in the kitchen where this week's slip was brought in. Memphis stood staring down his 11 adversaries.

"So this week's Have Nots will be...Alex, DeShawn, Jamie and Kai." Memphis decided.

Kai and Alex were a little shock as they were once more turned on. DeShawn bowed his head as Jamie comforted him.

 **Jamie(Actress): I guess I can be thankful for being a Have Not since I'll have some time to talk with DeShawn. Him and Roxanne have been at odds for almost two weeks now so I need us on the same page.**

 **Kai(Actor): Me? Taking cold showers and eating revolting samples for the entire week?! How unfortunate…**

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): This is very crazy for me, because I won't have Crystal with me. I have to suffer without her warm embrace...cause she's warm to touch and gentle...that's all.**

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): I suppose that Memphis just wants his own game. As long as he sticks to the plan on Dale leaving this week, I'm all for it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale opened the door as he was called into the Den of Temptation. He saw the snake and stood in front of it.

" _Dale, since the previous owner of the Halting Hex has left, America has chosen you to become its next owner. This power will allow you to halt one of the next four evictions. Choose wisely as it cans be used on anyone you choose." The snake stated._

Dale nodded as he turned smiling to himself that he got this power.

 **Dale(Stock): I just got a lucky break for myself as I now have the Halting Hex to save myself and Alicia at will. This couldn't have come at a better time.**

Dale left the room and made sure to tell Paulie and Alicia later so they would be informed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale pulled Alicia and Paulie into the storage room as Paulie munched on some Takis while Alicia sat on the floor.

"So I was called into the Den and since a owner of a power was gone from the game, America voted me to have this power." Dale explained.

"What was the power?" Paulie asked.

"It's called the Halting Hex which gives the power to halt one of the next four evictions." Dale replied.

"That's pretty powerful. That works well in our favor." Paulie stated.

"Oh, please tell me you will use it on me!" Alicia exclaimed as she got on her knees and begged Dale.

"Of course! I be dumb not to help one of my pals." Dale stated with a smile.

"However, that power would be good to last. I say we try to switch some votes around and if we can't get enough, we just unleash it." Paulie explained.

 **Paulie(DJ): I also don't want to reveal my power and just waste it. I want Dale with me and take him to the finals so we both have some sort of shot at winning.**

"That would be smart. That way, I can still have the power when we are voting out certain threats." Dale added.

 **Dale(Stock): I want to keep this power for as much as possible, but I need to use it so I don't dry it out before I have the perfect chance to use it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Memphis came through the door as he had a bag of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Memphis exclaimed.

Everyone came into the living room sitting down on the couches. Alicia and Carter sat down on the nomination chairs.

"Only six houseguests will compete in the Veto. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the two nominees please join me up here." Memphis requested.

Both nominees joined Memphis up front as Alicia crossed her arms.

"As Head of Household, I shall choose first." Memphis declared.

Memphis rummaged around in the bag as he pulled out a name.

" **Paulie.** " Memphis announced.

Paulie smiles and joined the others up front. Alicia took her turn and pulled out a name.

" **DeShawn.** " Alicia announced.

DeShawn hugged Crystal and went up front as he smiled.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I need this Veto to make sure I don't go up as a replacement and same goes for Crystal. I need to keep us both in the game.**

Carter took his turn and grabbed the first name he touched.

" **Roxanne.** " Carter announced.

Roxanne shrugged and got up front with the others.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I need this Veto to save Carter and possibly get Memphis to our Crystal or DeShawn up. I'm willing to work things out with him, but he needs a wake-up call.**

"Big Brother will announce when it's time for the competition. Good luck to all!" Memphis exclaimed as everyone cheered and hollered.

 **Dale(Stock): It sucks I didn't get a position in this competition, but I can trust Paulie to win and save Lic. That means I won't have a reason to use the Halting Hex.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was running on the treadmill as Paulie played some football with Dale, DeShawn, Kai, Jamie and Memphis.

"Look out!" Paulie exclaimed as he tosses the ball to Kai.

Kai clumsily catches it, but was tackled by DeShawn making a fall.

"Most unpleasant." Kai states as his eyes rolled in his head.

Paulie got the ball back as his team got set and he passed to Dale. Dale ducked under Jamie's legs and sidestepped passed Memphis. He ran and scored a touchdown.

"Way to go, Dale!" Crystal cheered.

"That makes our score 28-21." Paulie announced.

 **Paulie(DJ): It's really nice that we get these opportunities to take a break from gameplay and enjoy each other's company. A nice friendly game of football.**

 **Kai(Actor): *cracks back* Oh...my back!**

The next ball was to Memphis's team as he passes to DeShawn and DeShawn barrels Kai down while Dale tackled him going for his legs. First down.

"Basketball sure keeps you on your feet." Dale commented.

"It's all about that shuffle. Your footwork helps you coordinate your path to the basket...or the field goal in this case." DeShawn explained as he handed the ball to Memphis.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): It's all up here *points to his head* and it really determines how well you can aim and shoot. I got the most points on my team and that's a particular reason why...I almost got my dreams.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal comes through the Diary Room door dressed a Vegas casino worker.

"Who's ready to test their luck?!" Crystal exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and clapped that a certain competition was back.

"Get ready for a spin of your life and meet me in the backyard!" Crystal announced.

The houseguests soon made their way to the back as Paulie, Memphis, Carter, Alicia, DeShawn and Roxanne made their way out. The backyard had the Las Vegas look and the big roulette wheel was back.

"Welcome to the big wheel! This is where you are gonna test your luck and see what you win. You each will push a white ball into the Roulette Wheel where it will land in a number slot. The number you land in is your number. If another player gets a higher number then you, you're out, but you'll get a complimentary prize in one of these five player with the highest score will receive the Golden Power of Veto!" Crystal announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped ready for some action.

"Let's play "Roulette Luck!" Crystal exclaimed.

 **Alicia(Nominee): As quite the gambler back in Virginia, this should be a walk in the park. I also get something out of it.**

Roxanne was first cracking her knuckles as she pushed the white ball into the wheel letting it roll. It landed in the #17 hole.

"Roxanne has scored 17 points so she is currently in the lead." Crystal announced.

Alicia slipped up and pushed the white ball into the roulette wheel. It landed in the #27 slot.

"Alicia has scored 27 points and takes the lead. Roxanne, your luck has run out! Please take a prize!" Crystal announced.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and went to get a prize. She opened it to reveal a roulette wheel card saying 'Vegas Showgirl'.

"For the rest of the week, you will be required to where a Vegas showgirl costume." Crystal announced.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Me? A showgirl? I'm a singer, not a pretty dancer.**

Memphis was to have a go next and gave the ball a shove into the wheel. However, it landed in the #15 slot.

"Memphis, you only scored 15 points and that's not enough. You're eliminated, but take a prize." Crystal announced.

Memphis went to the second gift and opened it revealing a card saying 'Remove One'.

"Memphis, you received the power of blocking a vote at the next live eviction." Crystal announced.

 **Memphis(Head of Household): It's not the Veto, but I have some power in the final eviction so I won't complain too much.**

Paulie was next as he pushed the ball into the roulette wheel as it landed in the #7 slot.

"Paulie, you only scored a 7 which means you are out, but take a prize." Crystal announced.

Paulie opened the gift and revealed a card saying 'Have Not Pass'.

"You have received the power of not becoming a Have Not for the next three weeks." Crystal announced.

 **Paulie(DJ): Good to know my life can remain the same, but it would've been nice to get the Veto and think of things from there.**

Carter got up and began pushing his ball into the wheel as it landed in the #9 slot.

"Carter, unfortunately, you only got a 9, but come get a prize." Crystal requested.

Carter shrugged and flipped the top of the next gift off. He received a card saying '$5,000'.

"Carter, you've hit some earnings with $5,000 in cold hard cash!" Crystal announced.

Carter nodded and went off to the side slapping fives with Jamie and Madeline.

DeShawn was last up as he tightened his muscles and pushed the ball into the wheel. However, he only got it in the #3 slot. He sat down with his head covered.

"DeShawn, you get the drill." Crystal announced, sounding just as depressed.

DeShawn rolled off the platform and opened the last gift. It was a card saying 'Trip to Las Vegas!"

"You have received a trip for 2 to Las Vegas, Nevada where you will spend six days/five nights in a luxurious hotel, eat fine foods, get great massages and some tryouts in a real casino!" Crystal announced.

 **DeShawn(High School Basketball Coach): I'll take this trip in pride and get some alone time with Crystal after the show. This couldn't have worked out more perfectly.**

"Since she's still standing tall, Alicia, you have won the Power of Veto!" Crystal announced.

Alicia walked over confidently and took the Veto around her neck. She hugged Dale and kisses him on the cheek.

 **Alicia(Nominee/Veto Holder): Luck is always on star power and I have a shiny medallion! I wonder if I could frame this…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone came inside as they saw a golden genie lamp as Alicia wanted to touch it.

"I really love the color on this." Alicia stated as she marveled at it.

"Can't you go one second without touching something you don't know about?" Roxanne asked.

"I can't help myself. It's just so pretty." Alicia replied.

" _Foolish houseguests, I am, but a generous soul trapped inside my confinement. I have been sent here to grant one wish of luxury to one of the houseguests that were blocked." The B.B. Genie explained._

"A genie?" Madeline asked.

" _Tis, but a small adjustment, but my home was with the sands of time. However, fate has brought to this vibrant environment in search of a lowly individual to take my wish as their own._ " The giene replied.

"So who all got blocked?" Paulie asked.

"It was me, Alex, Crystal, Carter, Jamie, Dale, Kai and Madeline." Roxanne replied.

" _In order for this luxury to be received, one must step forward to retrieve the offering." The giene explained._

"Well, I guess this was that special luxury competition that Dakota talked about. I really hope it's a good luxury." Madeline stated.

"I certainly don't need it. I came back to focus on winning the money." Alex explained.

"I'm not a very luxury person so I'll pass." Roxanne added.

"I know I've got a trip to Las Vegas with DeShawn so I'm good." Crystal stated as she blushed.

"I simply don't need it." Carter added as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Jamie, Dale and Kai really though about this on who wanted it more.

"I guess I can do without it. Not like it would really change much for me." Dale stated.

"I really think I should be the one to take it. It's been hard around here since Jasmine and Gary left. I really feel lost right now." Jamie explained.

"Poor girl, I understand that this house can be a degrading shrivel of nonsense." Kai added as he hugged Jamie.

" _If you have reached that decision, confirm your selection." The giene ordered._

"I'll take the luxury." Jamie stated.

" _Very well. Jamie, you'll be going where the sands are strong, but not without a bit of importance of liquid hydrogen. You are being sent to THE BAHAMAS!" The giene announced._

Jamie started gasping and covering her mouth as different houseguests congrulated her.

 **Jamie(Actress): OMG! I'M GOING TO THE BAHAMAS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YESSSSS!**

"I really don't know what to say." Jamie stated.

 _With the luxuries handed out to the houseguests, where does this leave the Veto? Who will replace Alicia on the block and who will be evicted next from the Big Brother House? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	15. Chapter 14- Worth The Lies?

**A/N: I do wanna say that it's around the time to reveal the new cast for the next season of Total Drama Big Brother. There will be a separate story on that coming out and there will be some of my own OC's in that coming season. I'm also going to be doing a "Meet The Houseguests' segments so you guys can get to know the houseguests before they enter the game.**

Julie and Chris stand as the monitor shows an empty seat next to Carter as he crossed his legs in anticipation.

"This week has been filled with the stench of betrayal as Alex, Memphis and Paulie can feel their partnership crumble under pressure. Jasmine's exit from the game has put them all on a warpath." Julie explained.

"Not to mention that Roxanne has been clearly playing her own interests causing a revolt from Jamie and DeShawn. Not looking like cooler heads can prevail." Chris added.

"The house is once again set to divide if these allegations continue to be thrown around. Who will take Alicia's place on the block and who will be set to be evicted from the Big Brother House next? Also, who shall rise to power as the next Head of Household will be crowned." Julie explained.

"That and more drama right here on Total...Drama…" Chris began.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The lights go up as the crowd started cheering as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 **Previously on Big Brother:** _ **With Memphis in power and keeping it with the Beasts, Alex wanted Dale to go up, but Paulie would not side with her on that decision. This has prompted her to make the choice of putting him up at the next eviction. Dale received the power of the Halting Hex from America allowing him to cancel one of the next four evictions. He promised to use it if Alicia stayed on the block, but Alicia manages to win the Power of Veto which mostly saves her. In the process at a gambling and prize-winning Veto competition, Memphis received a power to block a vote, Paulie is free of being a Have Not, Carter received some hard cash and DeShawn gets his date to Las Vegas. A genie made its way to award a lucky houseguest that was blocks in the Head of Household competition and Jamie ended up winning a trip to the Bahamas. Tonight, who takes Alicia's spot and who will be evicted next? Also, a endurance HOH pushes our houseguests to their limits. All right here on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while DeShawn caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 14- Worth The Lies?**

The crowd started cheering as Julie stood onstage in a green dress smiling standing in front of the monitor.

"Welcome to Big Brother. It's has certainly been a very hard week after Gary's medical troubles and Jasmine's mental issues have forced them from the game. However, we still have 12 houseguests left to go through and one of them will be stepping out tonight. Alicia has secured her place to the Jury stage of our game, but Memphis will have to decide who takes her place on the chair next to Carter." Julie explained.

The camera zoomed in on the monitor as Alicia and everyone was in the living room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia stood where she would be sitting as she started the Veto Meeting.

"This is the Veto Meeting. Myself and Carter have been nominated for eviction, but I have the choice of saving myself or him with the Power of Veto. Obviously, I'm saving myself so Memphis will have to make arrangements for another soul to take my place." Alicia stated.

Memphis stood up and rubbed his arms looking to Alex and Kai.

"Well, this really wasn't what I expected, but I do have the ability to block a vote at the next eviction. I've chosen to replace Alicia with somewhat who I cancel certain votes for and I've decided it's….DeShawn's time to go up." Memphis chose.

DeShawn nodded and got up before sitting down next to Carter. Crystal held his hand.

"This Veto Meeting is adjourned." Alicia concludes as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as DeShawn held his head in his hands.

 **DeShawn(Nominee): Right back where I was last week and I just believe it's because they want to fulfill what Jasmine wanted. Me and Dale got saved, because my dude, Gary, and Jasmine took an early exit, but I'm not safe now.**

Carter joined Jamie and Roxanne as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I suppose we have some campaigning to do." Carter stated.

"This is not surprising as Jasmine wanted DeShawn our last week so I supposed that's who they want out." Roxanne stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): We are entering the Jury Stage of the game and DeShawn can't become a determining factor in that final vote. I want less of a bitter Jury as possible.**

Roxanne nodded with Carter as Jamie twiddled with her thumbs.

 **Jamie(Actress): Why do I have to choose sides? If I choose DeShawn, I'm pretty much sending a good friend home, but Carter ends up going...Roxanne will know I helped DeShawn. I want to stay, but is voting out the other side worth it?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal and DeShawn were in the backyard in the hammock as Alicia and Dale were playing some pool.

"I can't believe you could be going home again. You barely dodged that bullet last week." Crystal stated.

"Hey...I got the votes to stay and keeping Carter would be worthless. He doesn't do anything." Deshawn assured.

"I suppose so, but the vets could be teaming up on us to finish what Jas started." Crystal suggested.

"That is a good thought. Memphis also has the ability to block your vote at the eviction which means I'm basically leaving it up to all the others." DeShawn stated,

 **DeShawn(Nominee): I know that i was being a target for those vets since the very first week when Paulie put me on the block. It doesn't surprise me that they are coming back to finish the job.**

"Who do we have to save you?" Crystal asked.

"There's you, but that's most likely out the window. Dale and Alicia are people we can count on. I'm not sure who else there could be." DeShawn replied.

"What about Jaime or Kai?" Crystal asked.

"Kai will go along with the vets. Jaime might stick with Roxanne and vote me out. I need some sort of tie." DeShawn replied.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I really don't want DeShawn to leave, but this must've been Jasmine's plan before she left. Who knows what they were discussing up there in that room.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline did a handspring and did a backflip practicing her gymnastics as Roxanne lifted dumbbells. She had her head in a ponytail as she did some air punching.

"Got an enemy?" Madeline asked.

"A few in this game, but I'm doing the reasonable thing." Roxanne replied.

"I'm not one, right?" Madeline asked as she had a look of concern.

"I know you ratted us out. I know you told everyone about our alliance." Roxanne replied as she turned to the gymnast.

"Uh-oh." Madeline stated.

"However, that will have to wait for when I get power. You and those vets are toast." Roxanne warned.

"Um….I was just trying to help my game out. Can you blame me?" Madeline asked as she blurted all of that out.

"I respect it, but I didn't have to like it." Roxanne replied as she cracked her knuckles which made Madeline run back into the house.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Relax, I wasn't hurting her, but outside the game is a different story. Kidding! Maybe…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie, Kai, Alex and Memphis were in the HOH Room to discuss votes for the next eviction.

"So we are planning for who to go out?" Alex asked.

"I really want to get that brute DeShawn out. He's easy enough to get power the first chance he gets." Kai replied.

"Is it because he pretty much shatter your ribs in football?" Paulie asked with a joking tone.

"Of course not! It's part of it, but not the entirety." Kai replied.

"Kai has a good point. DeShawn is the next person to grab power to save himself and his secret alliance. Carter is quiet, but he isn't too much of a threat." Alex stated.

"I'll vote DeShawn out if we it means getting a threat out. That's also a vote out of the Jury." Paulie stated.

 **Paulie(DJ): It's smart on our part to get rid of DeShawn as he won't get to affect who wins come the Jury. This will primarily leave enough votes to not be bitter.**

"That's a good plan. What about you Memphis?" Alex asked.

"I can use the vote block on Crystal so he loses an extra vote." Memphis replied.

"That sounds like a good plan. We have our guy." Alex declared.

Alex dismisses herself as Kai and Paulie stay around while secretly talking with Memphis about Alex's actions.

"We need to be careful around Alex. She's beginning to become Paul." Kai stated.

"I know that lingo she spills anywhere. Definitely Paul talk." Paulie added.

"I put her in the Have Not Room for a reason. She wants Dale out and I can't see a reason why other than he was with Anna and he's apart of this supposed "alliance". Memphis explained,

"Should we target her next?" Kai asked.

"We need to keep it on the down-low. She'll be able to manipulate any decision to go her way." Paulie replied.

 **Memphis(Head of Household): My game this week seems to be going great and I will be able to get out a major threat before Jury. However, whatever happens next concerning Alex is for the future to decide.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai was sitting and doing some acting out loud in the living room as Crystal was trying to read a book.

"Hamlet was a classic to do. I can remember getting the lead and dazzling the audience with a spectacle." Kai explained.

"It would be a real spectacle to escape into my imagination to experience it." Crystal muttered as she closed her book.

"I imagine that reading your experience would probably be more fun, but living in the moment is more than enough." Kai stated.

"Why can't you cut it out and read with me?" Crystal asked as she sat up.

"One simply doesn't read. The THEATRE is where you get to live any experience you want." Kai replied.

"I can see how that's fun. I've seen Romeo and Juliet." Crystal stated.

"My dear, Romeo and Juliet is the most classical play one can do. Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?" Kai acted as he played Juilet's lines.

"You weren't Juliet, were you?" Crystal asked as she cringed a little.

"Yes! Also, my close friends played most of the Capulets." Kai replied.

"That's very bold to go to such lengths. I would've never guessed a boy could play a female role. Let alone the very lead." Crystal stated.

"I was an understudy I must admit, but poor Katherine fell ill and then duty called upon me." Kai stated as he struck a dramatic pose.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I'm glad that Kai has found something he can follow his dreams with. He can be a big dramatic sometimes, but he is friendly and nice when talking about his passions.**

 **Kai(Actor): The stage is merely my platform and the acting itself is my world. Creativity is, but a mere talent, but one can be magician in their role with the right attitude.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne groaned as she came in with her new outfit as she felt she looked stupid.

 **Roxanne(Singer): My prize from the Veto competition was this stupid outfit that I have to wear every single day until the end of the week. This majorly sucks!**

Jamie and Carter were stifling back laughter as Roxanne glared holds through their skin.

"You all just laugh it up…" Roxanne muttered.

"I'm *giggle* sorry *giggle* it's too funny not to laugh at." Jaune apologized.

"Do you think a black eye will be funny?" Roxanne asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Learn to laugh at yourself, Roxy. The outfit makes you look vulnerable." Carter replied.

"I don't like feeling vulnerable. I like feeling like Roxanne." Roxanne stated.

"Well, just wait til this week is up and you're free." Jamie explained as she put a hand on Roxanne's shoulder.

 **Jamie(Actor): HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahHahahahahahahahahahahaha! *falls over, but continues laughing hysterically***

 **Roxanne: *opens door* I heard you laughing!**

 **Jamie: Wait *laughs* Wait *laughs as Roxanne lifts her up and sits her on the chair***

 **Roxanne: *sits down and holds Jamie close* Now, the world can hear a big secret that you do at night.**

 **Jamie: Huh? You promised you wouldn't tell!**

 **Roxanne: You forces this on yourself. Hello world...Jamie…**

 **Jamie: *blocks camera's view as she wrestled Roxanne as static ensues.***

Jamie was shown with her hair roughed up and Roxanne with her outfit ruffled plus a few pieces ripped off.

"Drunk sleep talking is embarrassing." Jamie stated.

"Yeah, well, now we are even." Roxanne explained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Coming up next, we have the next live eviction as either Carter or DeShawn will be the next houseguest evicted before the big Jury stage. Stay with us." Julie explained.

The crowd started cheering as Carter and DeShawn talked with the others trying to calm themselves before the next eviction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned with the crowd cheering and the camera zooming in on Julie.

"Welcome back. Let's head to the living room and talk with the houseguests." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Hello houseguests. I know it has been a hectic week to make it through, but it's time for the next live eviction. Carter, DeShawn, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their vote to evict. You both may now have a chance to sway their votes one last time with a brief statement. Carter, you are first." Julie explained.

Carter got up and cleared his throat.

"I've been out on the block mostly as a pawn and I'm not a threat to any of you. Just a lone floater that will probably be going home some time rather soon. I obviously hope you keep me and hope I can prove myself to be more of a player." Carter stated.

DeShawn got up, but he kissed Crystal on the cheek before he rose.

"It's been awesome playing a game I'm such a big fan of. There's been drama within the first few weeks and it's been tough getting through it all. However, we are close to Jury an I like to make it one more week to at least get a seat in that class, but it's up to you all. Remember all the good times we've had and could have. Vote your way and what's best for your game. If it's time for me to go, I like to thank Julie and Chris for letting me experience this moment and I'm so glad I got to meet Crystal. See you all on the outside!" DeShawn exclaimed.

DeShawn sat back down and adjusted his grey blazer as he held Crystal's hand.

"Thank you both. Before we start, Memphis won the ability to cancel a vote out of tonight's eviction. Memphis, please name the houseguest sitting out of tonight's vote." Julie requested.

"Let's cancel Crystal's vote." Memphis decided.

Crystal sighed as she squeezed more on DeShawn's hand and DeShawn glared at Memphis.

"Alright, Crystal will be sitting out of tonight's vote. The two nominees aren't allowed to vote and Memphis, as current HOH,you shall only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Roxanne, you are first." Julie explained.

Roxanne rubbed her hands heading for the Diary Room.

"Roxanne believes DeShawn would be a bitter vote in the Jury so her vote should be obvious. Hello Roxanne." Julie greeted.

"Hey there." Roxanne greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I will vote to evict DeShawn." Roxanne voted.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Paulie was discussing how to vote with his alliance, but will he travel his own path? Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"What's up, Julie?" Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Carter." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie. Alex has decided that they would follow through with Jasmine's plans from last week. Hello Alex." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Alex greeted,

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"A plan is a plan. I vote to evict DeShawn." Alex voted.

"Thank you, Alex. Jamie is conflicted choosing which side would benefit her. What has she decided? Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jamie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I will vote for….Carter to be evicted. Jaime voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. Dale is a close friend of DeShawn's so it would be surprising if he voted against him. Hello Dale." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dale greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested,

"I'm sorry, but I vote to evict DeShawn," Dale voted.

"Thank you, Dale. Madeline exposed Roxanne's alliance to the Beasts and this could influence her vote. Hello Madeline." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Madeline greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict DeShawn sadly." Madeline voted,

"Thank you, Madeline. Kai also talked with the Beasts on the plan to vote out DeShawn, but could he defect? Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Wonderful to see you as always, Julie." Kai greeted with a graceful bow.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I sadly vote out DeShawn." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. It's official. With 5 votes to evict, DeShawn will be leaving tonight, but let's see how Alicia votes. Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Alicia greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I vote to evict Carter. He creeps me out." Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia." Julie greeted.

Alicia got up and went to the living room as Julie turned to the crowd.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 5-3, DeShawn, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

DeShawn nodded and hugged a crying Crystal as he got up to hug everyone else. He went to the front as everyone said their last goodbyes. He made sure to kiss Crystal on the cheek before heading out to Julie and Chris.

"Wooooooo!" The crowd cheered as DeShawn came out waving to them and making his way over to Julie and Chris hugging them both.

Crystal was comforted by Jamie and Madeline as the houseguests watch DeShawn's picture go black and white.

"This must be very shocking for you to be out his early and right before the really intense part of the game." Julie stated.

"It was coming and I would probably be here in Gar and Jas didn't bite the dust before me." DeShawn stated.

"Yeah, I guess you really weren't safe." Chris explained.

"What do you feel was a mistake on your part?" Julie asked.

"I suppose it was when I turned on my alliance, but Crystal is my best friend in there and I couldn't betray her." DeShawn replied.

"Honorable." Chris commented.

"Who do you believe was against you?" Julie asked.

"The vets and Roxanne. I believe they had a majority to get me out." DeShawn replied.

"Well, in the event you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie states as the three looked at the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alex: I hope you don't take this personally, but you could really factor yourself into the final vote. It's better to get rid of a possible bitter vote and make way for votes that are reasonable. I love you to death and wish you well.**

 **Kai: You were a trooper and you broke my ribs. That's not why I voted for you, but it was purely strategical. Wishing you well.**

 **Carter: DeShawn, evicted...that is all you need to know about me *shows list***

 **Jamie: I have to say that I didn't expect it to play like this, but I hope you are doing well. Crystal and I will fight the chaos in this house and win for you. See you at the finale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DeShawn nodded at Jamie and then turned back to Chris and Julie.

"Thank you for playing, DeShawn. Coming up, the power is once again up for grabs as a new Head of Household will be crowned. Stay with us." Julie announced.

DeShawn talked some more with Julie and Chris while the crowd cheered wildly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as the crowd cheered loudly and Julie smiled. The Head of Household logo came on screen.

"Welcome back. The power is up for grabs again and it's one of the first endurance competitions of the season. Let's head to the backyard and talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

In the backyard, the 10 houseguest playing were on top of 10 surfboards. Memphis sat on a bench nearby.

"Houseguests, summer is about mainly heading to the beach and catching those big, juicy waves. However, it's about your balance that matters in that regard. This competition is called "Hang Ten!" and it's really simple. Be the last houseguests standing on your board and you will become the next Head of Household. Memphis, as outgoing HOH, you are not allowed to compete. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The wall and boards began moving as everyone hung onto the hand holders. The wall started leaning as the houseguests tried their best to maintain their balance. After about 5 minutes, the drips of water started coming in.

"Of course, there's no wave without the water and their is no remorse from the cold. Goodnight and good luck houseguests." Julie announced.

The houseguests began feeling the cold water as they kept themselves in place. Julie turned to the crowd as the images changed to the dates.

"Tune in Sunday 8/7c for the crowning of a new Head of Household and see who they put up for nominations. Then, the Power of Veto is up for grabs as it could change one of the two nominations. Then, a special double eviction episode next Thursday as we have a whole week of Big Brother in one hour. For now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered as the final moments showed some houseguests soaking, but keeping ahold on. Memphis watches on hoping for a Alex or Kai win.

 **A/N: To get ready for a possible OC winner, PM me a letter from the OC's family and friends and a specific detailed gift basket of what their folks sent to them.**


	16. Chapter 15- To The Next Level

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With rocky ties between the Beasts and Roxanne/DeShawn, it was time to vote out who they wouldn't help them. Alex was in paranoia about Dale and wanted to get him out while Roxanne didn't want DeShawn to be a factor in the Jury. Crystal tried getting votes and Jamie wasn't sure on who to vote for as to who could help her further down in the game. In the end, DeShawn threw his last shot and exited the house for good. Tonight, a new Head of Household will rise to power and new targets are in sight. Who will become the new Head of Household? Who will be the next two houseguests nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 15- To The Next Level**

The houseguests stayed on the wall as the water started falling hitting them. The time since the competition started was about 20 minutes right now.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): We are at odds with one another and I need Kai or Paulie to win this so we can keep Alex at bay. No telling what she will do with the power if she gets it.**

Carter decided he couldn't handle the cold water and eliminated himself.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I know at this stage that I'll keep getting nominated just to shuffle around a few votes, but the more suspicious I get, the more my plan will be ruined so it's better to throw competitions and plan from there.**

Kai was slipping as he jumped and hit the mat groaning that he lost. It was now 25 minutes since the competition started. Crystal was drenched and Jamie kept a good grip on her ledges.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): Gary's gone. DeShawn's...gone. I need to step it up a bit if I want to make it all the way. For...DeShawn.**

 **Jamie(Actress): I gotta win this HOH competition to make sure I ain't being another target for Roxanne. After the little spat with DeShawn, I can't afford to make enemies.**

Alicia got drenched as she screamed and fell off the board. She got a towel joining Carter, Memphis and Kai on the bench. We are now at 35 minutes.

"How you holding Dale?" Paulie asked.

"It's hard, but enough surfing simulators help me remain in balance." Dale replied.

"Use it, kid. I'm out." Paulie stated as he jumped off.

 **Paulie(DJ): I really don't need this win, because I still have my potion before this next eviction. If Dale or me is in trouble, we got a push back.**

It was now closing in on 45 minutes as the wall began leaning down and jerking forward with cold, rushing water pouring on the houseguests. Madeline couldn't handle the freezing water and jumped taking herself out.

"Nice job Madeline!" Crystal exclaimed.

Madeline nodded and went to grab herself a towel. Paulie wanted Alex to fall right now as he wiped his face.

"Oh, this isn't what I was expecting." Jamie muttered.

She gave up and dropped down as she cursed herself for losing.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I'm a guaranteed target for Roxanne if I let her win HOH. I can probably makes deals with Dale and Alex if they win, but I can only trust myself that I can win.**

 **Dale(Stock): I need this more than anything, because I want that taste of power that got rid of Dakota. I want to send Memphis and Alex out of here so the vets have no chance of winning.**

We moved into an hour as the final four kept themselves afloat. Roxanne hung on for dear life and Dale adjusted himself. Alex slipped and then fell forward as she groaned in embarrassment.

"Nice try, Alex." Memphis states as he helped her to the bench and got her a towel.

Dale was next to take the plunge as he lost his grip falling off. Roxanne and Crystal were the last two left.

"Oh no, I'm slipping...please no." Roxanne begged.

It was too late as another hush of water blew her over the edge and she fell. Crystal sat down and covered her mouth as she won.

"Congratulations, Crystal, you are the new Head of Household!" Memphis exclaimed.

Crystal jumped down and ran over to grab the key she won. She put it over her neck and raised her hands hugging Madeline and then Kai.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I was a trooper and I got what I needed. I can't believe this!**

Alex wipes her face with a little bit of frustration hinted in her face.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): I didn't win and the Beasts have lost control for the week, but Crystal doesn't hold much against us so I can use that to my advantage.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne came in disappointed, but she got a hand on her shoulder from Jamie.

"Don't let that get to you. I can promise you won't go home." Jamie stated.

"Everyone knows how mean I was to DeShawn. This was possibly the worst thing that could happen." Roxanne retorted.

Roxanne headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Don't worry so much about it. I can get in real good with Crystal since we are friends." Jamie stated.

"Why would you do that? After I've basically threatened you for the last week." Roxanne explained.

"Well, you are a good ally to have and are great at this game so far. I want to get far so I'll be willing to help a fellow ally out." Jamie stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): Even though Roxanne did threaten me last week, she just wants what's best for her game and ours to an extent. She does seem to be the backstabby-type, but I want to win so I need her in this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal came through the Diary Room Door with her room key.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Crystal shouted.

Everyone started cheering and clapping heading up the stairs as Crystal opened the door. Crystal celebrated s she went over to her gift basket.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): So much perks of finally becoming the Head of Household...I can finally get some decent food for once.**

Crystal raided the candy as houseguests saw pictures of her home and work.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Obviously, I'm going to be target #1 for Miss Guidance Counselor for getting rid of her boyfriend. This is going to suck!**

 **Jamie(Actress): I want to keep Roxy safe this week and that means we have some damage control to do. If I can somehow swing Crystal's mind to thinking the vets did DeShawn in then we can advert two problems at once.**

"So why did you come on this show anyway?" Dale asked.

"Mostly to get famous, but I have to say...meeting new friends became a good perk as well." Crystal replied.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): There's DeShawn, Gary, Jamie, Madeline, Dakota, Alicia and Dale. I've met so many great people during my stay here so far and would love going far with the ones that remain.**

Roxanne walked out of the room as Carter snuck out and went into the balcony room. He got out his list.

"DeShawn was a natural born fighter and that was a costly problem. Crystal is an obvious target to get rid of, Roxanne is just a whiner, Madeline seems to hold a lot of knowledge, Dale is a very good eavesdropper, Paulie, Memphis and Alex have the most experience with this game. They are the ones to focus on getting out. This will leave Jamie Alicia and Kai with me for the final four...making my moves now will benefit me in the end." Carter explained.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I've stuck to throwing competitions and sticking to being a decoy for the block, but I need to make some drastic moves for this next eviction. The next person to go is little miss redhead roughhouse. *makes circle around Roxanne's name***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, Carter and Jamie met in the spare lounge room sitting down on the couch.

"So how are we gonna get out of this one?" Roxanne asked.

"Aren't you the brains of the operation?" Carter asked.

"I would be, but making harsh moves now will put me at more risk of eviction." Roxanne replied.

"Relax, I have just the plan to make sure you are home free." Jamie stated.

"What are you on about?" Roxanne asked.

"Simple really. We put the blame on the vets." Jamie replied.

"Hmmm, a very interesting proposal. You did say you wanted to get the vets out." Carter stated.

"That's not a bad idea. It will also take care of leaving the fish bait in the next rooms." Roxanne explained.

 **Roxanne(Singer): The airhead has a good idea...good for you, Jamie.**

 **Jamie(Actress): I need Roxy in this game or I'm toast and I doubt Carter has any momentum considering he gets out up every week. I need to ride this out for as long as I can.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline did some gymnastics outside as Paulie played some soccer with Dale and Kai.

"You're up, Dale!" Paulie exclaimed as he kicked the ball to his friend.

Dale took the ball and ran up to Kai, who was covered in pillows with duct tape around them. He wasn't going to make sure he didn't get his bones broken this time. Dale kicked, but Madeline made a bad attempt at a front flip and accidentally kicked the ball as it headed for Kai's face.

"Not today!" Kai exclaimed as he turned and blocked the ball with his pillow armor.

The ball landed in front of him as Paulie ran fast kicking it as it collided with Kai's crotch as he let out a oprah scream sinking to his knees. The ball also bounced off nailing Dale in the face as he went down.

"Dale! Oh crap!" Paulie exclaimed as he cradled his friend.

Madeline helped Kai up as he held one hand to his family jewels.

"Yes...no apologies necessary." Kai retorted as he glared at Paulie.

 **Paulie(DJ): It was a rebound shot...why wouldn't I take it?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie and Alicia are having a nail salon session as Alicia paints Jamie's nails pink.

"The finest nail polish imported from France. They are so posh!" Alicia exclaimed, dipping for more nail polish.

"Do you do stuff like this on a daily basis?" Jamie asked.

"Why yes! Other than count my bank deposits, look at shiny objects and flirt." Alicia replied.

"What kind of guys you like?" Jamie asked.

"Rich guys…" Alicia replied.

"Oh come on now, you must have a variety of taste." Jamie pursued.

"Are you saying I have bad taste in men?" Alicia asked with an annoyed look.

"I'm just saying you should have at least different kinds of guys. Tall, short, muscular, intelligent, outgoing...what makes you tick." Jamie replied.

"Well, I guess I do like guys with a passion." Alicia stated.

"See, that's progress for you." Jamie explained with a smile.

"Well, I got to where I am through supporting parents and money! Why wouldn't I find a guy to share passions with?" Alicia asked.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): Not that this house would know anything about that.**

"Do you have passions?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I aspire to be on the stage." Jamie replied.

"Ah, nothing beats a good theater play. I should know since Kai never shuts up about it." Alicia explained.

"Yeah, probably not your type. Dale seems real interested in video games." Jamie suggested.

"I really am looking for more ambitious goals. Something that can take someone so far." Alicia explained.

"In other words, you're very picky." Jamie muttered.

"What was that?" Alicia asked as she stood up.

"I said you're very lucky. Lucky to have so much money." Jamie replied as she scratched the back of her head.

 **Jamie(Actress): Pfft, I really hope she gets over her insecurities. Guys don't like picky women.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale and Paulie were talking as they noticed a door with the word **Temptation** on it. Paulie opened the door to reveal a spring fountain filled with yellow temptation cards.

"What is all this?" Dale asked.

More houseguests gathered around as Paulie grabbed a card. He found a white card on the podium.

"This is the Fountain of Temptation. Filled to the brim with temptation cards that hold a special power or a dud card. America will have the chance to really shake the game up and vote to force one houseguest to open their card. If they open to receive a special power, they obtain that power for the week, but hit a dud and they are automatically nominated for eviction as a special third nominee. There are only five powers among these 11 cards so choose wisely." Paulie read.

The houseguests all gasp among each other as they were risking their safety in this gamble.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Five special powers vs six duds with America as the sole judge. Talk about peer pressure.**

 **Crystal(Head of Household): This is really risky for the game as anyone could be put up expect if they win HOH for the week. I need to step up in the win column and claim as much power as possible.**

 **Jamie(Actress): America could throw a wrench in any of our plans and decide our fate whether we stay. This will be a tough five weeks.**

Everyone carefully chose a card to hold onto as they fiddled with them and fanned themselves knowing the game was about to get a lot harder.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie headed up to the HOH Room and knocked on it. Crystal let her in as she shares some Milk Duds with Jamie.

"What's up?" Crystal asked as she wore a yellow robe.

"I wanna talk about Roxanne. You aren't mad with her or anything, right?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not happy with her." Crystal replied.

"That whole thing with her and DeShawn last week, it was more the vets hyping it in their favor." Jamie explained.

"The vets did that?" Crystal asked.

"Why do you think they canceled your vote? They wanted DeShawn gone from the start." Jamie replied.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I'm quite shocked, but it makes sense. DeShawn went up Week 1 and he went up Week 3 with both a bet having the power. It's been them all along!**

"That's crazy!" Crystal exclaimed.

"It's not crazy when you think about it long enough." Jamie stated.

"I think I know what I got to do." Crystal concluded.

 **Jamie(Actress): It's a proven fact DeShawn was a target for Alex, Jasmine and Memphis. Maybe even Paulie, but he was more into protecting Dale. They cause this and they about to pay.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex was playing pool with Memphis and Kai as she sunk a striped ball.

"So we lost power and now, America literally has the power to screw us in the behind." Memphis stated.

"Don't remind me. I'm really nervous." Alex retorted as she hit the white ball, but not sinking another ball.

 **Memphis(Mixologist): I have had a great time being back in, but Crystal is someone that could come back and bite us harder getting rid of a strong threat this week. Me or Alex is her ideal target.**

"So how are we gonna handle this?" Kai asked as he simply watched.

"The Veto is really our only option. The power is too much of a risk and I can't give up my game this far in." Memphis replied.

"What if we get backdoored?" Alex asked.

"We just have to make sure two of us aren't in the crossfire when that happen. If it's only one, we vote the other nominee out." Kai replied.

 **Kai(Actor): The vets are in some high water now that they we have lost power for the week. A very unfavorable measure for us all, but we need to make sure it's only one of us on the block and the other unfortunate going home.**

Memphis hit a solid ball into a pocket and though Kai's words.

"That Veto is our best option to keep us here in the house. Otherwise, one of us is going home Thursday." Memphis warned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal was heading downstairs in her bathrobe when Alex stopped her.

"Listen, can we talk for a few seconds?" Alex asked.

"Oh sure." Crystal replied.

"I know you might think me, Memphis and Paulie may have had a hand in getting rid of DeShawn, but that was purely Roxanne." Alex explained.

"Then why was my vote cancelled out?" Crystal asked.

"That was Memphis's move. He wants a game different from ours. He doesn't want to ride coattails." Alex replied.

"So that was all Memphis?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah...other was Roxanne." Alex replied.

 **Alex(Eco-Friendly Marketing Rep): I need to put some people under the bus, because I did suggest that DeShawn would be the one going out, but Memphis had that power and Roxanne wanted him gone as well. It gives me some leverage and ground to stand on.**

"So Memphis and Roxanne were primarily responsible for DeShawn going out?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, very much. They could be working together or they could've struck a deal." Alex replied.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I can't trust Alex on whatever she says, because if it's one, it's usually all of the party put together. She knows I'm on her trail and this could even put her in the bad position to get evicted.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal walked across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She grabbed the keys from the Memory Wall as she headed up the stairs.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I need to think really carefully on this decision. Who of DeShawn's haters goes home this week and who lives for another day? I want a vet gone as much as possible before we even coast to the finale.**

Everyone started coming and gathered around the dining table as Crystal brought out the nomination box. She set it down on the table and looked at everyone.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, one of my duties is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn both keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Crystal began as she turned the first key.

Memphis's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he frowned.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Crystal continued as she turned the second key.

Alex's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she closed her eyes.

"I've nominated you, Memphis, and you, Alex, for eviction. No one has taken a hit at the vets all season so far and you two were primary voters in getting DeShawn out. I can't forgive something like that and this is my ultimate game move. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Crystal stated.

Everyone started getting up as Memphis held his head.

 **Memphis(Nominee): Well, this is surely a familiar sight. I'm on the block for the first time this season and it's weird being in this situation. Crystal has her reasons and I trust that the Veto can save me or Alex.**

Alex hugged Alicia and then she hugged Carter.

 **Alex(Nominee): Back where I probably bit myself in the butt, but I've come back from worse. I'm making it all the way this time and I won't settle for anything less.**

Jamie hugged Roxanne as they smiled at each other.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I dodged the biggest bullet ever, but I want that Veto to seal the deal. I can't let Crystal have a reason to put me on the block.**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Alex or Memphis from eviction? Also, who will be forced to open their Temptation Card by America? Vote now! Tune in Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	17. Chapter 16- Revenge Taste Sweet

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **After the exit of her love interest from the house, Crystal put the others to shame as she ascended to power for the week. Roxanne was on the edge as she knew she probably would be one of the nominees, but Jamie had a plan to blame the vets for DeShawn's eviction in order to keep Roxanne safe. Memphis felt that he was the nex one to head out and this prompted Alex to try to keep her game alive by convincing Crystal that it was all Memphis and Roxanne. A new twist opened in the house with Temptation Cards which could give a temptee a Secret power or make them a third nominee. At the nomination ceremony, Crystal took the high road nominating both Alex and Memphis for eviction for DeShawn. Tonight's Veto could be used to save one of their games and the first temptation card will be opened tonight. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Alex or Memphis from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 16- Revenge Taste Sweet**

Crystal adjourned the meeting as Alex frowned and Memphis tipped his hat.

 **Memphis(Nominee): I'm on the block for the first time this season and it was expected. However, I'm still here to play my own game and I'm not going down without a fight.**

Alex hugged Kai as he strokes her back with comfort.

 **Kai(Actor): It was expected that two of my allies would be on the block. This will prompt me to save one of them, but I'm much more keen on saving Memphis than Alex due to her untrustworthy ways.**

Alex ran off to the living room as she sat down on one of the couches.

 **Alex(Nominee): From Day 1, I nominated DeShawn since me and the Beasts thought he and Carter were part of a secret alliance. I really thought I had something going and it came to bite me back.**

Crystal heads back up and shutting the door celebrating as she does a victory dance.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I took the high mile on this one and it played out in my favor. One of those vets are going down!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne was eating some pasta as Memphis came out.

"Short end of the stick, huh?" Roxanne asked as she slurped some noodles up.

"Don't remind me." Memphis replied.

"Well, the vets are stronger and you did say you were a finalist in your season." Roxanne stated.

"I just want the chance to play my own game this time around. I don't really have too much to rely on." Memphis explained.

"Who did you rely on last time?" Roxanne asked.

"His name is Dan Gheesling and he's pretty much the best player this game has. Made it to final two twice and was never once evicted." Memphis replied.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Basically, a Heather or Alejandro type character. This guy sounds like the real deal.**

"What makes you worth saving after basically being an accomplice to DeShawn's eviction?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm a team player mostly, but I also like to make my own decisions. An alliance wasn't too keen on voting with me every time." Memphis replied.

 **Memphis(Nominee): At this stance in the game, it's really up to me to win that Veto and keep myself safe. I want to compete and be a better ally to some people in this house which gathers me a few votes down the road.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A knock was heard on Crystal's door as she opened it revealing Alicia and her pink makeup bag.

"Alicia? What's up?" Crystal asked, stepping aside to let her friend in.

"You can't expect to be a queen and not receive a glamorous makeover." Alicia replied as she set out her things.

"Oh? That's really not necessary." Crystal stated.

"No! It's very necessary. You want to be taken seriously, don't you?" Alicia asked.

"I do, but is getting all pretty up really the way to be?" Crystal asked.

"You just gotta know what you want. I can already tell some eyeliner is in order." Alicia replied.

She sat Crystal down and started her makeover as she fiddled with Crystal's eyebrows, puts some lipstick on her, pamper her face with powder and does her hair.

"Feeling the power, girlfriend?" Alicia asked.

"I do have to admit. It's very relaxing." Crystal replied as Alicia straightened her hair.

"My makeovers bring out the best in everyone. I make sure no loose hair is unturned." Alicia stated.

Alicia started painting Crystal's ruby red and blew on them to dry them off. Crystal smiles as she loves these times with her new friend.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): It was really nice of girl time with Alicia as she painted my nails and got me my hair done. She's getting a big repayment in the future.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal stood in front of the slop that was being delivered for the Have Nots. The 10 eligible houseguests stood in front of her.

"My picks for this week's Have Nots are...Alex, Jamie, Carter and Kai." Crystal stated.

The four houseguests sighed in disappointment as they were getting cold showers and slip for the week.

 **Alex(Nominee): This is probably the third time I've been chosen for slop and I can't take sleeping in that bag. It hurts my back.**

 **Kai(Actor): Inconceivable! After all the nice I gave Crystal…**

 **Jamie(Actress): Not a big deal for me, but that smell will keep me awake for hours.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): *shrugs***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne was in the living room playing with her guitar and Paulie with Dale joined her as they ate sandwiches with Cheetos.

" _Roxanne, you are called to the Temptation Room."_ A devious voice announced.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow as Jamie and Madeline came from the bathroom wrapped up in towels.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked.

"Apparently, I'm needed somewhere." Roxanne replied as she put her guitar down.

"It's probably for that Temptation Card you have." Paulie stated as he munched a handful of Cheetos.

Roxanne was called again as she went to the Temptation Room and got the card in the fountain top.

" _Roxanne, America has chosen to tempt you to open your Temptation Card. Inside, there will be a power that could help your game or a dud that will force yourself to become a third nominee. A very heavy choice rings upon you and it's a split decision one way. Please open your card."_ Roxanne read.

Roxanne grabbed her card and began ripping it open hoping for the best. She reached in and pulled out ' **Diamond Veto** '.

" _Congratulations, you have received the Diamond Veto which can be used anytime to overturn one Veto that has been used for the rest of the season. The nominations for that eviction will stay the same for the week, but there is a downside to this power. You must not compete in the Veto competition after the week you used the Diamond Veto. The choice is yours and the power is in your hands. Enjoy!_ " Roxanne read.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Oh my god! I got a special power and this overturns any Veto usage all season. This couldn't have come at a better time.**

"Looks like a vet is going home after all." Roxanne stated as she left the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was heading up the stairs as she knocked on the door to the HOH Room and Crystal opened it.

"What do you need?" Crystal asked.

"I just came by to say thanks for understanding that it wasn't Roxanne's fault for what happened to DeShawn." Jamie replied.

"I had my suspicions, but Memphis cancelling my vote just sealed that deal and I think he could be the one going home." Crystal stated.

"As much as i like him, he's been playing too hard and siding with his fellow vets bit him in the ass." Jamie added.

"So I can count on your vote to get him out?" Crystal asked.

"Most definitely. There's also Roxanne and i know she'll be pissed once she knows the vets were most likely framing her." Roxanne replied.

"I can live with that. The next person to get out is definitely Alex as she pretty much lied to me. She practically threw Memphis under the bus and they are both big threats to the game." Crystal explained.

 **Jamie(Actress): I have to say that crystal gets points for taking charge and so she should, but that could come into play and be risky to keep around. I've got my eye on her.**

 **Crystal(Head of Household): They messed with the wrong girl and both of them are on the block paying for it all. One way or another, someone has to give up their game and take the walk of shame.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne just got finished with a shower as she wrapped up in a towel seeing Paulie brushing his teeth.

"So what did you get?" Paulie asked as he spit in the sink.

"From what?" Roxanne asked.

"The card. You were called in." Paulie replied.

"Well, I did get a power. It's not really good anyway." Roxanne stated as she casually walked out of the room.

Paulie began getting suspicious as he knew Roxanne was lying.

 **Paulie(DJ): I also got a power and it's useful. Knowing Big Brother, every power is useful, but you have to know how to use it. She's lying and maybe it's time for Roxy to hit the outside.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal came through the door and had a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Crystal cheered.

Everyone came in hollering as they sat down on the couches with Alex and Memphis taking the nomination chairs.

"There will only be six players in the Veto competition. The HOH, two nominees and three houseguests selected at random draw. Will both nominees join me up here." Crystal requested.

Alex and Memphis joined Crystal up front and she continued.

"As HOH, I'll pick first." Crystal stated as she dug around in the bag.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I want Alicia or Jamie in this comp so I have a better chance of keeping power and the noms the same. There's no way a vet is getting off this time.**

" **Roxanne**." Crystal announced.

Roxanne crossed her arms as she got up and joined up front. Alex took her turn and chose a name.

" **Madeline**." Alex announced.

Madeline smiles gleefully as she skipped to the front. Memphis took his turn and pulled a name.

" **Dale**." Memphis announced.

Dale came up and slapped fives with Crystal and Madeline.

"Big Brother will announce when it's time to compete. Good luck to everyone!" Crystal exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie came through the door with a purple jumpsuit and a yellow cape with a black mask.

"Hello, fellow citizens! It's time to put our minds to the test and save the city! Meet me in the backyard for our mission!" Jamie exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and clapped as the vets knew what competition they were doing.

 **Alex(Nominee): It's Super Veto and this is bad luck as this was the competition the week I went out of the house in BB19. I've gotten sharper and ready to ship some butt!**

 **Paulie(DJ): Super Veto is hands down my favorite competition of Big Brother as it combines physical and memory aspects. Always got time for a good puzzle.**

Roxanne came out in all red as the backyard had a brick wall with a big window with comic book covers of each houseguest as a superhero.

 **Dakota- Captain Know-It-All**

 **Anna- The Angernator**

 **Gary- Professor Law**

 **Jasmine- Jasper The Hunter**

 **DeShawn- World Athlete**

 **Alex- The Strategist**

 **Memphis- Country Punch**

 **Dale- Mr. Digital**

 **Alicia- The Famous Moola**

 **Madeline- Acro-Bat**

 **Paulie- Surf Guard**

 **Roxanne- Rocker Roxy**

 **Jamie- Party Foul**

 **Kai- Costume Change**

 **Carter- Mr. Sneaky**

Roxanne grabbed the card and started reading it.

" _Welcome to the B.B. Comic Book Store and see the display of new comics coming out. Your job is to correctly memorized the comic display in order to put it out on the shelves. Use the swing and get a good look at the display then come over to the shelves and get stacking. When you have the correct order, press the buzzer. The houseguest with the fastest time will win the Golden Power of Veto!_ _Get ready to become Super Veto!_ " Roxanne read.

A horn went off as Roxanne swung across the gap to look at the display. She dropped and went to work on the shelf. She knew the display right off the bat and had good guesses. She ran over and hit the buzzer getting a fast time.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I memorize song lyrics on a daily basis. I have a great photographic memory and I'm smart with competitions like this. No one can be faster than that!**

Dale was next as he swung across getting a good look before dropping and deciding what cover went where. He tried the first attempt and pressed the buzzer, but it was wrong. He tried again, but wrong once more. He tried again and got it wrong again. His fourth attempt and a few more swings sealed the deal he wanted pressing the buzzer getting his time.

"That was way too challenging of a stage." Dale stated.

Memphis ran and swung across as he dropped going for his first attempt. He did the order and tried the first time, but no success. He tried once again really thinking into this as he placed the covers in the order. He ran over to the buzzer and got the green light.

 **Memphis(Nominee): That was a fast fun for me so I have to at least get it on this try.**

Alex was next swinging her way across and memorized what she could. She placed the covers in their order and thought about each one closely. She stepped back to press the buzzer, but got it wrong. Alex groaned and tried again as she replaced the covers and swung back a couple times til she knew where they had to be. She pressed the buzzer and got it right.

"That looks good. Let's hope it's enough." Alex stated.

Crystal tried her luck swinging rather slowly and did get a good look at the window. She dropped down and started shuffling the covers putting them on the shelves. She got them in the order she thought they and took a gamble gasping as she got it right the first time.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I really took a gamble with this and it paid off for me. Talk about a stroke of luck.**

Madeline started as she smirked knowing this was her element as she went across a few times to get the best picture of the display. She then tried her best to memorize the display placing the covers on the shelves. She ran over and pressed the buzzer getting it right her first time.

 _A few minutes later…_

"It is time to reveal your times, citizens. Roxanne, you got a time of...4:35." Jamie announced.

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Dale...your time was 7:50." Jamie announced.

Dale nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Memphis...your time was 6:21." Jamie announced.

Memphis facepalmed and looked toward the sky.

"Alex...your time was 6:05." Jamie announced.

Alex crossed her arms and frowned at her time.

"Crystal...your time was 2:15." Jamie announced.

Crystal smiles real big and slapped fives with the others.

"Madeline...your time was 2:10. This means you have won the Golden Power of Veto!" Jamie announced.

Madeline covered her mouth and was crowned with the Power of Veto.

 **Madeline(Veto Holder): *holds up Veto in shock* Did I really win this? Is this really happening?**

The other players minus Alex and Memphis as they groaned and slumped their shoulders.

 **Memphis(Nominee): We have really underestimated how these rookies operate. We have lost complete control of this house.**

 **Alex(Nominee): This really sucks that I have cake back and I could be the next one going out. I'm going to have to fight a member of my alliance for the votes and there's no other choice.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter was in the Have Not Room smirking into his list.

 **Carter(Unemployed): A very good villain always knows who to align with in order to bring them down. DeShawn was a prime target and he has terminated. My next targets are these vets and ultimately, my supposed leader Roxanne.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was in the storage room grabbing some grilled cheese from the microwave. Jamie walks in and sees her.

"Congrats, girl, you did it!" Jamie exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"I really didn't expect it. I was just trying my best out there." Madeline explained.

 **Jamie(Actress): I can say that I'm relieved Alex or Memphis did not win, but Madeline wasn't a person consulted in the mix for that medallion. She needs to not use it so Roxy stays safe.**

"You don't really need to use it. The vets are going home and there's nothing they can do." Jamie stated.

"I've been thinking about that. I'm too far in this to really let myself go." Madeline added.

 **Madeline(Veto Holder): I won this and I'm not about to ruin my game for a vet. I'll be keeping this under wraps and see one of the vets head home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline walks across the living room as she heads for the Memory Wall. Madeline grabbed the Veto and put it over her neck.

"Everyone, it's time for the Veto Meeting." Madeline stated.

Everyone piled in onto the couches and Alex and Memphis sat down in the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto Meeting. Alex and Memphis have both been nominated for eviction. However, I have the power to Veto one of those nominations. I want to give a chance to both of you to convince me why I should save you. Alex, you may go first." Madeline explained.

Alex stood up and fluffed her hair.

"I believe you should save me, because we haven't gotten to talk much and I really like what I've seen. You managed to win Veto and that's very impressive. I do remember a little feud bowling between you and Crystal so I know you two might have some bad blood. Saving me can ensure your safety here another week." Alex explained.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at Alex's statement as Memphis got up.

"It's been a ride so far and this is one of those weeks that me and Alex don't have power to rely on. Crystal has spoken her feelings with us and it is, because we opted to get DeShawn out of the house. With that being said, I don't really expect you to save me with that Veto and risky your game getting cancelled early. It's up to you." Memphis explained as he sat down.

"It's not easy since I didn't plan on winning this, but you guys give good reasons for wanting to stay safe. However, I can't jeopardize myself this early so I won't use the Veto." Madeline stated as she placed the Veto in the box.

Alex and Memphis looked at each other in sadness.

"This Veto Meeting is adjourned." Madeline concludes, closing the box.

Everyone started getting up as Alex hugged Kai.

 **Alex(Nominee): I couldn't secure my safety and history has its ways of repeating itself. I'm heading home on Thursday.**

Memphis slapped hands with Paulie and Dale.

 **Memphis(Nominee): I tried sounding more understanding to keep myself safe. I can't afford to get this close and leave the game. I have my ways of staying and it's really up to me.**

Roxanne smirked as she sighed.

 **Roxanne(Singer): They had no chance of survival and they are prey caught in my spider's web. Time to see them off one by one!**

Crystal fluffed her hair as she smiled warmly.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): Mess with the ones I love and you're bound for a beating. Alex said some interesting things and she just might need to watch what she does. Votes matter this time, bitch.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House? Alex or Memphis? Also, it's a whole week of Big Brother in an hour on a special double eviction episode. Two houseguests will be evicted by the night's end and begin the Jury. Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	18. Chapter 17- Double Cycle

The monitor showed Alex and Memphis in the nomination chairs. Alex is wearing a black dress and her kitten ears as Memphis wears a cowboy hat, red flannel and blue jeans with dark brown boots.

"Two vets for the first time in Big Brother history are on the block at the same time. Alex, a very strategic and very competitive player, could find herself taking an early exit than last time. Memphis, who is determined to play his own game this time, could be heading out the door for the first time since he never did in his season. These two have played games and karma has finally reached them." Julie explained.

"One of them will start the 9-person Jury who will decide our winner on finale night, but they won't be alone as another houseguest will follow shortly after in our first double eviction of the summer." Chris explained.

"A whole week of Big Brother will be played in one hour. Two houseguests will become the first two members of the Jury. Who will be evicted and who will rise to the challenge? Find out right now on…" Julie began.

"Total...Drama…" Chris continues as he rose his arms.

"Big Brother!" Julie finished.

The crowd started cheering as the lights went up and the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With Alex and Memphis in hot water after DeShawn's eviction, they found themselves as Crystal's next targets. Memphis recounts his reasons for being back to Roxanne not wanting to end up like he did with his friend, Dan. Crystal got the glamour treatment from Alicia as they bonded more becoming good friends. Roxanne was called in after being tempted by America to open her card revealing to win the Diamond Veto which lets her cancel any Veto use she wants. Paulie became suspicious of her and decided to make her his next target. At the Veto competition, Madeline proved her excellent mind could get it done and won. She prevented any hope for any vet staying and sealed the deal. Tonight, Alex or Memphis will start the Jury phase of the game, but after that eviction, it's a whole week of Big Brother in one hour. Another houseguest will join them in the Jury House. Which two houseguests will be evicted tonight? Find out right now on this special double eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _Memphis crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _Alex danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 17- Double Cycle**

Madeline put the Veto in the box and closed it concluding that week's Veto meeting. Alex and Memphis were still on the block not happy at all with this decision.

 **Alex(Nominee): History is slowly repeating itself and I need to get my butt out there turning votes on Memphis. Luckily, I have ammunition, but I'll need more motivation than just what's given to me.**

 **Memphis(Nominee): I didn't expect to get saved, but I've gotta fight for my safety. I've been here before, but made the Final 2 last time. I ain't losing out on my second chance.**

Crystal hugged Alicia and Dale as she was smiling from ear to ear.

 **Crystal(Head or Household): This week was splendid as both threats I want out are still on the block. First time the Veto wasn't used this season and it worked out in my favor. Thank you to the Big Brother Gods!**

"Things are going according to plan this week." Crystal whispered.

Madeline came over and wiped sweat from her brow as she sighed.

"That was probably one of the most easiest decisions." Madeline whispered as she went to the Nature Room.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Not using the Veto saves me making a big target out of myself. I'm just glad I didn't have to make deals with anyone.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline and Dale were playing cards at the balcony table upstairs.

"Got any 5's?" Madeline asked.

"Go fish." Dale replied.

Madeline groaned and drew from the deck adding her drawn card to her hand of four to make five.

"A pair of Kings. That's another one." Dale stated as he put down an King of Hearts and Spades.

"How are you good at this?" Madeline asked.

"You just need to know what to ask and plus, Solitaire was a personal favorite growing up." Dale replied.

"This is Go Fish!" Madeline protested.

"Any card game is my element. Heck, any game is my element." Dale boasted.

"Alright, I challenge you to some Jenga." Madeline challenges as she pointed to Dale.

"I accept and I can't wait to dominate you at it." Dale stated.

Dale and Madeline glared at each other, but laughed as they started a friendly rivalry.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie attempted a handstand as Dale was in the pool swimming about.

"So Dale, who's got your vote?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure. I might vote Memphis." Dale replied.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked as she landed back on her feet.

"He's made the Final 2. Someone like him could get far again." Dale replied.

 **Dale(Stock): That's what Paulie told me and it seems to be the smarter thing to do. I know Alex ain't trustworthy, but I can work with her and make it far.**

"I'm not sure who to vote for on my end. I'm thinking Alex since she's very sneaky." Jamie explained.

"They both have a reason to head out this week, but it's not smarter getting rid of the other finalist." Dale stated.

"You're not wrong, but Alex is a much bigger threat. She's basically the big bad right now since Anna left." Jamie explained.

 **Dale(Stock): Still a very good day in my history. I hope she doesn't pound me into the ground when we finish this game.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, Jamie and Carter were laughing in the living room as Memphis decided to campaign.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Memphis asked.

"It's more than likely the fact we managed to get two vets up this week." Roxanne replied.

"Well played. However, one of us is staying and we can come back strong." Memphis warned.

"Watch it." Carter warned.

"Sorry. It's just that this fuels me to fight harder to get back to the finals." Memphis explained.

"Good luck with that. That attitude is exactly why you could be heading out." Roxanne stated.

 **Memphis(Nominee): I'm trying to show that I ain't going to be desperate for their votes. However, it does help to at least tone it down.**

"Alright, I can make deals and make sure I take all of you to the Final 4. It's not an empty promise and I have to ditch Alex sooner or later." Memphis explained.

"Very bold, but how do I know we can trust you?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, I won a competition so I can be that power in charge for us." Memphis replied.

"We could do that in our sleep. Doesn't necessarily make a good case for yourself." Jamie retorted.

"You three are targets as it is. Stick with someone who knows this game and we can make it to the finals no problem." Memphis stated.

 **Roxanne(Singer): Poor Memphis, trying to be the tough guy isn't working in his favor and that just gives us more reason to vote him out. Maybe we can string him along to the finale...something to think on.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai was walking around in his eviction attire which was a spare costume of Macbeth. He drew his sword and held it close.

"A very astonishing battle has weaved and the battlelines draw two sides apart. Riding in on my horsestead, I derail the forces and their plans of victory, but they force me from my trusty companion. Bruised and alone, I fight the hard fight and triumph over the bodies of evil. Raising the sword of justice to the heavens where I declare victory over the land." Kai monologues.

Jamie is interested as Roxanne looks at Kai with a weird look and Carter fell asleep. Madeline and Alicia sat on the floor.

"The war was over, but the bloodshed has been dealt. The forces drawback from their attack, but promise rebellion for their kingdom. I drive them away with the sword of divine justice. Seathing my weapon, I call upon my stead to draw out the battle plans for another assault upon their kingdom." Kai continued.

"This is so intense." Jamie commented over to Roxanne.

"Carter fell asleep five minutes in." Roxanne retorted with a bored look.

 **Kai(Actor): Delicate Big Brother viewers...upon my sword of divine justice...shall I defend the noble name of truth...battling these cretins investing the game of chance...I, Kai Macbeth, shall reign and bring light back to the holy land.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia was tanning as most boys were playing volleyball in the pool. Paulie spikes down gaining his team a point as Kai takes the ball. Alicia looked at the guys and bit her lip.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I can't deny that I've thought about sharing my belongings with a guy mate. All of those jocks on the polo team don't have a smitten of respect back home. It's why I mainly left London for Norfolk.**

Kai pushes the ball up which led Paulie to try and spike it, but Memphis bumped it back as Paulie kept it going. Madeline bumped it back to Dale as he spiked it over to Kai. Kai used his head as he gained anig headache sinking underwater.

"Why did you use your head?" Paulie asked.

"It seemed good at the time...owwww…" Kai replied.

 **Kai(Actor): *holds a bag of ice to his head* I think I'm not doing a sports production anytime soon...owwww…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter was writing down in his notebook as Dale came into the Video Game Room.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Dale stated.

"I was just about to make my leave." Carter explained as he closed his notebook.

Dale stepped aside as Carter exited the room, but his notepad fell out of his pocket. Dale stared at it.

"Hey! You forgot something!" Dale shouted.

Carter reentered and grabbed back his notepad nodding to Dale before leaving. Dale sat down on his bed tired.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stood in front of the monitor showing the living room with the houseguests.

"Let's go ahead and start with the first live eviction of the night." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone gave her their attention.

"Hello houseguests. Well, this is gonna be a very special night. It's double eviction night. Within the next hour, two of you will be heading and starting the 9-person Jury that will sit in judgement on finale night to decide the winner of Total Drama Big Brother." Julie announced.

The houseguests cheer as Julie continued on with her announcement.

"We have a lot to cover so let's get into this first eviction. Alex, Memphis, in a few moments, your housemates will cast their vote to evict live. You both may now have one last chance to sway their votes. Alex, you're up first." Julie explained.

"Thanks Julie. I wanted to thank Big Brother for one more chance and I hope I'm not going, because I know I can do better than last time. I've taken my own game under control and there's no Paul stepping in my way. I can help each and every one of you get to the finals, but I won't throw my game for yours. Let's step up and help each other out!" Alex exclaimed as she sat down.

"I wanna thank you, Julie, and Big Brother for one more chance to play my own game. I've truly gotten a good chance knowing all of you and let's hope that continues. I want to make it on my own this time, but I guess if it ends, it was good reliving memories." Memphis stayed as he sat back down.

"Thank you both. You both aren't allowed to vote and Crystal, as current HOH, you will only vote in a tie. The rest of you will cast your votes to evict in the Diary Room. Jamie, you may go first." Julie announced.

Jamie got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Jamie made it clear to vote out Alex so we should know. Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Jamie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict the conniving Alex." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. Kai has been in an alliance with both nominees so where does he lie? Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Greetings." Kai greeted with a bow.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict dear Alex." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. Carter has been determined to get the vets out so who does he see as the bigger threat? Hello Carter." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Carter greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote out Alex." Carter voted.

"Thank you, Carter. Dale stated he was going to vote for Memphis so he should stay with it. Hello Dale." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Dale greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I said I would and I vote to evict Memphis." Dale voted.

"Thank you, Dale. Alicia hasn't really spoke with the two so she's up in the air. Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Alicia greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict the stud, Memphis." Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia. Roxanne has wanted a piece of the vets and she gets her taste tonight. Hello Roxanne." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Roxanne greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Memphis." Roxanne voted.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Paulie has to vote between his fellow vets so who does he see bad for his game? Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I have to evict my girl, Alex." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie. Madeline has been a shot in the dark so who's her vote going to? Hello Madeline." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Madeline greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'm doing what's best for me going forward. I vote to evict Alex." Madeline voted.

"Thank you, Madeline." Julie praised.

Madeline got up and headed for the living room.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated as she appeared on the TV again. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 5-3, Alex, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Alex got up and laughed hugging different houseguests going to the lobby grabbing her bag. She waved back to the others before heading to the door and getting a big cheer setting her bag down walking over to Julie and Chris. The others gathered around the Memory Wall as Alex's picture went black and white.

"It must be hard to have history repeat itself." Julie stated.

"I knew that knowing the Super Veto competition was coming up. Oh my lord!" Alex exclaimed as she laughed.

"What was the biggest mistake for you going in?" Julie asked.

"Targeting DeShawn and Crystal. That was a bad mistake and I take full responsibility for that." Alex replied.

"Reminds me of Trent and Gwen in Action. Gwen told Trent's team to kick him out and she got booted the next episode voting for herself even." Chris explained.

"That's rough. However, I'm really the cause of this loss." Alex stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"How did it feel getting back to work in the game?" Julie asked.

"It felt like I never left honestly. I know we might have a Jury comp coming up and I'm ready to get back in there if need be." Alex explained.

"Well, for now, you're the first Jury member and are off to the Jury House. Coming up next, the live Head of Household competition as we start a whole week of Big Brother within the hour. Stay with us." Julie announced.

Alex smiles as the crowd cheers very loudly for Alex and the double eviction episode.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie and Chris stood near the monitor. It showed the backyard decorated like a game show showing the nine eligible houseguests and Crystal on the bench.

"Welcome back to the double eviction episode of Total Drama Big Brother. Alex has just been sent off to the Jury House, but we have a whole week of competitions to get to so let's not waste too much time. It's time to put the power on the line as one of these houseguests will become the next Head of Household." Julie explained.

The houseguests were all ready as Julie spoke over the intercom.

"Houseguests, power is once again in play as we are going to crown the next Head of Household. This competition is called "What the Bleep" and here's how it's played. I will show you all a clip of a previously evicted houseguest saying a sentence, but one word will be bleeped out. You will answer True or False. If you get it wrong, you must reset and step down. The last houseguest standing will become the new Head of Household. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The houseguests got ready as they looked at the screen ready.

 _Gary: "Hey, *bleep*! We have a Veto meeting to do."_

The audience laughed as some people missed Gary.

"Was the bleeped word that Gary said rascals? True or False? Answers please." Julie requested.

Roxanne, Kai, Alicia, Carter and Jamie answered True while the others answered False.

"Let's see the correct phrase." Julie stated.

 _Gary: "Hey, youngins! We have a Veto meeting to do."_

"The correct answer was youngins so the correct answer was False. Roxanne, Alicia, Jamie, Carter and Kai, please reset and step down." Julie requested.

The five houseguest reset their plaques and cleared off their booths. Paulie, Madeline, Dale and Memphis reset as well.

"Next statement." Julie requested.

 _Anna: "Dale, Alicia, don't *bleep* me out and same for goes for every single one of ya."_

"Was the bleeped out word that Anna said was vote? True or False? Answers please." Julie requested.

Madeline, Memphis and Dale answered True while Paulie answered False."

"Let's check the statement." Julie announced.

 _Anna: "Dale, Alicia, don't vote me out and same for goes for every single one of ya."_

"The correct answer was True. Paulie, you're eliminated so please reset and step down." Julie ordered.

Paulie slumped his shoulders resetting and stepped down. Madeline, Memphis and Dale reset as they were ready.

"Next statement." Julie requested.

 _DeShawn: "It's been awesome playing a game I'm such a big fan of. There's been *bleep* within the first few weeks and it's been tough getting through it all."_

"Was the bleeped out word that DeShawn said was drama? True or False? Answers please." Julie ordered.

Dale answered True as Memphis and Madeline chose False.

"Let's see the statement." Julie announced.

 _DeShawn: "It's been awesome playing a game I'm such a big fan of. There's been drama within the first few weeks and it's been tough getting through it all."_

"The correct answer was True. Congratulations, Dale, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie announced.

Dale hugged Paulie as Crystal handed over the key as the power was with the boys.

"Dale has snuck past this next eviction, but he must put up two houseguests in the live nomination ceremony. Who shall he nominate onto the chopping block? Find out when we return." Chris stated.

The crowd cheered as everyone was seen heading inside knowing any one of them was going up on the block.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the camera zoomed in on Dale's picture on the monitor.

"Welcome back. Dale has risen to power and must now make his nominations before we can move on. Let's head to the living room for the live Head of Household competition." Julie explained.

Julie appeared on the TV as the ten houseguests sat on the couches while the nomination chairs were empty.

"Hello houseguests. Once again, congrats to Dale on his win, but he must now make his nominations. I'm sure you've had a few moments to think this over so stand at the front of the living room and make your nominations." Julie requested.

Dale stood up and though for the last few seconds on what he needed to do.

"This hasn't been my most honorable decision, but I've only had a few moments to think this over. Surely, I would've had more time had this been normal, but I have to make rash decisions to advance. I nominate Memphis and Roxanne." Dale decided.

Memphis and Roxanne took their seats in the chairs as they sighed.

"Memphis and Roxanne have been nominated for eviction. We will go forward with the live Veto competition, but we must randomize to see which three houseguests will play. It was decided earlier so the three competing are…Crystal, Madeline and Paulie." Julie announced.

 _A few moments later…_

The backyard was decorated to have six colorful lanes with a jump at each end and a ball pit with different clock gears in them. All six players were ready for the competition.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live Veto competition. This competition is called 'Time Flies' and here's how it works. On the horn, you six will race down your lanes and jump into your ball pits. You must find a clock gear and bring it back to your podium. The first houseguest to fit in all three clock gears and grab their veto medallion at the end will win the Golden Power of Veto!" Julie announced.

The six players got set as the horn went off as they ran down their lanes into their pits. Dale grabbed his first gear and went to go put it in a slot. Memphis was close behind as he ran back and placed his gear in. Dale quickly jumped in after one and got back to his podium sending in his second gear. Roxanne gets her first gear running back hard fitting it in. She quickly finds another as she gets back out and runs back fitting it in. Memphis dives under and gets his second gear getting out running back to his podium. Paulie finally gets a gear and runs back fitting it in. Memphis gets his third gear as he fits it in. Memphis finally gets his medallion running back and hitting the buzzer.

"And that's it! Congratulations, Memphis, you've won the Power of Veto!" Julie announced.

Memphis was awarded it by Carter as he placed it around his neck. Julie turned towards the camera.

"Memphis has won the Veto, but Roxanne has the Diamond Veto which means she could use it to cancel out Memphis's Veto win. What will happen? Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Memphis was hugged by Madeline and then Roxanne for his win.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie smiles and Chris waves at the camera.

"Welcome back. Memphis won the Power of Veto and now will most likely take himself off the block, but Roxanne does contain the Diamond Veto which will help her cancel his win. Will she use it though? Let's head to the living room for the live Veto meeting." Julie asked.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as the houseguests propped up.

"Houseguests, this is the live Veto meeting. Memphis, you have won the Power of Veto and can choose what to do with it. Please go ahead and stand making your decision." Julie announced.

"Um...don't know how else to tell it, but I'm saving myself." Memphis announced.

"I don't think so! In my temptation card, I got the power of the Diamond Veto which gives me the ability to cancel any Veto win for the rest of the season. However, I must give up a spot in competing in the next Veto competition." Roxanne explained.

" _Diamond Veto has been used. Memphis, you must take back your seat._ " The creepy voice from the Den stated.

Memphis took off the Veto, putting it in the box and closing it taking back his seat.

"Well, that means no one is saved and nominations stay the way they are. It's now time for the second live eviction of the night. Roxanne, Memphis, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes live. You both may now have one last chance to sway their votes with a brief statement." Julie explained.

Roxanne got up and smiled.

"I had to hide that power away, because we don't want to the vets win this time around. Cody won last season, because I firmly believe they kept him around to get farther, but Memphis won't get anyone farther. He's a finalist and this has been my entire goal to get a vet out of the game. Don't fall under a delusion that he will keep you here when he will just propel himself to the finals. Let's fight this together so that we make it to the end." Roxanne explained as she sat down.

"I just want to say thanks again for an amazing summer so far. I disagree with Roxanne's comments when she knows she screwed herself over. Keeping me means traitors like her go out and we know she can't be trusted. Please make the right decision and keep me as I'm just playing my own game." Memphis stated as he sat backs down.

"Alright, like before, you two are not allowed to vote. Dale, as current HOH, neither are you. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict live. Madeline, you're up first." Julie announced.

"Madeline made a vote for Alex tonight so will she do the same for Memphis? Hello Madeline." Julie greeted.

"Hey there Julie." Madeline greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Roxanne." Madeline voted.

"Thank you, Madeline. Kai has been on the fence about his alliance. What will his move be? Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie." Kai greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Thou has vote to evict...Roxanne." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. Jamie is apart of Roxanne's alliance and her biggest ally. Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Jamie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Memphis unfortunately." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. Alicia voted Memphis earlier so will she do the same this time? Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Memphis again!" Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia. Crystal has been at odds with both nominees so who does her vote go to? Hello Crystal." Julie greeted.

"Hi Jules." Crystal greeted.

"Please cas trout vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"For DeShawn, I vote to evict Memphis." Crystal voted.

"Thank you, Crystal. Carter is also in an alliance with Roxanne so will he vote alongside to save her her? Hello Carter." Julie greeted.

Carter nodded as his greet.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote out Memphis." Carter voted.

"Thank you, Carter. Paulie has been into Roxanne for some time so will he take this chance? Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I have to vote out Roxanne." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie." Julie praised.

Paulie nodded before heading back to the living room.

"The results are in so let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest must say their goodbyes and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-3, Memphis, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Memphis sighed and got up hugging everyone in sight as he made his way for the door. He walked out to cheers waving at the crowd shaking hands with Chris and hugging Julie sitting down. The houseguests gathered by the Memory Wall as Memphis's picture went black and white.

"Well, it turns out you would've left tonight anyway." Julie stated.

"I cake up way too short." Memphis added.

"What happened? That's right...no one to save your hide." Chris explained.

"I guess I did something right hooking onto Dam, but I fell short here." Memphis stated.

"You were another part of DeShawn heading out the door when you cancelled Crystal's vote. Do you regret that?" Julie asked.

"No, but I understand I could've handled it better." Memphis replied.

"Ya got that right! Karma comes around." Chris stated.

"You and Alex were two great players and that became your downfall this time. Any second thoughts on playing again?" Julie asked.

"It was great, but I knew coming back I was going to have trouble, but Paulie is still in there so I hope he comes through at the end." Memphis replied.

"Thank you for playing, Memphis. The double eviction might have ended, but the game resumes. Join us Sunday at 8/7c where we crown a new Head of Household and a special guest appears to host it. We also have another tempted houseguest open their card. Then, Wednesday 8/7c, the Power of Veto is on the line as it could change of the nominations. Then, next Thursday, another houseguest will be off to the Jury. Then, a special Friday episode takes us to the Aftermath Studio for a special talk with Dakota, Anna, Gary, Jasmine and DeShawn on how life after the game is. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered.

Madeline and Crystal were hugging in the Nature Room as they high-fived.

Roxanne played on her guitar while Alicia cohere sher wats with a pillow.

Dale and Paulie played some pool in the backyard as Kai jumped into the pool.

Jamie was heading to bed as Carter wrote lines across Alex's and Memphis's names on his notepad smirking.

 **The Jury:**

 **Alex**

 **Memphis**


	19. Chapter 18- Plenty of Fish

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Alex and Memphis were stuck together as one vet was going out this week. However, with the news of a double eviction, it was a big threat for the vets to play in. Memphis and Alex tried pleading their cases to the rest of the house that they tried screwing over countless times in the past. At the first eviction of the night, Alex saw her game end quite early and history repeated sending her to the Jury. At the Head of Household competition, Dale the Underdog made his surprising win and put Memphis and Roxanne on the block as his nominations. At the Veto competition, Memphis was able to secure one last victory all to have Roxanne cancel it out. This lead to his eventual downfall to the Jury House. Who will become the next Head of Household? Who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 18- Plenty of Fish**

Everyone was doing their own thing as Memphis just got evicted. Roxanne smirked joining Jamie and Carter over by the kitchen.

"That was so close." Jamie stated.

"Hey, we got two veterans out this week and that's all I could ever ask for." Roxanne explained as she crossed her arms.

"A very superb move you pulled on him." Carter commented.

"Don't suck up to me to keep yourself safe. Just win HOH and we can send Crystal him next." Roxanne retorted.

 **Carter(Unemployed): We've made the merge so to speak and this is where my game has to be amped up a little bit. Roxanne will definitely be the next unfortunate going home and then Dale afterwards. They are too scheming and could catch onto my plans.**

 **Roxanne(Singer): We all can compete and Crystal is on the verge of going down. This will be sweet revenge!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai was reading a book in the lounge upstairs when Madeline did a backflip.

"Bravo!" Kai exclaimed as he set his book down to clap.

"Encore?" Madeline asked.

"Try a handstand into a backflip." Kai challenged with a smirk.

"Piece of cake." Madeline stated as he cracked her fingers.

Madeline got into a straight stand-up position before doing a handstand making sure she balanced herself correctly before dropping both feet down and did a backflip landing back on two raising her arms.

"Not bad. I must say it's a surprise you never got into cheerleading." Kai stated.

"I figured this would be a way I could practice to myself. I wasn't really popular in high school." Madeline explained.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I prefer to keep to myself, but I wouldn't mind Kai cheering me on at tryouts.**

 **Kai(Actor): The cheering and roaring approval of the masses is the primary goal of any great actor. Pristine memorizing and great postures can leave everlasting impressions for the audience.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale came out of the Diary Room in a full black suit with roses.

"Hey swingers! Any one of you ready for the most romantic HOH competitions yet?" Dale asked.

Everyone cheered and laughed as Dale sweated a little bit.

"Get ready to enter the world of heart and pure love. Meet me out back for the date of a lifetime." Dale explained.

The backyard was changed into a Valentine's Day theme with swans making the heart shape and red hearts all around with a stage where Dale was standing. The eligible participants came out in white dresses(girls) and black tuxedos(boys).

"Welcome to the B.B. Royal Sweetheart Bash! In this competition, you will have colored hearts fall from the skies above and search for ones that have the letters 'HOH'. You must spell out 'HOH' on your podium and the first houseguest to do that will become the new Head of Household! However, the houseguest that grabs the 'Heartbreak' heart must present it to me and will wear a broken heart costume for the rest of the week. Let's play "Is It True Love?" Dale explained.

 **Jamie(Actress): I want to win this to keep my alliance safe and possibly go after Paulie since he is the only vet left in the game. That means we make the final 8 and one step closer to the money.**

 **Paulie(DJ): Even if people want me gone this week, I still have the potion in my back pocket. However, winning this HOH competition can get me in closer for going after Roxanne.**

The hearts started falling upon the air horn as everyone started getting on the floor finding their letters. Carter, Kai and Roxanne found the 'H' they needed and headed for their podium while Alicia found an 'H' and 'O' going to place them on her podium.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): As soon as I found and H and O, I knew that was two easy letters down and I just needed an H to seal my victory.**

Paulie found the 'Heartbreak' heart which meant he was wearing a broken heart costume for the week. Everyone laughed and patted him on the back.

 **Paulie(DJ): I guess love isn't for everyone.**

Kai found his 'O' placing it on his podium. Crystal found an 'H' running for her podium. Madeline quickly found a 'H' huddled over an 'O' grabbing both running for her podium tying Alicia and Kai. Paulie found an 'H' and brought it back to his podium.

 **Kai(Actor): Everyone is going after the vets and they will also want me gone since I put myself in the Beasts alliance. Winning this makes sure that I'm not going home and I can go after Roxanne and Carter.**

Crystal and Paulie get their 'O', but Madeline comes through and gets her last 'H' as she cheers.

"Congratulations, Madeline, you are the new Head of Household!" Dale cheered as he handed her roses and the key.

Madeline blushes and kisses Dale on the cheek which made Alicia stare at her with confusion. She raised the key and hugged different people.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I don't know how I do it, but I have this natural talent of winning. Let's hope the good luck streak continues.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone started coming in as Madeline came out of the Diary Room.

"Who wants to see my HoH Room?!" Madeline exclaimed.

Madeline gathered everyone up the stairs as Roxanne, Jamie and Carter stayed down on the couches.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I can't believe that traitor won HoH and was able to save her skin. I knew I should've gotten her out when I had the chance.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): It's very dangerous for my game that Maddie has won, but I can use this opportunity to get Roxanne out of the game entirely this week. She's already naturally in the crosshairs so I can push her off into obscurity and be on my way to the winner's circle.**

Madeline opened the door as she went straight for the bed feeling the comfortableness of the sheets against her skin.

"I've missed this room." Madeline explained.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): This room was my lifesaver after I became a Have Not and it feels so good to have it back after all this time. It's been rewarding.**

Alicia huffed as she crossed her arms and glared at Madeline.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): Soak in the spotlight, buttercup...because you are easily making my list of people to knock off. First, steal my victory and then try to steal Dale away from me...the inconceivable nature of her.**

Madeline checked her basket seeing photos of her parents and her friends from home supporting her.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I really feel wonderful that my friends and family support my decision to jump into this game despite me leaving abruptly. My bro was ticked, but I guess he knows that I could be bringing big money home.**

 _Dear Alexa,  
I'm so proud of you winning your second Head of Household. And I've got some more news, mom and dad came home! Mom's in a wheelchair which is bad. But dad told me to send these flowers for you (and well, mom has her own too, so...)_

 _Anyway, again, I'm really happy for you and good luck! I hope to see you soon!_

 _-Bryan Harper_

 _PS: Would you be surprised if mom and dad are watching you tv?_

Madeline saw more candy for her like Smarties, Strawberry Bon Bons and Milk Duds. She immediately dig in sharing with her friends.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie was laying in the hammock as Crystal was playing pool with Kai. Crystal hit the white ball and got a solid in the pocket.

"Another sinker!" She cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"That's the third one in a row!" Kai protested.

"What can I say, man? I'm just that good at the game." Crystal stated.

"Or is it because, DeShawn helped you get better?" Kai retorted.

"Maybe a little of both." Crystal replied with a giggle and blushing.

Kai groaned as Crystal was able to sink another ball causing him to frown more.

 **Kai(Actor): I believe taking one too many shots to the face and prohibited area has given me the ability to be the most incompetent sports player ever. I can't even beat Crystal in a simple game of pool!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie came out of the Diary Room in a broken heart costume as everyone started laughing maniacally.

"Laugh it up...laugh it up." Paulie stated with a smirk.

 **Paulie(DJ): I guess I'm singing the blues in utter defeat. This sucks!**

Madeline and Crystal has to hold each other up from falling to the floor.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I've never seen this show, but I knew it had a knack for silly costumes. Paulie just proved it can be really funny!**

Dale was even laughing and so was Alicia as Paulie smiled.

 **Dale(Stock): Paulie, I like ya man, but you were asking for this. Hehehehehehe!**

Paulie sat down and continued to absorb the laughing fit from everyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne, Jamie and Carter were sitting around in the kitchen as they devised a plan for nominations.

"We need to make sure we secure the Veto at all costs. We can't afford to lose or I'm pretty much canned." Roxanne explained.

"Maybe I can convince Madeline to spare you like I did with Crystal." Jamie suggested.

"Nah, she's onto us. Mostly my fault for exposing our alliance, but that won't stop me from taking her down." Roxanne explained.

"Then, our only area of exit is to secure the Veto which should be easy considering there is three of us." Carter explained.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to be it. Madeline won't use it and I don't think anyone besides us would either." Roxanne stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): This sucks that we are once again put in this predicament and we just survived a double eviction. I don't think we'll be able to smooth talk our way out of this.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): I believe me and Roxanne will go up for the sole fact that she's the target and I'm an easy pawn not to get someone's hands dirty. She could try and play risky by putting up Jamie, but she could shoot herself in the foot in that regard.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia, Dale and Paulie were relaxing in the backyard when a mysterious voice came over the intercom.

" _Alicia, please report to the Temptation Room. You have been summoned._ " The voice stated.

Both boys stated at her as Alicia huffed and went inside to the room she was ordered to go to. She went inside seeing a card from Big Brother. She opened it and put on her sunglasses.

" _Dear Alicia, America has decided to tempt you to open your yellow card. A reminder is that you could win a temptation power for yourself or get a dud card and have to go up as an immediate third nominee. Please open your card now._ " Alicia read.

Alicia bit her lip and she ripped open her card opening it reading with one eye. Her card said ' **Plus Vote** '.

" _You have received the power of the Plus Vote. At any eviction, you can increase your voting power so your vote counts twice against one of the nominees. This is a great power to have for a big threat to get out of the game. Use it wisely and make sure to spring it at the right moment._ " Alicia read.

She smirked and put up her sunglasses as she bit into the card.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I have the power to increase my vote to two. Which means...little Maddie stealer...is gonna get it.**

Alicia left the room and decided she would tell Paulie and Dale about this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Dale joined Alicia in the '80's Room as she stood up from her bed.

"I got called into the Temptation Room and I received something called a Plus Vote." Alicia explained.

"A Plus Vote?" Dale asked.

"This means I can count my vote as twice so it counts as two votes instead." Alicia replied.

"That's awesome! That means we all have powers." Paulie stated.

"The Potion of Redemption, the Halting Hex and the Plus Vote." Dale added.

 **Dale(Stock): This is very good for our game and could be the launching pad to the final three that we need. I wouldn't have this much luck if Anna was still around.**

 **Paulie(DJ): I just hope when these powers are eventually used, that me, Dale and Alicia are in positions to win some power and put the numbers in our favor. The whole house could be united against us.**

"So who should our targets be knowing we have a complete trifecta?" Dale asked.

"Definitely Roxanne. She already used her Diamond Veto so she can't stop it the next time. Also, I believe she said she couldn't even play in the next Veto competition." Paulie explained.

"That means we can have the votes to send her home. We just need Madeline to put her up." Dale stated.

"Speaking of which, we need to get that hussy out as well. She stole our win." Alicia explained as she cracked her knuckles.

"You alright, Alicia?" Paulie asked.

"Fine...very fine…" Alicia replies through gritted teeth.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): *hold a ripped pillow with the fluff falling out* I had a tantrum…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia looked all over as she found Roxanne about to head into the pool.

"Hold up! I have a proposal for you." Alicia stated.

"What do you want, moneybags?" Roxanne asked as she crossed her arms.

"Petty nickname, but I'll throw in some bribes for a vote against Madeline." Alicia replied.

"Madeline? I do want her out, but I'll do it on my terms." Roxanne retorted.

"You're likely to be the next evicted and I wanted to make sure we both got something out of this." Alicia stated.

"I don't need your money or your help. I have my own alliance and my own allies. Butt out!" Roxanne screamed as she went to the backyard.

Alicia glared at the redhead as she stormed off herself.

"Let's see how helpful your allies are then." Alicia muttered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne headed up the stairs to the HOH Room as she knocked on the door.

 **Roxanne(Singer): I'm not known for being too nice with everyone, but I need to do some damage control and keep myself safe. Madeline is a notable critic of me and was saving her own game. Respectable, but it was foolish.**

"What do you need?" Madeline asked as she laid out on the bed.

"Where's your head at?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm leaning to putting you and Carter up." Madeline replied.

"Alright, that's expected after the last couple weeks. However, while Carter will always be a pawn no matter who you put up against him, why don't you throw everyone off?" Roxanne asked.

"Hmmm, throw them off?" Madeline questioned with a puzzled look.

"Just think about it this way...putting someone they would've never expected to be up there. We can use that to our advantage." Roxanne answered.

"Who would that be, though?" Madeline asked.

"Put up me and Jamie. She was covering for me when Crystal was HOH and she's not on anyone's radar. She isn't going home, but maybe we can weed Dale or Paulie up there besides me." Roxanne replied.

"But they are nice people and haven't done much to me." Madeline protested with a glare.

"You want to get far in this game? Then you have to start playing a little dirty." Roxanne stated as she whipped her hair back.

"You mean play dirty for you. You have no control over me!" Madeline exclaimed as she stood her ground.

"Chances are I'll be going home. What have you got to lose?" Roxanne asked.

"Like I don't see through your tricks. As soon as they come off and win HOH, I'll be out next." Madeline replied.

"Wow...good for you." Roxanne stated with a smirk.

"You are so going down and you can't even play the next Veto so you're out of here." Madeline retorted as she pointed at Roxanne.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Who does this pink think she is? She's been on the enemy list from Day 1 and all because she revealed her alliance to me. That's on her! I'm not describing my game just so she can get farther!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline walked across the living room where the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She walked up to the Memory Wall and took out the keys. She went up to her room and started thinking of how she could advance herself.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Roxanne is my target, obvs, but I need a second person up there. I might take her on her offer for her and Jamie up there. That would be two threats and one out of the way this week. Decisions, decisions.**

Everyone came into the dining room as they sat around. Madeline brought out the nomination box as she sat it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, I must nominate two houseguests for eviction. I'll turn both keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Madeline began as she turned the first key.

Roxanne's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she smirked.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Madeline continued as she turned the second key.

Jamie's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she gasped in shock.

"I've nominated you, Roxanne, and you, Jamie, for eviction. Ever since that fight with DeShawn, you guys have exposed yourselves to the house. We know how you play and why Alex and Memphis went home last week. This is a very powerful play I'm making and it does put my game at risk, but it's all worth to take you guys down. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Madeline explained.

Everyone started getting up as Jamie sat there with her mouth opened.

 **Jamie(Nominee): *mouth is hung open as she stares blankly at the camera***

Roxanne snickered to herself as she got up.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): I have the odds stacked against me, but Roxy always has a plan guys. Never go against the prankster.**

Paulie and Dale get up as they head off to the Video Game Room.

 **Dale(Stock): Paulie wants Roxanne out and I believe Alicia wanted Madeline out. I guess the plan strikes this week.**

Alicia glares as Madeline went off and she gets up flipping her blonde locks back.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I'm coming for you, Maddie, darling! This will teach you to steal winning and Dale from me!**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Roxanne or Jamie from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	20. Chapter 19-Reap the Benefits, HTT

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Madeline rose back to the top getting the power she wanted. Fearing the worst for their alliance, Roxanne would try to convince her to put her and Jamie up, but with Jamie as the pawn. Alicia was thinking Madeline was trying to go after Dale so she wounded up with a plan to get the shy girl out. She even got tempted with the Plus Vote to make her vote count as two. Paulie, Dale and Alicia now hold a trifecta of temptation power ready at the will. At the nomination ceremony, Madeline took Roxanne's suggestion for her own benefit putting Roxy and Jamie up for this week. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Roxanne or Jamie from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 19- Reap The Benefits, Hide The Truth**

Everyone got up as Madeline took the nomination box away. Jamie was still shocked as she looked at Roxanne, who rolled her eyes.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): Okay, pipsqueak. This is a war you started.**

Paulie hugger Jamie as she was just shocked. Kai and Dale hugged her to make her feel better.

 **Dale(Stock): So we are in the perfect position to kick out Roxanne this week. She's very sneaky and I have a feeling she's the one to be going home. We just need the Veto and keep everything the way it is.**

Roxanne got up and grabbed Jamie and Carter thrusting them into the 80's Room. She closed the door and groaned heavily.

"We are in a rut this time." Jamie stated.

"Three evictions this is bound to happen. We got off the hook until I was put up and survived. Now, I'm campaigning against an ally." Roxanne explained.

"This surely to dwindle our numbers. Paulie is no longer the threat since the vets have been extinguished." Carter stated.

"That not a bad theory and she wants us gone since we revealed our alliance to her. I just hope we can put someone up that's more of a threat than me or Jamie." Roxanne commented.

"I can only think of Paulie and to get rid of the vets. No one strikes me more than him as the main enemy." Jamie stated.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): I'm regretting using my power and getting DeShawn out. This is hopeless at the moment.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal smiled as she sat out on the couches outside.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): It's nights like this that I miss having DeShawn to cuddle with. I guess it's not secret I like him and I'll have to wait to see him on finale night. It's not fair, but I'm willing to tough it out till then.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter heads up to Madeline and smooth things over.

 **Carter(Unemployed): My main ally, Jamie, is on the block and I can't have that. She is my bread and butter in this game and her leaving would mean hunting down a new puppet to use, but mostly everyone is taken.**

Carter knocked and Madeline opened the door letting him come in.

"What's up, Carter?" Madeline asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Jamie is not your target, is she?" Carter asked.

"She is a threat, but not who I'm going for right now." Madeline replied.

"Roxanne is a troublemaker and this whole group alliance was her idea in the first place. At first, I had no intentions of getting involved, but it was the start of the game. I couldn't sit by and coast expecting to win the money." Carter explained.

"So Roxanne wanted this alliance?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, her, DeShawn and Jamie. I know it makes them look bad, but my game is too valuable to throw away. Jamie has also been a dear good friend and I would hate to see her go away. I don't have any other allies." Carter replies with a hand over his mouth.

"I don't want to throw out my game as well, but I can promise you she's not it." Madeline promised.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I see Maddie has gotten some backbone in this game. Looks like I need to turn up the waterworks.**

Carter sniffs and quivers his lip a little bit. He looks at Madeline.

"I don't have friends back where I'm from. I'm a general outcast with no job or social skills. I just wanted to come in and make friends, but I've never watched this show so I didn't know it would get this crucial." Carter explained.

Madeline felt a little bad about lashing out as she hugged Carter. Carter smirked, but hugged back tightly.

"I guess you mean well. I'll promise Jamie is staying, but you'll have to pull some weight to help." Madeline stated.

"Fair enough. Thank you, dear Madeline." Carter praised.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I hate seeing a person so down in the dumps, because life hit them hard. I'll try and cater to him, but I won't throw my game for his feelings.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The whole house stood in the kitchen where the Have Not slop has come for the week. They crossed their fingers hoping not to be picked.

"My choices will be Paulie, Dale, Crystal and Roxanne." Madeline chose.

 **Paulie(DJ): So much for just being a broken heart…**

 **Dale(Stock): Eh, I'm fine with being a Have Not. The beds aren't so bad.**

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I think this will be my first time taking cold showers and eating gross slip for the week. Yuck! Not to mention the trash bags.**

 **Roxanne(Nominee): War has been declared...let the battlelines be drawn.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie went up to the HOH Room in order to talk with Madeline. He knocked on the door as Madeline let him.

 **Paulie(DJ): I need Madeline's word that she won't use the Veto. Roxanne is the one going home this week after everything she's caused. We already have three votes against her, but I want to make sure we keep that lead.**

Paulie sat down on the couch as he started talking.

"So the Veto won't be used, right?" Paulie asked.

"That's correct. At least, the plan if I win." Madeline replied.

"Me, Dale and Alicia aren't using it either. We just have to make sure we make it in." Paulie stated.

"Two out of three won't be so bad. That means three players and maybe a wildcard to convince." Madeline explained.

"Who could use the Veto you believe?" Paulie asked.

"Carter is someone I'm skeptical about, but he might save Jamie in which case I'll put up Kai as a pawn. Crystal might save Jamie, but she could want her own game saved. Kai will definitely keep things the way they are." Madeline replied.

"Cool. So only two people and we have Kai as a backup and no one will vote his way." Paulie stated.

 **Paulie(DJ): Only two people might use the Veto which is fine with me. A bipartisan support on getting Roxanne is exactly what we need this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was called into the HOH Room as she sat down.

"Carter came in here and wanted to see if I would save you." Madeline explained.

"He did? I figured that's what he came up here for, but I thought he include Roxanne." Jamie replied.

"He called Roxanne a trouble maker so I guess he's fed up with her." Madeline stated.

"Say what?!" Jamie recoiled in shock.

 **Jamie(Nominee): So Carter turns his back on us? Where's the support left?**

"That's so not cool. He's our ally." Jamie retorted in anger.

"He views you as his best ally and wants you saved." Madeline stated.

"I don't care! Roxanne has been trying to help us move past what's happened so far. We needed to focus on getting the vets out so they didn't win like in BB18." Jamie explained.

"However, keeping Paulie has its uses." Madeline retorted.

"Whatever! Be in denial, but you'll be out before you know it." Jamie stated as she left the room and went to cook down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie came down the stairs as Roxanne came out of the Have Not Room. Jamie pushes her back as she plugged her nose.

"How can anyone stand it in here?" Jamie asked.

"It's not suppose to be humble, genius." Roxanne replied as she covered her nose as well.

"I went up to Madeline's room and she told me Carter doesn't want you here anymore." Jamie stated.

"I'm gonna be honest. I saw this coming from a mile away after DeShawn kicked the bucket. He's a sneaky little snitch." Roxanne explained.

"He's more on my side since I give him the slightest bit of attention. He claims I'm his greater ally." Jamie stated.

"Oh? He wants to start making declarations? Let's see if two can play at that game." Roxanne added.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): Carter turns his back on the person who has carried him this far when he's been up on that block infinity times? That's messed up and ungrateful. Time for payback!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline came through the Diary Room door with a bag full of names.

"Hey everyone! Time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Madeline exclaimed.

Everyone cheered coming into the living room and sitting down on the couches. Roxanne and Jamie sat down on the nomination chairs.

"There will only be six players playing in the Veto comp. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here." Madeline requested.

Roxanne and Jamie glare at Carter on their way up as he smirks.

"As Head of Household, I'm choosing first." Madeline stated.

Madeline reaches in and quickly pulled out a name.

" **Kai**." Madeline announced.

Kai smiles as he stepped up and joined Jamie up front.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): I know most people want me gone this week so I'm fighting my hardest in this competition to save myself. The other one going up is Carter and he's heading home.**

" **Houseguest Choice**. I'll settle for Alicia." Roxanne chose.

Alicia smirks as he joins Roxanne by her side leaving Jamie to reach in.

 **Jamie(Nominee): I can't rely on anyone keeping me safe so I hope to pick Crystal since me and her are friends.**

" **Paulie**." Jamie announces with a frown.

Paulie can up excited to get out of the suit for awhile.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition will begin. Good luck to everyone!" Madeline announced.

 **Paulie(DJ): Alicia and myself have been confirmed for this competition and this is going to be super easy to win. I can't wait to send Roxanne to the Jury.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal dresses up in a black shirt with a silver question mark on it. She also had a black shirt and shoes on.

"Hey mystery seekers! Time to see if your clue solving skills are up for the test. Time for the Veto competition!" Crystal exclaimed.

Everyone came out as the players were in normal clothing while Dale and Carter stood off to the side. Crystal addressed the players.

"This is a simple game of hide and seek. You each shall receive a Veto Card and hide it within the house. One by one, you each will get 60 seconds to find a Veto Card. If you find a Veto Card, return it outside and place it on the board. The houseguest who manages to keep their Veto Card hidden the best will receive the Power of Veto. Let's play Hide and Go Veto!" Crystal exclaimed.

 **Paulie(DJ): This is an advantage for me as I won this competition in my season. Let's see if luck is back on my side.**

"You each have your Veto Cards now and have one minute to hide them." Crystal stated.

Jamie hid her Veto Card in her pillowcase.

Roxanne hid her Veto Card under her mattress making sure it was deep enough.

Madeline hid her Veto Card in one of the trash bag beds under the newspaper covers.

Alicia hid hers in between the bottom part of the shower wall dividing the two showers.

Paulie decided to repeat history hiding his Veto Card in the sliding glass table.

Kai hid his Veto Card under the armor of his Macbeth costume throwing some more and even a blanket over it.

The houseguests went in one at a time as they search high and low for a Veto Card.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I want to win this Veto and really mess with Madeline's nominations. This might backfire on me, but I'm ready to cause all sorts of drama.**

Alicia found a Veto Card and brought it out holding high placing it on the board.

Paulie found the second Veto Card bringing it to the board.

Alicia found a second Veto Card and placed it on the board slapping fives with Paulie.

Roxanne found the fourth Card and placed it on the board.

Jamie got the last card and placed it on the board as everyone gathered up.

"The first Veto Card that was found was... **Paulie**." Crystal announced.

Paulie held his head down as Alicia looked down as well.

 **Paulie(DJ): Alicia found my card and I expected it to work the second time. Man, I've gotten more heartbreaks than Zakiyah gave me.**

"The second card found was...Jamie." Crystal announced.

Jamie snapped her fingers as she glared at Paulie.

"The third card found was... **Madeline**." Crystal announced.

Madeline was bummed, but hoped for Alicia or Kai to win.

"The fourth Card found was... **Alicia**." Crystal announced.

Alicia huffed and crossed her arms pouting. Kai crossed his fingers as Roxanne smirked.

"The final card found was... **Roxanne**! Congratulations, Kai, you've won the Power of Veto!" Crystal announced.

Kai screamed as Crystal out the Veto over his head.

 **Kai(Veto Holder): I actually won a comp! Yes, I'm heading to the final 8. One step closer!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was trashed with mattresses flung everywhere, blankets put around the floors, empty boxes littered over the couches.

 **Jamie(Nominee): It's a bummer that me or Roxanne didn't win Veto. I should've known she hid the stupid card under the mattress!**

Roxanne flicked Jamie in the back of the head causing her to yelp.

"Thanks nimrod!" She yelled.

"You could've told me." Jamie argued.

"I'm not supposed to tell you since we share the same room. That was our plan and you forgot about that." Roxanne accused.

"I forgot? I'm just supposed to understand where you'll hide the damn card?" Jamie asked with balls of fists.

"Don't get fresh with me, dummy! I'm going home this week, because of your idiocy." Roxanne replied.

"It's your own idiocy that is making you go home. It's your fault DeShawn went home! It's always been your fault!" Jamie argued, jumping in place.

Everyone was staring at the commotion going on as these two girls go into each other's faces.

"You are worthless and I've done nothing, but get you this far." Roxanne stated.

"I saved your stupid ass last week from double ******* eviction! You ungrateful *****!" Jamie roared.

"Calling me a *****? Really? If it wasn't for me, your airhead ass would be packing them bags!" Roxanne argued.

"At least I get to go relax in the Bahamas, away from your lonely ass!" Jamie roared.

Jamie then turned to the crowd amongst them.

"Vote me out, because I want to be in the Jury House when she gets to finale night and I get to run it in her face when I vote against her and she loses in a landslide!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Ha! I'll be laughing see your bratty ass walk out that door!" Roxanne insulted.

The two girls look ready to fight as Kai, Paulie and Madeline broke it up between them.

"You wouldn't get this far without me! Remember that!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Shove it up your ass!" Jamie argued.

 **Jamie(Nominee): I did everything for her! I did what she wanted from Day 1 and she treats me like ****! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal led Jamie into the Nature Room as she sat there crying her eyes out.

"It's over, Jamie! It's over…" Crystal stated as she hugged her friend.

"I want out. I don't want to play anymore." Jamie confessed, wiping tears with her eyes.

"Why would you say that? That makes Roxanne win." Crystal retorted.

"What if she finds a way off the block again? I might as well just quit the game and go to Jury." Jamie explained.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): Jamie can't give up at this stage in the game. We are going to be 8 soon and we finally have Roxanne trapped.**

Jamie held her head and stood up before running into the Diary Room. The door closed as Crystal tried going after her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai moves across the living room heading to the Memory Wall. He grabbed the Veto and put it around his neck.

"Friends, the curtain has risen. The Veto Ceremony must begin." Kai stated.

Everyone came in as Crystal and Jamie weren't present as Kai stood up front.

"This is the Veto Ceremony. Jamie and Roxanne have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Jamie is not here right now to state her reasons and I suppose Roxanne has nothing to say for herself. So, I have made the decision to not use the Power of Veto. This Veto Meeting is adjourned." Kai explained.

He stepped forward as he placed the Veto in the box and closed it. Roxanne rolled her eyes as people started getting up.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): Let the crybaby quit the game so we can get this over with. It's just another fool out of my way.**

Kai ran into Dale and talked with him.

 **Kai(Actor): The better move is to keep everything as it is like last week. Roxanne needs to go since she causes way too much drama...and that's coming from me.**

Paulie hugged Madeline as Madeline started crying.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I can't help, but feel this is my fault for some reason. I can't help, but think that.**

 _Will Jamie quit the game or will she be present for the next eviction? Who will be evicted if anyone? Who will become the new Head of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	21. Chapter 2- Does It Even Matter?

The monitor showed Jamie(orange dress) and Roxanne(White dress) in the nomination chairs.

"Former allies up on the block as one Jamie decides over quitting the game possibly saving Roxanne's game. However, the trifecta have a trio of powers to use at their disposal which could be used in this game." Julie explained.

"Drama only gets spicer as the ingredients match up with the recipe. Now, I've made myself hungry." Chris stated as he taps his stomach.

Julie was about to speak, but suddenly there was a shout and running footsteps. Lightning appeared as he flexed his muscles.

"Lightning is swooping in!" Lightning cheered as he skidded towards Chris and Julie.

"Dude, you're not supposed to be here!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why can't Lightning host the show once?" Lightning asked.

"Who says he can't?" Julie asked with a friendly smile.

"Julie! I specifically asked him to get questions for DeShawn for a special interview." Chris whispered.

"I figured his ego is just going to stall this episode so let him have this." Julie muttered.

"Ugh...fine. You're in I guess." Chris conceded.

"Sha-zam! Stay tuned for the excellence of Lightning hosting this edition of Total...Drama...Big Brother!" Lightning called after striking an exaggerated pose.

"Lightning!" Chris and Julie yelled as the camera zooms in on the monitor.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With Jamie and Roxanne on the block, Carter had to dig deep in order to advance Roxanne to eviction. He talked with Madeline signaling out Roxanne saying Jamie was his greatest ally. Roxanne and Jamie caught word of this planning on getting back at Carter. Paulie was reassured by Madeline that no one had intentions of using the Veto which prompted the trifecta alliance to get in the Veto. At a sneaky Veto competition, Kai pulled the best hiding spot and winning his first Veto. Jamie found Roxanne's card last which began the spat between them and have Jamie doubting her abilities in this game. Tonight, Jamie will make her decision whether to leave the game or stay for the live eviction. What will her decision me and who will be evicted? Who will be the new Head of Household? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _Roxanne strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 20- Does it Even Matter?**

Lightning took center stage as the crowd cheered and he flexed his muscles.

"Sha-welcome to the show! Lightning here to announce that one of these two sha-losers is going down the drain like Lightning did." Lightning explained.

"Bra, that was All-Stars. They just come out the door and talk with us for a few minutes." Chris stated with a glare.

"Stop stealing Lightning's job, sha-whit! Anyway, we also have DeShawn in a special interview about his sha-lover, Crystal!" Lightning exclaimed.

"However,-" Julie began as Lightning put the focus back on him.

"However, we first must see what drama has been stirring in the house. Lightning is excited!" Lightning exclaimed as Julie facepalmed.

The monitor showed the living room as the camera zoomed in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was crying hard in the living room as the Veto ceremony concluded. Roxanne snickered as she went off as Crystal comforted her friend.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I hope Jamie doesn't quit, because of Roxanne. We become 8 and we can't let Roxanne get farther. She needs to stay strong.**

Paulie and Dale glared at Roxanne as she passed them by.

 **Paulie(DJ): It's all broken hearts this week and Roxanne is the center of this breakup. She totally signaled out her best friend.**

Jamie was crying as she sniffed while Kai hugged her.

 **Kai(Actor): I should've saved Jamie, but I didn't want to seem to be a target. This is truly not superb of me...no! You have your own game to worry about!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie cried into her pillow in the 80's Room as Dale came in and frowned.

"We really shouldn't let her get to you." Dale stated.

"Easy *sniffle* for you to say. Anna is out and you can be happy as much as you want." Jamie explained.

"Just because Anna hit the sack, doesn't mean I'm all roses. I still have nightmares about her." Dale stated as he covered himself.

"Roxanne was a sister to me and she blames me for everything. I didn't know she hid her card under the mattress." Jamie explained.

"Well, she didn't tell you and expected you to know. If anything, it's her fault." Dale stated.

 **Dale(Stock): I can't let Jamie go home and quit the game like this. From a moral standpoint, I have to be a friend for her.**

"Just try and keep yourself up. We are almost to the final 8 and you can't afford to give it up now." Dale cheered.

"Alright. I'll do it." Jamie conceded with a friendly smile.

"Nice! Glad to have you back." Dale stated.

Jamie grabbed Dale and pulled him in for a kiss as Dale gasped. He soon embraced the kiss pulling away for air.

"What was that for?" Dale asked.

"That was for you, little cutie." Jamie replied.

 **Jamie(Nominee): Hey, least I could do for Dale helping me. Maybe that will help his nightmares about Anna.**

Alicia gasped as she growled and stomped down the stairs.

"If I ever had a reason to use this power, it's so now!" Alicia whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie was jumping into the pool with his costume on as he was soaked.

"Way to go, moron! You're totally soaked." Roxanne stated.

"It was a bet with Dale." Paulie explained.

"Did you really have to take it?" Kai asked.

Paulie splashed some water onto Kai.

"I never back down from a challenge." Paulie replied as he did a backstroke.

 **Paulie(DJ): I'm drenched, I'm uncomfortable and I'm stupid, but it's well worth it to show these folks who the jokester of the house is.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter flips through his notebook and goes over the people he wants to stay. He had Jamie, Alicia and Kai staying in the game with him.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Roxanne shall be easy pickings this week and then the next obvious target is Paulie or Dale. However, I've noticed Alicia acting more caring with Dale so I might have to switch that to Crystal. Then, I'll go after Paulie and then after him, possibly Dale. Madeline will make final five, but be gone shortly after that. I understand Courtney used a similar plan, but there's no Mal to reveal my intentions. At this stage, I need to push things forward if I want them to go according to plan. I'll need to frame some things together.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter came into the living room as Kai sat on the couch eating Fruit Loops.

"Fruit Loops for breakfast, huh?" Carter asked as he sat down.

"No one really offers to cook and I'm usually up first so this is what I'm owed." Kai replied.

"So who's got your vote in the upcoming eviction?" Carter asked.

"Definitely Roxanne. I owe it to Jamie for my decision not to use the Veto." Kai replied.

"Who else is convinced?" Carter asked.

"There's Paulie and Dale. I bet even Alicia will vote Roxanne out." Kai replied.

"Good, good. Roxanne has been nothing, but trouble ever since we started our alliance." Carter explained.

"Why did you even join forces?" Kai asked.

"It was the first week and I needed some allies. I didn't want to rely on the vets so the new people had to do." Carter replied.

 **Kai(Actor): Fair enough. I thought the vets and me could take it far, but alas, I was wrong. I distanced myself so I wouldn't go up.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne day on her chair as she started snoozing off.

 **Roxanne(Nominee): Looks like I'll be the one seeing light when I head outside. It was a fun run and I won't even campaign for my safety. It's all, but signed. They just know I'm heading to Jury to decide who wins.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared onscreen as the monitor shifted to a picture of DeShawn.

"We haven't heard a peep from the pre-jurors, but that changes with DeShawn as he sat down for an exclusive interview on his relationship with Crystal and life since leaving the game. Stay with us." Julie stated as the crowd cheered and rows of tweets expressing glee that DeShawn was coming on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as the picture of DeShawn on the monitor showed as Julie smiles.

"Welcome back. He's been gone from the Big Brother House for weeks now and we haven't heard a peep. What has our resident basketball coach been up to? Let's see." Julie stated as she turned to the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A basketball was thrown up and swished in for a three-pointer. Many basketball players were scouring the field as DeShawn stood on the sidelines yelling at his team._

" _What have I been up to? Well, the new season started up so I have to travel with the team all around New York." DeShawn explained._

 _The scene sees several school buses crossing the streets of New York. DeShawn bounces a basketball at a nearby park training with his new team._

" _The school even hired me on as a physical education teacher where I put my students to work and let them pelt each other with dodgeballs afterwards." DeShawn explained._

 _High school students scouring the gym floor as they threw dodgeballs to try and hit one another._

" _That looks like fun! Lightning's going in!" Lightning yelled from behind the camera._

 _He tossed the camera to DeShawn and got in the fun as the students had fun._

" _Crystal is doing amazing since I left and she even got revenge for me. I liked Alex and Memphis, but they played cheap in getting me out." DeShawn explained._

 _Footage shows DeShawn and his former coach watch the double eviction episode together. DeShawn smiles as Alex and Memphis walked out the door._

" _I hope Crystal reaches the finals and maybe even win the entire season. It might not happen concerning her place, but she's got a good social game and is easily the most likable person in there. I have faith in her." DeShawn explained._

 _DeShawn threw a basketball behind him and swished it in._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's head to the living room and start the live vote with the houseguests. Jamie or Roxanne will be the third Jury member and the houseguests will decide their fate." Julie explained.

Julie appeared on the television, but got pushed aside by Lightning.

"I've always wanted to do this part!" Lightning exclaimed.

Julie rolled her eyes as Lightning cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I'm Lightning and it is time for you to vote one of those sha-ladies out of the house. Now, I'm sure you have final statements and blah blah blah. Let's skip over that and get to the vote. Simple fact you all know is those ladies can't vote and Maddie only votes in a tie. Pudding Head, you're up!" Lightning explained as he pointed to Kai.

Kai gasped and got up to go to the Diary Room as Julie retook her position.

"Kai vowed to make it up to Jamie and vote out Roxanne. Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Greetings, Lady Julie." Kai greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict, Roxanne." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. Crystal is a very good friend of Jamie so her vote should go the other way. Hello Crystal." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Crystal greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I will vote, for DeShawn, to evict Roxanne." Crystal voted.

"Thank you, Crystal. Dale has been dead set on voting out Roxanne. Hello Dale." Julie greeted.

"I'm ready for it." Dale greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to finally evict Roxanne." Dale voted.

"Thank you, Dale. Alicia has been skeptical with both nominees. What's her take and will she use her Plus Vote power? Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Alicia greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I'll use my Plus Vote to give two votes to Jamie." Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia. Paulie has been talking up voting for Roxanne. Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"What's up, Julie?" Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Obviously, I vote to evict Roxanne." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie. Carter has been best allies with Jamie so he should vote to keep her. Hello Carter." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Carter greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Roxanne." Carter voted.

"Thank you, Carter." Julie praised.

Carter got up and walked back to the living room sitting down.

"The results are in so let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated as she appeared on the TV. "Houseguests, the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 5-2 with an added vote, Roxanne, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders getting up grabbing her bag and guitar case immediately heading out the door. The crowd booed her a little, but cheers came in as she went over to Lightning, Chris and Julie. She shook hands and sat down. The houseguests all cheered as her portrait went black and white.

"Not surprising for you I'm sure." Julie stated.

"It's not. I saw this coming last week." Roxanne explained.

"Lightning has a question. What do you feel was your biggest regret in there?" Lightning asked.

"I'm sure it was revealing the alliance to that bonehead, Madeline. I guess that makes me the bonehead." Roxanne replied.

"A bonehead with an interesting persuasive tactic. Madeline became your downfall." Chris stated.

"I'm in Jury and get to decide who wins or loses. That's all I really care about." Roxanne explained as she crossed her arms.

"Any last words for Jamie and Carter?" Julie asked.

"Just don't be surprised if you guys get out." Roxanne replied.

"Well, in the case you were the one evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crystal: You have done some pretty disposable things in this house and we finally got ya this week. Nothing personal, but this was probably our best bet.**

 **Alicia: I was going for Jamie, but you're a close second. No more calling me out for being a rich snob when I'm playing the best game ever! See ya, Roxy!**

 **Paulie: You're an ace in the hole and a strong favorite which is why it's better to get you out. Jamie and DeShawn have suffered enough and the score has been settled.**

 **Dale: You deserves this after what you said to Jamie and you deserve this after what you did to DeShawn. You deserved all of this and I truly think you are a horrible person.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxanne held her head down as Julie patted her back.

"Thank you for playing and you'll be back on finals night to decide the winner. Coming up, power is on the line as we crown a new Head of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as rows of tweets were mixed about Roxanne's eviction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie smiles and the crowd cheered happily. The Head of Household logo appeared on the monitor.

"Welcome back. It's time to crown a new Head of Household." Julie stated.

"Lightning is super pumped! It's time to head to the backyard and see who's sha-ready!" Lightning exclaimed.

The monitor showed the seven eligible houseguests on a football field with a giant quarter standing tall. Madeline sat over on the sidelines as the players all sported BB jerseys.

"Hello houseguests! Lightning here to give you all the full scoop on this HOH competition! Madeline, you're done this week so don't bother. You are in Lightning's territory on the football field. That giant quarter must be pushed down the field and whatever line it ends up on determines the points you get. The houseguest with the highest point value will sha-zam their way to the Final 7 and become the new Head of Household! Let's play my position, "Quarterback!" Lightning explained.

Dale took his turn and began pushing the quarter, but it only landed on the 30.

"Pitiful! Only 30! Lightning can get 90 in his sleep." Lightning boasted.

Paulie got his turn as he pushed the quarter making it stay straight as it landed on the 80 yard line!

"80? Not bad." Lightning conceded.

Paulie cheered as Dale clapped for his best friend from the sidelines.

It was Crystal's turn as she pushed it as fast as she could keeping it straight and getting a 90. She jumped as Paulie had to take his seat on the other side.

"A 90. I admit that Crystal has got the spirit of the game." Lightning stated.

Carter barely put the effort in and got a measly 10. He shrugged and took his seat on the sidelines.

"Weakly. A 10 is a toddler number." Lightning insulted.

Alicia didn't get a good number as she rushed it and got a 10.

"Rich girls never live up to the hype." Lightning insulted.

Jamie got a running start and pushed the quarter as it reached to the 80 yard line. She stomped the field for being so close.

"Not bad, but still not enough." Lightning retorted.

Kai was the last one and he wanted to win this as he pushed the quarter with all his strength. However, he only managed to get a 70.

"I guess some of you aren't lame. Especially, Crystal since she is the new Head of Household!" Lightning cheered.

Crystal cheered really loud as Madeline passed over the key and hugged her tightly.

"What will happen now that Crystal is in power and who is on her radar for possible eviction? Find out Sunday 8/7c to see who gets nominated for eviction. Then, the Power of Veto is once again up for grabs as Zingbot returns to the game to host. Then, next Thursday, we have another live eviction, but we must say that Paulie's Potion of Redemption runs out and the evicted houseguest will immediately be inserted back into the game. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie announced as the crowd cheered for the last time before the ending showed Crystal celebrating her win with the house.

 **A/N: So I have special plans for Gary and DeShawn in a future episode since I believe they are such likable and personal favorite OC's. I won't disclose any information, of course, but kudos to Boruto101 and ThorBringsTheThunder for their creations.**

 **Also, please vote in a PM to me about who should be tempted to open their cards. Nobody did that last time and I had to randomize so just send me a PM with your choice of a vote. It's okay if it has to be a review, but PM is preferred.**


	22. Chapter 21- A Fresh Start

**A/N: And the new host for Total Drama Big Brother 4 is...Cody Anderson! That's right! Cody takes over the show from Chris while he has a nasty lawsuit hanging above his head and has Topher in the crowd watching his every move. However, that's TDBB 4 and that will be a separate update. Let's get back to what the Final 8 have in store for us.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **After the big blowout between her and Roxanne, Jamie contemplated quitting the game to get away from the drama. However, Dale convinced her to stay in the race for the money in what could be a new showmance brooming. Carter had the opportunity to get out Roxanne this week as she didn't even bother to campaign for votes. The whole house united against her sending her to the Jury as the third member. At the HOH Competition, Crystal won her second reign in a row as she took reigns taking power back for herself and DeShawn. Who shall she nominate for eviction and who will be the next houseguest to be tempted to open their card? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 21- New Start**

Crystal came in as she ran to the living room so glad to be cemented in the Final 7.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I'm so glad to be HOH this week and this means I'm getting closer to winning the money for me and DeShawn. There's no more Roxanne either which means I need to focus on the last of those vets Paulie.**

Paulie came in taking off the broken heart costume.

 **Paulie(DJ); I'm no longer broken hearted and I'm in the Final 8. A spot further ahead than I was in my season. The last vet remaining and me, Dale and Alicia have the powers that be to keep ourselves til the final 3.**

"This is working well in our favor." Alicia whispered.

"We need her to go after two nominees not on our side." Paulie added.

"I suggest Kai and Carter. Carter is someone the whole house has want out and Kai was in cahoots with Alex and Memphis. It only make sense." Dale added.

Kai was in the kitchen and Carter wrote on his notepad in the Video Game Room.

 **Paulie(DJ): The clear people this week is Kai and Carter. I'm probably leaning more on Carter heading home, but Kai is a big threat for hooking up with me and the others so I'll probably need to make sure both of them take the dive.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline, Dale, Crystal and Paulie played soccer outside with boys versus girls as Paulie swiped the ball right from Madeline.

"Too slow!" Paulie cheered.

Madeline tripped as Paulie headed for Crystal and shot, but Crystal kicked it back as Madeline swiped it and went for the goal. She kicked it making Dale trip over himself and scored.

"Yes! That's 4-1 for us!" Madeline exclaimed.

"I probably should've picked Kai to help me." Paulie muttered.

Kai came out in his swim trunks laying out a table on the grass. Paulie started up the ball and swiped right behind Madeline as he kicked it to the goal, but Crystal slapped it away. The ball bounced form her hand and knocked Kai in the head as he stumbles falling into the pool making a big splash.

 **Kai(Actor): I need to find somewhere else other than outside for Kai time. It's going to be hard.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale was in the Video Game Room as he laid on his bed.

 **Dale(Stock): I have to find something around here to do. I haven't been able to play a single video game and I don't have Dakota or even Anna here to plan or hang out with. I am getting that desperate.**

Dale got up and saw Carter's notebook staying on the bed. He looked to see if anyone was coming before he went over to the notebook.

"He's always fascinated with this thing. What could be on it?" Dale wondered as he grabbed the notebook.

He looked through it and saw names of people crossed off or still in the game. He realized his name was crossed off.

"Why's mine and everyone else's name on this thing?" Dale asked as he flipped the other pages.

He saw rules, tips and comments from Carter himself on the game.

"Has he been planning this entire time?" Dale asked.

"I figured you would catch me eventually." Carter replied as he showed up in the doorway.

"Dude, are you secretly trying to win this game?" Dale asked.

"What does that notebook look like to you?" Carter replies with a smirk.

"Holy crap!" Dale exclaimed.

"I suppose that means you'll babble to everyone like you did with the vets." Carter concluded.

"You bet I am! Good thing you couldn't even get to the finale with this." Dale stated.

"Such a shame you were going to be in the finals with me." Carter confesses as he twiddled with his hands.

"Like that was going to happen! My name is crossed out on this page." Dale protested, turning to the page with the notes.

"Dale, you are a nitwit like Anna says. She told me if she was to ever get evicted, she entrusted me to take you to the finals. I'm only fulfilling my promise." Carter explained.

"She did?" Dale asked.

"That's right. That's why if anyone found this book, they wouldn't know about the plan." Carter replied.

"Huh...I guess that's pretty smart." Dale stated.

"You are someone I've built a bond with sharing this room. I just hate to see it wasted, because of a misunderstanding." Carter explained as he held crossed fingers behind his back.

"Keep the book." Carter insisted.

"You want me to keep this?" Dale asked.

"If I break your trust, you are welcome to show the others this notebook. That will ensure I'm out of the game." Carter replied.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to your word." Dale commented as he stuck the notebook in his back pocket.

 **Carter(Unemployed): The idiot planted the evidence on himself. I wanted any one of these nitwits to find the notebook only to turn it against them. Like Alejandro did when he photoshopped Cody sleeping with Heather. Way genius tactics I used?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal came through the door with her HOH key as she smiled.

"Who wants to see my HOH Room?!" Crystal screamed.

Everyone hollered and went up the stairs as Crystal unlocked the door as she went for the gift basket. She noticed pictures from home and even a picture of DeShawn with his team.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): Seeing DeShawn and his whole team just brings the butterflies back to my stomach. I'm really going to be cuddling that picture all night.**

DeShawn has also got her a stuff teddy bear with his name embedded in the bear's chest as she squealed hugging tightly.

"Aww! He's so thoughtful!" Jamie cheered.

"The best money can buy." Alicia added, removing a year from her eye.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I always have the guys getting me gifts and trying to win my affection. Explains my big collection, but Crystal has got the biggest admirer of all.**

Crystal grabbed the letter saying it was from DeShawn and his entire team.

" _Dear Crystal, I hope you like the bear I got you from Build-A-Bear. I know you miss me when I got evicted, but just know that this bear has my spirit and I'm always beside you no matter what. The team says hi as well and can't wait to meet Coach's Girl. They always tease me with that so be prepared. Anyway, can't wait to see you win at the finale! Love DeShawn!"_ Crystal read with tears in her eyes.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): *holds bear tightly* Coach's Girl, eh? They have creative minds.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia was reading "Big Brother Memories" from the bookcase section. Carter passed by as he sat down at the chessboard.

"Playing by yourself?" Alicia asked as she closed her book.

"I would have Roxanne, DeShawn or Jamie to play with, but the first two are gone and Jamie went to tan. I'm all alone." Carter replied as he set up the pieces.

"Ok!" Alicia exclaimed as she went back to reading.

Carter rolled his eyes before deciding on a piece to move. He moved a pawn as Alicia saw him moving the other pieces and she felt guilty. She closed the books and decided to kill time with Carter.

"What moves have you made so far?" Alicia asked.

Carter then taught Alicia some chess and Alicia got the hang of it winning in the end. They played another round with Carter winning decisively. They played best three out of five with Alicia getting the win 3-2.

"That is some mighty fine chess-playing." Carter stated with an impressive look.

"What can I say? I always win at everything! Top polo player at my school." Alicia boasted.

"The game where you ride a horse and hit a ball through rings?" Carter asked as he scratched his chin.

"That's the simple nature of it." Alicia replied with a nod.

"I've always wondered what the rich do in their spare time besides glamour at their belongings." Carter explained.

"Play polo, practice fancy instruments which I do not bother with or boast about our money." Alicia stated.

"If you have so much money, why are you even here?" Carter asked.

"Can't resist a time to go on television. Although, this wasn't what I was expecting." Alicia replied.

 **Carter(Unemployed): While she is one person I'm considering for the finals, she's too much of an airhead. She could accidentally find herself in the final two with dumb luck. I may be need to go over my options for the final 4.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline did a handstand in the backyard as Carter came out to take a dip in the pool.

"Hey Carter." Madeline greeted with a friendly smile still in her handstand.

"Hello Madeline. I must say you are very flexible." Carter commented.

"I go to the gym a lot and work on my balance. Gymnastics is my calling." Madeline explained.

"Did you ever think of trying for the Olympics?" Carter asked.

"That would be a dream come to, but I personally stick with it as a hobby. I don't know if I go that far." Madeline replied.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Anyone can be swayed with a little motivation. How do you think Alejandro got the ladies to fall for him? Heather did the same with Beth and Lindsay. Very manipulative tactic and so much to do with it.**

"I think you would make a fine addition." Carter complimented.

Madeline blushes and covered her cheeks embarrassed.

"You're just saying that." Madeline cooed.

"I wouldn't have said it in the first place if I didn't believe it." Carter stated.

"I still think you're crazy. The Olympics only want the best and I don't think I fit up that alley." Madeline explained.

"If you keep putting yourself down, you'll never get any of your dreams accomplished. Surely, you have more faith in yourself than most people." Carter stated.

"I don't. I'm not confident enough to go after what matters." Madeline stated.

"Look how far you've come and what you've won. No one gets to the final 8 and suddenly decide they can't do anything." Carter retorted.

"I guess you're right." Madeline stated as she pondered over it.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): He's got a point that I'm lucky enough to even make it to the halfway point. I just hope my luck doesn't run out any time soon.**

 **Carter(Unemployed): Madeline would be the perfect replacement for Alicia as long as I keep her in check. Kai and Jamie are fine for now, but I'll just have to hook Kai out to the fishes and see who takes the bait.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai was playing Jenga with Jamie and Paulie as he pulled one block out.

"Honestly, there has to be something I'm good at in here." Kai stated.

"I would say it's definitely hiding since you won the last Veto." Jamie explained.

"That was almost close and I'm so glad Roxanne didn't win it." Paulie added.

"I'm sure lucky." Jamie commented.

"I mean sportswise. If I'm ever gonna land a part in a sports musical, I need to be good at the sport." Kai explained.

"You could try cricket." Paulie suggested as he pulled a wood block out and the tower stayed still.

"Cricket?" Kai asked.

"It's this game they play in other countries...I'm pretty sure South America...and you just hit a ball through a goal planted in the ground." Paulie replied.

"Hmmm...I'll need to indulge myself more into this cricket if I ever want to achieve it." Kai explained.

 **Kai(Actor): Cricket could be a sport I'm actually good at and besides, pool, soccer, football and volleyball have never been my strong suit so far *blushes***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Jamie, please report to the Temptation Room._ " The Voice on the TV said.

Everyone looked at Jamie as she took out her temptation card gulping at what she was in for. She went to the Temptation Room and began opening her card. She closed her eyes and saw her result. Her card had words on it and they said " **Co-HoH** "

" _Congratulations, you received the power of Co-HoH. This means that you are automatically a Head of Household for the week alongside the current HOH and you can have the ability to nominate one houseguest each for eviction. This is a big break especially if you can advance yourself further to the finals. Good luck!_ " Jamie read.

Jamie smirked and giggled as she headed out holding her card up.

"I'm one of the Heads of Household this week!" Jamie yelled.

Everyone gasped as Crystal smiled hugging her new roommate for the week.

 **Crystal and Jamie(Heads of Household): Girls rule the house this week!** _ **Hell yeah, sista! *slaps fives***_

Paulie, Dale and Alicia scratched the back of their heads as they looked on.

 **Dale(Stock): So Jamie and Crystal now have full power and I have to blame America for this. Even though we have a power advantage, we might not be here to unleash them.**

 **Paulie(DJ): I'm kinda scared that I wasn't tempted to at least open my card. Now, Crystal and Jamie have twice the power to nominate me, Alicia or Dale for eviction.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline headed up to the HOH Room where Jamie was listening to some music. She knocked on the door as Jamie got off and opened the door.

"Hey there." Madeline greeted.

"Hi. What do you need?" Jamie asked as she laid on the couch.

"I wanted to see where we stood on nominations."

Madeline replied.

"I'm thinking maybe Kai or Alicia as a pawn. That means we can get out a threat this week." Jamie explained.

"So I'm completely safe?" Madeline asked.

"Haven't really given us a reason to put you up. I know you haven't been up, but you don't seem like a total threat." Jamie replied.

"Thank goodness. I've managed to stay off this long and I didn't want to mess it up." Madeline stated.

 **Jamie(Head of Household): I have to be very careful with this power America granted me. I can't nominate Madeline, because she really hasn't given us a reason. Kai aligned with the vets makes him a secretive threat and Alicia is already rich as it is so she can go up because.**

"Where's Crystal at?" Madeline asked.

"She's our back snuggling with that bear DeShawn made her, but she's nowhere near going to nominate you." Jamie promised.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Seems like I'm a worried wart for nothing, but I didn't think it would be bad since Roxanne was going to be my target the whole time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal, Dale and Paulie were all on the couches outside.

"Where's your head at for nominations?" Paulie asked Crystal.

"I've got names in mind. Like Kai, Alicia or maybe Madeline." Crystal replied.

"Maybe put up Madeline and Kai as pawns for right now." Paulie stated.

"That way, you and Jamie can figure out who would be best left in the dust and out of your game." Dale added.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): It's funny seeing these boys run in terror knowing me and Jamie have full control this week. Paulie is my target since I want all vets gone and Jamie seems to have a pawn on her mind.**

"Why not Alicia?" Crystal asked.

"She's not a threat. She's practically a floater at this stage in the game." Dale replied.

"So what does that make you two?" Crystal asked.

"We plan our own moves and act accordingly. Don't forget we never went after you or DeShawn." Paulie replied.

"It was also Madeline who put you up Week 2. Don't forget that." Dale added.

 **Dale(Stock): Putting me, Paulie or Alicia up means Crystal just wants to make an impact which gets her evicted next week. It won't be pretty for her and I guarantee it.**

"That's true. I haven't considered my options since winning power." Crystal confessed as she stroked her bear's head.

 **Paulie(DJ): I think Crystal wants one of us three eliminated so she can have an ego boost. She thinks it was all her getting rid of Alex and Memphis. Don't forget that we voted them out for you.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale got out his notebook and explored it further to find any more truth or lies about Carter.

 **Dale(Stock): He has a lot of names crossed out. Paulie's crossed out and so is Madeline. He must have some secrets up his sleeve for wanting them gone.**

Dale flips the pages and wonders if Carter is hiding anything else.

"I just wonder how he managed to hide it all this time." Dale stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal and Jamie walk across the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. They looked at the Memory Wall turning to each other to nod in approval their choices as they head upstairs. They each open the case to reveal the keys and choose one to insert into the box. The houseguests started coming into the dining room and sat down. Crystal and Jamie brought in the nomination box setting it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Heads of Household, me and Jamie have to nominate one houseguest each for eviction. In the box, we have our choices for nominations. We shall turn our keys to lock in our choices and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Crystal began as she turned the first key.

Paulie's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he rolled his eyes.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Jamie continued as she turned the second key.

Kai's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he gasped in fright.

"We've nominated you, Paulie, and you, Kai, for eviction. Paulie, you are the last of the vets and this would be the best shot to take an opportunity at getting you out. Kai, you haven't been on yet and you did align with the vets at the start. I just feel you can't be trusted right now. That is all. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Crystal concluded.

Everyone started getting up as Paulie huffed as Dale hugged him.

 **Paulie(Nominee): On the block for the first time and it sure brings back memories of backstabbing. First, it was Paul and now, it's Crystal. That's alright, because I can always bite back.**

Dale was glaring at Crystal and then Carter as Carter smiled.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Paulie shall be going this week and another off the list as we speak. Then, I shall reveal Dale for who he is or he'll do that to himself. Any matter...Dale will be next.**

Crystal was taking the box back upstairs as she talked with Jamie.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): Some boys have to learn the hard way and taking Paulie out will be a favor. Girl power is my motivation this week!**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Paulie or Kai from eviction? Also, Zingbot returns with fresh new zings for the houseguests. Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Also, here's an added thing. It's time to start voting for America's Favorite Houseguest. Now, like last season, rules are you can't vote for your own OC. That's a given, but everyone else is fair game. You might have an obvious favorite or a secret favorite. Express it to me in a PM and I'll see ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 22- ZING! YOU'RE OUT!

**Previously on Big Brother:** _ **After Crystal came away with another HoH win, she set her sights on getting rid of Paulie. Dale found Carter's notebook and his secret was out in the open, but Carter turned the tables saying his plan was to take Dale to the finals and let Dale keep the notebook only for him to turn it on him later. Carter spent time with Alicia and Madeline to see who would be in his planned final four. Jamie was the next one to open her card and she became a co-HoH allowing her to nominate a houseguest for eviction. Madeline came up to Jamie to make sure she was safe and Jamie made sure she was. At the nomination ceremony, Paulie and the pawn, Kai, was put up with the clear target in mind. Tonight, Zingbot returns to host a brand new Veto competition and Carter's blackmail on Dale will grow stronger. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Paulie or Kai from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 22- ZING! YOU'RE OUT!**

Crystal and Jamie giggles as the plan was set in motion as Paulie sat at the table.

 **Paulie(Nominee): This is sure familiar. Talks going around the house and I'm up on the block. I've kept my mouth shut about certain things this time around and I don't plan on losing out. I'm winning the Veto and saving myself another week.**

Kai was a little puzzled as he looked over his nomination.

 **Kai(Nominee): How did any of this happen? I was sitting on safe blocks the last month and I'm now getting spotted. This will not do at all!**

Kai moves to Madeline as he figured she would know something.

"What did I do?" Kai asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Madeline replied as she grabbed Kai's hands.

"Obviously, it's something otherwise I wouldn't be in this position." Kai argued.

"No getting that way! Just because they don't cite a reason doesn't mean they are targeting you." Madeline scolded.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Kai is a pawn and someone to put up there. He's not necessarily going home, but we are running out of options at this point.**

Kai nodded and Madeline helped him back to the Nature Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai and Madeline came up to the HoH Room as Madeline knocked on the door. Jamie let them in as Crystal snuggles her bear in the bed.

"You real like that bear, huh?" Madeline asked with a small smile.

"Don't tease me about it." Crystal replied with a pouty face.

"I just want to know why I was put up." Kai stated as he and Madeline sat down on the couch.

"You're a pawn and someone who hasn't been put up yet." Jamie explained.

"So Paulie is truly your target?" Kai asked.

"That's right. The vets have been ruling this game since they got here and Paulie was one of them at some point." Crystal replied.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I'm a little worried that Kai thought we were targeting him since he and I became good friends. I should've made it clear with him that he was going up as a pawn.**

"I just wanted to make sure I had an understanding. I didn't want you believing I couldn't trust you." Kai stated as he held Jamie's hand.

"I know you trust us. Just never doubt when we make decisions like this." Jamie stated.

 **Kai(Nominee): I wasn't notified upon becoming a nominee so I have to cast some doubt. I assume they thought I would be okay with it, but considering where I stood with Paulie and the others, I feared for my safety.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was waiting on the hammock as Kai joined her.

"I do value your support for me through this endeavor." Kai stated as he joined Madeline.

"It's really nothing. You're my best friend in this house and you need everyone's support." Madeline explained as she took Kai's right hand.

"I never understood why you don't like being called Maddie." Kai stated.

"It's just...I kinda get flustered easily." Madeline confessed.

"Well, I understand that, but darling, there's no need to be shameful of a simple nickname." Kai explained.

"I just don't like it." Madeline stated as she cuddles with Kai.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): It just brings back bad memories…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six houseguests joined Crystal and Jamie for the decisions on Have Nots.

"We choose Madeline, Carter, Kai and Dale." Crystal chose.

 **Kai(Nominee): Oh, this won't be so fabulous.**

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Surely not thriller with putting up with slop, but I'm not saying it's bad either. *blushes***

 **Carter(Unemployed): Lets see if Dale takes the bait...maybe this could get two birds with one stone.**

 **Dale(Stock): At least I can keep an eye on Carter to see if he is telling the truth.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline did some morning stretches as she saw Kai and Dale playing some pool.

"So what do you guys want to do with the Veto?" Madeline asked as she stretched her legs.

"I'll obviously use it on myself." Kai replied as he hit a solid into a pocket.

"I'm using it on Paulie. Although, that's gonna cause Alicia to probably go up in his place." Dale stated.

 **Dale(Stock): I've still got the Halting Hex which allows me to cancel any eviction I want. I may just have to use it this week and let the trifecta get power so we can send Jamie or Crystal packing next week.**

"I'll use it on Kai. You don't deserve this." Madeline cooed as she winked at Kai.

Kai blushes as he took his turn, but couldn't sink another solid.

"Why is your face red?" Dale asked with a puzzled look.

"Why is your face white?" Kai asked without much thought.

"Cause I was born that way." Dale replied.

"Umm...sorry for that. Just a little hot." Kai stated.

"I'll say." Madeline muttered to herself.

Kai took a deep breath as Dale sunk a striped ball and took another turn.

 **Kai(Nominee): Why are girls so good at this…?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal and Jamie came through the door as Crystal held a bag of names.

"Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" They both shouted.

The six other houseguests came in and sat down at the couches while Paulie and Kai sat on the nomination chairs.

"Only six players will play in the Veto competition. The two Heads of Household, the two nominees and two other houseguests selected by random draw. Will both nominees join us up here." Crystal requested.

Both men joined the girls up front and Crystal went inside the bag.

"As the first HoH, I'll choose first." Crystal stated.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I'm hoping for Madeline, because I know she can be neutral in these kind of positions. Dale and Alicia will just save Paulie and I'm not sure where Carter stands.**

" **Carter**." Crystal announced.

Carter camenup and simply stood next to Kai. Jamie reaches in to pick out the last name.

" **Alicia**." Jamie announced.

Alicia screamed in glee as she ran up and stood next to Jamie.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is to begin. Good luck to everyone!" Crystal announced.

 **Paulie(Nominee): I'm glad to have Alicia as it gives more numbers for me staying safe. I can't be going home when it I made it past the mark I did last time. I've been playing good and I want to keep at it.**

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I'm gonna be rooting for Kai in this since he deserves to get far. I just hope he can pull a win this time around.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was chilling out waiting for the Veto competition to begin when the Diary Room door began to open. A green robot began sticking its head inside as he closed the door.

" _Everybody! Hello!_ " Zingbot announced as he walked in.

Paulie knew instantly who it was and ran for the lobby as everyone followed behind gasping as they saw the legendary zinger, Zingbot 3000!

 **Paulie(Nominee): That annoying auto tune voice could only mean it was the one and only, Zingbot. This guy is ruthless with his jokes and he doesn't say sorry.**

"What is this?" Crystal asked as she was confused.

"That's Zingbot! He's a jokester." Kai replied.

 **Kai(Nominee): Oh dear, the part of the game I was dreading...Zingbot. The robot who doesn't go soft on anyone he sees.**

" _This is sure a fun reunion every time I come back...too bad that I have some brand new ammunition to hit you all with._ " Zingbot stated.

Everyone braced themselves for this moment while others looked confused or nervous.

" _Paulie! Last time, you had a glaring error in your gameplay and it cost you half a million big ones...it was being yourself! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing hard as Paulie hung his head down.

 **Paulie(Nominee): I knew that was coming, but yet, Zingbot never fails to surprise me in a new way. Touché, touché.**

" _Dale! You may be an expert gamer…..however, use some of that to make your game less lamer. ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Dale gasped and was shocked as everyone chuckled or giggled covering their mouths.

" _Jamie! You have such a good heart and a value of respect...that's probably why you can't win anything! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

 **Jamie(Co-Head of Household): Zingbot brings you up to an extent and then drops you like that amusement park ride. That really sucks!**

" _Kai! You aren't the greatest sports player around...maybe you could act to play ball with Madeline! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Kai just walked away blushing like a rose while everyone was shocked at that statement.

 **Kai(Actor): …...They say break a leg, Zingbot is much colder than Hamlet.**

" _Carter! You haven't really played this game since you got in...I would say it's a girl...someone to flutter his heart and is as clear as the sky...someone like himself. ZING!_ " Zingbot exclaimed.

Carter was unfazed as everyone was laughing at his expense.

" _Madeline! You are the biggest crybaby I've ever seen and you have all those tears to back it up...I supposed saying this joke will make you a little...Maddie! ZING!_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Everyone lost it as Maddie covered her mouth and blushes bright red.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): OMG!**

" _Crystal! You work as a guidance counselor hoping to help children with their dream careers...maybe after this week, you should realize the dream of your chances in...the finale! ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Crystal held her head being blown away by the joke. She giggled some as Jamie and Madeline hugged her.

" _Alicia! You are a big celebrity hit in London and America! However, Megan Fox and Kylie Jenner have said something interesting...they want their failed personality back! ZI-Zi-ZING! ZING! ZING, ZING!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Alicia glared as everyone went crazy for that one and they laughed their heads off.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): …..**

" _Houseguests, I've found my new passion in life and that's Zingball! Get dressed, team! Time to practice!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six Veto players were all wearing red custom jerseys with "TEAM ZING" embolden in blue and gold. Dale and Madeline sat over to the side as Zingbot took to the podium. The backyard was transformed into a Zingball court with 20 nets all ranging from 1-20. A basket of yellow balls and a slingshot were present.

" _Welcome to the Zingball Arena! In this game, you must shoot three yellow balls into the nets and your score is determined on three scores you get. The team player with the highest score will open up for the team at the next game and win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play "ZING! YOU'RE OUT!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

 **Kai(Nominee): Why does it have to be sports?**

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I really want to rub it in that robot's face that I'm nothing like Megan Fox or Kylie Jenner. I'm much more prettier and athletic then them in every way!**

" _Batter up, Jamie!_ " Zingbot exclaimed.

Jamie stepped up to the plate and shot her first ball into the #2 net. She took her second ball and shot it into the #10 net. She took her final ball rubbing it for good luck and shot it into the #15 net.

" _Jamie! You scored a 2, 10 and a 15 which makes your score...27 points! Please take the leaderboard."_ Zingbot requested.

Jamie cheered as she got on the platform and the number "27" appeared on the leaderboard.

" _Batter up, Alicia!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Alicia took her first ball and shot it into the #1 net. She growled and shot her second ball aimlessly into the #19 net which satisfies her. She took We third ball and shot it into the #19 net.

" _Alicia! You scored a 1 and two 19s which makes your score...39 points! Please take the leaderboard and Jamie, you're out!"_ Zingbot announced.

Alicia slapped fives with Jamie before taking her place on the podium and the number turning to "39."

" _Batter up, Crystal!_ " Zingbot requested.

Crystal came up and took her first ball aiming high shooting it into the #8 net. She took her second ball and shot it into the #10 net. She then took her final ball and shot it in the #11 net.

" _Crystal! You scored an 8, 10 and 11 which makes your score...29 points. Sorry, Crystal! You're out!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Crystal stomped the ground as she joined Jamie on the bleachers.

" _Batter up, Carter!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Carter got up to the plate and got a ball shooting it into the #12 net. He shot a second ball with it landing in the #2 net. He took his final ball and then shot it into the #15 net.

" _Carter! You scored a 2, 12, and 15 which makes your score...29 points! I'm sorry, but Carter, you're out!"_ Zingbot announced.

Carter simply shrugged as he headed over to the bleachers.

" _Paulie! You're up!"_ Zingbot announced.

Paulie took his first ball and shot for the #9 net. He then shot another ball high and it landed in the #20 net. He then aimed high again and shot the ball into the #11 net.

" _Paulie, you've scored a 9,11, and 20 which makes your score...40 points! Take your spot on the leaderboard! Alicia, you're out!"_ Zingbot exclaimed.

Paulie slapped fives with Dale and Alicia before stepping on the podium with the number "40" being lit up on the screen.

" _Last up is Kai!_ " Zingbot announced.

Kai took a deep breath and knew he could do this before stepping up. He shot his first ball and it landed in the #1 net. He huffed before grabbing a second ball and shooting it landing in the #19 net. He needed at least a 20 to tie it up. He loaded up the third ball and prayed as he launched it, but only got an 8.

" _I'm afraid that's not enough to win, Kai. Congratulations, Paulie, you have won the Power of Veto!_ " Zingbot exclaimed as he handed the

medallion over.

Paulie cheered really loud avenging his loss from BB18.

 **Paulie(Nominee/Veto Holder): Yes! Yes! I beat you, Zingbot! I avenged my loss all those years ago! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!**

Alicia and Dale hugged Paulie congratulating him on his win, but knew something else.

 **Dale(Stock): I know Paulie winning is good, but that only leaves me or Alicia to go up in his place. This is bad…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera went to the Nature Room as Kai was a little upset at losing.

"I really thought I had it." Kai stated as he sat on his bed.

 **Kai(Nominee): So I'll be stuck on the block come this Thursday and I just need to hope and pray that someone going up is a bigger target.**

"Hey Kai." Jamie greeted.

"Hello Jamie." Kai greeted.

"Don't beat yourself up. We promised you were a pawn and that you aren't going home." Jamie explained as she hugged Kai.

"I can't help, but people will have their own interests. I know you and Crystal wouldn't vote me out, but you two can't vote." Kai stated.

"Technically, if it's two votes to each nominee, we have the final say and the other nominee goes home." Jamie corrected.

"That's right. Who would be going up in Pauline's place?" Kai asked.

"Most likely Dale. He's skin enough cats to get where he is and I don't want votes suppressing us." Jamie replied.

 **Jamie(Co-Head of Household): If Dale or Alicia don't go up, it's three votes for Kai to go bye-bye. It's logical for Dale to go up since I believe he's the better player of the three and could work up votes for him, Paulie and Alicia in the Jury.**

"So I'm definitely safe this week?" Kai asked.

"Ugh...guys are so complicated. Yes, hun. You ain't going nowhere." Jamie replied as she cupped his chin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera shifted over to Madeline entering the HoH Room as she sat down on the couch and Crystal near her.

"Is Kai safe this week?" Madeline asked.

"Working up that crush on him?" Crystal teased with a smirk.

"Shut up...he doesn't deserve it. Plus, we need to break up the trifecta." Madeline replied.

"It'll be Dale going up since me and Alicia have a good friendship. That's an ally I want to keep." Crystal stated.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): Alicia can be that extra vote that keeps me going should I find myself going up and I can't win Veto. You keep those enemies close.**

"So there is enough votes for Dale to go home?" Madeline asked.

"Paulie and Alicia will vote him to stay, but Madeline and Carter could be those two votes needed to break it off into a tie." Crystal replied.

"Where you'll vote him out and Dale goes home?" Madeline asked.

"That seems to be the case. You don't trust me to do that?" Crystal asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I'm just not sure he's safe. You could put Carter up and the votes sway him to Kai to go home." Madeline replied.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): It doesn't matter my feelings for Kai. I'm voting for him to stay, but Crystal is in power and there's abuse in power. I'm making sure she's fair with her ruling come the Veto ceremony.**

"He's safe. Why would he be a pawn?" Crystal asked.

"You could've just told him that, because you'll need someone to go home." Madeline replied.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): I hope Madeline knows that she's a choice as well to go up. If she wants to throw blame around, then she can do it with Julie this Thursday.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie walked across the living room as he stopped at the Memory Wall and grabbed the Veto. He looked at his fellow housemates before opening the door to the backyard.

"Time for the Veto Ceremony, you all." He announced.

Everyone came in as Kai sat down on his seat and Paulie stood at his.

"This is the Veto Ceremony. Myself and Kai were nominated for eviction, but with the Veto, I have the choice of saving one of us from eviction. It's no surprise I'm deciding to save myself. With doing so, Crystal, you must choose someone else to take my place up here." Paulie announced as he sat on the couch.

Crystal got up as she did some last minute talking with Jaime.

"It's a no-brainer at this stage in the game, but we all have to do something. I have chosen Dale to take Pauline's place." Crystal decided.

Dale nodded and got up before sitting next to Kai high-giving him.

"With all that said, this Veto meeting is adjourned." Paulie finished as he closed the box.

Everyone got up as Dale hugged Alicia as he was nervous.

 **Dale(Nominee): Second time up and I was saved from it last time. Time to release my secret power-up!**

Kai hugged Madeline kissing her forehead as he looked at Crystal.

 **Kai(Nominee): Obviously, I'm shaking in my boots that I'm possibly heading out after this week. I can only hope to stay, because Crystal is going to face my wrath.**

Crystal looked at Madeline and Kai with an unamused look and shook her head.

 **Crystal(Head of Household): Kai and Madeline want sympathy votes, but guess what? That's not how the game works. I did my part and it's mostly going into a tie so I'll consider my options from there.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Dale or Kai? Who will become the new Head of Household? Will the Halting Hex half the next eviction? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_


	24. Chapter 23- Aftermath Special

**A/N: I'm back! With a newfound attitude and outlook as I'm ready to start the journey to finish TDBB 3 before this summer. So here's the deal: I'm going to focus on getting as much TDBB I can as possible. I'm not going to bombard every day with TDBB, but I want to try to make get it to the point where it's not dragging along. Anyway, I was planning this special one since I've always wanted to do one of these for TDBB and it's been somewhat of a tradition going back to the very roots of Total Drama. Enjoy!**

A theme starts playing in the background as the letters of TDBB in red coloring flew through the air as they came together showing in bold red 'Total Drama Big Brother 3: Aftermath Special."

Clips from the previous episode started playing:

 _Kai moves to Madeline as he figured she would know something._

" _What did I do?" Kai asked._

" _I'm sure it's nothing." Madeline replied as she grabbed Kai's hands._

" _Obviously, it's something otherwise I wouldn't be in this position." Kai argued._

" _No getting that way! Just because they don't cite a reason doesn't mean they are targeting you." Madeline scolded._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _I do value your support for me through this endeavor." Kai stated as he joined Madeline._

" _It's really nothing. You're my best friend in this house and you need everyone's support." Madeline explained as she took Kai's right hand._

" _I never understood why you don't like being called Maddie." Kai stated._

" _It's just...I kinda get flustered easily." Madeline confessed._

" _Well, I understand that, but darling, there's no need to be shameful of a simple nickname." Kai explained._

" _I just don't like it." Madeline stated as she cuddles with Kai._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _This is sure a fun reunion every time I come back...too bad that I have some brand new ammunition to hit you all with._ " _Zingbot stated._

 _Everyone braced themselves for this moment while others looked confused or nervous._

" _Paulie! Last time, you had a glaring error in your gameplay and it cost you half a million big ones...it was being yourself! ZING!" Zingbot exclaimed._

 _Everyone started laughing hard as Paulie hung his head down._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Paulie, you've scored a 9,11, and 20 which makes your score...40 points! Take your spot on the leaderboard! Alicia, you're out!" Zingbot exclaimed._

 _Paulie slapped fives with Dale and Alicia before stepping on the podium with the number "40" being lit up on the screen._

" _Last up is Kai!_ " _Zingbot announced._

 _Kai took a deep breath and knew he could do this before stepping up. He shot his first ball and it landed in the #1 net. He huffed before grabbing a second ball and shooting it landing in the #19 net. He needed at least a 20 to tie it up. He loaded up the third ball and prayed as he launched it, but only got an 8._

" _I'm afraid that's not enough to win, Kai. Congratulations, Paulie, you have won the Power of Veto!_ " _Zingbot exclaimed as he handed the_

 _medallion over._

 _Paulie cheered really loud avenging his loss from BB18._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _It's a no-brainer at this stage in the game, but we all have to do something. I have chosen Dale to take Pauline's place." Crystal decided._

 _Dale nodded and got up before sitting next to Kai high-giving him._

" _With all that said, this Veto meeting is adjourned." Paulie finished as he closed the box._

 _Everyone got up as Dale hugged Alicia as he was nervous._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 23- Aftermath Special**

The cameras piled into the Aftermath Studio set in Canada as newly wedded couple Geoff and Bridgette were on the couch. Next to them were BB 17 and 18 houseguest Da'vonne Rogers, BB 16 runner-up Cody Calafiore and BB 12 winner Hayden Moss. Bridgette wore a blue dress, Geoff wore a tuxedo with a red bow tie, Da'vonne wore a purple dress, Cody wore a black suit and blue tie and Hayden wore a black flannel shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey there, dudes and dudettes! Welcome to the annual Aftermath Special for Total Drama Big Brother. We have a packed couch full of great players like myself, my lovely wife, Bridgette Summers, Da'vonne Rogers, Cody Calafiore and my favorite houseguest of all time, Hayden Moss!" Geoff exclaimed.

"That's right. We have a total of five hosts just for this special only as we gather our thoughts on the season so far." Bridgette added.

"Thanks for the game plug, Geoff. This season has been killer to say the least and a lot of favorites have been gone." Hayden explained.

"Like everyone's favorite basketball coach, DeShawn McCoy or as we also call him "Sweets" or even the new one "The Coach Who's Love Floats"." Cody explained.

"Roll that clip for us." Da'vonne ordered.

The monitor changed from static to a never before scene clip on DeShawn and Crystal in the backyard.

" _You once scored three three-pointers in a row?!" Crystal recoiled with a cover of her mouth._

" _That's correct. Those chumps who challenges us never stepped foot on school grounds again." DeShawn answered with a chuckle._

" _I've never met someone who can actually say they did that." Crystal stated._

" _Well, now, you can...and potentially brag about it." DeShawn teased._

" _Well, I wouldn't want to brag, but I can say I know the coolest guy ever." Crystal added._

" _That's even more righteous." DeShawn stated with a fist bump._

 _Crystal giggles and cuddles with DeShawn as the monitor turned back to static._

The audience cooed at the affection between the lovebirds. Bridgette took the reigns from there.

"We also have your favorite bookworm, Dakota, here today. Let's welcome him to the stage!" Bridgette exclaimed as the audience began cheering.

Dakota came out to the Big Brother theme as he carried a book with him and he flashed a thumbs up to the cameras. He shook the hands of the hosts and sat down in the provided chair.

"Welcome to the show, dude! What did you bring?" Geoff asked.

"Just a little something I published while off the season. It's called ' _Darker Ties'_ and it catches the glimpse of the actions that eventually led to my eviction." Dakota replied.

He showed up the book with had the cover of the letters in bold red and black while storm clouds gathered over a mansion.

"What kind of book is it?" Cody asked.

"It's a nonfiction novel where I give my honest opinions of some of the houseguests and the events that led up to me being evicted. I don't bear any ill-will towards any of them, but my frustrations were surely raised as I left the house." Dakota replied.

"Which brings us to our next never before scene clip inside the house after Jasmine used the Amulet of Sacrifice." Bridgette explained.

The monitor turned static as it showed Dakota, Kai and Dale in the kitchen.

" _I can't believe that harpy manage to trick Jasmine into putting me up." Dakota stayed with a look of frustration._

" _Don't worry, man. You're not going home." Dale promised._

" _I wouldn't say you are, but the other vets don't appreciate you revealing their secret alliance." Kai revealed._

" _Sneaking around isn't beneficial. Siding with those vets is grounds to get you kicked off." Dakota explained._

" _I can't have myself going out this early and the strongest players get the spoils first. I was close to winning HoH in that first competition." Kai retorted as he washed a cereal bowl._

" _I am not even supposed to be a target. It was Anna trapping me in a bind that I couldn't control." Dakota complained._

" _Then I think you should shimmy around for votes if you want her gone for next week." Kai suggested._

 _ **Dakota(Librarian): He's right. I need to start thinking more strategically in order to save myself, but I can't imagine how many people Anna is willing to manipulate to get me out.**_

The monitor turned to static as Dakota blushes from embarrassment.

"And we know it ended your game 8-5 and out the door first." Da'vonne stated.

"I suppose me and Dale revealing the vets alliance played a part in me getting the boot, but if people would have paid attention to Carter, I'm sure he be sitting here and not myself." Dakota explained.

"That is weird. I guess everyone doesn't think he's a threat except for Dale." Geoff stated.

"This guy has one of the best gameplays ever and he's pretty much set for the finale. He planted his own notebook on Dale and this is sure to blow up Dale's game soon." Hayden added.

"Dale brought that on himself trusting Carter. He should've not been easily influenced into thinking Carter saved him a spot in the finale." Dakota explained.

"What do you think of the alliance Dale made with Paulie and Alicia?" Geoff asked.

"I think Dale made the right move in getting allies for himself, but with it close to the end of the season, it will surely evict him if he's not careful. Alicia is just too crazy and is out for anyone she gives a stink eye to. Paulie, while I do not like him personally, had a better game going and would be a better influence to get Dale far." Dakota replied.

"Ditching Alicia would be better for his game in my opinion. That girl don't know how to keep it cool." Da'vonne stated.

"For Dale's game, I think it is wise to stick with Paulie not only, because he's a vet, but more along the lines of him being a great player. Even though Paulie tripped up in his season, he's surely setting him and Dale up for two luxurious spots in the finale itself." Cody added.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all we have time for you, Dakota. I'm sure his book will be out in bookstores near you all so get a copy. See ya, dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

Dakota nodded before heading to the back as the hosts turned their attention to the audience.

"Now, it's time to read some fan mail." Bridgette announced as she grabbed the brown mailbag as she picked out a random letter.

"I got this. It's from Dave of Toledo, Ohio. _Dear Total Drama Big Brother, I'm a big fan of the show and I have to say that I'm sad Dakota got booted first, but I'm glad that Paulie is still in the game. I think it was partly Frank's gameplay that messed him up and it grew on him which is why he got evicted last time. I do wish for him and Dale to become the finalists."_ Da'vonne read.

"I'm rooting for my bro as well and Dale seems cool so they got my endorsement to be the finalists." Cody stated.

"That ain't happenin', boo. My girls, Crystal and Jamie, have the willpower to get it all done." Da'vonne retorted as she snapped her fingers.

"Well, it's time to bring out our next guest. Please welcome, Anna!" Bridgette exclaimed.

A mixed reaction was casted from the crowd as Anna stepped out with a glare at the audience. She took her seat and crossed her arms.

"Welcome, Anna!" Geoff exclaimed with a wave.

"Can it, Geoff. Can't you see I'm not happy to be here?" Anna asked.

"I honestly thought you be over it by now." Geoff replied.

"Is this about Dale breaking up with you?" Bridgette asked.

"Not in a sense! I don't need that weasel. I got kicked off." Anna replied as she growled.

"Well, you did have it coming." Cody stated.

"Crystal was supposed to be going home, but I got the most votes. I thought I had it planned out." Anna explained as she covered her eyes.

"What do you feel led to your eviction?" Hayden asked.

"It's obvious I'm the one to blame for all the controversy that went on between DeShawn and Jasmine. I believe people didn't want me around, because they figured out my schemes." Anna replied.

"You did trick Jasmine into putting up Dakota." Da'vonne stated.

"He deserved it! He understands how I treat Dale, but me and Dale were gonna make final 2. If only Paulie didn't get himself involved." Anna cursed.

"Would you apologize to Dale if you had the chance?" Bridgette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly…..yeah. I do have regrets and not just because I got evicted. I do wish I could be a better person, but this game was getting in the way. Maybe one day I can finally see what true errors I made with my life." Anna replied as she closed her eyes.

"Like my mom always told me, never too late to right a wrong." Geoff stated.

"I'm afraid that's too many wrongs in my life to right." Anna scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"We do have to move on, but thank you for being here, Anna." Bridgette stated.

Anna shrugged and got off to walk backstage as the hosts returned to the audience.

"Now, we have a few more guests before we get to tonight's eviction. Please welcome our next guests, retired lawyer Gary and current UFC fighter Jasmine!" Bridgette exclaimed as the audience cheered real loudly

Gary walked out as he shakily waved to the audience as interns placed another chair out on stage. Jasmine came out in a black UFC hoodie and her regular tan shorts as she helped Gary to his chair.

"Welcome to you both. You both got escorted from the game instead of normal eviction." Geoff reminded.

"My back isn't what it used to be and my bones don't have that flexibility to raise objections. I didn't expect to last too much longer." Gary explained.

"My mental state wasn't what I wanted it to be. I just decided leaving was for the best." Jasmine added.

"So Jasmine, you are now a full-fledged UFC fighter?" Geoff asked.

"That's correct, mate. I've done my training and had a mock match with Michelle Waterson." Jasmine replied.

"How was your psychiatric evaluations?" Bridgette asked with a small smile.

"That seemed me stable enough to continue the game, but my outbursts scared me. It wasn't who I wanted to be. Leaving was the best for me and my mates in the house." Jasmine replied as she crossed her legs.

"Let's take a look at Jasmine's rise to fame after her leave from the house." Geoff explained.

The monitor turned from static to the inside of a steel cage.

 _Jasmine takes down a female opponent by their legs and starts hammering her head._

 _Jasmine traps a male opponent in an Ankle Lock before twisting their leg making a submission happen._

 _Jasmine circles a female opponent as they locked up and she does a kick to their head followed by rapid punches cornering them up against the cage._

 _Jasmine is shown training with Conor McGregor, Michelle Waterson and Holly Holm._

 _Jasmine is even shown sparring with a male coach in a boxing ring._

The motion turn back to static as Jasmine smiles brightly at her training over the last month.

"How was training with McGregor and Holm?" Da'vonne asked.

"They were pretty intense and they kept me on my feet, blocking their shots to test my reflexes. I can see why they made a name for themselves." Jasmine replied.

"What is your favorite hold to use right now?" Cody asked.

"Definitely the triangle choke. I made many co-workers tap out within a few seconds after locking it in. They were impressed." Jasmine replied.

"So you also do boxing as well?" Bridgette asked with a curious look.

"Right. It's mostly sparring with coaches, but I do get offers to fight. I've had about three matches and won all three, two by knockout and one by judges decision." Jasmine replied.

"Being a tall girl of your stature, I can see why everyone would want a piece of ya." Gary stated, playfully punching Jasmine in the shoulder.

"My height does help me a lot. It's a lot of smaller opponents I've faced, but my last opponent took me to my limit. Her name was Share Crazia and she was from Pakistan. She had the greatest fighting style for a rookie." Jasmine explained.

"What was her fighting style?" Geoff asked.

"She's a swarmer and a close corner fighter. She swarmed me forcing my guard up in three rounds and knocked me down in the fifth. She's not someone to mess with." Jasmine replied

"Have you sustain any injuries from fights?" Hayden asked.

"I've had bruises, but I train hard and I get some resistant in these muscles." Jasmine replied.

"Turning over to Gary, what do you think of the state of the game so far?" Bridgette asked.

"I do think we have too many whippersnappers in that house that need to be brought down. Carter is one and I'm afraid for Crystal as she is showing signs of changing. Dale is also someone I was growing a bond with before I left and I hate to see him turn over to the wrong side." Gary replied.

"There is some tension in that house. One last question: Jasmine, any one you would like to fight from the house?" Geoff asked.

"I like DeShawn, Roxanne and Jamie. I could really see myself getting them some needed training, but I mostly invite Anna. She's annoying and I want to knock her teeth out." Jasmine replied as the audience cheered loudly.

"That was Jasmine and Gary everyone. Thanks for joining us." Geoff announced.

Both of them took bows as they headed backstage as the monitor changes to the scene of the living room. Kai and Dale were in the nomination chairs as they awaited the live vote.

"Coming up, Kai or Dale could be heading to the Jury, but Paulie's temptation of the Potion of Redemption will be used no matter who gets evicted, but Dale could speed the process up with the Hatling Hex. What will happen? Find out in a little while." Bridgette explained.

"But first, our last guest who is at the center of romance and the dunker from the streets of New York. Please welcome, DeShawn 'Sweets' McCoy!" Cody exclaimed.

DeShawn came out dressed in a maroon suit with a yellow tie. He shook hands with the hosts and sat down crossing his legs.

"I didn't think we would see fancy DeShawn here today." Geoff observed.

"This is a personal favorite suit since my grandfather gave it to me. It has a lot of meaning to me." DeShawn stated.

"So how do you think Crystal is doing in the game so far?" Bridgette asked.

"Excellent. I was so happy when Alex and Memphis went out. That was sweet pure vengeance and it all happened, because of her." DeShawn replied.

"That was narly. However, we noticed a slight change in personality. Do you think that's gonna affect her game?" Hayden asked.

"It does seem like she has a dark cloud hanging above her head. It's mostly just anger I guess. She'll learn to overcome it and make it all the way. I want to cheer her on in the finale." DeShawn replied.

"On the eviction tonight, who do you think might go home?" Da'vonne asked.

"Kai's a good guy, but I'm afraid he won't have the votes to stay. Alicia and Paulie will vote him out and I can't trust Carter to keep him throwing it in a tie." DeShawn replied.

"It does seem the odds are stacked against him. He hasn't really done anything to deserve it." Cody stated.

"What about Carter don't you trust?" Bridgette asked.

"He's a snake. He's one of the people that got me out and I'm not sure why Dale can't see that. That dude has nasty nerves." DeShawn replied.

"Carter has been a sneaky sleuth since the beginning of the game and I say he's a current favorite to get to the final 3. He's utilized the obliviousness of everyone and has reached Alejandro-levels of great gameplay." Geoff stated.

"Alejandro...I've still got a pole to shove up his-!" Bridgette exclaimed, but Geoff covered her mouth.

"Family show, babe. Family show." Geoff scolded.

"Well, we have a surprise for DeShawn here as we learned a little bit about his past. We decided to do something special just for you since you're out of the game." Cody explained as he stood up.

Cody spoke to someone backstage and told them to bring someone in. Walking out from the curtains was someone DeShawn remembered instantly. He blushed a little as the NBA Commissioner stood on stage to a thunderous applause.

"Welcome to the stage, bro!" Geoff exclaimed as he shook hands with the commissioner.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. It's good to be here and I have a message for dear DeShawn." The commissioner announced.

DeShawn hopes this wasn't criminal charges or a possible lawsuit from all those years ago. However, the commissioner pulled out a pen from his suit jacket.

"A pen?" DeShawn asked.

"A pen to sign a free agent contract with the National Basketball Association. I forgive you from all those years ago and it was accident I'm sure. I was impressed with your showing back on Christmas Day and I want to offer you a chance for your dream. You sign on the dotted line and you will be one of the first round picks for the next NBA Draft." The commissioner explained as he handed the pen to DeShawn.

DeShawn covered his mouth as the crowd cheered loudly as DeShawn grabbed the pen lifting it high in the air. He walked around stage triumphant and gleeful before shaking hands with the NBA Commissioner.

"Thank you for this opportunity! I'm so ecstatic!" DeShawn exclaimed.

"You're welcome. I'll see you on the court." The commissioner stated as he proceeded to walk backstage.

DeShawn hugged Geoff, Bridgette, Da'vonne, Cody and Hayden as they congratulated him on his opportunity.

"That is it for the Aftermath portion. Up next, it's back to the game as we get to the live eviction of this episode. See ya in a few!" Bridgette announced.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie and Chris took the reins as the monitor showed Kai(purple suit and tie) and Dale(Green polo and khaki shorts).

"Welcome back to Big Brother. It's time for the live eviction. No matter how the vote splits, no one shall be evicted tonight. Let's head to the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as the houseguests gave her their attention.

"Hello houseguests, it's time for the live eviction." Julie announced.

Dale swallowed deeply and stood up before addressing Julie.

"Hang on a moment, Julie. This eviction can't happen right now, because I have a power that can swipe this eviction right off the game map. I release the Hatling Hex." Dale announced.

"Very well, Dale. The Halting Hex has been casted which means that Kai and Dale are both saved this week. We shall commence further with the HoH competition in a few moments." Julie announced.

Madeline gleefully hugged Kai as he breathed a sigh of relief. Dale slapped fives with Paulie and Alicia, but she wasn't too happy. Carter smirked as Jamie and Crystal were really shocked at this development.

"Coming up, the power is up for grabs one more time as we crown a new Head of Household next." Julie announced as the crowd started cheering loudly and the tweets started rolling through the screen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie and Chris smiled as the cameras zoomed in on them with the HoH logo on the monitor.

"Welcome back. It's time to crown another Head of Household. The backyard and houseguests are all set to go." Chris stated.

The backyard was decorated like a wild party with cups and confetti being spilled everywhere. The six players eligible were hanging onto party streamers as Jamie and Crystal sat on the sidelines.

"Hello houseguests. Welcome to the B.B. Party Zone and your next chance for power. Crystal and Jamie, as outgoing Heads of Household, you both are not allowed to compete. This competition is called "Confetti Conundrum" and here's how it is played. You six are all hanging by streamers that with rotate and spin around. Sometimes, your streamers might blow and drop down. If you fall off your streamer, you are eliminated. The last houseguest hanging on to their streamer will be the new Head of Household. If everyone is ready, let's begin." Julie explained.

The streamers started spinning as the rotator was put into motion. Everyone was already hanging on for dear life. About five minutes passed before some streamers dropped down suddenly. Madeline was thrown off and groaned in frustration.

"Madeline, I'm sorry, but you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Madeline cleared the area as five houseguests were left hanging on forever. Another drop down sent Kai stumbling off.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated." Julie announced.

Kai was disappointed as he cleared the field as well. More dropdowns happened as 35 minutes started passing. Paulie got caught and dropped off his streamer as he rolled away.

"Paulie, you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Dale, Alicia and Carter were left as the steamers turning made them dizzy. Alicia felt nauseous and fell off the streamer as her eyes went out eh back of her head.

"Alicia, you've been eliminated." Julie announced.

Dale and Carter were the only ones left as they hung on for dear life not wanting to let go. Dale missed his grip and fell off the streamer as Carter was left victorious.

"Congratulations, Carter, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie announced.

Dale was helped up by Paulie as he praised Dale for hanging on when he did. Carter dropped down as Crystal passed the key off to him.

"What will happen now that Carter has gained power for the first time? Find out Sunday when he is called to nominate two houseguests for eviction. Then Wednesday, Caleb and Frankie return to host a glamourous Veto competition. Thursday will also be the second double eviction night of the summer. A whole week of Big Brother played in one hour and two more houseguests entering the Jury. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight America." Julie explained as the crowd cheered really loudly as the last scene was Madeline and Kai hugging each other tightly before departing into the house.

 **A/N: Don't forget to vote on who is going to be tempted to open their card next. Just two more times. I hope you all liked this special episode I had planned and see you guys next time!**


	25. Chapter 24- My Fun Begins

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **While an Aftermath of familiar faces appeared to give their thoughts on the game or receiving a place in the NBA, Dale and Kai were set to become one of the next jurors. However, Dale unleashed Halting Hex to save both himself and the actor from certain eviction. Hanging by a thread in the HoH competition, the six eligible players dropped down one by one until the wildcard known as Carter took the power saving himself a spot in the Final 7. Tonight, Carter's reign of terror begins as he has trouble cooked up for everybody. Will the house remain civil and who is next to be tempted? Who will Carter nominate for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 24- My Fun Begins**

Everyone started coming in as Kai and Madeline hugged each other.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Me or Kai didn't win HoH like we wanted, but Carter is a wildcard thrown out of the deck. We just need him to flip to tails and we have Crystal out this week.**

"I think we are safe. Carter shouldn't be on a side. We can influence his nominations." Madeline whispered as she held Kai's hands.

"Are you sure? He's skeptical and he could flip on us." Kai stated.

"It's worth a shot. Plus, I'll save you with the Veto. Even if we are both up." Madeline promised as she blushed a little.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Sure, making it this far is fun and it would be nice to win, but Kai has been through a lot and deserves this win more than anyone here.**

"You can't do that." Kai retorted with a sign of shock in his tone.

"I've had my fun. I've won two HoH's, made it to the halfway point and I met a wonderful guy in you. I don't care about going home, because I know it means voting for you to win." Madeline explained with a confident smile.

 **Kai(Actor): I can't really ask Madeline to give up her game just to advance myself forward. I can stay strong for the both of us, but I have other people in this game all against me and I need the support no matter what.**

"You can't give it all up for me. If I'm going down, I want to make sure you're coming with me or we go to the very top together." Kai stated.

Madeline hugged him tightly as Kai could feel his spine tingle on the border of breaking, but he allowed it to happen this one time. After all, she was crazy about him and wanted to help him.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): Me and Kai vs The World. Geez, I now know how Scott Pilgrim felt…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale was playing pool with Jamie in the backyard as she stirred up a conversation.

"You're a video game guy, right?" Jamie asked.

"Right. Anna always told me that I was the wiz at them." Dale replied.

"What's your fancy?" Jamie asked.

"My huh?" Dale asked in response with a raised eyebrow.

"Your favorite genre or type of game." Jamie replied.

"Oh, I guess problem solving game or actions games. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss playing Spider-Man: Web of Shadows." Dale explained as he hit the white ball.

"I'm not a comic book buff, but Marvel and DC have some of the best movies out there." Jamie stated.

"I know. Guardians of the Galaxy have to be my favorite and for DC, I suppose The Dark Knight Rises." Dale stated with a shrug.

"The Avengers have always been a favorite of mine and Endgame comes out soon. I'm so excited." Jamie explained.

 **Dale(Stock): Who knew Jamie had a feel for the movies? I'm quite the gamer when it comes to superheroes of all kind, but the Spider-Man games never make me wanna put it down. Too addicting.**

"I'm not sure for DC, though. My feelings lean towards Wonder Woman since she was my favorite hero growing up." Jamie stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): If there's any superhero who inspired me growing up and became a role model, it was Wonder Woman. She took on everyone and all comers who dare challenge her. I saw the movie and was instantly hooked. I hope they make more for her in the future.**

"Wonder Woman wasn't a bad movie. I think it's one of the top ones out there." Dale stated.

"The director even won an award for it and it's the highest grossest movie ever directed by a woman." Jamie added.

Jamie took her turn as they went on more about their favorite heroes and movies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal was making some pasta as Madeline did a backflip landing squarely on her two feet.

"Not bad." Crystal stated.

"Thanks. My balance has improved since practicing." Madeline prasied.

"No, I mean my pasta I'm making is really good." Crystal retorted.

"That's such a mean thing to give me false hope." Madeline accused.

"Listen, girly, I don't wanna be your friend or your supporter. You constantly put my game in jeopardy and I can't let it stand any longer." Crystal explained.

"Well, fine! Dump the only person who cared about your feelings! See if I care!" Madeline exclaimed.

"That attitude is also tiring. I have had to hear you cry like a little baby the last few weeks." Crystal stated.

"So I miss my family. Shoot me if that's a crime!" Madeline exclaimed.

"You've been here almost two months and you still miss them? Your head should be in protecting that boyfriend of yours." Crystal explained.

"Oohhhh, you're asking fo-" Madeline tried responding, but Crystal turned around.

"For what? You gonna beat me up, because I tell the truth?" Crystal asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What happened to you, Crystal?" Madeline asked with tears in her eyes.

"You happened! You entering this game happened! Considering the fact you knew about Roxanne's alliance and still went ahead and let DeShawn go out the door! That's hurtful and betraying of you!" Crystal exclaimed.

"You don't even know if I voted for him to go." Madeline shot back.

"You held the secret. I rest my case." Crystal stated as she went back to cooking.

"I hate you!" Madeline screamed as she ran off crying to the Nature Room accidentally bumping Kai to the ground.

"Madeline!" Kai exclaimed.

"Just leave me alone." Madeline stated and slammed the door shut.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): She betrayed me...don't think any less of it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter came outside the Diary Room with his HoH Key.

"Who wants to see my HoH Room?!" Carter exclaimed.

Everyone was coming except for Crystal and Madeline as they stated in separate rooms. Everyone else ran up the steps, but Kai was worries for Madeline.

"It really sucks to see them like this." Jamie stated as she put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Crystal is the one being unreasonable. She was dead set on getting me out." Kai scoffed.

"That's not true!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What is true then, Jamie? No one can be trusted in this game and she's getting desperate not being in power no more." Kai argued.

"She's just confused. I know that's not the Crystal I know in there." Jamie stated as she pointed to her friend.

"Well, she might as well be the Crystal you know now." Kai retorted with a disapproving look as he walked to Carter's room.

 **Kai(Actor): I hate to say it, but Crystal is now my #1 public enemy. She was a dear friend, but the moment I was up and she confirmed it that I might be sent home, she lost my friendship and respect. I'm forgiving for a lot of people, but I can't let this one slide.**

Carter was reading his letter from home as Crystal crossed her arms and Madeline laid in bed crying into the covers. Jamie huffed and went downstairs as she went to speak with Madeline.

 **Jamie(Actress): This wasn't supposed to happen and Dale was the one going home. Now, that I think about it...maybe the votes would've went to Kai. Paulie and Alicia would've been two and Carter could've been influenced.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie knocked on the door as she twiddled with her fingers hoping Madeline would answer.

"What?" Madeline asked as she had a sour tone in her voice.

"It's Jamie. Listen, I didn't mean for all of this to get out of hand. I didn't think Crystal was going to be a huge *ahem* you-know-what about these things." Jamie replied.

"Get in here." Madeline ordered.

Jamie opened the door to the Nature Room as Madeline sat up curled up with the covers.

"So you didn't expect it to turn out like this?" Madeline asked with a glare.

"Don't get mad at me, okay. Crystal had her own games planned I guess." Jamie replied.

"Then why didn't you talk to her?" Madeline asked.

"I guess we got caught up in trying to get one of the trifecta out and we lost our ability to think." Jamie replied as she sat on Madeline's bed.

"Look, I know you mean well, but you have the trust issues in the wrong people." Madeline stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): That hit the nail in the coffin. Thanks Maddie.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale jumped in the pool joining Kai, Paulie and Jamie.

"Anyone know where Carter is?" Jamie asked.

"I hear he was up in his room." Paulie replied.

"Shouldn't he be deciding nominations? They do start tomorrow." Kai stated.

"He's always quiet. Maybe he's taking his time." Jamie suggested.

Dale was biting his lip as he wanted to tell everyone and even show the notebook. However, Carter did say he had a spot in the finale.

 **Dale(Stock): It gets harder and harder to reveal his secret. Then again, would anyone believe me? You guys understand, right?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale toweled off and headed for the shower when Alicia snuck up behind hugging her best friend tight.

"Big hug!" Alicia exclaimed, waving Dale around.

"Yep, and I'm never get that spine back." Dale wheezed.

Alicia giggles and dropped him as she tries to pose seductively for him.

"What's up?" Dale asked.

"Nothing much. Just passing by." Alicia replied.

Dale raises an eyebrow as Alicia giggles and ran off. Dale looked around in empuzzlement before backing away slowly.

 **Dale(Stock): She scares me sometimes...even more than Anna did. That's saying something.**

 _ **Alicia(Celebrity): *pops up from behind the couch* Saying what?**_

 **Dale(Stock): AHHHH! How long were you back there?**

 _ **Alicia(Celebrity): About five minutes...luckily, you came in so I didn't have to wait long.**_

 **Dale(Stock): Really? That's nice of you to say I guess.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zoomed over to the living room as everyone was doing their own thing.

" _Kai, please report to the Temptation Room. You have been tempted._ " The sinister voice stated.

Kai was sweating bullets as he headed for the Temptation Room. He slipped in and decided to open his card hoping for something good. He pulled out a yellow card with black bold lettering saying ' **Divide and Conquer** '.

" _Congratulations, you have received the power of Divide and Conquer. You have the power to change two votes at the next upcoming live eviction. Whether it's to save yourself or a fellow ally, you may change two votes to the other nominee. This power can be used up until the final four eviction. Good luck!"_ Kai read.

Kai smiles widely as America had given him a turning point in the game.

 **Kai(Actor): Whew! Finally, another good luck charm to hold onto and save me or Madeline from eviction. I'm not out of the woods yet thanks to this great country.**

Kai smiles as he exited the Temptation Room with a gleeful look and positive outlook for the future.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai and Pauline hit the showers while Alicia applies some lipstick. Paulie felt for something in the shower, but saw there was no shampoo.

"Ran out of shampoo. Storage will have some." Paulie announced, running out quickly.

"I can't believe he managed to be the last standing vet ahead of Alex and Memphis." Kai stated as he started his own shower.

"Alex and Memphis were targets of their own creation. Paulie is a friend and good ally to have." Alicia explained.

"Don't you ever get the feeling he might take Dale up to the finale?" Kai asked.

Alicia felt a twinge of anger in her body as she gripped her eyeliner brush nearly breaking it in half. She calmed herself and spoiled some eye shadow.

"That's crazy talk. Dale knows who breads his butter." Alicia replied.

"Are you sure, though?" Kai asked.

"YES! I'M SURE! *ahem* I'm sure Dale knows who has gotten him the farthest and that he doesn't need Paulie anymore." Alicia replied.

Kai was taken back by the outburst, but he maintained composure as Paulie came back starting his shower. Alicia kept an eye on the DJ as she left the bathroom determined to make sure it would be her and Dale in the final two.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie headed up the stairs and knocked on the HoH Room door. Carter didn't come and opened, though.

"Carter? You in there?" Jamie asked as she knocked twice more.

Still nothing. Jamie scratches her chin trying the doorknob and seeing it was unlocked. She breathed a sigh of relief letting herself in as Carter woke up groggily.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Carter asked with annoyance in his voice.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Jamie asked in response as she sat down on the couch.

"If this is about nominations, I rather keep it a secret." Carter replied.

"Not even telling your biggest ally?" Jamie asked with a gasp.

"You're not going up and I rather do some gameplay on my own. No more Roxanne the dictator to rule the grounds." Carter replied.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. I just thought we could converse a little bit." Jamie stated.

"With the game winding down, I can't afford mistakes and have words going around. You'll have to wait until I'm ready at the nomination ceremony." Carter explained.

 **Jamie(Actress): I'm going to remember this one. What's he hiding? He could put up Crystal or Kai or even Madeline? Maybe Paulie and Dale? He's so secretive since this game began and he refuses revealing anything. Weird.**

"Oh, I guess it's alright." Jamie stated.

 **Carter(Head of Household): Disclosing my nominations and my plan ruins what I want accomplished. My choices are two simple pawns and the backdoor is opened for dear Dale. Namaste, old friend.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal was going through the living room as Kai and Dale were playing Jenga in the dining room.

"Hey Kai." Crystal greeted with a friendly wave.

"Ugh...what do you want?" Kai asked as he turned in his seat.

"I wanna say I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. I've been a total bitch." Crystal replied.

"I'm glad you realize that now, but you have apologized to the wrong person." Kai stated.

"Is there anyway to talk to Madeline?" Crystal asked.

"Why don't you figure that out for yourself? It's possible she just wants you gone and will make sure when she wins HoH next. I can't help you further." Kai replied.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I did some thinking and realized how badly I treated Madeline. I just got mad with her and this obsession that Kai was the target last week. He wasn't! ...This anger is new to me.**

Crystal walked away as she thought up an apology until she walked into Madeline bumping heads.

"Ow! First, my feelings and then my forehead." Madeline hissed as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay, look...I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. The annoyance of having Kai panicking was making me feel bad and I didn't know what to do." Crystal explained.

"Then don't put him up next time." Madeline suggested.

"He was a pawn and he avoided the block enough times. I had no other choice." Crystal stated.

"Alicia? Dale? You had plenty of choices." Madeline retorted.

"You really want to argue?" Crystal asked.

"It's better than being civil with you. I'm done with this friendship." Madeline replied as she walked past Crystal.

Crystal gritted her teeth and ran for the Diary Room just shutting the door. She trapped herself on the seat and curled up into a ball.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter walked past the TV displaying the message ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. He stopped at the Memory Wall gathering all the keys of the remaining houseguests as he shuffled up to his room.

 **Carter(Head of Household): I'm the wildcard in the game at the moment and I can't afford setbacks. This does put my alliance with Jamie under jeopardy, but some people have to live with these decisions. Dear Heather made the same moves and so did Courtney.**

Carter decided and chose one key setting it in and grinned at the second key sliding it in. Everyone came into the dining room as they sat around the table with Crystal just sitting away in a corner. Carter brought in the nomination block as he set it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. I have a duty as Head of Household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I shall turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Carter began before turning the first key.

Madeline's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she hit her lip.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Carter continued as he turned the second key.

Alicia's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she gasped a little bit.

"I've nominated both Alicia and Madeline for eviction. Madeline, you haven't been nominated and I want to be fair about this. Alicia, you strike me as an odd one out of this entire group due to your high status. I see you as a threat among the field. With that said, this nomination ceremony is adjourned." Carter concluded.

Everyone started getting up as Madeline hugged Kai tightly.

 **Madeline(Nominee): First time on the block and it sucks, but I'm going to fight with every bone in this tiny body to keep myself here one more week.**

Alicia was hugged by Dale as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

 **Alicia(Nominee): A threat due to my status! That's the reason! That's the reason! OH MY GOD! ****************! ****************! *camera shuts off due to language use***

Crystal wallowed and cries in the corner knowing she could be gone.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): *whines and sniffs as she keeps to herself blocking out the camera.***

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Madeline or Alicia from eviction? Frankie and Caleb of BB16 return to host a special Veto competition! Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_


	26. Chapter 25- Forged Reasons

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Tensions flared with Crystal and Madeline causing the gymnast to end the friendship for good after Crystal tried making amends. Carter kept his HoH a secret as his plan to backdoor Dale was going into motion and Dale was trying his best to keep the notebook under wraps. Dale and Jamie has a bit of a bonding moment talking about video games and superhero movies while Madeline got more intimate with Kai. Kai was the next one tempted to open his card and received the power of Divide and Conquer. At the nomination ceremony, Carter threw Alicia and Madeline out into the water and casted the line for Dale. Tonight, Caleb and Frankie of BB16 game return to host one of the most intense Veto competitions of the season. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Madeline or Alicia from eviction? Find out right now on Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 25- Forged Reasons**

Everyone started getting up as Madeline went straight back to the Nature Room.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, please don't be discouraged." Kai pleases as he grabbed her hands.

Normally, Madeline would've scolded Kai on calling her Maddie, but she wasn't in the mood to fight back on it.

"This isn't over. I promise we are going to get through this even if it is just us." Kai promised.

Madeline managed a small smile as she admired Kai's determination. It made him a very unique person in her eyes.

"Right. I don't care if it is just us. We can overcome this together." Madeline stated.

 **Kai(Actor): This is all Crystal's fault as she started this from the very beginning and put Madeline as the center of attention. She is not to be trusted and I will use my power to make sure that Madeline is safe.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie, Dale, Kai, Madeline and Jamie were having a round table game of poker.

"I put two chips forward." Dale announced, taking two Connect Four red chips placing them forward.

"I'm folding. Not a good hand." Paulie decided as he laid his cards down.

"It's good that we get to have this down low time. I'm placing a couple numbers out." Jamie stated.

She placed her two cards out with them being a 2 of diamonds and 5 of clubs.

"I'm folding." Kai announces as he laid his hand down.

"I guess I'll play this round." Madeline stated.

She laid out a 3 of hearts and a King of diamonds winning the chips Dale put forth.

"Nice luck, but it's bound to run out." Dale teased.

"I've never played poker before so this is just beginner's luck." Madeline stated with a giggle.

Paulie tosses out two cards to everyone and placed two chips in the center as he checked his cards.

"At least you can't get hurt in this sport." Madeline whispered to Kai.

"It's nice to not be a pain magnet. Simply revolting." Kai stated as he folded.

"I'm folding." Jamie announced.

"I'll do the same." Dale stated.

"I'm laying down. Better hope that luck don't run out Madeline." Paulie challenges as he laid down a 3 of hearts and a Queen of spades.

Madeline nodded and laid down a 3 of diamonds and a Ace of clubs. She grinned taking the chips from the middle as Paulie looked dumbfounded.

 **Paulie(DJ): How can you be this good if you haven't played before?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Jamie were in the backyard on the hammock.

"How does it feel being the only vet to make it this far?" Jamie asked.

"It feels weird. I was playing too hard last time and trusted the wrong people. Paul and Victor really messed with my plays." Paulie stated.

"What were they like? I don't watch the show enough to know." Jamie stated.

"Paul was a mastermind for the two seasons he played. He actually made final two twice with his wicked gameplay. I'll admit he was too much for me to handle." Paulie explained.

"How do you think it is right now?" Jamie asked.

"It's better. I've got Dale and Alicia as allies while I still have some good friends outside of that." Paulie replied.

 **Paulie(DJ): I'm in the top 8 and I plan to make it all the way this time. I'm the last vet standing and I'm not gonna be denied total victory.**

 **Jamie(Actress): It's good to know about people's backstories, because you can plan ahead on what to expect down the road. Paulie is going to be the next one gone after we get Alicia our this week.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The seven houseguests were all in the dining room as Carter stood in front of them.

"The four Have Nots are...Madeline, Alicia, Paulie and Dale. I hope you all have a nice time in the trash bags." Carter stated with an innocent tone.

"That's a very subtle way of saying that." Paulie muttered.

 **Madeline(Nominee): *rubs her arm* Out of all the people he had to choose, it had to be me with the trifecta alliance. At least Paulie and Dale are nice enough to me.**

 **Alicia(Nominee): Great...squirt is in with us and this couldn't be any badder. Good thing she won't be snuggling with Kai, but she could be stealing Dale from me.**

 **Paulie(DJ): I've had a lot of experience being in this kind of position before so I'm not entirely phased.**

 **Dale(Stock): He is trying to get under my skin, but I won't let him.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia started to head upstairs to Carter's room as she wanted to talk about possibly getting a certain someone out.

"Yes?" Carter answered when he opened the door.

"I need to talk some strategy with you." Alicia replied.

"I'm not interested." Carter stated as he began closing the door, but Alicia stuck her hand to prevent it from closing all the way.

"Look, I want Madeline out so she can stay away from my Dale. I know with you as HoH, the only that can happen is if you nominate some kind of pawn next to her." Alicia explained.

"You do realize she is into Kai, right?" Carter asked.

"NO! SHE ISN'T!" Alicia screamed as she covered her mouth and blushed.

Alicia made sure no one heard her breathing a sigh of relief and cleared her throat.

"What I mean is...it's a trick to throw people like me off. She's into Dale and I know it." Alicia stated.

 **Carter(Head of Household): When I get that notebook back, I'm crossing her off the list. Stupidity doesn't deserve final 3.**

"Ugh...so you want me to save you with the Veto?" Carter asked.

"That's correct. I'll make sure you don't wind up as a pawn next week as well." Alicia replied with a friendly smile.

 **Carter(Head of Household): I guess I could entertain this for awhile before I make my move on Dale. I'll save her with the Veto and put Dale up with a compelling reason to go with. I think we all know what that's going to be.**

"Alright, I'll use the Veto on you when I win." Carter stated.

"Perfect. I'll see you around." Alicia concluded as she did a little wave and headed downstairs.

Carter closed the door as he snickered to himself devilishly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera turns to the backyard where Dale and Crystal were swimming in the pool.

 **Dale(Stock): It's great to just kick back on days off, but I need to be in the Veto competition so I can save Alicia. I'm guessing our target is Crystal since she is starting to become a little unhinged with her power.**

"Who are you going to vote for if noms are the same?" Dale asked Crystal.

"I'm voting out Alicia. She really isn't doing anything and I'm not too close with her." Crystal replied.

"I don't wanna vote either out. However, I guess Alicia can be crazy at times. I just don't think Madeline deserves it." Dale added.

"She doesn't and I can't believe I let this game get in the way of our friendship. She wants nothing to do with me." Crystal explained.

"Maybe not voting her off can be a stepping stone back in her trust circle." Dale suggested.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I should've just nominated one of the trifecta alliance. I guess someone was leading me on about Madeline being a threat and I fell for it. I hope everyone can forgive me especially her and Kai.**

"I just hope it's not too late to make things right." Crystal stated.

"Another thing that's even better is using the Veto on her." Dale suggested.

"That's it! I'll use the Veto on her. That will surely put more trust back in me." Crystal stated.

"You're welcome." Dale concluded.

 **Dale(Stock): While I will save Alicia, I'm not voting for Madeline to go home unless Paulie is going up. She doesn't deserve it and I'll even say she deserves to be in the finale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline did some backflips in the backyard as Kai clapped her on.

"Good show!" Kai exclaimed.

"Thanks." Madeline stated with a blush in her cheeks.

"Surely you have more tricks in your handbag to show." Kai explained, giving her his full attention.

Madeline nodded and did a handstand walking with her hands before dropping down into an instant backflip before running and getting in a cartwheel, a backflip, another backflip and then a finishing spin before standing on her feet.

"Encore! Encore!" Kai cheered as he was virtually impressed.

 **Kai(Actor): I thought the theater was the only spec of art out there, but you can even find it in sports even if you aren't good at them yourself. Madeline sure impressed me with her acrobatics.**

 **Madeline(Nominee): Having Kai as a big supporter is really helping me cope with being on the block. It's a nice change up from Crystal.**

Madeline jumped hitting a front flip into a handstand before bending her and landing back on her feet. She added a little cute bow to finis her performance.

"If I had roses, I would bring throw them straight to you." Kai stated.

Madeline giggled turning so Kai didn't see her blushing face. She turned back and shied away from the scene.

 **Madeline(Nominee): Stop filming me! I'm blushing really hard and I don't want Kai to see!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter came through the door with a bag filled with names.

"Time to pick Veto players!" Carter announced.

Everyone came inside the living room taking seats on the couches. Alicia and Madeline took their places in the nomination chairs.

"There will only be six players playing in the Veto. The Head of Household, the two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. Will both nominees please join me up here." Carter requested.

Alicia and Madeline did as they were told standing next to Carter.

"As HoH, I shall select first." Carter stated as he reaches into the bag.

He swirled the names around before picking up a chip.

" **Dale**." Carter announced.

Alicia clapped her hands as Dale joined her up front and she threw her hand in automatically choosing a random chip.

" **Kai**." Alicia announced.

Madeline perked up as her crush came up hugging her as she got to choose the last name.

" **Paulie**." Madeline announced.

Paulie joined Dale and Alicia slapping fives for them as Jamie and Crystal would sit this one out.

"Big Brother will announce when the competition is to begin. Good luck to everyone!" Carte exclaimed as everyone checked out the competition knowing it was urgent to win Veto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was doing separate things when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other before heading up front.

 **Dale(Stock): We hear the doorbell go off and I don't know what to expect. Maybe some people returning? Maybe some sort of luxury challenge? What is going on?**

The door opened to reveal a short blonde-haired with pink highlights indivdual. He had on a white shirt with a black hashtag on it with black pants and sneakers. Following him in was a short brown-haired man with a brown cowboy hat, a blue flannel shirt, jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"We're here!" Frankie announced as he and Caleb came through.

The houseguests were surprised as they began hugging the BB16 legends.

 **Jamie(Actress): OMG! It's Frankie, Ariana Grande's brother, from BB16! He was one of my all-time favorites!**

Jamie excitedly hugged Caleb and then Frankie as Kai joined a hugged with Frankie.

 **Kai(Actor): It's quite a surprise to see Frankie and Caleb here. I hope it isn't what I think it is…**

"Wassup man." Caleb stated as he hugged Paulie.

 **Paulie(DJ): Frankie and Caleb from my bro's season...surprised to see them here. I hope they aren't joining us in the game.**

"Why are you guys here?" Dale asked.

"Well, we are here to host the Veto competition. This is an endurance challenge so we want to make sure you all are in tip top shape." Frankie replied doing funny workout poses.

"You don't become Beast Mode slouching so let's do some warmup jogging." Caleb stated as he led the line to the backyard.

The houseguests and two vets jogged around the backyard switching to ten push-ups as Kai and Dale were struggling due to their statures. Then, 10 jumping jacks, 20 sit-ups, 30 more push-ups, planking and then 10 high knees.

 **Dale(Stock): *breathing hard and coughs* I've never done that much exercise...ever.**

 **Kai(Actor): Lords from the heavens…*inhales*...please have mercy...on my poor soul.**

 **Frankie(BB16 Houseguest): It's so great to be back hosting a comp and getting to see some new friends. I'm just saying some could have better work ethic. *rolls eyes***

"Alright, time to get changed and get to the backyard." Caleb stated.

 **Paulie(DJ): I'm the only vet remaining which means I need to start picking up wins. Last week, I did well and I hope to save Alicia, but that means Dale is next one up. Hopefully, I can prevent him going home even if Madeline is the unfortunate one.**

 **Madeline(Nominee): It's on me and Kai to win this saving me from eviction. Either Paulie or Crystal needs to go up. That way, we can focus on getting one threat out the door.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six players came outside as the backyard was transformed into an obstacle course. There was a spinner, jumping pads, web wall, monkey bars, rope wall, and another rope to swing over to a red platform with a display case holding the Power of Veto.

"Welcome to the B.B. Obstacle Course! Time to see how fast and how much you can handle in this overwhelming challenge. You did will be strapped into the Dizzy Spinner before strolling over to the Leap Pads. Cross all three pads and get over to the Spider Web. Crawl across the wall without falling and transfer over to the Monkey Bars. Shimmy across all five to the Rope Wall where you have to get over. The Leap of Faith is your final obstacle as the houseguest to successfully land on the platform wins the Power of Veto! Let's play "Endurance to Veto!" Caleb explained.

Crystal and Jamie helped strap everyone in as each tries keeping down their lunch. The air horn sounded as everyone started spinning already feeling the effects. After about two minutes, they unstrapped themselves and headed for the pads.

"I'm so dizzy." Kai stated as he instantly went down as Madeline helped him up.

Kai and Madeline jumped one at a time across the pads before heading over to the Spider Web. Kai tripped falling into the wall and groaning. Alicia made her way to the pads after getting her head on straight easily making it pass the pads. Carter made it to the pads as he took a deep breath making it through. Dale threw up off screen.

 **Dale(Stock): *gurgling and vomit sounds could be heard as Dale has a trash can* Oh….**

Madeline was halfway across the wall taking her time as others started. Madeline easily gets to the other end. Kai falls off as he encourages Madeline to move on.

 **Kai(Actor): Of course my mind is racing and I'm not feeling well. I need to rest.**

Alicia makes her across the wall as she joins Madeline over at the Monkey Bars. Alicia takes the lead as she passes over the bars with ease smirking back at Madeline.

 **Alicia(Nominee): I just want to savor the moment when I beat Miss Little Boyfriend Stealer.**

Dale gets his head back on as he approaches the pads. He chokes on the first one having to restart. Alicia makes it over to the rope wall beginning to climb. She makes it over grabbing the final rope. Carter slips on the Spider Web going off the wall. Dale tried again on the pads, but stops on the second to throw up falling off. Frankie and Caleb look away in disgust.

"I did not need to see that." Frankie stated.

Carter fell again on the wall as he couldn't get a good grip. Alicia falls off the Leap of Faith missing entirely off to the side. Carter again falls off the Spider Web as do many others that have made it over. Paulie loses his grip on the Web falling off as well. Dale crawls over the final pad onto the next obstacle as he lays there for a few.

 **Alicia(Nominee): Poor Dale! I have to help him.**

Alicia did a bold move and ran over to help Dale up cradling him. Dale was getting help from Paulie as they crossed the Spider Web together making it to the end. Carter just happened to join them.

 **Carter(Head of Household): Curses! I forgot that Alicia and Paulie are big supporters for Dale. I need to get far and throw the game so it looks like I'm not trying hard.**

Dale feels the energy and gets passed the Monkey Bars as Madeline fell again.

 **Madeline(Nominee): The pressure is really getting to me and it keeps messing me up on the bars. Alicia has this look of triumph on her face and she looks to win any minute.**

Kai gets over the Spider Web as he runs over to the bars. Alicia took the leap of faith and got the platform.

"Congratulations, Alica, you have won the Power of Veto!" Frankie exclaimed.

Alicia lifted up the case and grabbed the Veto holding it in the air.

 **Alicia(Nominee/Veto Holder): I won! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!**

 **Madeline(Nominee): The pressure of the competition got heavy on me and I let myself down. This really sucks.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie was running on the treadmill while Dale was wrapped in a towel.

"Feeling any better, Dale?" Paulie asked.

"I'm still woozy." Dale replied as he kept his head up.

"Lay down and try to get some sleep." Paulie stated.

Dale laid down and cozied up letting his stomach settle.

 **Paulie(DJ): I feel bad for Dale having to go through with that and he pushed himself too hard. However, this opens up that me or him is going on the block next. I want it to be me, because I know I can get the votes to stay. Sorry for Maddie, but I want to win.**

Paulie got off and switched to weights as he began doing some reps.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera switches to the Nature Room as Madeline was crying. Kai hugged her tightly as he rubbed her head softly.

"It is quite alright, Madeline." Kai stated.

"It's not, Kai! I lost our chance to stay in the house and I could be going home next." Madeline whined.

"Why would you give up this early when the eviction hasn't even happened?" Kai asked as he got up.

"Why fight it, Kai? I'm done." Madeline replied.

"That's not the Madeline I know. The Madeline I know would keep fighting even if she was the one to get the boot. The Madeline I know would keep going even if it ended her game. The Madeline I know wouldn't give up our an irrelevant loss." Kai motivated.

Madeline looked up in shock at the words coming from Kai. She never seen him this way before.

"Don't throw this all away, because it seems like it's over. Throw it away when it is all over." Kai stated.

"But the votes are heavily against me." Madeline excused.

"What votes? Alicia and Dale and/or Paulie? One of them is going up next to you and that's only two votes. Jamie will save you, I will save you and Crystal might be the dealbreaker." Kai explained.

"Exactly my point. She'll vote me out to spite both of us." Madeline stated as she wiped her eyes.

"Hmmmm, I'll talk with her if you won't. That's a 3-2 vote and the other person goes home." Kai stated.

 **Kai(Actor): A knight in shining armor doesn't play the cards on the table or simply score a touchdown knowingly. I have my temptation to remove two votes so Madeline won't be going anywhere.**

"Just don't give it up." Kai stated as he touches her shoulders.

"Fine...you always know how to keep me going." Madeline commented with a small smile.

"Honey, I work in theater and we have understudies for a reason. The proper response is the show must go on." Kai stated.

Madeline got up and grabbed Kai pulling him in and kissing him square on the lips. Kai closed his eyes shocked out of his mind before they broke for some air.

"That was better than I imagined." Madeline cooed.

"Dear heavens…" Kai stated.

 **Kai(Actor): For so long my heart belonged to the stage...now, my heart must return to me so that Madeline may grace it with her gentle hands.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia walked across the living room as she stopped at the Memory Wall grabbing the Veto and putting it over her neck.

"Everyone, time for the Veto meeting." Alicia stated.

Everyone came in as they sat down on the couches and Madeline sat down in one of the nomination chairs.

"This is the Veto meeting. Me and Madeline has been nominated for eviction, but with the Power of Veto, I can save just one of us. Of course, I have to save myself. Carter, since I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must choose a replacement nominee to take my place." Alicia announced as she went to sit down near Dale.

Carter got up and shook his head standing with his back turned before turning around.

"My plans are my own. Of course, there always changes made to those plans. With that being said, I had this one person in mind to trap on one of those chairs and he hides a dark secret only I know. He wants to put everyone out of the game except three people. Dale, you've been caught." Carter explained.

Dale got up as the notebook came out of his back pocket. Paulie grabbed it as he searched the contents seeing everyone's name crossed out except for Alicia, Kai and Jamie.

"What the hell?!" Paulie screamed.

"Paulie…" Dale tried answering as Paulie just threw the notebook across the house and stomped off.

"After everything, Dale! After everything!" He yelled as he slammed the door to the Legends Room.

Dale glared back at Carter as Carter showed him to his new place. Dale sighed as he took a stroll seating down in the next seat. Alicia was confused as she got up and went to the box.

"Um...I guess this concludes the Veto Meeting." Alicia stated as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Alicia ran over to comfort a crying Dale.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): I know that Carter has something to do with this. Sweet Dale would never turn his back on anyone.**

Kai hugged Madeline as they went back to the Nature Room.

 **Madeline(Nominee): Whatever that was all about, it could be my ticket out of eviction. I need to talk with Crystal even if it kills me to do so.**

Carter snickered to himself picking up his notebook and tucking it away.

 **Carter(Head of Household): Checkity, check, check, checkity, check, check, checkity, checkity, check, check! Bye Dale!**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Dale or Madeline? Plus, it's one week of Big Brother packed in an hour as we have another double eviction night! Stay tuned to see which two houseguests get sent off to the Jury Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Carter's plan is in full motion and we could be seeing the end for Dale. Anyway, Dale's eviction could be classified as unfair, but I do have a question to pose.**

 **Which Total Drama eliminations in the past(TDBB included) do you guys think were unfair? Here's my list:**

 **Trent(Island and Action)**

 **LeShawn(Island)**

 **Lindsay(Island)**

 **Courtney(Island)**

 **Geoff(Island)**

 **Owen(Action)**

 **Gwen(Action)**

 **Noah(World Tour)**

 **Cody(World Tour)**

 **B(Revenge of the Island)**

 **Dawn(Revenge of the Island)**

 **Brick(Revenge of the Island)**

 **Scott(All-Stars)**

 **Max(Pahkitew Island)**

 **Ella(Pahkitew Island)**

 **Zoey(TDBB 1)**

 **Dottie(TDBB 2)**


	27. Chapter 26- Let's Make A Double

Julie and Chris stand in front of the monitor as Dale and Madeline sit in the nomination chairs. They were dressed in fancy clothes as Julie began speaking.

"A fate that has Dale trapped where Carter wanted him as planting evidence on his victim was the turning point for this game. Dale finds himself on thin ice as he could be one of the next members walking out the door." Julie explained.

"Not to mention, Madeline has had her inner demons to fight and she's worried that a majority vote could extinguish that flame of her game. Wow, poet and didn't even know it." Chris added as the crowd chuckled.

"Tonight's double eviction will prove who has burnt more bridges as we get set for one week of BB in one hour." Julie stated.

"Right now on Total...Drama…" Chris began as he outstretched his arms.

"Big Brother!" Julie finishes as the camera zoomed in on the door.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **As tensions flared between Crystal and Madeline, Madeline began losing hope until Kai brought her spirits back up. Dale had doubts about sending Madeline out the door and would willing vote Alicia out if need be. Frankie and Caleb returned to host an endurance Veto that had everyone spinning and on their toes. Stumbling around and straight-up vomiting, Alicia outlasted them all and won her second Veto of the summer. Kai suggested one last ditch effort to talk with Crystal for her vote for Madeline to stay. At the Veto competition, Dale lost the notebook causing Paulie to find out the truth Carter laid upon him and he was next to Madeline as a result. Tonight, Dale or Madeline becomes the fourth Jury member and then it's one week of Big Brother in one night. Who will the next two Jury members be? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while Dale played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while Crystal waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 26- Let's Make A Double**

The crowd cheered as Julie and Chris stood in front of the door. The cameras went live and zoomed in on them.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. Dale and Madeline are on the chopping block as one of them will join Roxanne, Memphis and Alex in the Jury House. However, they will soon be joined by another as we have a special double eviction episode tonight. Two houseguests will be leaving by the end of the night, but first, Carter's backdoor plan to get Dale out is in swing and the live eviction is the final component to put an end to his game. No longer in control with the Halting Hex, can Dale find a way out of this right spot and squeeze another week out?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dale was trying to grab Paulie as Paulie pushed him away.

"You are a liar! I had your back the first week and this is how I'm repaid?!" Paulie yelled.

"Paulie, come on! It ain't like that!" Dale pleaded.

"What's it like then? You just had that notebook for s**ts and giggles?" Paulie asked as he put both hands on hips.

"Carter planted it on me! He planted it on me so I would take the fall for it." Dale explained.

"I'm having a hard time believing that. Especially considering you were the one that had it in the first place. You wanted Alicia, Jamie and Kai? Not me?" Paulie asked.

"I do want you and Alicia with me in the final three." Dale replied.

 **Paulie(DJ): What do I believe? Dale has double-crossed me like Paul did in my season. Do I give him one more chance? Do I save him with my vote? What am I supposed to believe?**

"Don't fall for the lies, man. I'm on your side." Dale promised.

"I can't believe you when that notebook incriminates you to the fullest extent." Paulie stated as he walked off.

Alicia glared at the veteran as Paulie went to hide in the Legends Room slamming the door. Dale felt tears come on as Alicia rushes to hug her best friend in his time of need. Everyone felt bad for Dale and figured he wouldn't deliberately do something like this.

 **Jamie(Actress): I know that notebook makes this matter open-and-shut, but Dale is a sweetheart and he would never turn his back on Paulie.**

 **Carter(Head of Household): Crap! An over emotional response and they are believing him?! This can't be! How was the pay off so minimal?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera turned to show Paulie laying on his bed throwing a pillow at the wall.

"How could he do me like this?" Paulie wondered as he shook his head.

 **Paulie(DJ): Dale has betrayed my trust and people don't get my trust back. I don't want to vote for him honestly, but what choice do I have? Madeline? Someone who hasn't done anything bad? No a lot of options on the other side…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera shifted to the kitchen as Crystal put in an oven pizza. The oven started heating up a little as Crystal made sure it wouldn't burn.

"That smells good." Kai stated as he sat down.

"Just a little snack to wind down after a tense couple weeks." Crystal explained as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"That's a good idea. I am quite famished for a decliable meal." Kai stated.

Madeline came out kissing Kai on the cheek before sitting next to him.

"Oh, so are the love birds finally nesting?" Crystal teased as she leaned on the counter.

"Shut up…" Madeline scoffed as she blushed like an apple.

"We are cool, right?" Crystal asked as she had a pleading smile.

"That depends. I am on the block and we don't exactly like each other." Madeline replied as she crossed her arms.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I understand I didn't exactly leave my best impression and Madeline isn't in a trusting mood. I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but I'm not voting her out if it means she is going to trust me again.**

Crystal went to check on the pizza as Dale sat down as well and Carter took his seat. Dale glared holes into his body.

 **Carter(Head of Household): This is what the masses get when they trust everyone. You never do that.**

 **Dale(Nominee): Carter won't get away with this. I have my friends here with me and I'll campaign to keep myself here. I'm not done by a long shot!**

"That smells absolutely wonderful, Crystal." Carter commented.

"I'm a natural cook. It's not exactly homemade, but it's the closest I could find to it." Crystal stated.

Soon, Crystal grabbed the pizza from the oven as everyone dug into a couple slices of nice pepperoni as Dale kept a watchful eye on Carter. Carter bit into the cheese and ripped it off the slice savoring the taste.

 **Carter(Head of Household): Aside from the delicious flavor of pepperoni pizza, my plans have never tasted so sweet. So close to Dale's eviction and that's only the main course.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter called Crystal from the kitchen into the upstairs balcony. They sat down at the table provided to discuss the eviction.

"I need your promise to vote out Dale." Carter stated.

"I was planning on it." Crystal added.

"Hmmmm...I figured you would vote against Madeline, because of your recent trials." Carter stated.

"I would've, but I learned that I was the jerk in those situations. Besides, I would've voted Alicia out anyway." Crystal explained.

"This didn't even concern a meeting. Just call it a confirmation hearing." Carter stated.

 **Crystal(Guidance Counselor): I don't want Dale out, but I want to mend my relationship with Madeline and Dale just happens to be the other option.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie appeared on the screen as the living room was shown.

"It's time to start the first live eviction of the night. Let's head to the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie explained.

Julie appeared on the TV as everyone turned to her.

"Houseguests, we are here once again and it's a special time. That's right. It's double eviction night. Before the night concludes, two of you will be out of the house. We have a lot to cover so let's get right to it. Dale, Madeline, in just a few moments, Crystal, Kai, Paulie and Alicia will cast their votes to evict live. Before we get to it, you both may have one last chance to sway their votes with a brief statement. Madeline, ladies first." Julie explained.

Madeline stood up as she cleared her throat and fluffed her dress out.

"I wanna thank BB for giving me the chance to compete and I'm so surprised with how far I'm here. I wanna say hi to my mom, my dad and my bro back home. I want to say it's been wonderful staying here and I hope it never ends since I have Kai in my life now. I really hope to stay and play towards the finale, but I understand if it's my time." Madeline stated as she sat down.

Dale got up and rubbed his hands together.

"Back here from last week and nothing left to save me. I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. I'm not the person Carter thinks I am. He planted that notebook on me and he's a natural deceiver. He's been dogging us this entire time and I've caught him red handed. Since it's a double eviction, it would be grand to have him out next right after me if I'm gone. Thank you!" Dale explained as he sat down.

"Very bold statement. The two nominees won't vote and Carter, as current HoH, you will not be voting either . The rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict. Kai, you'll start us off tonight." Julie announced.

Kai got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Kai has hooked up with Madeline so his vote should be obvious. Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Greetings Julie." Kai greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I happily vote to evict dear Dale." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. Paulie felt betrayed with Dale's supposed notebook, but was he swayed back on his side? Hello Paulie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Paulie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I gotta vote for my man, Dale." Paulie voted.

"Thank you, Paulie. Alicia has been Dale's ally so she should vote his way tonight. Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie!" Alicia greeted with a wave.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"Two timers get it! I vote to evict Maddie!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Thank you, Alicia. Crystal wants to mend her friendship with Madeline so will she stick by that promise? Hello Crystal." Julie greeted.

"Hi Julie." Crystal greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"I vote to evict Dale unfortunately." Crystal voted.

"Thank you, Crystal. Jamie has been silent about her intentions. What has she decided? Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hey there, Jules!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie ordered.

"He's a sweetheart, but I vote to evict my bud, Dale." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie." Julie praised.

Jamie got up sighing as she went back to the living room.

"It's official. With four votes to evict, Dale will be leaving tonight. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated as she appeared on the TV. "Houshuests, the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-1, Dale, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House."

Dale nodded and got up wiping tears as he hugged Alicia, Jamie, Madeline, Kai and even Paulie. He grabbed his bag and opened the door heading out to big cheers. He did a bow and walked over to Chris and Julie shaking their hands before sitting down. The final 7 gathered around the Memory Wall as Dale's picture went black and white.

"This must not be shocking for you. You knew this would probably happen going up." Julie stated.

"That's on Carter. He cost me half a million dollars." Dale complained.

"Were you surprised by the votes?" Chris asked.

"A little. I hoped Paulie wouldn't have been gullible and at least Jamie to back me up. Crystal was a wildcard so it was hard to see what she would've done." Dale replied.

"Well, Dale, Alicia was showing signs that she liked you. I'm not sure if noticed or not." Julie stated.

"I did notice, but she's famous and can have anyone she wants. I need some time away to get over Anna's torment. That lasted longer than my time in that house." Dale explained.

"Well, no Halting Hex can save you now and you're the fourth member of the Jury that will decide the winner on finals night. Thanks for playing Dale. Coming up next, the power is on the line as the HoH will secure a spot in the top 6 and nominate two houseguests for eviction live. Stay with us." Julie explained as she talked more with Dale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris reappeared as the crowd cheered for the show coming back from commercial.

"Welcome back. It's time for the live Head of Household competition. Securing their spot in the top 6, the HoH must immediately nominate two houseguests for eviction before we move on. Let's head to the backyard and join the houseguests." Julie explained.

The backyard was shown to have six yellow slides with a moving ramp and a blue bucket a few inches away. Carter was on the sidelines smirking at his victory over Dale.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Head of Household competition. Carter, as outgoing HoH, you are ineligible to compete. This contest is called "Ramp to Power". You each will roll a yellow ball and will try to hit the ramp at the right time to sink it in the blue bucket. The first houseguest to do so will become the new Head of Household. Let's begin." Julie announced.

The air horn went off as everyone grabbed their first yellow ball. Alicia was first as she hit the ramp at the wrong time and it flew off. Jamie did hers next, but her ball was just shy of the rim. Kai tried his luck, but the ball overshot the bucket. Paulie tried his luck as everyone kept missing and he managed to sink it as he screamed for joy.

"Congratulations, Paulie, you are the new Head of Household! Carter, hand over the key." Julie ordered.

Carter handed off the key as Paulie secured himself a spot in the final 6.

"Who will Paulie nominate for eviction? The live nomination ceremony in just a few minutes." Julie announced.

After another brief commercial break, Paulie was shown talking with Alicia on who to nominate. Alicia threw out Madeline's name as Madeline, Kai, Carter, Jamie and Crystal sat down on the couches awaiting Pauline's decision.

"Welcome back. It's time for Paulie to make his nominations. Let's head to the living room and see who he choose." Julie stated.

Julie appeared on the TV as the houseguests caught her attention.

"Houseguests, it's time for Paulie to make his nominations. Paulie, stand at the front of the living room and make your decisions." Julie requested.

Paulie sighed getting up and standing up at the front waiting to make up his mind.

"You all don't have too many reasons to go home, but this was the most strategic route I could go. I nominate Madeline and Jamie." Paulie announced.

Madeline and Jamie sat down in the nomination chairs as they were a bit nervous.

"Madeline and Jamie have been locked in as nominees. We'll be back with the live Veto competition." Julie announced as she disappeared off the TV.

Julie turned back to the screen as the POV logo was shown.

"Coming up, six players battle for the Power of Veto and could use it to change Paulie's nominations before the second eviction. Stay with us." Julie announced as the crowd cheered real loud.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie and Chris appeared as the camera zoomed in on the monitor showing Paulie, Madeline, Jamie Kai, Carter and Alicia.

"Welcome back. When we left for break, Paulie has become the new Head of Household and nominated Madeline and Jamie for eviction. The Power of Veto is the last chance for them to save themselves. During the commercial break, Kai, Carter and Alicia were randomly chosen to participate in this Veto competition. Let's head to the backyard and join the houseguests." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated like an arcade as six games of ski ball were set up as Crystal sat on the sidelines not being chosen to compete.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Veto competition. This game is called "Skiball" and here's how it works. Simple enough, the objective is to get three balls into the top hole and the first houseguest to succeed wins the Power of Veto. Let's begin." Julie explained.

The horn goes off as players started gathering the balls rolling them up the ramp. Carter was the first one to get one in the top hole. Madeline followed up getting her first ball in the hole. Kai catches up in third as he gets in his first ball. Carter gets his second ball in as he smirks and Jamie smiles a little. Jamie gets in her first ball as the game keeps going on. Carter gets on the last ball as he cheers in victory running over to hug Jamie.

"Congratulations, Carter, you have won the Power of Veto!" Julie announced.

Madeline and Kai sigh as they regroup and Carter gets the Veto talking with Jamie about saving her. Paulie thought over options just in case Carter did decide to use it.

"With Carter in control of the Veto, he will be sure to save his ally, Jamie. However, the choice is ultimately his. What will he decide? Stay with us." Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as everyone came back into the house talking game before the show went to break.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother came back on as Julie smiled as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Welcome back. Carter has won the Power of Veto and now has to decide what he wants to do with it. Let's head to the living room for his decision." Julie announced.

Carter was in the living room when Julie popped on the TV.

"Houseguests, it's time for the live Veto Meeting. Carter has won the Power of Veto and can decide to do what he wants to the nominations. Carter, please make your decision." Julie requested.

"I have decided to use the Power of Veto on Jamie." Carter decided.

Jamie smiles and gets up before Carter puts the Veto over her neck securing them spots in the Final 6. Paulie stood up and looked at everyone.

"So, I was just putting nominations out there to see what would stick and seeing as Jamie is off, I have another strategic choice to make. I nominate Crystal for eviction." Paulie decided.

Crystal nodded and sat down holding hands with Madeline for luck.

"The final nominees are locked in. It's time for the second live eviction of the night. Madeline, Crystal, in just a few moments, your housemates will cast their votes to evict. You both may now have one last chance to sway their votes with a brief statement. Madeline, you're up first." Julie announced.

"So I didn't expect to be on here a second time, but as before, I've had fun in this house and I know I've had tensions with a few people, but I hope that I can stay and play in the finale." Madeline stated.

"This has been a very fascinating experience and I haven't been on the block since week 2 so I apologize for not being used to this. I want to shout out my family watching at home and DeShawn. I'm definitely Coach's Girl and I hope to stay in the house so I can prove that I can win this on my own." Crystal added as she sat back down.

"As usual, the two nominees won't be voting and Paulie, as current HOH, you shall only vote in the even my of a tie. The rest of you will enter the Diary Room to cast your votes to evict. Jamie is up first." Julie announced.

Jamie nodded and started to head for the Diary Room.

"Jamie has been a good friend of both girls. Who does she see as an ally more? Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Jamie greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I sadly vote to evict Madeline." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. We know where Kai stands when it comes to him and Madeline. Hello Kai." Julie greeted.

"Greeting again, Julie." Kai greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I sadly vote to evict dear Crystal." Kai voted.

"Thank you, Kai. Alicia voted for Madeline and has stated she doesn't like her. Hello Alicia." Julie greeted.

"Hello Julie!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"Second time tonight, I vote out the rat that is Madeline." Alicia voted.

"Thank you, Alicia. Carter hasn't made his vote quite known so let's see his decision. Hello Carter." Julie greeted.

"Hey Julie." Carter greeted as he crossed his legs.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"I happily vote to evict Crystal." Carter voted.

"Thank you, Carter." Julie praised.

Carter got up and scampered back into the living room sitting down on one of the couches.

"Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie announced as she appeared on the TV. "Houseguests, the results are in and we have a tie. 2 votes to evict Crystal and 2 votes to evict Madeline. Paulie, that means you are the sole vote to ev-"

"Wait! I wish to use my Divide and Conquer power to cancel Madeline's two votes." Kai interjected.

Crystal was shocked as she was just evicted as Julie nodded.

"Madeline's votes have been reduced to 0 and with 2 votes left to evict, Crystal, you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Crystal held her head down as she started hugging people goodbye and headed for the door saying her final goodbyes before exiting to a roaring cheer from the crowd. The final 6 stood around the Memory Wall as Crystal's picture went to black and white.

"This must've been quite the shocker. How do you feel?" Julie asked.

"I'm sad and a bit bummed. I really thought I had the best chance to get to the finale." Crystal replied.

"That's reality television for you. There's no guarantees." Chris explained.

"What do you think Paulie's vote would've been if he was allowed to go forth?" Julie asked.

"I think he would've voted Madeline out, but I'm not sure cause I didn't know if it would get to a tie." Crystal replied.

"Any final thoughts on the game? Maybe a glimpse to who you may vote for to win?" Chris asked.

"I definitely vote for Jamie to win. I really think she has the tenacity and motivation to go all the way." Crystal replied.

"Well, thank you for playing, Crystal. We shall see you on finals night. That's it for tonight as we will crown a new Head of Household come Sunday and two new nominees will be nominated for eviction. For right now, let's eavesdrop on the house. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie explained as the crowd cheered really loud.

Carter was seen discussing with Jamie as Alicia looked at pictures of Dale snuggling with it. Madeline and Kai were making out in the Nature Room and Paulie was chilling in the HoH Room relaxing after a tough night.

 **A/N: The final 6 has been decided and Dale and Crystal have joined the Jury.**

 **Here's a question: If TDBB 1 was a real season of Total Drama, where would you place it on your list of favorite Total Drama series?**

 **Here's an example from worst to best:**

 **All-Stars**

 **Pahkitew Island**

 **Revenge of the Island**

 **TDBB**

 **Action**

 **World Tour**

 **Island**

 **If it would be your favorite season, why is it? See ya next time!**


	28. Chapter 27- Six Coins to Sundown

**A/N: I'M BACK! Honestly, it's time I wrapped up this story and we don't have too much left with only six players left. The main game is starting to reach its climax and we will be at the finale before anyone knows it. Place your bets are who is gonna win the entire thing. I don't mean actual gambling, I mean-you get the idea.**

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **With Paulie's distrust in Dale, it made his eviction all the more inevitable as Crystal also revealed her intentions to get rid of the gamer. With no hope left in his game, Dale was once again sent to the Jury, but this time to serve duty for the finale. At the love HoH competition, Paulie won his first reign of the power and decided to nominate Madeline and Jamie for eviction to start off. However, Carter won his next Power of Veto and uses it save to Jamie taking both into the final 6. With the votes stacked against her, Crystal lost her steam and was evicted ensuring everyone else their place closer to the finale. Tonight, the power is up for grabs one more time and one last temptation card to be open. Who will become the new Head of Household? Who will be the last one tempted? Who will be nominated for eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while_ _ **Dale**_ _played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while_ _ **Crystal**_ _waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 27- Six Coins to Sundown**

Crystal had just left the house as Carter brought out his notebook and crossed out her name.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Ah, the sweet smell of my marker and the sweet paper filling my notebook. I understand we had to part, but you're back with me now. I love how a plan comes together.**

"It's like Christmas came early." Carter whispered.

"Whatcha doin' with Dale's notebook?" Jamie asked as she walked up to her friend.

"Uh...keeping it safe from anyone else. He's not gonna need it where he's going." Carter replied.

"Why not just trash it?" Jamie asked.

"Why trash something we can use to our advantage? No one cried over spilled milk." Carter replied.

"I don't feel like getting myself caught up in something I'll probably regret." Jamie stated.

"Jamie, we are so close to the finals that it's within reaching distance. Four more people to go and we have the final vote between us." Carter promised.

 **Jamie(Actress): That's the problem. It's so close that it's literally anyone's game and I hate to mess this up leaving me to go up on the block. I have to win this next HoH and plan out my move from there.**

Paulie went up to the HoH Room and started gathering dirty clothes from yesterday.

 **Paulie(Head of Household): Dale had to bite the dust and I'm sorry it had to be that way. He turned his back on me writing me off when I've been his friend this entire season. Someone who couches for him when Anna treated him like garbage. Well, it's all me from now on and I'm getting to the finale.**

Kai and Madeline hug it out as they kiss knowing they were safe.

"I didn't expect you to survive, but marvelously, you were able to make it." Kai stated.

"Such a lucky break. Now, we need to HoH and we can send Paulie home. He's the last vet and I rather have it all rookie heads in forward." Madeline declared.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): One last bet to get out and then me and Kai can target someone who is more of a threat going into the finale. If anyone, I want to take Jamie to the finale with us so we can have a true friendship finale.**

 **Kai(Actor): I want to win for me and Madeline and particularly send that troublesome Alicia to the Jury. She's too egotistical for my liking and I rather her blowhard attitude head home.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six houseguests came out to a island themed backyard with lots of pirate's chests. Gold coins fillies the sands of the five islands present as Paulie and the rest were dressed in pirate gear.

"Argh, me maties! Welcome to Big Brother Cove where only the bravest houseguests can find the coins to unlock the Big Brother Treasure. Since I'm the outgoing captain or HoH, I can't compete. On the horn, ye all will scoop up the coins on the island and fill them over revealing an 'H' or 'O'. You must place them on yer pedestal to spell out 'HOH'. The first matey to find all the letters and spell out the message becomes the new Head of Household! Let's play "Shipwreck Spellers!" Paulie announced as everyone got into position.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I want to win this competition and secure my place in the final five with Jamie. My targets are going to be Kai and Madeline, because I don't want to see a couple make the finals again. It's time to break up this little matrimony.**

The air horn sounded as the five players scoured far and low on the islands gathering coins. Kai found his first H and ran back putting it on his pedestal. Carter found his first H and put it on his pedestal. Jamie got her first H and placed it on her pedestal. Madeline searches the shirt vest of a skeleton and got her first H coin. Alicia dug in the sand finding her first H coin. There was endless searching thereafter as Madeline went over to a treasure chest getting an O coin and bringing it back to her pedestal. Carter slides under a cave opening grabbing an O coin and running back to his pedestal. Madeline gets into a bag of a skeleton navigator and finds another H coin skipping back to her pedestal and puts it on her pedestal.

"Congratulations, Madeline, you are the new Head of Household! Argh!" Paulie announced.

Paulie turned over the key as Madeline took it hugging Kai tightly.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Oh, this is what I've been waiting for! I love this key so much!**

"Final five...we did it." Kai stated.

"I know we did. This is going to be a smooth week for us." Madeline added, kissing her boyfriend on the mouth.

Alicia huffs and dries herself of any sand as Jamie smiles at the loving couple.

 **Jamie(Actress): Didn't with like I wanted, but I am in good graces with Madeline so I think I'm saved going into the final five. However, I need to win next time and get rid of whoever would be detrimental to my game going into the final four.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline comes through the Diary Room door with her key.

"Who wants to see my HoH Room?!" Madeline exclaimed.

Everyone, except Carter and Alicia, cheered as they ran up the steps with the couple. Madeline unlocked the door and went to jump back on her bed she missed so much.

"This bed is so my style! I never can get over it." Madeline stated.

"Oh, is this your brother?" Jamie asked as she picked up a family photo.

"Yeah, he can be a dork and a little overprotective, but he's a great brother." Madeline stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): Hehehe...he's kinda cute. Hope Madeline doesn't mind having a sister-in-law. YOU DID NOT GET THAT, DID YOU?!**

Madeline shared some Skittles with her boyfriend as Jamie day on the couch.

"Where's Alicia?" Paulie asked.

"Didn't they follow us up?" Kai added.

"They probably are getting tired of this tradition of coming up here all the time. Let'em rest." Jamie replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Carter wrote down some stuff in his notebook and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"What's it to you?" Carter added with a raised eyebrow.

"It's everything to me. You're the reason my sweet Dale is gone." Alicia replied.

"Me? He did it to himself." Carter retorted.

"If you hadn't framed him. I can't believe how low you go to turn your back on someone who was your friend." Alicia sneered.

"Hmmmm...this game isn't for making friends. I have my own priorities and Dale was a minor inconvenience." Carter stated.

"A minor inconvenience?! That's all he is to you?!" Alicia demanded as she was ready to knock Carter's lights out.

"Hehehe...sweetie, I watch your tone for the heavens above will strike you down." Carter answered as he snickered.

Alicia was fuming to the core as she balled up her fists. She sat down and tried breathing techniques she learned while in England.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline and Kai were in the middle of a kinky make out session as Madeline giggles when Kai kisses her neck.

"Okay, okay, stop please! Your tongue tickles." Madeline stated as she laughed her bum off.

"Oh my! I have no idea what got into me there." Kai added as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"You are a good kisser, I'll give you that." Madeline flirted with a wink.

"Well, I must be off. There's a Midsummer's Night Dream play in the fall and I'm hoping for a big part. The last thing I need is to be an understudy." Kai explained.

The couple shared one last kiss before parting away as Madeline laid down sighing contently.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Madeline Alexandre...I like the sound of it. *looks at the camera and wide eyes* TURN THAT OFF! ACTUALLY, GIVE ME THE TAPE!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter was hanging upside down from his bed sleeping as Kai noticed walking in.

"Are you a vampire now?" Kai asked with an amused smile.

"I'm sleeping, but probably not for long as the blood to my head is getting to the breaking point." Carter replied as he sat up.

"You don't want to make yourself lightheaded." Kai stated.

"Beh, if you can handle endurance challenges for an entire season, you can handle anything." Carter retorted.

"Sports and athletics have never been my forte." Kai explained.

"Neither are they special to me. Then again, I was never the social butterfly." Carter added.

"You're antisocial?" Kai asked.

"No. Just isolated." Carter replied.

"That can't be healthy. You do have Jamie to talk to." Kai explained.

"Jamie is my friend and biggest ally in this game since we broke off the alliance with Roxanne." Carter confirmed.

"Why don't you talk to her more? You could get yourself in Madeline's good graces with the two being friends." Kai suggested.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Does this nitwit not understand that planning my moves carefully these next few weeks will be crucial? I'm not going to hand my game over to someone who's not on board with my strategy.**

"I'll certainly think about it, but she can be complicated to deal with." Carter stated.

"All women are just as men are." Kai retorted.

"I guess you're right, but I think I'll play it low for now until nominations." Carter stated.

Kai shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was doing flips in the backyard with Madeline as Alicia watched them from afar reading a book on how famous people chose their pet.

"Look at her thinking she's all that." Alicia muttered.

"What's that, Lic?" Paulie asked as he sat next to his ally.

"Madeline and Jamie are having a girlie play date and totally showing off. Madeline just makes my blood boil." Alicia replied.

"Why?" Paulie asked.

"Cause she totally was eyeing my Dale when he was here. Now she can play it off and certainly daydream about him all she wants." Alicia replied.

"She's with Kai though." Paulie corrected.

"That's what she wants everyone to think." Alicia stated as she sipped her glass of water.

 **Paulie(DJ): Do women just get jealous and think everyone is after their man? Zakiyah wasn't like that.**

"If you liked Dale, why didn't you tell him?" Paulie asked.

Alicia giggles and puts a hand on Paulie's shoulder.

"Dear Paulie, I'm a famous superstar and I'm the chasee, not chaser. Boys throw themselves down before my presence and ask for my hand in love. Of course, Dale is the only man that caught my eye in this house." Alicia replied.

"Well, maybe Dale didn't know you liked him or probably only saw you as a friend." Paulie suggested.

"I gave him hints." Alicia stated.

"Maybe he didn't know about them. Guys aren't mind readers even when told something clearly." Paulie explained.

Alicia scoffed off the idea and went back to her book. She waved Paulie off as he went to go jump in the pool.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): Me as a friend? Bull crap. Hogwash!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Carter, please report to the Temptation Room and open your card._ " The sinister voice stated.

Carter pocketed his notebook and went to the Temptation Room stepping inside pulling out his card. He tore off the covering and hope for the best. The card revealed the word ' **DUD** ' in bold letters as Carter held his head down.

" _Carter, you have opened a DUD card which means you will have to offer yourself up as a third nominee for the next eviction. Sorry."_ Carter stated.

 **Carter(Nominee): I can't believe for the second time this season that I had to offer myself up as a third nominee, but this does give me the chance to screw around with the plans of Madeline. I know Paulie and Alicia will be her targets, but I need to win the next Veto to make sure that they don't find someway off and I'm not the pawn stuck up there.**

Carter pocketed his card as he headed out of the Temptation Room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie was running on the treadmill as he thought about the betrayal of Dale.

 **Paulie(DJ): I can't believe someone who was my friend for this entire game used me to get this far and he got what he deserved. Alicia is too blind to see that Dale is using her and probably threw Madeline under the bus. What idiots.**

Paulie started lifting weights and breathed in and out as he lifted the pounds of metal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia, Madeline, Kai and Jamie were playing a game of pool as Kai sunk a ball.

"So who's your nominations for the future?" Alicia asked.

"Definitely Paulie. He's the last vet and I want to take him out so it can be us five in the running." Madeline replied.

"So does that leave me as a pawn?" Alicia asked.

"I have to. Jamie is like my big sister and I can't bring myself to do it." Madeline replied.

"You won't mind?" Jamie asked as she eyed Alicia.

"No, not in the slightest. Sisters do have to stick together." Alicia replied.

 **Alicia(Celebrity): So I'm going up and probably going home as a part of her master plan. I know she wants me gone, because she's jealous of my status in the world. I'm big in England and America and Madeline can't accept that sweet Dale was into me. Well, she'll have what's coming to her when I win Veto.**

"We have the votes going in your favor. Me and Jamie will vote straight to get Paulie out." Kai explained.

"And after that, it's every person for themselves." Jamie stated.

"That's such a scary thought. We now have to turn on one another to get to the finale." Madeline explained.

"Someone has to start and first chance I get, you two are going up." Jamie teased.

"Oh, you'll have to win HoH, darling." Kai retorted.

They both shared a chuckle as they foresaw some competitive and friendly wagers.

"What about that Carter boy?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sure he'll be a vote against Paulie." Madeline replied.

 **Kai(Actor): Carter strikes me as a delicate soul casted out in the sea of strangers. I just wonder how he survived this long under the radar and isn't even remotely considered a threat.**

 **Alicia(Celebrity): Are Madeline and Carter working together? She may have roped Kai and Jamie into it...ahhhhh! It's a plan to get me out! Not gonna happen!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline crossed the living room as the TV displayed ' **NOMINATIONS TODAY** '. She looked up at the Memory Wall taking the keys out and heading up the stairs. She sat down on the couch and immediately put in the two keys she wanted to lock in.

Everyone came in as the dining table was down to five chairs as everyone sat down. Madeline came in with the nomination block setting it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As Head of Household, my duty is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I shall turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for evi-." Madeline explained, but Carter threw himself from his chair.

"My sincerest apologies, but my card was a DUD when I opened it and per the rules, I have to offer myself up as a third nominee for this next eviction. That is all." Carter explained as he showed his card as evidence.

He sat down as Madeline nodded before turning the first key. Paulie's face appeared on the Memory Wall as he sighed.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Madeline continued as she turned the second key.

Alicia's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she smirked.

"I've nominated you, Paulie, and you, Alicia, for eviction. It's getting close to the finale and there's not many options left. Alicia, you are the pawn this time around and Paulie, you're the last vet and a vet won last time so I need to make a judgement call sooner rather than later. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Madeline announced.

Everyone started getting up as Alicia eyes Madeline suspiciously.

 **Alicia(Nominee): You'll see dear Maddie that messing with people more powerful than you will be your downfall. You brought this to war.**

Paulie walked back to the Legends Room as he fell to the bed.

 **Paulie(Nominee): Alright, time to get my head back in the game and win the next Veto. I made it this far and I can't end up losing again. I'm going all the way!**

Carter wrote down some mental notes in his notebook and then flipped it closed.

 **Carter(Nominee): Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmmm...let's get sneaky!**

 _Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Alicia, Paulie or Carter from eviction? Find out Wednesday 8/7c on Big Brother!_

 **A/N: Who is going to win this game? It's so close and a lot of outcomes could come**

 **from it. Who do you guys think it will be?**


	29. Chapter 28- Conspiracies Against Alicia

_**Previously on Big Brother:**_ **Madeline spelled her way towards another HoH victory and won the power for the week securing her and Kai spots in the final five. Alicia grew more weary as she was made aware that she was an instant target and that everyone was going to be against her including Madeline at the forefront. Jamie started to distance herself from Carter and that made Kai concerned for the outside believing him to get this far only, because of being low on the radar, but Carter has his own plans in mind. Carter was the last one tempted by America and got the first DUD card instantly going up as a third nominee. At the nomination ceremony, Alicia and Paulie were the next targets in sight. Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Paulie, Alicia or Carter from eviction? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while_ _ **Dale**_ _played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while_ _ **Crystal**_ _waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 28- Conspiracies of Alicia**

Everyone started to get up as Alicia dank in her chair mumbling to herself.

 **Alicia(Nominee): Making it this far and losing to that scarlet will be a blemish I'll never remove. I have to win this Veto and then kick her out next week. I won't lose!**

Kai noticed Alicia's mood and decided to talk with her.

"I'm sure you aren't going home, Alicia. It's just there's not too many choices." Kai promised.

"She has it in for me. Everyone seems to." Alicia stated.

"I most certainly don't even when you annoy me half the time." Kai explained.

"That's a lie! Those makeup tips were probably just to distract me from the real plan to kick me out. I understand what it is as well...I'm more powerful and successful then you are." Alicia retorted as she shook fist at Kai.

"That ego is the reason you're there I bet. If you toned it down a bit, maybe you would be heading into the finale." Kai stated.

"You just confirmed I going home!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Maybe...maybe not, let's see how the Veto plays out." Kai scoffed as he got out of his seat and walked away.

 **Kai(Actor): The nerve of her to accuse me of mischief. It's not even good for my game as it is to get Paulie going home. Maybe I'll just deal with him next week and send this, pardon my French, harlet to the gallows right now.**

 **Alicia(Nominee): *Alicia is seen cuddling herself after fluff is seen coming out of the seat* Nothing is going to stop me! Kai and Madeline shall pay!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Madeline were outside exercising as Kai and Jamie played volleyball in the pool.

"Why do you mostly suck at sports?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a man of the liberal arts, my dear. No athletic build is present in my body." Kai replied.

"He's a great Shakespeare, though." Madeline stated.

"What other plays have you started in, dude?" Paulie asked as he lifted weights.

"A multitude of Disney and of the old classics. I was Aladdin and it require myself to exercise a little bit, but that's about the only real athletic thing I've ever done." Kai replied.

"Who was the genie?" Madeline asked while she was stretching her legs in a handstand position.

"A close friend of mine. He was sorta a class clown and he got perfectly into the role. Jasmine was a girl I had a crush on for awhile so it was a little awkward, but we moved past it. She even asked me out after the play was over." Kai replied.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Funny how love just sneaks up on you when you don't notice...I'm daydreaming again, aren't I?**

 **Kai(Actor): Cecelia was a darling, but a sudden move to California was too daring to bare. We still like to Skype and she will always be a dear friend at heart.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was hanging upside down from the couches as Alicia walked through.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Madeline is teaching me about gymnastics more and I'm trying to coordinate my balance." Jamie replied.

"Oooohhhhh, that she-devil!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Madeline? What's wrong with her?" Jamie asked as she sat up and turned around falling back on the couch.

"She is out for me and I just know she wanted Dale. This is getting my blood to boil." Alicia replied.

"Okay, crazy brain. It's time you stopped this obsession of yours. I don't know what you have against my best friend, but it's really getting on my nerves." Jamie replied as she got in Alicia's face.

"You're just a lap dog for her." Alicia retorted with her hands on her hips.

"You want some, b**ch?" Jamie asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"You defend someone who is using you to get herself and Kai farther. She's an absolute farce." Alicia replied.

"Say that again when your teeth aren't all knocked out." Jamie stated.

" _Separate to opposite sides of the house."_ A voice over the intercom ordered.

Kai and Paulie heard the argument and announcement running to keep the girls separated as they glare holes through each other.

"You're getting on my nerves, Alicia." Jamie stated.

"I guess you got your bad fashion sense from Maddie as well." Alicia retorted as Jamie tried making a leap for her as both boy held her back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN!" Jamie yelled as she flipped Alicia off.

" _Opposite sides of the house or you'll both be removed from the game indefinitely_." The voice ordered.

Jamie calmed down and stormed to the bathroom as Paulie followed to keep her at bay. Alicia sat and flipped her hair in the living room as Kai glared her down.

 **Kai(Actor): That tears it! She's causing nothing, but trouble and she's obsessed with Madeline for some unknown grudge. I'm gonna have to bail on my love's plan and send this hussy back to her lair.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alicia sat in the bathroom applying her makeup and eye shadow as Madeline decided to confront her once and for all.

"You have some nerve trying to provoke Jamie like that." Madeline stated.

"Says the person launching some type of conspiracy against me." Alicia retorted as she didn't look away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Madeline asked.

"You wanted Dale. I saw the way you and him looked at each other, you deceiver. You were no better than his last girlfriend, but you used him to get inside my head and make me this jealous monster." Alicia replied.

"I hung out with him, because we were good friends." Madeline stated.

"Oh, shut it! You wanted him and you wanted me gone! Out of the picture!" Alicia screamed.

"Yeah, I don't like your ego one bit, but that doesn't mean I don't want you out. Paulie is the vet so I wanted him out." Madeline stated.

"Spare me the lies and fallacies. You're jealous of my fame and recognition while no one knows who Madeline Harper is. Could that be a name on a mug? Oh hell no." Alicia cursed with her hands on her hips.

"That's bull crap, but feed whatever lies that bimbo blonde brain wants to tell you. You are so full of yourself that you could never think you done wrong." Madeline retorted.

"I can get away with anything I wanted! You are the biggest peasant this house has ever scene!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Sto, you two!" Paulie added as he came in and separated the two.

"At least I have a boyfriend. Someone who accepts me for who I am and gives a damn about me." Madeline yelled.

"Dale cared about me and you used him!" Alicia shots back.

"ENOUGH! TIME TO STOP!" Paulie yelled as Madeline walked away in tears.

Kai came out and stopped her as she hugged him crying hysterically. He consoles her by rubbing her back.

"I need Alicia to come back with me." A producer stated as Alicia stomped past everyone and went through the Diary Room door.

The door closed as the house fell into silence once more as Paulie held his head in his hands and Kai held Madeline tight whispering apologies in her ears.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Carter were hanging out in the living room as a card was delivered to living room table. Madeline, Kai and Jamie were called in as the former grabbed the card from the table.

"It's from Big Brother. Due to the constant acts of delusion and bullying done by Alicia, she has been escorted to the Jury House and will not be returning to the game until she has behavioral changes. She will also be tested for any mental health problems that could be encouraging this behavior. We are sorry to Madeline and Jamie for having to go through constant attacks on their good names." Madeline read.

Jamie nodded and shrugged her shoulders as Madeline closed the card.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Alicia was so chill in the middle of this game and now, she had some sort of grudge against me. Maybe she just had some paranoia attack and that's probably why she was behaving so mean to me. I hope she gets the help she needs.**

 **Jamie(Actress): I honestly didn't hate Alicia, but I'm glad she's gone and won't be harming anyone. Who knows how much longer one of us could've taken before we went off on her?**

"I seriously think she would've had a panic attack. This ain't normal for her." Paulie stated.

"Was there anything else on that letter?" Jamie asked.

"No, there was another fact of moving forward with Carter and Paulie as the nominees continuing on like normal." Madeline replied.

 **Paulie(Nominee): Alicia has not been doing well the last few weeks and I'm worried for her. I'm glad she won't be back in the game and is getting the help she needs.**

"It just made me so scared for my life. She looked at me like she wanted me dead." Madeline stated as she sat down with the others.

"Normal girls just get jealous, but not that jealous." Carter added.

"So I guess that means we are the final five?" Paulie asked.

"I guess it does. Let's be honest, she was going out next anyway." Kai replied.

"Yeah, it's better it was now rather than later. That makes it three people who had to walk out this season. That's a first." Jamie stated.

 **Jamie(Actress): The introduction I wouldn't imagined into the final five, but this just means we are only a couple weeks away from the finale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The five Veto players came out dressed in track clothes as they carried torches to building platforms as Madeline grabbed the card off the podium.

"Welcome to the B.B. Olympics and the reach for the gold medal is within grasp. In this challenge, we each must take the five rings in the bucket and balance them on a thin line in the shape of the Olympic Rings and they must balance for five seconds before putting your torch in the top holder. You will then run over to the winner's circle and press the buzzer to lock in your win. The one to do this first will win the Golden Power of Veto! Let's play 'All About The Balance!'" Madeline read as she closed the card.

Everyone was warming up knowing what was at stake in order to be safe.

 **Kai(Actor): With that troublesome blonde gone, the ideal target is Paulie which means it's up to me and Madeline to win the and keep the nominations the way they are. Jamie will just win it to take off Carter and then I'll be the only one going up.**

Paulie did some hand warm ups and jumping in place.

 **Paulie(Nominee): Being this close to the finale, I don't want to quit just now and I'm going all the way. Winning this Veto is extremely important otherwise I'm meeting Julie on Thursday.**

An air horn started going off as the five players started to try and hang their rings up. Madeline got ring going up and balancing as she worked on the second. Kai was the next to balance his first ring as the couple smiled at each other. Carter was able to get his first ring up after them.

 **Carter(Nominee): I need to win this Veto and ensure me and Jamie are in the final four. There is one last attack I can unleash and that's on the couple by getting one of them out before the finale.**

Carter was able to get his second ring to balance as Jamie encouraged him on. Kai followed closely behind and got his second ring to balance sticking out his tongue to concentrate. Jamie got her first ring to balance as she wiped her brow from sweat.

 **Jamie(Actress): Carter and Kai are in the lead which means I need to step it up in order to guarantee he gets off the block. He's my greatest ally and I can't have him going home just when we are at the midst of the end. He's an extra vote I can count on.**

Jamie got her second ring to balance and worked on her third ring. Jamie quickly got a method down for her third ring taking the lead and going for the fourth ring. Paulie had finally gotten his first ring to balance as he sweated the rest of the challenge.

 **Paulie(Nominee): The pressure is really on for me to win this challenge and get to the final four. I can't believe I'm so close and yet so far.**

Jamie got her fourth ring to balance getting a little ahead of herself trying to balance the fifth ring only for it to fall to her feet. Kai got his third ring to balance and went to work on his fourth ring. Jamie got her fifth ring to balance and left them to stand for five seconds. Five seconds passed as Jamie gleefully reaches up to our her torch in the holder. Carter got his third ring to balance and smiled at Jamie almost succeeding. Jamie fit her torch in the holder running to the buzzer and pressing it hearing a bell ring.

"Congratulations to Jamie, you've won the Power of Veto!" Madeline exclaimed.

Jamie grabbed the Veto and put it around her neck straightening her hair.

 **Jamie(Veto Holder): This is so awesome that I won and that I did it when it counted the most. This means that Paulie will be the next one out and all of us rookie making it to the final four.**

Madeline and Kai hugged one another as they knew Kai was the next one going up.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): We didn't win like we wanted and that's a sad prospect, but we can count on Jamie to help us get through the eviction, but I'm not sure about Carter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Jamie were playing chess in the upstairs balcony. She made a move as Paulie started a conversation.

"It's gets a lot quieter around here with the loudmouths in the Jury." Paulie stated.

"I'm just glad Alicia went when she did and couldn't hurt anyone." Jamie added as she held her head.

"She wasn't really all that bad til she started going crazy." Paulie explained.

"I just didn't like the ego drive and she started going after Madeline for no reason. That just threw me into rage." Jamie stated.

 **Paulie(Nominee): I wanna make one last ditch effort to get off the block before the Veto ceremony. If I can convince Jamie to take me off, me and her can vote out Kai. He's too much to keep around and the couple can't be allowed to main event the finale.**

"Why not use the Veto on me? The only other person that can go up is Kai." Paulie stated.

"I understand that, but Carter will be on the block and I can't turn my back on an ally." Jamie retorted.

"You and I will be the only votes going forward and we can vote out Kai. We have to break the couple up and prevent them from getting to the finale." Paulie explained.

"That's true. I just don't want to cause a rift in our partnership. I have an ideal final four without you." Jamie stated.

"Just think about it, I'll be the next one going home in the final four anyway. However, this one move will cement your place in the finale." Paulie added.

"What if you win and put me and Carter up? How can I trust that?" Jamie asked.

"You or Carter have the best chance at winning the next HoH. I'll even throw it if I have to, but you're ensured victory even taking me into the finale." Paulie replied.

 **Jamie(Veto Holder): Taking Paulie through will be the baddest move for my game. It will end with Kai going home and Madeline not trusting me. Paulie will probably win HoH and get me going home. I can't have that happening.**

 **Paulie(Nominee): It's a big gamble this late in the game, but Jamie is guaranteed a spot in the final three if she makes this move. It's probably gonna break a couple hearts, but strategy isn't a friendly wager.**

"I can't really afford any setbacks." Jamie stated.

"This won't be one if you make it count. It's going to make you look bad, I understand, but it's the right move in the long run." Paulie insisted.

Jamie thought it over and decided on the pros and cons if she made this move. Is it worth losing the trust of Madeline and Carter just to get ahead?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie was lost in thought over what Paulie was suggesting as Kai noticed her in the living room.

"Having some daydreaming about Madeline's brother?" Kai teased.

"Shut it. He's cute." Jamie replied as she pouted.

"You seem lost in thought about something." Kai stated.

"Paulie is basically wanting me to save his hide so you go home and I take the blame for it. Self-incrimination is something Gary taught me never to do." Jamie explained.

"Why would he say that?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To save his own hide, I guess. He knows he's pretty much the next one out." Jamie replied.

 **Kai(Actor): How many people does there need to be that's traitors? Anna, Crystal and now Paulie. There has been way too many traitors in this house and now a lot of them will be deciding who is to win on finale night.**

"I'm afraid if he goes, he might be a bitter vote. We are just handing the power to them one by one." Kai stated.

"But if I use it and you go up, you might have that chance of going home." Jamie added.

"I'm worried about the final vote and he's right. Me and Madeline as a couple is really threatening to a lot of people." Kai stated.

 **Jamie(Veto Holder): I can't let Paulie survive past the final five. He's a vet and he has the best chance to take the win right out from under us. He's a very good player like that if I remember correctly. Although, he's a vote I'll lose in the finale, but that's what I'm willing to risk.**

"We need to vote him out, but Carter is one I'm worried about. He hasn't exactly got into playing the game the most." Kai stated.

"I can get him to vote for Paulie. He's my buddy." Jamie promised with a reassuring smile.

"An ideal final four. You, me, Madeline and Carter." Kai stated.

 **Kai(Actor): I never expected that we would be the ones going into this competition and becoming such good friends. Jamie and Carter were allied with Roxanne and DeShawn at the beginning while me and Madeline were pure strangers. Funny how a summer can change your life.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jamie came to the Memory Wall as she grabbed the Veto and put it around her neck. She opened the door to the backyard.

"Everyone, time for the Veto ceremony." Jamie announced.

Everyone came inside as Madeline and Kai day on the couches while Paulie and Carter sat in the nomination chairs. Jamie stood up front and rubbed her hands together.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Paulie and Carter have both been nominated for eviction. I'm made my decision on what I want to do with this and it's plain and simple that I'm saving Carter with it." Jamie decided.

Paulie hit his lip as Carter got the Veto put around his neck.

"Kai, since Carter has been saved, you are the only other choice to become the replacement nominee. Please take the seat." Jamie requested.

Kai nodded as he sat down and slapped five with Paulie. Jamie moves over to the box.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned." Jamie finished as she closed the box.

Everyone started to get up as Madeline kissed her boyfriend.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): I hope Carter doesn't force the vote into a tie, because even though I'll send Paulie home, it'll be war against Jamie and Carter trying to get that backstabber out of the house. Prepare for everything.**

Jamie hugged Carter as she talked with him about the vote.

 **Jamie(Actress): I need Carter on the same page and vote out Paulie so this doesn't move two sides against one another in the final four. I want a true friendship finale.**

 _Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Paulie or Kai? Who will become the new Head of Household? Find out Thursday 9/8c on Big Brother!_

 **The Jury:**

 **-Alex**

 **-Memphis**

 **-Roxanne**

 **-Dale**

 **-Crystal**

 **-Alicia**


	30. Chapter 29- Two Sides Tattered

The monitor showed Paulie and Kai in suits as they were sitting in the nomination chairs.

"After Alicia's exit, the only viable option left after Carter was saved was Kai. However, the votes will favor his safety as Paulie could be the next one out and joining the Jury." Julie explained.

"Two sides will remain in the house with one not moving on to the finale. The wire is really thinning for these houseguests." Chris added.

"With only two more episodes til the finale, the houseguests will have to go all out in order to keep themselves afloat. What will happen tonight and who will become the next Head of Household of the summer?" Julie asked.

"Only you can find answers to these questions right here on Total…Drama…" Chris began as he raised his arms.

"Big Brother!" Julie announced as the cameras went up and the crowd cheered as loud as they could.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **After Dale and Crystal were sent packing to the Jury, Madeline gained her third HoH win of the season after collecting the treasure of power. With one target in her sights, she enacted the plan of putting Paulie and Alicia on the block with Carter going up as a third nominee. Alicia and Madeline got into a huge fight almost coming to blows which made an executive decision to remove Alicia from the house and off to the Jury. During an Olympic Veto challenge, Jamie managed to balance her way to victory and save her ally Carter which left Kai going up in his place. Tonight, Kai or Paulie will become the next member of the Jury and another houseguest will rise to power seizing a spot in the Final 3. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House: Kai or Paulie? Who will become the new Head of Household and secure a spot in the finale? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _Paulie jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while_ _ **Dale**_ _played with his game controller_

 _Alicia splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while_ _ **Crystal**_ _waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 28- Two Sides Tattered**

Julie smiles as the camera zoomed in on her as the monitor showed Paulie and Kai in the nomination chairs.

"Welcome to Total Drama Big Brother. As Paulie may be the next houseguest to take place in the Jury once again, he has one last chance to make a case, but with the odds against him, how can he get out of this bind into the final four?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie and Kai got up as Paulie dusted himself off.

 **Paulie(Nominee): I'm regretting hard voting out Dale now. He betrayed me, but he could've been a possible vote for me to stay. I need to convince both Jamie and Carter that I'm the better option to stay. Madeline and Kai have the best right now of main eventing the final two like Cody and Ellie did last season. Who really wants that to happen again?**

Paulie pulled over Carter to the side as he rubbed his hands together.

"So...um...I haven't really gotten to talk to you all summer, but it would mean a lot if I could have your vote and word to it for Thursday." Paulie pleaded.

"What's in it for me keeping you?" Carter asked.

"The Jury are not gonna want another vet winning another season. I'll take the $50k second prize, but you'll be the ultimate winner." Paulie replied.

"There's Alex, Memphis, Dale and now, Alicia in the Jury. That's an automatic four votes for you right there." Carter stated as he held up four fingers for emphasis.

"Dale won't vote for me, because I voted him out. Alicia will just be a vote out of spite against you." Paulie explained.

"Your logic is very flawed. While I would get votes by Roxanne, Jamie and quite possibly Kai and Madeline. Crystal would be the wildcard vote and you weren't really associated with DeShawn's eviction." Carter stated.

"Trust me, you have that won. My game is falling apart and it's only a matter of time before the eventual result happens." Paulie ensured.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I'm already guaranteed a spot in the finale at this rate. Jamie and Paulie are my tickets and I suppose throwing him a pity vote would be up the ally. I love watching pawns squirm.**

"I suppose that's the right amount of math, but it's still in your favor for Dale. He won't vote for someone who he thinks screwed him over." Carter stated.

 **Paulie(Nominee): I hope I convinced Carter to keep me going. All that's left is Jamie and it's going to be hard. She's got good graces with Madeline and Kai which could stir up some trouble. I'll need to be very, very convincing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai and Paulie were relaxing in the pool at night as Madeline was sleeping on the lounge couches.

"So you two going steady?" Paulie asked.

"Yes. I don't want to rush into anything too dramatic. She's a complete keeper, though." Kai replied.

"Where you thinking of taking her on your first date?" Paulie asked.

"I was thinking a trip to France and maybe she could even go to my school. The arts are always calling for the angelic voices of others." Kai replied.

 **Kai(Nominee): Win or lose, I'll find some way to profess my love for Madeline. I'm not sure why me and her connected so good, but we hung out and it just clicked. True love is weird like that.**

"I even hear that Jamie is looking into her brother." Paulie explained.

"Hehehe...she surely knows what she wants. She was drooling over Memphis at the very beginning." Kai added.

"That was funny. Memphis was a little turned off about it, but I told him it was puppy love." Paulie stated.

 **Paulie(Nominee): Memphis was afraid that this would've turned into some sort of kid crush like an 8-year old might develop on a teenager. It's just their first experience at love and admiration of someone they feel close to. It doesn't really equate to anything other than puppy love. Like looking up to a role model.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter flipped through his notebook seeing his final four plan falling apart. He wanted to get the couple out as soon as possible so he quickly wrote in Madeline to his ideal final four.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Kai and Madeline will not steal my glory. Even if I have to throw the pity vote towards Paulie, Madeline could break the tie. I need to gather up with Jamie to see where her vote lies. I can't afford any setbacks at this rate.**

"The theater nut goes and then Paulie for the laughs that he thinks he's safe with me around. All that's left is Madeline taking the plunge in the finale leaving me and Jamie at the top where I'll crush her. That's very ideal." Carter schemes with a few snickers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was asleep in the HoH Room as Kai came in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey there." Jamie greeted as she poured herself som sparkling cider.

"Oh, Jamie, you're up quite late." Kai stated as he joined his friend in the kitchen.

"I could say the same to you. Taking some skinning dipping lessons?" Jamie teased with a smirk.

"I will have you know I never indulge myself in such nonsense." Kai replied with a small blush.

"Heh, I kid, dude. I can't believe how far we have actually come in the game." Jamie stated as she sipped her drink.

"I know. This has been quite the experience where we all shared one house with 11 other people." Kai added.

Kai pulled out some Lays chips and placed them in a bowl as a midnight snack. He placed them next to Jamie as she stole some.

"Did I pour those for you?" Kai asked as he shook his seat.

"Thanks." Jamie replied as she sipped her drink again.

"Clever. What made you want to become an actress anyway?" Kai asked.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jamie replied.

"How are you this witty?" Kai asked.

"How are you so easy to get?" Jamie countered with a giggle.

 **Kai(Nominee): Jamie is so smart and very creative with her sense of humor. How come I can't be this advanced?**

"Anyway, about the question of why I want to be an actress, I've been through things in my life. Personal and some very tragic. The stage gives me a reason to keep going and allows me to live another life even if it's for an hour." Jamie explained.

"Hmmm, I have a more passionate route for the THEATRE!" Kai exclaimed.

"You're one weird guy." Jamie stated with a giggle.

"You've certainly made an improvement with yourself this season. You haven't won much, but your gameplay isn't the baddest." Kai explained.

"Total Drama isn't hard to nativagate as everyone seems to make it out to be. You just need a good social game on top of a good physical competition, but never both." Jamie stated.

"It must've been hard knowing Roxanne turned her back on you like that." Kai reminded.

 **Jamie(Actress): Roxanne was a good friend while she lasted, but that's her fault for screaming her head off when she never told me where she hid her card in that challenge. She's only got herself to blame for where she's at.**

"She's not here anymore. Not my problem. I just got you and Mads." Jamie teased.

"Touché, but we also have you to dispose of." Kai challenged.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline was waking as Kai was snoring next to her and she sighed lovingly. She got out of bed and put on a blue robe from the bathroom. She then headed downstairs and got her some breakfast going.

"Hey Madeline." Carter greeted as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hey Carter." Madeline greeted back as she yawned cutely.

"You must be very tired this morning." Carter stated.

"You have no idea. This season is really giving me a headache." Madeline explained as she cracked her back.

"So, Paulie tried to swing my vote in his favor." Carter interjected.

"Well, that's kinda what we need not to happen. Don't you want a veteran-free final four?" Madeline asked.

"You and Kai are a couple which makes you both a temporal threat to get to the finale. I'll have to make a judgement call on this." Carter replied with a stern look.

"I know me and Kai are the so-called power couple right now, but I can't compete and you and Jamie could get full power." Madeline countered.

"That is also true. You know you two would be most likely to go up, right?" Carter asked.

"I'm aware." Madeline replied with a nod.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Interesting point, but getting rid of them now would make more sense. Madeline and Kai will have a better chance in the final four despite being at a disadvantage. This is a tough call.**

 **Madeline(Head of Household): You want to win? You have to be willing to get a little competitive. I just hope Carter is ready to face that.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cameras moved over to Paulie heading up the stairs and knocking on the HoH Room door. Madeline let him in as he sat down on the couch.

"What's up, Paulie?" Madeline asked.

"I know that if the vote ends in a tie, you're going to vote me off. However, there is a brighter side to that." Paulie replied.

"Why would I vote off my own boyfriend?" Madeline asked with an annoyed look.

"He hasn't won any competitions and you'll be stuck going into the final four losing out. You've made it this far and you're really willing to sacrifice?" Paulie countered.

"He may not have won as much, but you're just as much as a threat." Madeline explained.

"I understand that, but you're gonna want someone who can win a competition going to the final three. I would put up Carter and Jamie and we can send Jamie home if needed be. Carter would be an easy guy to get rid of." Paulie retorted.

 **Madeline(Head of Household): Stab my man in the back all to tale someone that knows he'll put me up when he gets the chance. I ain't stupid, dude.**

"You bring up a valid point, but it's just flawed. I can trust your word that you'll end up taking me to the final three over Jamie or Carter." Madeline stated.

"You're stabbing yourself in the foot." Paulie scoffed.

"I'd rather take my chances and play to keep myself safe. I'm a competition beast if you haven't heard." Madeline retorted.

 **Paulie(Nominee): Which is why she's probably out next after me leaving Kai to fend for himself. Real smart girlfriend you are.**

"You could totally stomp me and Carter in the finale. You could even take Carter up with you, but remember who was there to get you to the finals." Paulie offered.

"My answer's no. If it's anyone in the finale with me, it'll be Jamie and Kai." Madeline firmly declared.

Paulie sighed and saw it was no use getting up walking out of the room as he held his head.

"She's so complicated, but smart and determined." Paulie muttered as he headed back downstairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie stood at the monitor as the living room was shown in full view.

"It's time for the live eviction to begin. Let's head to the living room and speak with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV screen as the five remaining houseguests paid attention to her on the screen.

"Hello houseguests. It's time for the live voting to begin. Paulie, Kai, in just a few moments, Jamie and Carter will cast their votes to evict live. You both may now have one more opportunity to sway their votes with a brief statement. Kai, you're up first." Julie announced.

"Very well. It's been fun to be here over the summer and it's not over yet so let's not count the chickens before they hatch. It's obvious who we have targeted for the week and that's man next to me. I want to have a fun finale coming up and I hope with your votes, we can do that." Kai stated as he sat back down.

"I know I'm seen as the threat and not very trustworthy as we head down the final stretch. However, you'll need someone with strong commitment and strong ideals. I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure I'm taking the right people to the finals. Be weary of who you vote and make sure it's what you want going forward." Paulie stated as he sat back down.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Paulie and Kai won't be allowed to vote and Madeline, as current HoH, you'll only vote in the event of a tie. The rest of you will head to the Diary Room and cast your votes to evict live. Jamie, you're starting us off." Julie announced.

Jamie got up and headed for the Diary Room.

"Jamie is good friends with Kai, but will she see a different light voting him out? Hello Jamie." Julie greeted.

"Hi Jules." Jamie greeted with a wave.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"Sorry for you, bro. I vote to evict Paulie." Jamie voted.

"Thank you, Jamie. Carter has been swayed by both sides and make the ultimate decision. Hello Carter." Julie greeted.

"Greetings." Carter greeted.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie requested.

"Time for one last trick. I vote to evict Kai." Carter voted.

"Thank you, Carter." Julie praised.

Carter got up and headed back to the living room sitting down on the opposite couch near Jamie.

"The votes are in. Let's give the news to the houseguests." Julie stated. "Houseguests, the results are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his belongings and walk out the front door. We have a tie. 1 vote each for you both. Madeline, it's up to you to vote out the next houseguest. Stand at the head of the living room and make your decision."

Madeline got up and straightened up her dress turning to face both men.

"This isn't hard. I vote to evict Paulie." Madeline decided.

"It's official. Paulie, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie confirmed.

Paulie smiles and got up hugging his housemates as he grabbed his bag. He waves one last goodbye before heading out the door and getting a huge cheer as he met up with Chris and Julie. The final four gathered around the Memory Wall to watch Pauline's picture go black and white.

"This is very familiar, isn't it?" Julie asked.

"At least this time, I went out on better terms." Paulie replied.

"What was different this time than the last time you got booted?" Chris asked.

"I played a much more honest game and got out the main threats when I could. If Alicia was still here, I'd have another chance to stay in the house, but oh well, I did my best." Paulie replied.

"Let's talk about Dale and Alicia. Your alliance and friendships with them were a sole part of your gameplay. Do you think they slowed you down?" Julie asked.

"Maybe that played a factor, but I didn't really try hard enough this time around. I wanted to be in the final two like my bro was in his season, but I lost." Paulie replied.

"Well, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you. Let's listen." Julie stated as the three watched the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kai: You were a great friend to have around and you showed me once again why I don't play sports. I hope you have a great life outside the game and know who was in your corner the entire time.**

 **Jamie: Sorry, Paulie, I love you, but Kai and Madeline are my besties and I can't change my vote to spite them. I'll get them on my own time, but it was cool meeting you and getting to know you. Peace!**

 **Carter: Another bites the dust! Should've kept Dale, imbecile!**

 **Madeline: You tried to ruin my relationship and that's not how I roll. You've got yourself to blame for this, but still alright as a person in general. See ya, man.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did Carter's surprise you a little bit?" Julie asked.

"Yes. He's normally so quiet." Paulie replied.

"Hello! That's how they get you. It's always the quiet ones. Why is every falling for this?" Chris asked.

"Thank you for coming back and competing again, Paulie. Up next, The power is once again up for grabs as Kai, Jamie and Carter fight to become the next Head of Household. Stay with us." Julie announced as the camera pans out and the crowd cheers loudly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Big Brother returned as Julie is standing near the monitor showing the Head of Household logo.

"Welcome back. We will now crown a new Head of Household. Let's head to the backyard and join the houseguests." Julie announced.

The backyard was decorated to look like a game show as the words 'Left or Right' were shown on the titantron. Kai, Jamie and Carter stood at their podiums with their names on them and a purple buzzer on top. Madeline was over on the side since she was ineligible to compete.

"Houseguests, it's time to see which one of you will be heading straight into the finale. Madeline, as outgoing HoH, you are not allowed to compete. This competition is called 'Left or Right' and here's how it works. I'll ask you seven questions and the answer will be left or right. You'll be shown a series of clips based on the answer for five seconds. The houseguest with the most points at the end of seven rounds will become the new Head of Household. Let's begin." Julie announced.

 _The first clip played showing all 16 houseguests in the backyard for the first Veto competition. It plays and then blacks out._

"Question #1: Was Anna standing left or right of Dakota?" Julie asked.

Kai and Carter answered Right while Jamie answered Left.

"Answers please. The correct answer is Left. Jamie gets the point. Please reset." Julie announced.

All three players reset their plaques as the next clip played.

 _The second clip showed Anna's eviction as they were in the lobby. It blacks out._

"Question 2: Was DeShawn standing left or right of Jasmine?" Julie asked.

All three houseguests answered Right for this one.

"The correct answer was Right. You all get a point. Reset and we will continue." Julie requested.

All three players reset before the next clip played.

 _The third clip showed Memphis winning the Power of Veto. It then blacked out._

"Question 3: Was Memphis standing left or right of Roxanne?" Julie asked.

Kai answered Right while Jamie and Carter answered Left.

"The correct answer was Left. Jamie and Carter get a point with Jamie leading with three points." Julie announced.

Jamie smiles as she and the boys reset their plaques.

 _The fourth clip showed Dale, Paulie, Kai and Jamie playing football. It then blacks out._

"Question 4: Was Jamie standing left or right of Kai?" Julie asked.

Kai answered Right as always and Jamie and Carter answered Left as last time.

"The correct answer is left. Jamie and Carter get another point." Julie announced.

The three players reset their plaques as it was 4-3-1 in Jamie's favor.

 _The fifth clip showed Dale's eviction as he got up hugging everyone. It then blacks out._

"Question 5: Was Dale standing left or right of Paulie?" Julie asked.

All three players turned their plaques to Left.

"The correct answer is left. All of you get a point." Julie announced.

The score was now 5-4-2 in Jamie's favor as the next clip played.

 _The sixth clip showed Madeline doing a handstand as Kai, Alicia, Crystal and Carter saw her. It then blacks out._

"Question 6: Was Alicia standing left or right of Carter?" Julie asked.

Jamie answers Left as Carter and Kai answered Right.

"The correct answer is left. Jamie gets another point." Julie announced.

Jamie pumps her hands up in victory as the score is now 6-4-2.

 _The final clip was of Crystal's eviction as she was giving her speech. It then blacked out._

"Final question: Was Crystal standing left or right of Carter?" Julie asked.

Kai answers Left while Jamie and Carter answer Right.

"The correct answer is Right! Jamie and Carter get another point and with seven points in total. Jamie, you are the new Head of Household!" Julie exclaimed.

Jamie hugged Carter and Kai as Madeline handed over the key as Jamie was confirmed to go into the finale.

"Who will Jamie bring with her to the finale? Find out Sunday 9/8c and we also get a look into how the Jury is doing outside of the game. What are their thoughts on the possible finalists and could we get a hint of who they are going to vote for? For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight!" Julie announced.

The crowd cheered as Jamie, Carter, Kai and Madeline were all celebrating, but knew this was now the time to become enemies in the road to the finale.

 **The Jury:**

 **-Alex**

 **-Memphis**

 **-Roxanne**

 **-Dale**

 **-Crystal**

 **-Alicia**

 **-Paulie**


	31. Chapter 30- Final Hurdle

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've been back, but I really need to finish this season. This will be the last chapter until I'm back from vacation. I'm heading to Myrtle Beach and I'm going to relax from the online class and the general boringness that tends to get to me. However, I do some doing my Fanfiction and this one ain't no different. We are down to Madeline, Kai, Jamie and Carter which is a very unique final four since this will be the first time an OC is winning a season. Anyway, I've rambled about my plans, but the finale will hold a special announcement for the future of this series. I've got something to get off my chest.**

 **P.S. No, I'm canceling the series. Qualm your fears, dear children...or teens...or adults. Whatever age group you belong to.**

Julie and Chris stood onstage as the monitor showed the final four sitting in the living room.

"After surviving the four returns to the house and a ton of drama to follow, two sides will clash on the eve episode before the winner of the third season will be declared." Julie explained.

"This is the finest fun I've ever had and it's only getting better. We have one week of Big Brother in one episode as another houseguest joins the Jury. Just not Jamie, though." Chris added.

"As Jamie settles into one of the spots secured for her in the final three, she will be running the show. Who will she nominate and who will be the next houseguest out here?" Julie asked.

"We shall see right now on Total...Drama…" Chris began as he raised his arms for emphasis.

"Big Brother!" Julie finishes as the audience started cheering loudly.

 _ **Previously on Big Brother:**_ **As six became five, Paulie realized he needed all the help he could get if he wanted a chance in the final four. Trying to convince Madeline to turn on her boyfriend was a no shot, but Carter was the one to bring a rule to a tie as he voted off Kai. Madeline broke the tie finally getting rid of Paulie and sending him packing back to the Jury. With the power back in play, Jamie was the one to seal her place in the finale and put the Kai/Madeline couple on notice. Who will Jamie nominate for eviction and who will the next juror be? Find out right now on Total Drama Big Brother!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Water splashes on the screen as various logos was shown from Big Brother, Total Drama and a suitcase filled with green cash as the opening started._

 _ **Paulie**_ _jumped in and sticked both hands in front of the camera while Madeline did a backflip_

 _ **Memphis**_ _crosses both arms and smiled while_ _ **Dale**_ _played with his game controller_

 _ **Alicia**_ _splashed money at the screen and smiled while_ _ **Jasmine**_ _tipped her hat to the camera_

 _ **Anna**_ _smirked at the camera while_ _ **Gary**_ _adjusted his glasses and tie_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _strummed an electric guitar while_ _ **Dakota**_ _flipped through a book smiling_

 _Kai makes various costume changes while_ _ **Crystal**_ _waved at the camera_

 _Jamie held a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion and smiled while_ _ **DeShawn**_ _caught a basketball_

 _ **Alex**_ _danced and put up peace signs while Carter held his head down, but showed one eye looking at the camera_

 _The Big Brother logo showed as the Total Drama logo slapped itself on the BB logo: Total Drama Big Brother_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 30- Final Hurdle**

The camera zoomed in on Julie as the crowd clapped and cheered as she smiled holding her cards in place.

"Welcome to Big Brother. It has been a drama-filled season with heartbreak and betrayal written in the wind, but that has all past as war has ceased and two side remained to finish a peaceful resolution. Kai and Madeline are in the midst of becoming one of the next jurors considering Jamie's alliance with Carter for the entire season, but could the actress have her own plan going forward?" Julie asked as the camera zoomed in on the lobby.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paulie heads out the door and gets the cheers as the final four smile and cheer with one another.

 **Madeline(Gymnast): I can't believe that I'm actually this close to going to the finale and with the chance to win it all. I'm so grateful for coming on here, meeting Kai and becoming the power player of the season. However, Jamie and Carter are going to be a hard fought battle and I'm the prime target I believe. I need to be careful.**

 **Kai(Actor): WONDERFUL NEWS! Yours truly has made his way up the ladder and with darling Madeline by my side, we shall hold the final curtain call. I'll get the money for next year and be in a happily after ever with my sweet. Nothing couldn't be more perfect.**

Carter went to the Video Game Room and looked at his notepad scratching off Paulie's name.

"Despite Alicia's braindead tantrums, I do have the desired people I wish to have. Except for Harper." Carter stated as he crosse her off the list quickly.

 **Carter(Unemployed): I need dissension between Jamie and the lover couple. With that, she'll be more prone to listen to me and get rid of Maddie. That harlet is a formidable foe, but where others failed to capitalize and made friends with their adversaries, I use puppets and pull the strings.**

Carter remembered all the evictions that he caused with DeShawn, Dale, and now, he had one more target.

"You won't be going too much farther, dear. You aren't in any position to be going this fast." Carter muttered.

"Carter? What's that?" Jamie asked as she saw Carter with his notepad.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, this is Dale's notepad. I guess he must have left it behind." Carter replied.

"Why do you have it? Shouldn't we chuck it out?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, we should. I was just keeping Paulie and Alicia from getting it, but seeing as they are away…" Carter replied as he handed over the notepad.

Jamie smiles and grabbed it before heading to the kitchen. Carter made a snarling face and pinched his brow.

 **Carter(Unemployed): Close call...but that notepad is my drawing board. I need to get it back if I want my plan to succeed.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter, Kai and Madeline came to the dining room sitting down in the three chairs at the table getting ready for the last nomination ceremony of the season. Jamie brought in the nomination block setting it down on the table.

"This is the last nomination ceremony, guys. As Head of Household, I'm tasked with nominating two houseguests for eviction. I will turn the keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the Memory Wall. The first houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Jamie explained as she turned the first key.

Kai's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she held his breath.

"The second houseguest I've nominated for eviction is…" Jamie continued as she turned the other key.

Madeline's face appeared on the Memory Wall as she nodded.

"I've nominated you, Kai, and you, Madeline for eviction. Coming this close and with little resources left, I've got to make a judgement play and create a winning strategy. You guys are my best friends along with Carter, but he's been my ally since Day 1 and I can't turn my back on him now. On the bright side, one of you is coming with us. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Jamie explained as she took the nomination block away.

Kai and Madeline held each other tightly promising to get the Veto to win their way to the finale.

 **Kai(Nominee): This one last roadblock is something me and my beloved need to overcome. Perhaps this might be the end, but then again, Romeo and Juliet didn't let a family feud stop them.**

 **Madeline(Nominee): I saw this coming so I ain't gonna cry and I'm gonna fight. I've won plenty of competitions and this won't be any different. Carter is going home and that's all there is to it.**

Carter decided to sneak over to the trash can and reached in to get back his notepad. He disappeared into the Have Not Room plugging his nose from the smell.

"At last, we are back together. We aren't done yet. We need one more travesty to happen and that's where Madeline goes to the slaughter." Carter stated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madeline and Kai were swimming in the pool as the gymnast splashed water playfully at her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed as his hair got soaked.

"Catch me if you can." Madeline teased as she dives under water.

"Why I outta-?!" Kai tried to protest and go after Madeline, but she pulled him by his trunks down in the water.

"Hehehe...too slow." Madeline taunted as she cupped her boyfriend's chin.

"Women are the bane of my existence. I always thought it'd be sports." Kai complained.

"Oh, quit the whining. You know you love me." Madeline stated.

"Of course I do. It's your childish demeanor that's appalling sometimes." Kai retorted.

"Childish? Please, you think talking to yourself isn't childish?" Madeline asked with her arms crossed.

"That's me practicing my lines." Kai replied with a defensive glare.

"Lines for what? Weirdo Central?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

 **Kai(Nominee): I'm so going to regret letting all these women get to me one day. Madeline gets a pass since she's my dear, but she can be quite annoying with her tricks.**

 **Madeline(Nominee): *opens the door* Don't think I can't hear you?**

 **Kai(Nominee): *yelps in fright***

Madeline and Kai proceed to a make out session in the pool as Kai dunks his girlfriend under water. Madeline frails as she brings Kai under with her.

"Stop it!" Kai exclaimed as he resurfaced.

"You did it to me!" Madeline teased as she splashed Kai again.

Kai coughed as he got water out of his eyes. He eyed his girlfriend carefully and then circled around her trying to find an opening.

"You won't get one over me, babe." Madeline teased.

"This is where sports thinking comes in handy, darling. I shall smite you for your antics." Kai threatened playfully.

"Then bring it on!" Madeline stated as she used her hands to beckon over to her.

Kai and Madeline charged at each other with Kai pushing her under water as the blue liquid splashed up as both partners came up for air. Madeline grabbed Kai from behind and slammed him into the water, but Kai grabbed her leg bringing her under. Kai shot up and put his hands on the edge.

"*Coughs, coughs* Not bad, Kai." Madeline stated as she whipped her hand out of her face.

"Whew! That is the most trouble I've gone through for anyone." Kai added as he pressed his back against the edge.

"Shut up, dork." Madeline teased as she giggled.

 **Madeline and** _ **Kai**_ **(Nominees): This has been so much fun being with you all summer. I never would've imagined someone as uptight as you would be this much fun.** _ **I'm not uptight, I just have standards.**_ **Whatever you tell yourself.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie was out back onscreen as the monitor showed Alex, Memphis, Roxanne, Dale, Crystal, Alicia and Paulie.

"As the final four prepare themselves for the final Veto competition of the summer, the seven jurors relay on their time in the house adjusting back to the outside world. They push away their past grudges against one another in order to work on who they think will win at the end." Julie explained as the monitor zoomed in on the Jury House.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Paulie came into the house as everyone cheered with Roxanne, Alex and Memphis hugging him upon his arrival._

 _ **Roxanne(Juror #3): Seeing Paulie wall through the door was quite surprising and made me wonder how long Jamie could withstand without her literal best friends. Seems to be pleasing herself.**_

 _ **Dale(Juror #4): I've learned to live with the fact that Paulie might have some trust issues coming back into the house, but I do know that I'm voting for one of the other three besides Carter. He can't win this final vote.**_

" _What's been happening here?" Paulie asked as he set his bag down._

" _We've just gotten along and adapted to living here. It feels weird, though." Memphis replied._

 _Crystal took a sip of her blue lemonade as she sighed as the sun tanned her body out by the pool._

 _ **Crystal(Juror #5): Would I liked to have won? Yes, I would've, but you can't win them all and I'm just glad to have gotten out of there. Jamie is the one surprising me at how well she has influenced her way through the game and has my vote at the end.**_

 _Alex and Alicia were in the pool swimming to their heart's content. Alicia did a good backstroke, but stopped when Paulie bent down to meet her._

" _I supposed it was rather a matter of time." Alicia stated as she swam to the edge._

" _Unfortunately. How's Dale been?" Paulie asked._

" _Stable. I wouldn't talk to him just yet, but he has missed having you around." Alicia replied._

 _ **Paulie(Juror #7): I do miss hanging out with my little buddy, Dale. I just got caught up in all the drama that happened and I let it affect my friendship. I really hope he can forgive me.**_

 _Dale saw Paulie and Alicia talking as he went upstairs to play some games. He wasn't ready to talk fully with Paulie as he thought he could still be mad for his supposed "betrayal." He would let things take on their own course._

 _ **Dale(Juror #4): Talking with Paulie will take some time to form on its own, but I do forgive him since he was tricked by Carter. I just need to remind him of that fact and I can get my friendship with him back.**_

 _Soon, Crystal, Memphis and Roxanne were drinking some cocktails while Alex and Paulie were talking on the couch about their lives outside the game._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zooms back on Julie rotating as she smiles.

"Coming up, the final Power of Veto competition will be played. Who will turn the game back in their favor? Stay with us." Julie explained.

The rows of tweets filled the bottom of the screen as the crowd clapped real loud.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The backyard was transformed into a safari hunt with trees all around as the four eligible players came out in hunter gear going to board that had eight pictures of Dakota, Gary, DeShawn, Memphis, Roxanne, Dale, Crystal, Paulie. There was four white plaques with a black question marks with hints inside them. Jamie grabbed a card from the center.

"It's time for a hunting safari, everyone! There are four plaques that need to be fit in by the right evicted houseguest. Hidden in the bushes and marsh are pictures of them houseguests and you must find one to place in the correct spot corresponding with the hint given. Once you have all four plaques filled, hit your bell and see if you are correct. If that's the case, you will win the Power of Veto! Let's play "The Great B.B. Safari!" Jamie explained.

Kai and Madeline got together as they made a plan out.

 **Kai(Nominee): I'm going to help Madeline win this competition, because she will have the final say if she gets the Veto. Carter will be the next chap heading out and me and my darling will fight Jamie for supremacy.**

An air horn sounded as each houseguest read off the first hint that stated " _This one's anger and scheming cost her half a million."_

"That's Anna." Jamie muttered as she ran off for the bushes.

"Come on, Kai!" Madeline yelled as she headed for the marsh.

Kai found a picture of Anna hidden behind a tree and then went back filling up the plaque. Kai read the next hint which said: " _This one had an anger problem in her reign of power_."

"That's gotta be Jasmine. I'm sure." Kai muttered.

Kai ran for the bushes trying his best to look for a picture of the outback hunter. He found it sitting on a tree branch and grabbed the pic placing it into the holder. Carter found a picture of Anna in the marsh and brought it to fill it in. Carter read his clue out loud to himself and went to easily find a picture of Jasmine in the marsh. He brought it back and filled it up.

"Let's see here. _This one was portrayed as a backstabbed veteran._ The conniving beauty herself." Carter stated.

Carter found a picture of Alex near some opposing bushes as he ran back quickly to fill it in. Kai came back himself slipping the plaque of Alex in as Jamie and Madeline were having trouble finding the Anna picture.

"Her forehead is big. How is it hard to find?" Jamie asked as she stomped the ground in frustration.

Jamie got what she wanted grabbing the picture of Anna cheering slightly. She ran over and filled it in. Kai read off his next one: " _This one was as spoiled as the status that wreaked off her."_

"That's most certainly Alicia." Kai stated.

Kai ran around trying to find any spec of blonde hair or a red outfit. He found one laying in a log grabbing it before heading back and filling it in. He pressed the bell and it rang signaling his victory.

"OH MY GOD! WE DID IT!" Madeline exclaimed as she literally tackled Kai to the ground and kissed him endlessly.

Jamie smiles as she grabbed the Veto and dropped it on the couple as Kai was peppered mercilessly by Madeline's lips.

"Looks like you struck out, dude." Jamie stated.

"Curses…" Carter muttered as he tipped his hat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The camera zoomed in on Julie and Chris as the living room was shown on the monitor.

"It's time to make the final four the final three as Kai has the sole vote tonight to evict. Let's head to the living room to talk with the houseguests." Julie announced.

Julie appeared on the TV as the final four gave her their attention.

"Hello houseguests, it's time for the live eviction to begin. It's down to Madeline and Carter to be evicted tonight and Kai, you have the sole vote to evict one of them. Stand at the front of the living room and make your decision please." Julie stated.

Kai got up smiling brightly as he looked at the two nominees.

"There is no contest or room for error. Carter, thank you for being a great friend and making it this far is surely the best accomplishment for yourself. Don't be sad that you didn't win, because you fought against the odds when they weren't in your favor. I'm not happy to do this, but I obviously can't evict my darling so I choose to evict you." Kai explained.

"It's official, Carter, you've been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie announced.

Carter Hughes Jamie, Kai and Madeline as he grabbed his bag at the entrance saluting off before heading out the door. The crowd cheered him on as he waved before heading over to Julie and Chris shaking their hands before sitting down. Kai, Madeline and Jamie all hugged each other for a friendship finale as Carter's face goes black and white on the Memory Wall.

"All that planning and it finally caught up to you. How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"I'm not the most happiest, but I was sure it was gonna happen." Carter replied.

"Dude, you're probably the best player we've had here. You definitely get my vote for AFP." Chris stated.

"What was the most challenging thing to do in the house?" Julie asked.

"Keep a low profile. I was put up as a pawn week after week and I was so close to getting booted so early as I was. Obviously, I couldn't keep it up forever." Carter replied.

"That notepad was your calling card. You planted it on Dale and it came through for you in the end." Chris explained.

Carter took out his notepad and crumpled it up before handing it over to an intern to throw away.

"You know what they say about failed plans..back to the drawing board." Carter commented.

"Well, Carter, in the event you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Let's listen." Julie explained as the three looked towards the monitor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jamie: Crap! I didn't want this to happen and I was so excited to share the top two with my best friend. Sucks this had to happen, man, but when I win, you will be the guest of honor at the party. Woo-woo!**

 **Madeline: It's not a hard decision when you're in love, but you played a great game. You were a tough nut to crack and I commend you for every second you managed in the house. Hopefully, you will find better luck in the future.**

 **Kai: I'M IN THE FINAL THREE! I'M IN THE FINAL THREE! Oh….where are my manners? I'm sorry this had to happen to a friendly face such as yours, but Madeline and I have reservations for the finale that we need to get. You are a dear friend and a great listener. See you on the outside!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for playing, Carter. It's time for the finale of this crazy summer to come. Kai, Madeline and Jamie will put it all on the line for half a million dollars. Who will the Jury vote as the winner and who will become the final Head of Household of the summer? For right now, let's eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother House, I'm Julie Chen saying goodnight." Julie explained.

The crowd cheered real loud as they clapped and the final shot was Madeline, Kai and Jamie in an intense staredown before the finale.

 **A/N: Okay, confession time...I'm cancelling TDBB 4. Give me a second to explain before I get the negatives...I've held off the season for three months now and I lost ideas for it. I'm also not liking the way I structured the season. That's why I'm starting the All-Star season, because I wanted to at least have something out there for you guys.**

 **So, to make up for all of this, I have something else planned for the All-Star season. I picked 16 houseguests that will be the main cast, but there will be 4 Fan-Stars that will be added to the house. That's where you guys come in to vote. PM me 5 houseguests or contestants from any season of Total Drama or Big Brother(including TDBB seasons. I'll look them over and consider them all for appearing in the All-Stars.**

 **Hasta La Vista, baby!**


End file.
